Devil Hunter Among Ponies
by Dusk Stalker
Summary: Dante has been given a job to help his shop get into business. But what happens if something went wrong during his job and he winds up in Equestria. At the same time a hidden and ancient evil before Celestia's Parents were born starts to seethe back in.
1. Prologue Mission: First and Last

Dark and grimy were the streets of Capulet City, full of crime and an unnatural essence, but specially, demons. This creatures plagued this city, and there was not a lick of hope to deal with them. People try and it always ended the same, they always get slaughtered like a lamb being sacrificed and that was always the day to day's life of the demons and their preys. The crime scene, when cops get to them, are best left censored for the papers, TV, radio, or even the rumors around the city, about the grisly scene of dead bodies. But one man, decided to take up the job of hunting demons and exterminating them, that man name, is Dante.

* * *

At the end of a surprisingly clean street, was a nameless building with carved wooden doors gracing the front of the shop, the closed shop, just opened up for business once again and yet, again, it was destroyed. Inside the building was a drum set to the right of him and a pool table right in the upper left hand corner of the room, a jukebox with a giant dent in it was right next to the drum set and was unused for quite awhile ever since the incident. At the end of the room was a nicely carved desk with an old school black dial phone, and behind it was a white haired man in a red trench coat, leaning back against the wall as he was napping, as usual due to the lack of name for the shop, or the lack of jobs walking through his door.

A sword was next to him, it never left his sight, the sword itself was a sight to itself: Humerus bones were its guard and a skull was connecting them with the ribs right below it.

The white haired man was kicking back, sword next to him and still napping behind his desk, until the door opened and the familiar breeze of the city greeted him. The white haired man looked up and just laughed, "You know you could have knocked, right?"

Right in front of him was a brown haired woman in a white button-up shirt, purple shorts with an ammo belt around her waist, the giant rocket launcher on her back was one of the notable features, but the most noticeable of the details were her eyes, red and blue which was the result from a genetic disorder called Heterochromia, courtesy of her father.

She leaned forward to the white haired man's desk and smirked, "And, who else would have come through that door, hmm?" She was still smirking, "Besides Dante, you need to think of a name soon, if you don't, then the only person that's going to come through that door is gonna be me."

"Yeah, yeah Lady, I'll get right on it as soon as I come up with an original name." Dante said as his voice dripped with sarcasm.

Lady giggled and walked right over to the couch to Dante's left "I gave you a good name, don't you remember?"

Dante scratched his head for a couple of seconds and shrugged "Beats me."

"It was after you defeated your brother." Lady said.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Dante shrugged.

"You cried when it was over."

"It was the rain." Dante still didn't like that memory being brought up.

"There wasn't any rain, it already stopped!" Lady yelled, she liked Dante but he was sometimes slow as molasses, "I told you that even a Devil may cry when he loses someone he loves."

"Oh yeah... That time." Dante gave his usual smirk, "But beside that, you basically didn't come here for nice relaxing chat now, did ya?"

Lady nodded "I have a job for you, decent pay, good start to naming the shop." Lady grinned at that as she laid back on the couch. "Basically, you're going to lose the shop faster that when you first opened it."

Dante winced at that memory , "Yeah I get it." The fan was the only noise breaking the ice for Lady and Dante, and the atmosphere was almost the same when Dante was alone.

"Alright, what's the job?" Dante asked, not even looking at Lady, "An Antique collector found a couple of runes around his house, each one in different locations," Lady just gave her usual stare at Dante, "And there have been a couple of sacrifices there too."

"Poor bastard, probably living on ritual grounds," Dante gave a small chuckle "He should have known by now that he was living on one."

"That is part of the reason," Lady got up to the fridge and got beer out for herself, "The other reason is that the client has made a discovery," She took her first sip and was quiet for awhile, trash cans in the alley were being picked of their treasures by cats and dogs, the only sound was the fan and the scraping of metal by cat's claws, Lady finally decided to break the ice, "It's a portal."

That little piece of information got Dante's full attention, Lady held out a piece of paper with numbers written on it "This is the code to enter his property, he wants to meet you face to face so that he can give you low down and that you can discover who is responsible for this."

As Dante was about to reach for the piece of paper with the code, Lady pulled her hand back "But I can see, since you're so 'hard' at work that you don't want to do this."

Dante gave one long sigh, "Dammit, fine, I'll take the job." Lady smiled "That's what I like to hear." she flicked the code and it glided neatly on the Dante's desk.

"Well, now that you're on top of it," Lady said as she got up and crushed her beer can, throwing it to the side of the couch, "I've got a job to do too." She picked up her rocket launcher, before the door opened "By the way Dante, that adds to your debt." The door closed and the only living soul was Dante and a few flies, he sniggered, "Hmm, damn her and that debt."

* * *

The city scene melted quickly when Dante was riding out on his motorcycle to the job, the same scent he was use to was now vanishing in the wind for a pine fresh smell, Dante sighed, "Well, least its a change in the scenery and smell."

The smell was welcoming to Dante, in his opinion the city smelled like rancid blood and hopeless days, a typical day in Capulet City. Everything seemed to peaceful out in the woods, demons would be everywhere, no matter how peaceful a scene was, for all Dante knew it could might as well be a trap for all he cared. But all thoughts and doubts evaporated when he reached a black cast iron gate and the gate even gave off an eerie feeling of demons. "Yeah, nothing says 'welcome' like a black cast iron gate." Dante said out loud, a keypad was on Dante's left, the keypad had dried up blood on it. Regardless of the fact that there was blood on it, Dante just typed in the code and went on in.

Dante rode up the driveway and put the step on the motorcycle and walked up to the door, "Damn, even the door smells like a demon." He knocked on the door.

"…" He waited a few seconds but there was no response; He knocked on the door again.

"…" Still no response from the denizens inside.

"Screw this."

BAM!

Door flew off its hinges and was sent flying to the stairwell, breaking in two from the force of the kick. "Knock knock." Dante sniggered.

The interior of the room was not what he expected, demonic busts on both sides of the main foyer, the marble floor had blood trailing into the dark hallway in front of Dante, the chandelier was busted but somehow was repaired and put back up poorly, fragments of the chandelier were below some were located along the walls. On the second floor, something caught his eye, he went up the stairs his step's echoing through the forlorn mansion, this was too weird even for Dante's standards and the evidence in front of him... Was weirder, the walls were ripped right to the drywall, not by demon claws, demon's always left more evidence than this. This was human, and the evidence was almost plausible, by the look of it, it was made by a bladed weapon dipped in acid, not one that enters the body through the veins, but one that melted flesh and bone.

"Damn these guys." Dante shook his head, he put both hands in his pockets and walked downstairs to follow the trail of blood. "Nothing says 'welcome' like some ripped up walls and a trail of blood, did this guy piss off his Ex?" The hall was adorned with medieval armor which its sole purpose was to collect dust and look exotic. An echo rang in Dante's ear, it was right down the hallway and the voice mumbled gibberish in Dante's ear.

He continued his sojourn down the dark and 'welcoming' hallway, the chanting was getting louder and louder with every step, a ring was introduced and as the chanting grew louder so did the ringing. At the end, was a dimly lit room and somewhat a guy in a black robe that Dante could make out, the man's chanting was clear. "For we are praised to be one with the Universe-Ender, we shall owe our lives to thy, master, for we are the chosen ones," The man became clearer and clearer, and now he could make out a black robe gilded in light blue, a symbol of a rip vortex was in the center and two crossed swords piercing through it "They have chosen us to lead to our destiny for our master," The voice was deep and full of unending devoted bloodlust, the room became clear too, and to Dante's eyes it was a ballroom, windows in front were drawn and locked down, the pillars were etched in a rune and in the center of the circle was a red ring, it wasn't blood, it was paint, and in the middle was an elderly dead body in a business suit.

"This is for our master, Ishra, Ripper of Dimensions!" The man raised both hands and laughed maniacally to the ceiling, a painted ceiling of a coiled Chinese dragon, its claws in the painting emitted a purple and black smoke ripping into a grey void, many rips emitted red energy or white energy, the body of the dragon was white and black, his eyes were all white and emitting a sinister burst of purple smoke.

Dante sniggered "So, you worship some damn long overgrown lizard, ehh?" The man paid no heed as he walked to the center of the circle, he turned around and pulled his hood off and it wasn't a surprise for Dante, he sniggered at the appearance of the man. His eyes were glowing bright red and his hair was spiked and grey with a demented and otherworldly smile.

"Thou shalt have not come, spawn of Sparda ."

"Well," He shrugged "The door was open and the trail of blood was welcoming, go figure." He put both of his hands in his pocket "But I must ask, why posses an ugly human?"

"This vessel is necessary to live and to complete my master's task." His head drooped to his left his smile still pasted on his face.

"Well, you could have picked better though." Dante said, his smug smirk never leaving his face, "Jeez and you had a city of selections and you pick this old fart."

"This vessel and the other before me were necessary." The demon-possessed human said,"But I shall no longer need this vessel," He pulled out a twisted serrated obsidian knife, ready for it's new target, he raised his knife"For the glory of Ishra!."

He plunged the knife right into his stomach, instead of blood flowing from the body, the body disintegrated into ash, the circle started to glow a dim white aura, the body in the center disintegrated into ash too, the edges of the ring started to crawl to the center, lurking like a lioness to her prey, the energy kept crawling to the center, the circle looked like a starry abyss in the middle, stars moving in a whirlpool like fashion and mesmerizing any fools who would dare enter the abyss. Suddenly, a giant set of claws appeared and in the corner another pair, and another, and finally the fourth set, the body was rising along with the sets of claws, the head fathomed at its surroundings, it's all white eyes scanning the area taking no heed of Dante.

"** Ahhh the Mortal world** ," His voice sounded like a rock band that turned their amps to twelve, even when he was speaking softly it sounded loud."**It has been a while**." He walked to the end of the ballroom and smashed the windows and wall in front of him. He was free to walk out, until...

BANG!

A little explosion of granite hit right near Ishra, he reared his coiled head to Dante, "**What is this**?" Dante held out a black and white guns in both hands, both barrels smoking from the shots.

Dante smirked "Wow, for a demonic dragon that can rip through dimensions, you're just a thick headed dumbass." Ishra had his full attention on Dante" **Ahh, the infamous Son of Sparda** ," Ishra stomped, every step was filled with thousands years of rage, every stomp came close to Dante "That fool was the first one that sealed me ."

"Figures my old man would seal an overgrown lizard like you." Dante said, still not giving up his trademark smirk.

"** LIZARD**!?" Ishra bellowed as he sent a giant clawed foot on Dante, Dante rolled out of the way guns away and being cocky as always when in the face of something big as this. "Someone's got a temper."

"**Smug little smartass**!" Ishra yelled as his voice intensified to fifteen at a rock concert.

"There goes your sophistication," Dante said and pulled out Rebellion "And in a few minutes, your life."

Ishra rushed at Dante, as the demon clawed at where he was, Dante flipped back and landed on the balcony above just as fast as he landed another slash was streaking right at him as he pulled up Rebellion fast and pushed back from the force of the claw. Ishra then slashed into the air and a rip appeared as he sent his front clawed foot in it, Dante stood his ground and then dashed back when he saw the clawed foot appear from the wall.

"This is getting interesting!" Dante was getting more excited about this, he flipped back from another clawed foot for Dante, he was barely trying to even fight, but he put a tiny bit of effort in his actions."**STAND STILL, WHELP**!" Ishra was getting agitated with every missed hit, Dante decided to end it as he jumped on the rail and leapt up in a dive to Ishra, Rebellion whipped out and ready to slice.

"**NO YOU DON'T**!" Ishra slashed at the air and sent both front feet in, suddenly rip's appeared in front of Dante and the claws coming his way, the claws were close... Closer... Closer.

But Ishra felt something fluid leave his claws, he looked to see a huge slash wound from one of his feet, Rebellion tearing through it as Dante was diving down, he then whipped out Ebony and repeatedly pulled the trigger for a while, as shot's came out at an almost rapid fire, Ishra erupted in agonizing pain as he pulled his front claws away and the rip disappearing with it, but before he can retort, a giant hole was in Ishra's chest, as Dante was holding out Ivory.

" **Nooooo... Im-Im-Possi-**." Ishra then lost all control as his lifeless body fell back in the abyss; Dante smirked as he landed on the ground "Well that should go away and I can get my pay at last."

But Dante was wrong, dead wrong. As a small breeze appeared, it evolved immediately to gale force winds, Dante was being pulled back, he noticed and ran to the hallway as fast as his demonic blood let him, but to no avail, the wind speed evolved to unearthly winds. Dante's speed couldn't fight against it as he was lifted off his feet effortlessly and pulled into the abyss, "Son of a-" Were his last words, he could say out loud before the abyss disappeared in a flash of white light, the once pristine ballroom that was in exceptional condition, was now destroyed... And empty.

* * *

Dante woke up groggily like he woke up from a bad nap, his vision was blurred a little as he woke up, the sun was beating in his face, "Damnit Lady," He mumbled , "I get it, you'll get my pay for the debt soon."

He put his hands on the ground to feel the soft and leathery touch of his couch... But to his surprise, it felt like paper, the edges weren't like paper but more smooth and forgiving. Dante felt the ground a little more his hand's scrambling everywhere his arms could reach "This isn't my couch... This is grass!"

As soon as he was at full reach his vision returned and whipped his head up fast, he could see mountains peaked with snow, and right at the top was a castle gilded with gold of some sorts, "Okay... Am I in some freaking six year old kid's dream or something?" Dante got up and rubbed his head at this, as he turned around he saw a little orange-eyed, yellow pony with a red bow in her red mane, which was the same color as her tail. Dante raised his eyebrows, "What the he-?" Before he could finish the little yellow pony screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran away leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind her.

"Ooooookay," Dante said in a confused tone "I did not see that coming."


	2. Mission 1: Duel of the Ursa

Ponyville.

The joyous town of Ponyville was in an exciting mood, as are its usual days. Pegasi flying everywhere were either moving the clouds, hanging out with other ponies on the ground, or in the case of one ditzy-eyed pegasus, dealing with the daily mail duty that was required. Unicorns and Earth Ponies were at stalls or lounging around enjoying the day that Celestia gave them, they took it in like one takes in knowledge. But that train of thought was interrupted by a certain yellow pony running down a street at top speed and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"_What the hay did I bump into_?"

The little yellow pony thought to herself, as other ponies in the vicinity were worried, some were too busy to even recognize that the little yellow earth pony was scared witless, like she just saw a dragon. She could only run as the options were laid out in front of her. Her big sister, Applejack, was on her mind, but she would rather attack then try to find out what it was capable of so the most logical and safest option for her, was Twilight Sparkle, she could have something that may know what this creature was, and what it was capable of. Sure, she loved her big sister, but she would rather be safe than sorry when seeing what this creature could do.

"_I sure hope Twilight is in her home_." The little yellow pony thought as she took the next left, praying that she would have the answers

.

* * *

Dante was walking, taking in the sights of the forest, of all the things he saw in his job, this took the cake by a landslide. The demon hunter could only look around the forest, hearing birds chirp happily and squirrels running around gathering nuts and the aura the forest gave was calm and peaceful. For all Dante knew this was one crazy dream or it was hell, for all he cared, he thought it was both. The half-human could only look suspiciously at the surroundings and only one thing entered his mind, which was pretty much his number one goal that he was focused on, he needed to get out of here, he didn't care how, he just had to. Suddenly, as he could look, the scenery changed from colorful and peaceful, to dark and twisted clearing, eerie and malevolent in its scene.

Dante sighed rubbing the side of his temples, "In every movie or story, the only way out is through the most dangerous and ancient way in any place." He shrugged his shoulders, "Seemed legit and pretty fun to me." As Dante ventured on deeper into the forest, he came upon a large clearing, black twisted as the rest of the forest with some green adorning the trees, an idea popped in his head to many, this was the most crazy idea ever, to him, it was smart.

That and he needed something to curb his boredom.

"Hey! If any creatures or demons are here." He pounded his chest, grinning in anticipation as his voice rose up to a yell, "I'm right here! COME GET SOME!"

His call was answered by a thundering stomp that came from behind him, he turned to see a giant bear, purple cosmic skin moved on it's own as it was eyeing Dante. It's claws were long and looked like it could cut a car in half without even trying, the most noticeable feature where it's yellow eyes, leering at him. It stomped both his paws on the ground that screamed, 'Get the hell off my lawn!' Dante could only smirk at the bear, "Wow, Smokey, you must have taken A LOT of 'roids."

The bear stood right in front of Dante, its bellow was like a metal concert that had its volume turned up to a hundred.

The demon hunter kneeled down like he was trying to tempt a puppy, "Aww someone's angry, looks like you need a hug." The bear then charged and raised one of his paws up in the air, falling down with tremendous speed, once it made contact, a huge pillar of dust rose to the sky, sending wildlife scattering everywhere and the birds flying out of the area in fear, the bear turned around leaving nothing but a giant crater in the middle of the clearing as the bear left in victory...

"Wow, I guess your type of hug is smashing the nearest thing, huh?" The bear was looking around, wildly to find the source of the voice, and lo and behold, the voice was Dante leaning on the trunk of a tree, perched on a branch, smirking at the sight of the giant cosmic bear, "I thought bears were famous for their hugs." The bear got into position to fight as he scrapped his back legs on the ground, the bear let out another bellow towards the half-human.

"So, you wanna dance?" Dante whipped out Ebony and Ivory and leapt towards the giant cosmic bear. "Then, lets dance!"

* * *

Ponyville library.

An hour before Dante's fight.

Right near the center of the town was a giant tree, in which was Ponyville's library. Inside, books were lined up from wall to wall, each row stacked neatly among the numerous shelves, there was also a purple unicorn with a pink highlight, a star big star surrounded by five other little ones was her cutie mark and a young purple dragon with green spines was making her company.

"You almost done, Spike?"

"Yep, just one last book to put away." Twilight looked up to see Spike carrying the book up the ladder, at first, she had duties to attend to while Spike was cleaning, but through all the time, Spike has been by her side, she decided to help him out with his chores which he didn't mind in the slightest. Spike was grinning widely, he thought he would never get his chores done this early and the fact Twilight was helping with them, was a blessing. The baby dragon was at the top of a ladder, placing the last book in gently, savoring the moment...

"TWILIGHT!" The front door opened with a loud bang that caused Spike to fall off the ladder and the books to tumble down from their shelves. Twilight turned around to see a tired and frightened Applebloom. " Twi *pant* I *pant* creature *pant* tall..."

"Applebloom, please take a few deep breaths, take your time." Twilight conjured up a chair for Applebloom, she knew that taking a few deep breaths and collecting your thoughts was usually the best way to remember every detail as best you can. In about a few minutes, she then inhaled a huge gulp of air and said what she just seen. " I saw this weird monkey thing!"

"Weird... Monkey thing?" The unicorn was now officially curious, she would have dismissed this as an hoax, but seeing the sight of a frightened Applebloom got her curiosity peaking through, as she asked, "What happened?" Applebloom put a hoof to her chin thinking back to the moments before she saw the creature, "Well... Me, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were in the Whitetail Woods trying to get our tree-hopping cutie marks."

"Tree hopping? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Well we all saw this pony in the Whitetail Woods doing all these amazing stuff, and so we all decided to try it out, but me and Sweetie Belle agreed it was a little dangerous so we decided to call it a day." Applebloom explained.

" What happened next?"

"As soon as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were out of the forest, I heard this voice." This got Twilight's attention and she started to get excited, the only sentient species were dragons, griffins, river serpents and some other equine creatures.

"What did the voice say?" Twilight's eyes were twinkling at this bit of news, but part of her wouldn't surprised if it was just any of the creatures that went through her head.

"Well, the voice said something about 'being in a six year old's dream' or something like that." Applebloom said, this sparked Twilight's attention even more.

"Did you manage to see what it looked like?"

Applebloom nodded, "Yea, the critter was tall and stood on two feet like Spike, and his mane was all white." Twilight turned to the nearest bookcase and went through the first one, Applebloom was waiting patiently in her chair as Twilight kept scrolling and scrolling through each book for the past fifty minutes, the element of magic was excited with the prospect of discovering a new creature, so many doors that can be opened and discovered on the spot, but that thought was drowned by a sudden feeling of knowing that this creature could be hostile and could threaten Equestria.

She gave a sigh when she couldn't find anything that fit the description, as she turned to Applebloom. "Can you get your sister, please? This may be big."

Applebloom nodded as she ran out the door, she forgot one important detail though, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy weren't in town today due to them going to visit their parents in Cloudsdale.

Twilight gave out a sigh, she thought that the others would help out a great deal. As she levitated a scroll and pen to her, thinking what she could say.

Dear Princess Celestia.

It seems that a new creature has appeared and has frightened one of your youngest subjects, I fear that this creature may be a danger to all Equestria, and I hope you can answer this letter as soon as possible.

Sincerely, your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight rolled it up and sealed it up. "Spike can you can come here real quick, I need you to send something off."

"..."

"Spike?"

"..."

"SPIKE!" She turned to see a distraught Spike looking down at his hard work, now completely scattered across the floor, "All these books... It took me so long, and now... It's... Gone..." He raised his fist into the air yelling out this. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Spike, I can help you clean this up later, but for now, can you please send this!" Spike picked up the scroll and blew out his fire, instead of the letter disintegrating, it disappeared in a green mist floating outside towards Canterlot.

Twilight then felt the ground shake as she ran outside to see a crowd of ponies gathering around, looking towards the Everfree Forest, pillars of dust skyrocketed towards the sky as each one appeared every two seconds and tremors shaked hoped Princess Celestia would answer as soon as possible, and to her luck and prayers, a letter appeared in front of her and it was short and sweet.

Stand back, I am going right now!

A giant white light appeared right where Twilight stood, the light grew brighter and brighter, until it disappeared to reveal a tall white pony, with wings and a horn, her mane flowed in the wind with the colors of pink, green, and blue and it was almost mesmerizing to the pony eye, what also graced her head was a small golden crown complete with a golden necklace, the most notable feature were her magenta colored eyes, that carried the motherly and wise aura of an old ruler. She looked down at Twilight, despite the other ponies not paying attention because of what was happening on the Everfree Forest. Waiting for that next surprise from out of nowhere.

"Now what is the-?" Celestia was interrupted by another eruption of dirt as her attention was now on the forest, she could feel the tremors even from Canterlot, suddenly, an ear shattering roar attacked the air around, as each pony was covering their ears except for Princess Celestia. "It can't be...not an Ursa Major." She said to herself, whoever was facing it in the forest was either pretty brave or pretty crazy.

Or both.

* * *

Everfree Forest.

Trees were bent backwards from the force the Ursa Major was putting out, Dante was hopping from tree to tree, just toying with his enemy, every tree that he went to was either crushed or ripped from the ground by the cosmic bear. The demon hunter was literally having a blast with the Ursa Major, laughing and whooping every time the Ursa missed or almost made a clean shot at Dante. He fired Ebony and Ivory right at his enemy's leg, as it tripled over in pain and slid as it left a small ditch in it's path, but it got up as fast it went down and its wounds on its leg were instantly healed.

"Well," Dante said, "This is getting fun!" He dodged another paw by sliding under and shooting the paw in the process, the Ursa Major immediately lifted its paw in pain and was roaring at Dante, he got up and was now looking at the bear, "Well Smokey, " He twirled Ebony and Ivory right into their holsters. "Any other tricks you got hidden under your sleeve?"

The Ursa was getting furious, it bristled in the back as it slammed its two paws on the ground, leaving small craters right where the paws made impact. Dante sniggered at this and pulled out Rebellion, as soon as he did that the Ursa Major was now in a red aura, its eyes changed to an almost bloodthirsty look, its claws grew another foot, and its back had grown giant spines arching downwards, his aura never left him as he let out one more giant bellow.

"Well, well, well!" Dante clapped, "You're upping the ante, I like that!" He tilted his head to the side, "But you know, your original look was better, now you look like a seventy year old shit who hasn't gotten laid." It finally had enough, it charged towards Dante, its speed increased tenfold and it was getting closer and closer with each step. The son of Sparda put Rebellion on his shoulders and was waiting for its strike, all of a sudden, it slammed its front paws into the ground leaving a bigger crater in its mark, but no sight of Dante, the bear grunted satisfied as it turned its back on the crater, but was suddenly surprised to see Dante a hundred feet in front of it, his trademark smirk never leaving his face.

The Ursa Major sped towards Dante with intent of killing him, it had enough with these games, and its bloodlust increased with every step, almost like a berserker. It was about ten feet away from Dante and everything felt like it was going in slow motion. It had to finish it as he set up an attack, a calm Dante stood unphased against the Ursa Major as it was about a couple inches away from him.

But all of a sudden, its enemy was gone, and the Ursa Major tumbled to the ground, it turned to see Dante behind him and a giant wound on its body, blood dripping from Rebellion, "You were all bark and no bite." Dante shook his head, " Pretty pathetic." It got up but stumbled a bit from the wound, all it could see was Dante holding up two fingers. "But since you can understand me, I am going to give you two choices in the matter."

He held up one finger, the Ursa's eyes were on that finger. "Choice one, you can leave now and lick your wounds without having any worry about me."

Dante held up his second finger, "Choice two, I can, and will kick your ass all the way back to your cave, its your call pal." The Ursa's choice were clear, it wasn't going down, not like this; so it did the smart thing in it's mind and ran into the forest, its footsteps thundering off in the distance.

Dante could still hear, but he sheathed Rebellion and turned around, "Now, which way was I going?" He looked around the clearing to see it bare and all the trees bent backwards, Dante clapped both arms to his side in disappointment.

"Son of a bitch."

Chapter proofreaded by LyonAzakura


	3. Mission 2: Royalties Folly

Ponyville.

Twilight and Celestia could only wonder as the pillars stopped, some of the pony folk around them were murmuring about what just happened in the Everfree Forest. Some went to their houses immediately, locking themselves in for safety, some went about their business like it was nothing, Twilight kept staring at the horizon at the forest wondering what caused the fight with the Ursa that made it stampede throughout the forest.

Celestia could see it in Twilight's eyes, she knew something was in there, whatever it was, it was terrifying... Even for the Princess. She then suddenly saw an orange earth pony with a blonde mane and stenson running towards them.

"Twi, what I heard from Applebloom... A dangerous critter scared her, is that true?" The orange earth pony slid to a stop right in front of Twilight, she saw the Princess and immediately bowed. As soon as Twilight was about to speak, a white unicorn with a clean purple mane stopped right next to her, "Same here darling, but it seems the tremors got my attention more, ugh, it ruined my drawings for my next project." The white Unicorn scoffed this, whoever caused them basically didn't have an eye for fashion.

A pink earth pony popped out from behind the bushes, making everypony jump back a little as she giggled, "I came here as fast as I can, since I had a doozie!" The rest of her friends rolled their eyes, they never doubted it at all, Twilight once doubted her Pinkie Sense as she tried to prove that it was just a coincidence, but since she couldn't prove that it was scientifically possible, she decided to accept it with the rest of her friends. They giggled at the notion of a Pinkie Sense, knowing all too well to never to doubt it as they all turned to the Princess.

"Well, I see everypony is here." All of them drooped, it seemed the rest forgot about Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were absent, all the ponies drooped further down knowing whatever their going into, whatever their facing their favorite cyan and yellow pegasus weren't going to be at their sides.

Twilight took a few steps towards the Princess, "Well... Not everypony." She knew it was hard to say it, knowing they would face whatever caused that tremor, without them.

"What do you mean not everypony?" Every single one of their heads turned towards the sky, there was a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail hovering above them, behind her was canary yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail.

"RAINBOW DASH! FLUTTERSHY!" Every single one of the ponies were cheering, glad to see that they wouldn't have to go through it without them. Rainbow Dash landed right next to Twilight as Fluttershy meekly landed right next to Rarity and was shivering.

"So, what's the prob?" Rainbow Dash asked, Twilight looked to the princess who nodded back.

"Well Rainbow Dash, it seemed something inside the Everfree forest... Woke up an Ursa Major."

"Wait, that was causing all that noise?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, didn't you see the dirt pillars rising from the Everfree forest?" Twilight asked, Fluttershy spoke up, "Yes we did... Those poor animals." Fluttershy's maternal instincts for the animals kicked in as she looked towards the forest, her mind wondering what poor creatures could have been harmed.

Rainbow Dash was flustered as jabbed her hooves a bit as she hovered for a bit, "When this monster sees me, it won't know what it got itself into!" Applejack managed to grab Rainbow Dash's tail before she flew off into the Everfree Forest. "Now hold on, we don't know what this critter is capable of." Applejack stated, putting caution ahead of action.

Pinkie suddenly hopped up out of the brush and suddenly appeared behind Fluttershy, who gave a small eep. "The, we should throw it a party!" She was about to hop off, Twilight knowing Pinkie's speed suddenly lifted her up in the air, "We don't know what it is capable of, it could be a pony-eating monster!"

"I agree with Twilight." Rarity added, "We don't know if this is a friendly creature." Celestia nodded, she could sense one thing in Twilight, her thirst to find the knowledge on what this creature is, but at the same time, the fear that her friends would be harmed, was clouding her mind. Celestia took Twilight away from her friends as they were asking themselves what this creature was capable that it could take an Ursa Major.

"Twilight is something the matter? You seem uneasy." Celestia asked, Twilight looked down at the ground, she had all this fear and excitement about what is going to happen to them once they find the creature.

"Well it's just..." Celestia knew the answer before she could said it, she nuzzled Twilight's neck in a motherly way. Twilight's eyes met Celestia's as she felt something warm and comforting that swam through her whole body. "Twilight, I know you are worried about your friends, and I can completely understand the predicament." She gave one of her warm grins to Twilight, "Being brave is one of the greatest virtues any living creature can have, pony or otherwise." She put a forehoof on Twilight's back, "And no matter what, bravery will never go away."

This managed to calm Twilight down, assuring that no matter what, she would be brave to protect her friends and what surprised her more is what her mentor decided to add, "But you will not face this creature alone, that is why I am coming with you." Celestia's duty was to the well being of all ponies, that always came first when it came to duties, the one thing that always gave her joy was to see that all the ponies she leads were all safe and sound.

As they were about to set off, Fluttershy asked one thing that managed to snap everypony attention.

" Girls... Where's Rainbow Dash?"

* * *

Dante was sitting on the edge of the forest, his back to a boulder which had the word Tom Dan carved into it. The half-demon gave the boulder a pat as he relaxed a bit more. Dante then took out his amulet as the sun hit the blood red gem in the center, at that moment, a familiar pang entered his stomach, this pang was a gift and a curse as he remembered the day, he remembered it vividly. It was like someone looping that whole scene in his head remembering the last words of a fallen rival, "_I am staying here... This place was our father's home_." That sentence echoed throughout his whole being, he looked down at his hand, where his brother made that last slash, the wound healed, but it never healed Dante's feelings as the pang intensified. It kept looping, that one tear that fell for Vergil outside the Temen-ni-gru.

Why did this come back to haunt him? Why didn't he do something when Vergil was about to fall? Dante could only remembered the what happened when was outside with Lady looking up at the dreary sky.

"_Are you crying_?"

"_It's only the rain_."

"_The rain already stopped_."

"_Devil's never cry_."

"_I see... Maybe somewhere out there, even a devil may cry when he loses a loved one, don't you think_?"

"_Maybe_."

He missed the feeling of a broadsword meeting a katana in battle, the clang of each blade meeting each other as it echoed throughout his mind. "Damn you Vergil." His hand grasped the amulet tighter, the last memento of a once happy family. He gave out a yawn, "This place can get to ya." He stretched his arms out and laid them down, "Honestly, I never had a decent nap." with that last yawn he slumped and gave out one mighty snore, and, honesty in his mind, he needed it.

But little did he know, that the six ponies and an alicorn were on his trail, and they were closing in fast.

* * *

The forest was still dark and twisted, the eerie feeling of dread and danger around every turn, the only one unphased by this was Celestia, who was casually looking around. She could remember the moments when Luna and her would sneak out at night and play, the times when the forest was truly peaceful, where anypony could walk down this path to see the princesses, a truly peaceful balance before then. But now, all she could see were twisted branches and trees blocking the sun, making its true beauty nothing but a distant memory.

"Princess, is everything alright?" Twilight ran up to her mentor, she had a tear trickling down her cheek and a warm grin on her face.

"It is nothing." She smiled at those memories, "Just happy memories." Twilight smiled to her mentor, but at that moment the gang started to feel a bit... Shaky.

"Woah nelly, why all of a sudden it's so cold?" Applejack stopped, a shiver was sent down her spine. Pinkie Pie was next as she backed a few steps, her hair was on the verge of deflating. Rarity was shaking, checking the area on what was causing it, Fluttershy whimpered and hid behind Celestia and Twilight. Celestia shook it off but Twilight was reacting the same way as Rarity.

"Princess." she said softly.

"I know Twilight... I know." Celestia could feel it, they were close, very close, but the one thing she could feel from it was the immensity of it, it was dark and heavy, which caused all the ponies to feel a sense of dread. Celestia shook it off as they moved a brush to find a huge clearing.

The princess and the others looked around to see an area void of trees or wildlife, their was no green in this area, but it was all grey. What caught all their eye's was a figure on the edge of the forest as they moved in for a closer look.

As they closed in, the sight that astonished them was a white-haired red-coated creature, napping. All were mystified at the sight of it as it snored quietly, judging by the noise they made getting close to him, he was a heavy sleep. Rarity was looking at the amulet around his neck, a red ruby with a silver frame around it, mesmerized by it swaying side to side, but when she looked up to see his sword, she took a few steps back.

Celestia could only stare at him, the power radiating from him was almost unnatural and dark, she tilted her head to the side, "_What are you_?"

* * *

" Uggghhh!" Rainbow Dash was flying over the Everfree forest, and she was starting to get bored, "How hard is it to find this thing?" Rainbow Dash looked down to see the clearing, and low behold, the whole gang gathered around a boulder.

"Finally."

* * *

Rainbow Dash came to a landing as the whole gang, including the princess, turned to see her walking up to the creature. "So, this is the creature that beat the Ursa Major?" She gesture to a sleeping Dante, in a few seconds she was on her back laughing her flank off, all the ponies looked confused while Rainbow Dash was laughing.

"Dammit." Everypony in the area jumped at the new source of voice, they turned to see that the creature was not slumped up against the boulder, but it wasn't even there anymore, "I finally had a decent nap, that was rude of you to wake me up from it."

"Up there!" Rarity pointed to a tree on the other side of the clearing, up on a branch, leaning against the trunk of the tree, was Dante with his trademark smirk never leaving his face, "Wow, you found me, what other amazing perceptive powers do you have?"

Princess Celestia walked up to the tree where Dante was perched on, "Greeting creature, may I ask, who and what are you?"

Dante sniggered, "Isn't it rude to not give your name first before you ask someone for theirs?"

Everypony gasped at this, but Celestia ignored it as she gave a warm smile to Dante, "My name is Princess Celestia, I am the Ruler of Equestria."

"Really?" Dante gave a mock bow, "Well excuuuse me Princess, but with all due respect to your title, I don't give a crap." Everypony cringed at Dante swearing, except Princess Celestia, whose warm grin never left her face. "That was rude, but I can understand the situation your in."

"Well," Dante jumped off the branch and landed a few feet from Princess Celestia, "But due to the fact that I am not a freaking helpless puppy, means you have reason to be here."

Celestia nodded, "An Ursa Major used to live here, and it seems to have left this particular ground, we just wanted to know what type of creature did it."

"That giant purple cosmic bear?" Dante asked, "Yeah, I kicked it's ass out of here a while ago."

Everypony gasped again and Celestia was now staring at Dante wide eyed at the fact he managed to kick it out and defeated it. In Equestria's history, no one has been able to defeat an Ursa Major, and what Celestia was looking at, was probably the first creature to do so. She cleared her throat as she resumed her motherly tone, "Well if you can come back to Canterlot with me, I wish to know how you defeated it."

" Yeah..." He said scratching the back of his head "I think I'll pass."

"Please, I insist you come back with me to Canterlot." Celestia requested with a bit of force in her voice.

Dante shrugged it off, "You know what I said to your offer." He stretched his arms and sheathed Rebellion.

"Flock off." Dante stated, "And take your royal ass with ya." Everypony was now stunned at the fact somepony had the audacity to speak to the princess like that.

Celestia closed her eyes for a second and inhaled, "Very well, if you do not come, then I cannot allow you to harm any of my little ponies." Dante sniggered and turned his back to her as she got into a defensive position.

The demon hunter then turned to her one more time, his arms spread out, "Like I would." Honestly, from the sight of the six ponies behind her, they wouldn't harm a fly as he walked away from them, heading towards the edge of the clearing and into the forest.

Dante was almost to the edge of the clearing when he saw a white and black energy ball hit the back of him, he didn't feel it but could see the light from it, "So you wanna go round 2 with me?" Dante could see out of the corner of his eye that Celestia was still in a combat position, her horn dimming down, he pulled out Ebony a glint in his eye followed suit, "Fine, let's see if you put up a better fight than what Smoky did."

"Girls," Celestia was still facing Dante, her sight never leaving him, "Get to the edge of the clearing." They all nodded as they ran as far to the edge as they could.

(Boss Battle 1- Celestia)

Wind swept through the clearing, waiting for the combatants to fight, as soon as the wind seceded, Celestia sent a stun spell at him in which Dante shot down with Ebony, the princess sent another one, in which the demon hunter whipped out Ivory and shot the other one down, Celestia's horn glowed as below Dante's feet, an earthen pillar rose out from the ground, he leapt off it and held out Ebony and Ivory in front of him as he flipped over another one of Celestia's stun spells, as soon as she caught Dante in motion, she sent a chain to bind him, it wrapped around him not even budging an inch, Celestia thought she had him and knew this was over before it started.

But Dante broke free of his chains and was diving down towards Celestia, she then dodged the bullets on time by jumping back, "_He is impervious_." She held out a charged electricity spell at the tip of her horn and launched it at Dante, he holstered Ebony and Ivory and put his hands in his pockets as the spell made contact, it sent a shockwave throughout the clearing but managed to not reach the mane six, who were watching with horrified looks. The smoke cleared and to Celestia's surprise, Dante was unharmed and brushing off his coat, "_He seems to be impervious to my spells too_."

"I thought I would never had to use this." Her hooves started to glow and so did her eyes, all of the sudden in a burst of light, her eyes leaked purple flames and her hooves matched and her wings even matched it to, the magic on her horn was now eighty percent brighter.

Twilight was now astonished at this, " This... Is..." Twilight couldn't believe it, this was the Royal Fury, a trait only members of the royal family could do, she couldn't believe she was seeing this.

Celestia was now looking at Dante not with righteous fury, but with fear, "**You're treating this like a game! It's time to get serious! I will not let you harm any of my ponies**!"

Dante was smiling at this new found challenge, "Well, looks the royal flock has decided to make things interesting." He pulled out Rebellion and pointing it at Celestia, right as he did that, Celestia was in front of him with an amplified knockback spell heading straight at Dante's stomach.

Suddenly, a massive shockwave rocked the clearing as a large explosion of dust left a crater where Dante was standing, but he was high above and falling down with Rebellion in the lead(Helm Breaker). It crashed where Celestia was as she dodged it, Dante then began using basic sword attacks to bring her down, he was barely putting effort into his swings as he saw Celestia start to get tired from his speed. Dante flipped right onto another tree branch and perched Rebellion on his back.

"**What is he**...?" Celestia asked herself, panting from the dodging she did from Dante, whoever this was, was giving her a run for her money.

She leapt back to in front of the Mane six, she charged a lightning storm spell, the sparks emanating from the ball were about the size of trees and they were jumping from the ball. "**I hate using violence to get things done**!" Celestia was still charging the spell, the mane six took a few steps back from her voice ringing so close in front of them, "**But I will give you one more chance to stop and we can end this peacefully**."

"Fat chance." Dante simply put it, Celestia sighed, "**You still give me no choice**!" She sent the ball flying towards Dante, thinking it was over and they could find a peaceful way to deal with this, but she didn't know the demon hunter, he whipped out Ebony and Ivory and sent a charged blast at the lightning spell, making it disappear as she saw the sparks in the wind, Dante holstered Ebony and Ivory and shrugged, "Is that really all you got?"

Celestia could only pant and still be surprised at the momentum and force this creature was putting out, she knew most of her spells were useless if he was this powerful, but she had a feeling that he was holding back. She knew of no way to put this creature down without harming anypony around her.

But a thought immediately came to her, if he was immune to her spells, then there was one thing she knew, that was something more powerful than her, but she knew there was no other choice, she actually thought it would really never come to this, there was only one thing that could stop any creature, they were the Elements of Harmony, but the one thing she needed was time to get them here, so her horn glowed as the earth below started to swirl ,the dust picking up speed as she threw it at Dante, right as her horn glowed again, the twister started picking up speed and heading towards the half-human, he swiped the air with Rebellion as the force from it made the twister dissipate, but right as Dante swept the twister away, he could see a purple box right next to Celestia and a victorious grin adorning her face.

She opened it up immediately, it flew over to Twilight as she looked down at the box and she could see five necklaces and a tiara, knowing what these were, she nodded, "Girls!" Her horn glowed and all the Elements appeared around each of their necks, "In position!"

The elements glowed brightly, they all lifted off in the air surrounded in a white transparent bubble, white beams connecting with each element and Twilight's eyes were all white, the energy that the Elements of Harmony were giving off was being absorbed and mixed into another lightning spell that Celestia summoned, the spell at the end of her horn turned gold, they could hear a faint heartbeat as it was sent, Celestia could only grin in triumph, its over.

But Dante was unphased, he pulled out Rebellion and was pointing at the sky as he got into a batter position. He was waiting, as the energy ball sped up, he kept waiting for it as he said, "Here is the wind up." The combined energy sped up even more, "And the Pitch!" The combined spell was about a foot away, almost to its goal, but the ball made contact with Rebellion and contorted as it flew off, Celestia immediately got out of her Royal Fury mode, the Mane six had their jaws literally dropped to the ground.

"And it's going, going, going!" Dante narrated as the ball was going out of sight, it was silent then, until, a giant light explosion rocked the sky and Dante sheathed Rebellion, "And it is outta here!" he bowed to Celestia and the Mane six as he pulled out Ebony, the Mane six were right behind her, and they could see him walking towards Celestia.

He suddenly felt a jerk around his waist; he turned his head to see Applejack with a lasso in her mouth, Dante gave out a massive sigh, "You know, " He broke his bonds as Applejack tumbled backwards a bit, "This is starting to get boring." He was bored, tired and hungry, he really didn't care what the outcome was. He kept heading in Celestia's direction, Rainbow Dash then charged at him at breakneck speed, she was about a few inches away, closer, closer, and closer, but right as she thought she would hit him, he moved to his left by two inches, Rainbow Dash immediately turned her head to see Dante unphased and still heading towards the princess. She turned and around and...

BAM!

She ran into a tree and was suddenly knocked unconscious, sliding down the trunk slowly and the stars circling around her head were following suit. Dante shrugged and was now standing over Celestia, his gun about an inch from her head, she kept looking up, with courage in her heart, Twilight screamed for her mentor, for all she knew, Equestria was now in danger and soon without a leader and hope.

_Chapter proofreaded by LyonAzakura._


	4. Mission 3:Blood and Confusion

Dante was standing in front of Celestia, ponting Ebony down at her head, both looking straight into each others eyes, the gang could only watch in horror what he would do, of course, the only one unable to see what Dante was going to do to the princess was Rainbow Dash. Twilight was now in absolute shock, her mentor was going to be executed right in front of her, the rest kept their eyes shut not even daring to see the mess that was about to unfold, not even wanting to see their beloved ruler fall before them, all of them were waiting for that final strike, that final sound that would mean Equestria's and Pinkie opened their eyes a bit to see their princess unharmed and Dante pointing his gun at the other side of the clearing.

They looked on the other side and to see in their horror, three fully grown manticores bearing down on them, the Ursa Major drove them out of one of their zones, which made hunting in that area nearly impossible for them when it the Ursa was present and protecting its territory. But now, with the Ursa gone, they checked it out with curiosity brimming from every ounce of their body, and their curiosity paid off with seven ponies, watering tongues and impatient feelings now taking over.

Dante could only smirk at the new danger as he said out loud, "Hey Pinks and Vi, you might wanna tell your friends to keep their eyes close, this part is for the adults only." Twilight didn't listen as she could only look in confusion, but still relieved the princess was alright, Pinkie Pie went to her friends whose eyes were already closed and told them to keep them like that.

Dante went towards the manticores; the princess ran to the mane six and stood in front of them ready to defend them in case he didn't make it. Dante was clapping, "Well, well, well, the fun never ends." The rest of the mane six were shivering at the sight of the manticores, they were pawing the ground, dragging dirt from out of the little hole they were making. "Hmm, nine for the price of three." Noticing the wings and tails, Dante, he was still clapping, and getting closer, "Well, this day is getting better and better every second." The demon hunter was now getting more excited, "But I see you three stooges aren't bright." One of the Manticore's was frustrated, and lashed his tail, a whip like sound echoed around the area.

Dante tilted his head to the side and evaded the attack, "Really? You guys are dumbasses, aren't you?" This tore it with the three, the half-human pulled out Rebellion and smiled and charged at the Manticores.

Celestia could only puzzled curiosity as Dante charged at the manticores, she could only think something was wrong with him, but she ignored that feeling as combat began between Dante and the manticores.

One of the manticore slashed at the air, only for Dante to land on his back and leap back up, the manticore decided to use it's tail as it went straight towards its enemy, the manticore thought it was over, but only to holler in pain as it could see its tail cut off and flopping on the ground, Rebellion was now red on its edge as it dripped the creature's blood off the blade. Dante then leapt up again and whipped out Ebony and Ivory and spun himself downward as the guns went off riddling bullets into the Manticore's body (Rainstorm) as he landed perfectly on the ground.

The rest of the gang decided to see what was going on, but only to look upon in horror at the dead manticore in the center of the clearing, the sun was reflecting off the puddle of blood that was pouring from the manticore's body.

The Mane six and the princess were shocked at the sight of what happened, and that he did it without any remorse.

The other manticores decided to avenge its fallen comrade, as they made a feral and furious charge at Dante, their tails were laced with even more poison that was required to take down any animal or pony. One of them delivered a strike, just to see that nothing was in front of it, and it felt something it never felt before, separation, like it lost its connection with its front legs, next, it started to lose the feel of its back legs; then it felt its body beginning to separate in half. From Twilight and Pinkie's point of view, they could see Dante behind the manticore as its body started to fall apart, the top part slid off to the side and the lower one fell towards the ponies and alicorn.

"_This... Is..._" Twilight could barely even think, she literally felt on the verge of throwing up at the display of violence, the rest felt like they would, except Pinkie and Celestia. The princess, even though stoic and looking upon the carnage Dante was exerting and looking on it like it was nothing, was now feeling queasy and shock, like if she was stricken with a baseball bat to the side of her head.

But all of a sudden, all the girls heard a roar appear behind them, they turned around to see the last manticore among the group, getting ready to attack them, if it couldn't attack Dante, it might as well attack the girls and get the feast started, Celestia got a knockback spell ready to defend the girls, but the magic at the tip of her horn dimmed as it could see bullet holes open up and the manticore falling backwards, Celestia looked towards Dante and she could see that he was holding Ebony towards the now fallen manticore and the barrel of the gun smoking.

"Attacking a helpless opponent from behind," Dante snorted "That is pretty pathetic and cowardly of you." The manticore was looking at Dante with pure horror as it struggled to get up and retreat back to its lair. Fluttershy was in the back, shaking from the display she was seeing, but she noticed that the bipedal was walking towards the manticore with his guns drawn, what she could also see was the glint in his eyes, an unforgiving look that would pierce these heavens, she looked towards the manticore and then at Dante.

When the demon hunter was about two feet away from the manticore, Fluttershy was hovering right in front of Dante with her eyes wider than usual.

" She's using her stare!" Twilight said to herself in amazement. She had to defend the manticore, her cyan eyes meeting his blue eyes, a strong force against a stalwart wall.

"Kid, " Dante said unphased and confused on what she was doing, "This creature here wouldn't mind killing you, no matter if you use that fancy stare of yours." Fluttershy eeped as she flew behind one of Celestia's legs.

Celestia could see something inside Dante as he was about to deal with the manticore, a heart, something she never expected, but this was now his moment of judgment as he was standing over the manticore, Ebony was touching it's head, it never expected to go out like this, never like this.

Dante kneeled down and was now face to face with the Manticore, "I am not a demon nor am I your savior, but I will give you two choices in the matter since it seems you can understand me."

As soon as the manticore nodded, Dante held his index finger out for the manticore to see, "Choice one, you make a move here, and I can and will coat your whole fur red with a bullet." He pushed the gun closer to the manticore's skull, "Choice two, you can leave and bury your dead with dignity, your call." The manticore's answer was very clear as it nodded, got up and start running towards the forest, leaving the bodies of its fallen comrades.

"What a let down." Dante holstered his guns, " He leaves his bro's here and runs away, what a wuss." He suddenly turned to the mane six and the princess, to their surprise he was smirking, "Hey can we go yet? My nap was interrupted and I'm hungry."

* * *

The walk out of the forest was less than enthusiastic, Dante was in the lead with Princess Celestia, he could hear the chatter from behind him, they whispers could be heard as clear as day. Rainbow Dash was being levitated by Twilight, who was not only keeping her concentration, but still carrying on the conversation in the back.

Dante sniggered, "So, you guys basically have a stick up your ass or something?"

"Not really." Princess Celestia said, the girls stopped talking and were now quiet as the wind listening to every word they were going to exchange.

Celestia cleared her throat and gave the same gentle and kind grin she gave to the human, "But I think we got on the wrong hoof," Celestia was hoping it would lead to a civilized conversation.

Dante smirked at Celesta, "By basically saying I should come with you when I kicked Smokey's ass basically kills a greeting."

"There wasn't any hostility towards you." Celestia answered.

Dante was chuckling," Yeah, shooting me in the back was not hostile," He shrugged it, "That can pretty much say it all."

"I am sorry, but it was for the defense of my little ponies." Celestia said, Dante's only answer was getting rid of an itch in his arm. "But I still didn't get your name and what you are."

"Not in front of these babes." Dante gestured to the ponies behind them.

" Hey!" They all said in unison, excluding Rainbow Dash.

"Wow, You don't have sticks up your asses anymore." Dante said.

"Well, what we just witnessed was a little..." Twilight was trying to find the words to fit what they just witnessed properly.

"Gruesome." Rarity said.

"Exactly." Twilight gave a grateful nod to Rarity, who returned it with a small grin.

Celestia cleared her throat, "Your name please."

"Well since you asked so nicely." Dante answered, "My name is Dante, I'm half human," He paused for dramatic effect, "And half demon." All of them were a little confused at the word half demon.

" Now, what in tarnation is a demon?" Applejack asked with a little bit of force, Dante sniggered and noticed three apples on her flank.

" Well fruity, you didn't say please." Dante put both hands on his hip in a mock insult.

" My name ain't fruity, it's Applejack." she answered a little annoyed.

"Whatever you say, Jack." Dante waved a hand at Applejack, she was a little angry at the fact that she was called Jack, which was one of her pet peeves.

"But you still didn't answer her question." Twilight added.

"Okay Sparkles, I'll answer."

"It's Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said as she corrected Dante, his snort turned into a laugh as they all looked confused at Dante's expression, he stopped laughing as he was wiping a tear from his face, "Sorry, it's funny from where I came from."

"Okay so we'll skip that part." Twilight asked, "Why did you attack the manticores and decided to execute them one by one."

"Sparkles, this world ain't all sunshine and rainbows." He looked around and noticed the sun was beaming down on them heartily and a cyan pony with a rainbow mane and tail was still being levitated behind them, he sighed, "Ok, never mind."

"Okay, but one question still remains, what is a human?" Twilight was now brimming to the point of excitement to know these new facts that were going to be revealed.

"Well, humans are basically weak and pasty white like this." Dante gestured to his skin, "But they can adapt easily, but me being a half demon unlocks more bad ass stuff."

"Like what?" Pinkie asked.

Dante sniggered, "Basically, my strength increase god knows how much, so does my speed and so many other stuff I can keep going on about, but I don't want to." Dante held up a finger as they froze in place wondering what he was going to do, "And one more thing." He snapped his fingers, red energy was released outward revealing:

All the ponies jumped back as did Celestia, Dante was laughing, **"Somehow, I called that you would react like that**." He kept on laughing then stopped, "**This, is my Devil trigger, in this form, all my attributes increase even more, and also, I can fly**." At the word fly, everyone's favorite cyan pegasus immediately woke up surprising everyone except Dante, as soon as she saw his form she backed away a little, but she looked at Applejack who nodded to tell her he was friendly, "So, you're saying you can fly in this form?"

"**Basically... Yeah**."

"Okay you gotta show me how you do it." She was almost excited about this, Dante ruffle Rainbow Dash's hair as he reverted back to his normal form, "Probably later kid." She nodded, but was little annoyed that she couldn't see it now.

Twilight turned to Fluttershy, " Are you sure you don't want to ask Dante anything?"

"Umm... No... If that's alright with him, that is." She shrunk back behind the group, nervous about what happened in the clearing.

"_God... How is it that my head is going to explode if she does that again_" Dante thought as he waved it off, Fluttershy was a little relieved but still nervous.

"Okay I must tell you this. That amulet you have is simply divine!" Rarity was still eyeing Dante's amulet, he looked confused as he took it off and showed it to her, she levitated and was examining it closely, the ruby was brightly reflecting the sun which gave a dim red glow in the area, the silver frame holding the gem was delicate at best but still finely crafted, she was about to put it on, but right as she was about to, Dante swiped it out of her grasp, she was about to ask but he knew what she was going to say.

"It belonged to my mother, this is all I got to remember her by." Dante's tone was a tiny bit quiet.

Rarity then was taken aback, "I'm sorry Dante, I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright, you didn't know." Dante waved it off as Rarity gave a sigh of relief, all of a sudden Celestia stopped at the edge of the forest and smiled, "We're here girls." Right in front of them was a colorful village in a small valley, a windmill slowly spinning and the sun's rays dancing around it.

Pinkie ran up in front as she got on her back hooves and decided to introduce the town, like one introduces an act, "Welcome to Ponyville, Dante!"

Dante sighed, "What the hell did I get myself into?"

* * *

Canterlot Gardens.

The sun radiating in the gardens was inviting and joyous, as tourist from all over Equestria could only look in awe the statues gracing the garden. One tour guide was leading a group of ponies around the gardens, her mane and tail were orange and her cutie mark was a cap and an arrow, showing her talent as a guide, the group stopped right in front of a statue of a tall standing creature.

"Here we have Discord." She gestured with a forehoof to the group, "A deity of chaos, he is now sealed in stone once again, thanks to the heroism of the Elements of Harmony."

"So, does anypony know about his past?" One tourist asked, the tour guide gladly answered, "Not much is known about him, the only known fact that was discovered by the scribes was that he was once friends with Princess Celestia."

The tourist gave soft 'ooohs' at this new fact, the tour guide walked past Discord's statue, "Now if you follow me, I will now tell you about the next stop on our tour, Hayniqus the Wicked." The group followed excited to see the next stop, all except for one hooded pony who was looking up at the statue, the cold marble made contact with his forehoof, the once proud draconequus was now nothing but a tourist attraction, this was a disgrace, he wanted to make his name known, but not without a little help from his faithful servant, he could make his appearance known by Equestria right now, he was tempted to...

But no.

He decided to let it go, for now.

The cover of night shall be his best friend in this, the wheel's will turn, and they will usher in a new era.

"_Soon...Soon_."

Chapter proofreaded by LyonAzakura.


	5. Mission 4: Wasteless Gamble

"Am I tripping?" Dante turned to Twilight and the others; He could see the fair village nestled in the valley, peaceful and quiet.

"What?" Twilight was tilting her head to the side, what does he mean by tripping?

"I think what he is trying to say is if he really is imagining things, right Dante?" Celestia answered to Twilight who gave a soft 'oooohhhh' to herself, the others seemed to have gotten the gist of what Dante said; he gave a sort of sly look to Celestia

"Yeah,something like that."

The walk into town was somewhat...expected, everypony ran into their houses in a cloud of dust locking everything up, some stayed out because Princess Celestia was with them. Just as everyone saw from their windows, they all came out of their houses hesitantly, but with the nod of the princess they all shuffled out, most crowding around the princess; some went back to their stalls to sell whatever goods they had to sell.

All the ponies that gathered wanted to listen to what Princess Celestia had to say, she stepped forward and cleared her throat, "My little ponies," She started, "You are probably wondering what has brought me to Ponyville." Dante held back a snort from that, luckily no one heard it, Celestia continued, "The reason is this creature." she gesture to Dante.

"This creature, or human," She said, "Was the one that created that ruckus in the Everfree forest." Everypony gasped, except the mane six, Dante did a little bow to the crowd, Celestia shook her head, "Being the case, he also saved our lives." A ripple of murmurs sprang through the crowd.

"So I owe him more then I know." Dante shook his head, he hated when his heroics were noticed and he wanted it kept silent, not brought out into the blue. But that was the way it worked here, so he decided to play along with it as he let Celestia explain a bit more to the crowd of curious ponies. Who would have thought he would be surrounded by candy colored ponies right now... Right back at home, Lady would be paralyzed with laughter and pretty much kneeling on the hardwood floor pounding her fist in, but then again, nearly everyone would.

"Is he violent?" One pony asked out of the crowd.

"Yes," They all shuddered a Celestia's confirmation, but she saw this would be coming and added, "But he keeps it under control."

_"Under control... Right_." Dante rolled his eyes at that little statement Celesta made about Dante.

She giggled at what Dante thought, his eyes grew wide by half an inch and settled back, "_And she can read minds... Well, that's great_ ."

"_I am surprised you didn't catch on sooner_."

"_Well don't blame me for not knowing until now, princess_." Dante finished.

Celestia nodded and turned to the crowd "I am sorry for making a surprise visit today, but you may go back to your duties, and again, I'm sorry for the interruptions." She turned to Twilight and the others, Well, it seems the situation is balanced somewhat, but I must go girls, I have duties back at the castle and remember, you can always mail me if something is wrong with Dante." She disappeared in a white ball of energy and in the next moment, she was gone. Most of the ponies that were in the crowd immediately dispersed back to their usual duties, some stayed behind just staring at Dante spacing out in the process.

"So... Dante," Rainbow Dash landed right next to him, "About you flying..."

"Rainbow Dash, it's nearly dusk, it'll be too dark." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah Dashie, I mean, how can you see somepony do anything in the dark unless you had night vision or a very big candle." Pinkie giggled at her best friend not noticing it was nearly nighttime.

"Yeah, well-." Rainbow Dash was cut off by Dante waving his hand.

"Try tomorrow, right now I'm beat and pretty much starving," He clapped his hands "I need a hot pizza."

What the hay is a pizza?" Applejack asked.

Dante turned to her giving a shocked look, "You guys don't have pizza?"

"No, we don't know what that is." Applejack said "Now, ya didn't answer my question, what in tarnation is a pizza?"

Dante was on the verge of literally thinking this was truly hell, "Never mind about it, Jack." She growled at Dante, he put both hands in his coat pockets, "Well do you at least have strawberry sundaes?"

Pinkie gave one of her signature hops, "Oh oh, yes! Twilight, get him to Sugarcube Corner now!" She then ran, a cloud of dust and a trail was all that's left, Dante was about to say something then pointed a finger in the direction Pinkie was running off, "I like her more now."

Twilight was confused, first off, ponies who met Pinkie Pie would question how she did it, but seeing as he didn't question her, she turned to Dante and nodded to follow, "You coming, girls?"

"Can't Twi, I got job at the farm." Applejack said as she ran back to the farm.

"Same with me Darling, I have a huge order to fill today and I hope to get a good start tonight." Rarity said as she waved goodbye to Twilight.

"Umm... Well... I gotta tuck the animals in and the squirrels seem to have trouble getting to sleep, so... I'm sorry I can't come." Fluttershy said as she flew off back to her cottage.

"_How come my head feels like it will explode whenever she gets that shy_?" Dante asked himself, he tapped his cheek.

"Hay I'll tag along." Rainbow Dash said, she wanted to know the details on how Dante beat down the Ursa Major, but Twilight brought up one little thing, "Aren't you suppose to sleep early? Because as far as I know, a storm is expected tomorrow."

Rainbow Dash immediately got airborne "Oh shoot!" And she was gone before you could blink, Dante chuckled at that, Twilight looked at Dante as they were walking to Sugarcube Corner, " What's so funny?"

"Storms usually foreshadow something bad and that is what I am waiting for."

"So the weather where you're from isn't controlled by pegasus?"

"Nothing but luck and some science crap." Dante put it bluntly

Twilight wished she had a scroll and a quill to record this and wonder what his world really was, but seeing that he wasn't in the mood for questions, she decided to cut it until later. But there was one thing that was on her mind when they first met and had an 'interesting' encounter.

"So why do you carry that big sword?" Twilight had to get it off her chest, it was bugging her and she just had to do it here and now.

"Well," Dante patted Rebellion " It's part of my job description."

"And that would be?"

"Killing Demons... Or bad guys, whatever floats your damn boat here." Dante said.

"But why?" Twilight asked.

"In my world some humans... Aren't as friendly as me."

"And demons?" Twilight wanted to know what they are, but from how he said it, they sounded evil.

This was the moment Dante knew that was coming, they stopped in the center of town in front of the mayor's office and ponies of all kinds turning their heads at Dante, wondering what kind of creature is that and why is he friendly, but since the incident with Zecora, everypony was know more tolerable of any creature that was friendly instead of turning them away when they just want to get along. Dante gave a serious look and took a deep breath "Demons... They are damn hell-spawns."

"I'm sorry but that doesn't help with the description." Twilight wanted just a simple answer with Dante, she was patiently waiting his answer.

"Fine." Dante cracked his fingers, shook his hands and took a quick peek at an orange pegasus with a purple mane on a scooter, she suddenly zipped away down the road as Dante turned his eyes to her. Dante then combed his fingers through his hair "Think of those things I fought and take away their good looks."

"It still doesn't help Dante." Twilight chuckled a little at that.

"More serious answer, eh?" Dante gave a hearty yawn "How about a bet?"

"What do you mean?" Twilight heard of bets, but never really partook in any gambling.

"Well, you seem serious about my world and I want to make things more interesting." Twilight tilted her head to her side, what he was thinking was all she could say.

"See that candy place or whatever the hell were heading to," Dante said, " In other words, wherever Pink's went to make that strawberry sundae."

"Go on." Twilight replied knowing all too well it was Sugarcube Corner.

"The bet is this, we race to that building were walking to, whoever gets there first wins," Dante pointed to the Hansel and Gretel styled house that was Sugarcube Corner, "If I win, I don't get to answer your questions."

"And if I win?"

"I'll pay for the sundae and answer your questions seriously."

Twilight put a hoof to her chin and rubbed "He is weird about this, his world can provide so much for ours too." But it came to her that it seemed to be the only way to get a straight answer from him. "Deal."

"Oh and Go." As soon as that happened Dante was off running down the street; Twilight gave a mischievous smile as her horn glowed.

* * *

"You know, for a first impression, you're really bad at bets." Twilight was giving a victorious smile right as they both sat down inside.

"Yeah, yeah." As Dante put his head down on the table, he should have known these unicorns could teleport, he kept asking himself how he could not have seen this coming.

"Well, you can't get out of your deal with me regarding the questions, but you can get out of paying for your sundae."

"Well, that's a first." Dante said, usually, he had to pay for it or put it on a tab; but the piling debt pretty much rectified his train of thought.

The inside of the place wasn't like the outside, it was pretty normal, just a counter with a glass showcase and a couple of hand carved tables, this was one of the last places Dante would be if it didn't have strawberry sundaes. Twilight was patiently waiting, tapping her hooves on the table gently making a quiet clop sound, Dante was leaning back feet on the table, he still couldn't get over the fact that he was still here even for one day, but his thoughts were interrupted by a pink blur who stood at the end of the table " Here ya go!" Pinkie beamed.

Dante took a look at the sundae, it seemed pretty regular like the ones he had back home, least that didn't change. He took the spoon from the side, Pinkie and Twilight leaned in as Dante took his first bite, he then put the spoon down and stared at Pinkie and then smirked, "Best... Freaking... Strawberry sundae ever." Pinkie gave a squeal as she hopped up and down from the positive reaction, Dante then ate his sundae in peace, the only thing he could have that would make this better would be a pizza, but beggars can't be choosers.

As Dante was finishing his sundae, a bluish pony with a pink mane and yellow apron came in with a canary yellow pony with an orange mane that had a white apron and hat, they all stopped at the sight of Dante.

"Pinkie dear?" The yellow pony said first, "Who or what is-."

"This is Dante, he saved me and the girls and the princess from some mean old manticores." Pinkie piped up in her usual fashion.

They grew wide eyed at the statement Pinkie just said, "The princess? Really?" The blue pony asked.

"Yup, we were in the Everfree forest when it all happened, then an showdown with the Princess and Dante-" Pinkie was cut off by the yellow pony who could not believe what he just heard, "Wait this creature and the princess?"

"Yeppity Yeppers, they were all like BOOM!" Everyone jumped back as Pinkie smacked the floor with both hooves, "And then WHOOSH!" She zipped past the ponies leaving a small dust trail and she zipped back to the center of the room, Dante was watching in interest on how fast Pinkie was, he got up from his seat (surprised it held him up) and leaned on the wall watching it all go down, she then reached the part with the manticores and she got into detail on the fight.

Dante was starting to feel drowsy, It seemed Twilight took notice and gestured towards Dante to follow, Pinkie was going over the details but she suddenly saw them leave the door "Awww don't you wanna say hello to Mr and Mrs. Cake?"

Twilight gave Pinkie a tired look too, she did not notice it was night time already, "Well as much as he would," Dante yawned at that, "He feels like he is tired and needs place to stay so-"

"OH OH! He can stay with us!" Pinkie suggested, Mr and Mrs. Cake looked at eachother, then at Dante, then at Pinkie, "Pinkie dearie," The fact of what Pinkie said about Dante's encounters with Celestia and the manticores had him worried that it may not be the wisest to let a creature whom Pinkie and the others met for only about fourteen hours, " I don't think-."

"Awww please!" She used her puppy eyes on the Mr and Mrs. Cake, her big blue eyes were penetrating right to their hearts, they both sweated at this but finally...

"Alright Pinkie he can-." Before Mr Cake could get out the rest of the sentence out Pinkie grabbed Dante's hand and took him upstairs, they could hear Mrs. Cake saying to Mr. Cake, "Pinkie is just being Pinkie dearie."

Dante and Pinkie were walking down the hallway past her room, the Cakes room, and the bathroom, then finally a guest room, Pinkie opened the door at the far end of the hallway, the only pieces of furniture that were inside was a big queen sized bed, a chair and an armoire. Dante put his sword next to his bed and Ebony and Ivory on the bed, he sat down on it and jumped a little too, he looked at Pinkie and finally asked "Why are you and your friends trusting me so easily Pinks? Didn't I just slaughter two manticores and left one badly beaten?" He rubbed his head, "And to top it all off, I'm surprised you six aren't scarred from those situations." He scratched his arm, "And the fact that I wiped the floor with your princess's royal ass makes it a good reason to be a stuck up to me."

"Well," This was one of those moments Pinkie was calm and serious, and she meant every word to, "The rest of the girls don't trust you in a way, but you don't seem like a big meanie to me."

"So, they still have sticks up their asses?" Dante snorted. "Figures."

She nodded despite Dante swearing, "We talked about it on the way out of the Everfree, I understand you had to do it to beat those evil manticores," She then walked towards the door, "Or fighting the princess, the girls may not trust you, but I do." She then gave her usual Pinkie grin, "So goodnight Dante." and she closed the door.

Dante laid on the bed and tossed his trench coat on the armoire, "Well, at least Pinks trust me in this sugar coated place."

Dante took out his half of the perfect amulet and saw his reflection in the gem; He twiddled with it and then laid back in the bed and gave one long sigh, "This is going to be one weird job."

* * *

Canterlot Gardens.

Nighttime fell upon the gardens, the moon glinting on the statues of Heroes and villains of Equestria's past. One lone figure stood at the statue of Discord, so many thoughts and feelings rising, so many memories of him. But his train of thought was interrupted by a lone guard who was on his daily night patrol and seemed to notice the lone figure looking at the statue past closing time.

"Sir, the garden is closed, please come back tomorrow."

"..."

"Sir, may you please leave?"

"..."

"Sir, I won't ask you again, please leave or I will escort you to the dungeon."

"..."

"Alright sir, if you won't leave, then please follow me to the dungeon until tomorrow."

The hooded figure turned to the guard pony, who literally hopped a few feet back, seeing nothing but purple and black smoke leak from his eyes and a toothy demonic grin bearing down on the guard, the hooded figure raised a hoof and two dark hands suddenly grasped the guard pony who was screaming for help, but was silenced when the clang of his helmet rang through the garden, the hooded pony then slashed through the air at the statue of Discord and the statue was gone. The hooded figure teleported leaving nothing but an eerie demonic laugh echoing throughout the garden. The laugh left the garden for five seconds, but it suddenly stopped, leaving nothing but the guard ponies helm on the ground, the moon glinting off the helm, leaving nothing but a desolate helm in the garden.

Chapter proofreaded by LyonAzakura.


	6. Mission 5: Answeres for a Scholar

Dante woke up groggy and somehow relaxed, his hair unkempt but still managed to maintain its shape as he combed it down with his hand. Never getting out of the bed, he stood up waiting for his vision to return, '_Craziest dream ever, glad its over_.' Dante could only rub his eyes from a first time good night sleep, but when his vision returned, '_Yeah... Figures_.' He could only give out a huge sigh as he saw he was in the same room, in the same world.

The rain outside was peppering the window outside like a barrage of pebbles hitting one window at the same time. Dante got up as he kneeled down to put his boots on, '_Man, I can imagine what Lady would say right now_.' He pondered on that thought, all he could see was Lady still banging her fist on the hardwood floor, laughing her ass off.

'_Yeah... That's expected_.' Dante laughed a little too at that little moment, he finally got his boots on and headed out of his room. He thought of bringing Rebellion and his guns, but they were safely locked up in the armoire, but then again, he did feel naked without them, he only had his brown pants and black boots as he was walking down the dimly lighted hallway, his footsteps making the floorboards creak with every step until he reached the top of the stairs, light was issuing from downstairs and some voices, mainly Pinkies, was talking.

Dante went down the stairs to see the main room not crowded, basically just Mr and Mrs. Cake who were behind the counter, they both suddenly turned at the presence of Dante, "Bad timing, huh?" Dante asked.

Pinkie Pie slid out from the kitchen with a huge grin on her face, "Good Morning Dante!" Her hair had a few patches of flour as she ran forward to Dante, "So, how did ya sleep?!" Dante itched his head as he gave out a loud yawn, "First decent Nap I ever had." He took a seat at the nearest chair, still, he couldn't figure out how this chair was holding him up, but his train of thought was cut asunder by a burnt smell spreading out through the room, "Something burning?" Pinkie gasped along with Mr. Cake as they left in a dash to the kitchen. They came out with a burnt cake, Pinkie Pie stamped a hoof on the ground, "Ah phooey, this was your breakfast!"

"My breakfast? A cake?" Dante tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Never expected sweets in the morning." Mr Cake could only look at Dante in utter confusion, Mrs. Cake was sorting the money they made into a little bucket as gold coins dropped down like a waterfall into it.

Pinkie Pie suddenly ran into the main room and stopped right in front of the table Dante was sitting at, "Sorry about your cake," She gave him a watery but cute stare at him, he shrugged it off as Pinkie gave her usual Pinkie grin at Dante, "So, what'll you have for breakfast?"

"I need a good pizza." Dante leaned back in his chair as the legs of the chair somehow managed to take the added weight.

"What's a pizza?" Everypony in the room asked, Dante looked at them with a disbelieving look, not even believing he just heard the most unused words come out of anyones mouth.

"You guys never heard of it?"

"Sorry, no, so... What's a pizza?" Mr. Cake asked again, Dante then got out of his chair and was pacing back and forth, trying to find the words to even describe the food of the gods, but to him, there were so many words to describe it and its mouthwatering taste.

But his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, "Saved by the door," Dante turned to see who it was and gave a light chuckle along with his trademark smirk, "Saved by a torture method."

Twilight was taking off a yellow raincoat, dripping rainwater from it's edges, she levitated it on the coat rack which was located right near the door. "Good morning everypony." She gave a smile to everypony and Dante in the room.

"Morning Twilight!" Everypony replied except Dante, she stepped forward to Dante, "And good morning to you too, Dante."

"Sup." Dante calmly replied as he gave out a sigh of the new's that there was no pizza, he shrugged it off as Twilight sat down across from him, "So, I hope you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The questions." Twilight was excited that she was almost jumping for joy, "You promised to answer my question seriously after you lost the bet."

"Oh yeah... That." Dante ruffled his hair, he wished he could have forgotten.

Twilight then gasped, "Oh shoot I forgot my scroll!"

"Phew." Dante smirked and he knew he would get out of it easily, but sighed as he saw a little purple dragon with green spines rush through the door and panting, "You *Pant* Forgot *Pant* this." He held out a large thick scroll which Twilight levitated towards her.

'_How the hell did that kid keep it dry_?' Dante asked himself, Spike was looking at Dante, eyeing only his amulet and the jewel. Twilight then grinned at this, "I am sorry about this, I forgot to introduce you two, Dante this is Spike, my assistant." Spike wasn't paying attention as his attention was still on the amulet, the light from the room was reflecting off the gem which made Spike's mouth water. Dante could only laugh and rubbed the top of his head, "Hey little guy, this isn't on the menu."

"Hey who ya callin' little guy?" Spike puffed out his chest at that remark, Dante could only laugh more, "Yeah little guy, be more like that and you'll remind me of someone I killed before I landed in this place." This got Twilight's attention as she got out a pen and long piece of parchment as it rolled out onto the floor, the thick one was still rolled up as Twilight got her pen ready, "What did you fight before you came here?"

"Another time." Dante put it nonchalantly, he would rather be in the forest than here. He mentally measured what was better, kicking ass in the everfree without a warm bed or a warm bed with a town full of candy colored ponies, his decision was final as he leaned back in his chair staring at the ceiling.

"Please Dante." Twilight asked a little annoyed at the fact he avoided that question, Dante looked away from the ceiling to Twilight, "Fine, you really want to know?"

"Yes please." Twilight said.

A short pause graced the room as the only thing that was making noise were the dishes in the back room being put away in the cupboards. Dante took a deep breath in, Twilight leaned in closer to hear his answer.

"Prolly next time." Twilight facedesked and grumbled about something which Dante couldn't make out, the only things he could hear was 'get' and 'weapons'. Spike was laughing at Twilight getting outwitted as Dante went up the stairs, the dark hallway was still the same, the creaks in the floorboard filling the hallway with a childish eerie presence, he could hear extra footsteps from downstairs as he opened the door to his room.

Right as he entered the room, a flash of light tan went straight across, he gazed at the blur only to see a baby pegasus with a tannish colour of fur and a brown mane who stopped right in front of the armoire, at the bottom of the bed, a unicorn with light canary yellow fur and an orange mane was nibbling on the ends of Dante's trench coat, drool was leaking down the corners of the jacket after each nibble.

Dante could only scratch his head as he heard a voice from down the hallway, "Pumpkin Cake? Pound Cake?" He turned to see Mrs. Cake appear behind him, she looked around Dante, "There you are." She walked into the room and picked up both by her teeth and carried them down to their room. Dante itched his head as he grabbed his trench coat and slung it on despite the drool, he went to his armoire and grabbed his gear, he walked out of the room to see Mrs. Cake walking down the hallway, as soon as she saw Dante she gave him a friendly grin, "They always get out of their crib's, adventurous little angels, I'm sorry if they caused you any trouble." She trotted down the hallway and went back downstairs.

Dante shrugged it off and was about to go down, until he heard a new voice enter the fray and he thought it was one of the others that entered the shop, "Pinkie Pie, has he done anything suspicious or rude?" This was Twilight.

"Noppity Nope, not even a tiny thing." Pinkie answered, he could imagine her grin not leaving her face.

" But that doesn't excuse on what he did in the forest, ya'll remember what he did to those manticores, how can we be sure this isn't a ruse, that he won't do the same to all of us?" This was Applejack, a fiery voice among the others as she voiced her concern, "He so much handled them without so much as battin' an eye."

"But he had his reasons." Pinkie Pie stated, " After all, if you five forgot, he did save us to, he did what he had to do."

"That doesn't give us reason to trust him! He insulted the princess and from what AJ told me, he fought her and beat her too!" Another voice that entered the fray was Rainbow Dash brash and a little angry.

"I agree with Rainbow Dash," The posh voice of Rarity entered the fray to, "The audacity he displayed to the Princess herself was vulgar and rude."

"Ummm... I'm sorry Pinkie," Fluttershy entered along with the others, "But I have to agree with the others... I'm sorry."

"Pinkie, why do you seem to be behind him? After the events of yesterday?" Twilight asked, "And yes, I am with the others, I don't trust him." Her thoughts returned to the defeated princess and Dante standing over her, she didn't want to remember how her mentor was close to death, how Equestria could have descended into an unending chaos.

Pinkie Pie could only look at the others in disbelief, "You girls don't see it but I do, he isn't a meany! He had to do what he had to do!"

"But why? What do you see in him that we don't?" All the girls leaned forward to hear what Pinkie Pie was about to say, she gave out a sigh and again this was rare of her to be extremely serious,

"What I saw in him was someone who just needed somepony, from what I could see in him... He was alone, so much mean stuff was burdening him... He isn't a meanie... If you girls can't see it..." A tear stared to slide down her cheek.

"Pinkie..." Fluttershy piped up, the whole gang suddenly felt bad, who knew that the party pony, the most joyous of all of the ponies in Ponyville, the one that brought a smile to everypony's face, just made everyone feel down about their actions.

This was the time for Dante to make his move, he walked down the stair to see the whole gang around the table he was sitting at, Dante could only stand at the bottom of the stairs as Twilight cleared her throat, "So... I see you have your equipment." Spike seem to have left them for the rest day off given to him by Twilight.

"What gave it away?" Dante put out both hands, "Do I suddenly look good looking?"

"..."

"Come on, do you guys still have sticks up your asses?" Dante took his seat, "Jeez, do any of you guys have any sense of humor?"

"Of course we do!" Pinkie Pie smiled as she squished her face right next to Rainbow Dash, "Me and Dashie love a good prank."

"Well,it looks like some of you don't have sticks up your asses." He stated, everyone flinched at his swearing. Twilight cleared her throat, "Alright, can we begin?"

"Alright, shoot your first torture method." Dante leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling, Twilight then unrolled the scroll as it rolled down the side of the table, they all looked at the scroll as it neatly stopped right at the frame of the door.

"_One long torture method_." Dante thought to himself.

Twilight levitated a quill, a flask of ink and a long parchment, "Now Dante," The gang was less enthusiastic as Applejack was giving Dante a glare along with Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie was grinning, Rarity was eyeing his amulet, and Fluttershy was meekly looking at Dante. "First question, what is a demon?"

"You really want to know? Wasn't what I showed you in the forest enough?" Dante said, Twilight gave a soft ooohhh as she crossed off that subject.

"So the amulet," Twilight was on the second item on her list, "You took it away from Rarity and said it was your mother's, why are you so protective of it?"

"I could give you a straight answer with so much detail, " He soon gestured to the gang, "But I am pretty sure it will put them in a snooze fest."

"Well can you give us a shortened story, straight to the point, please?" Twilight asked kindly.

"Well since you said please... See? Was it so hard to say it when you were asking me a question?"

"..." Twilight could only scowl a tiny bit at Dante, he put up both his arms as sarcasm dripped from his mouth,"Fine I surrender. I'll tell you." Dante then took off his amulet and put it at the center of the table, many of the ponies could only gaze at it in confusion, except for Rarity who had a twinkle in her eye dreaming on how that amulet would look marvelous with any dress, if it was alright with him to wear it, but the twinkle disappeared as she saw the look on Dante's face.

"This amulet, was the key to unlock the demon world, and seal it."

Everypony gasped as Dante continued, "This is only one half of the amulet, the other belonged to my brother."

Twilight froze and peaked up from her notes, "You have a brother, if it is alright with you, could please tell me about him." Dante felt a familiar pang in his stomach, too painful, too sad, the only gift and curse he liked, "That... Is a touchy subject."

Twilight then waved it off, "It's okay and you are always welcome to talk with any of us if you want to talk about your brother."

'Now you suddenly trust me.' Dante rolled his eyes as he leaned back further in his chair as it balanced on its two back legs.

"So, about that amulet..." Rainbow Dash reminded both of them, Dante rubbed his forehead, "It was a gift from my mother, and it was used by my father to seal the demon world."

"Your Pa did it?" Applejack asked, Dante nodded, "Yep... even for a devil over two thousand years old, he still kept his good looks while he did it." As he looked into Rebellion, everypony's jaw dropped, "Your father is over two thousand years old?!" Rarity asked now amazed, Twilight furiously was writing down every detail, the discovery in her eyes only made her more excited about it.

"Yep, and two thousand years ago, he rebelled against his kind to protect the human world," Dante now got off his chair and was now standing holding out Rebellion, "And this was one the old man's keepsakes he gave to me."

"Ok... So, how did he sealed the demon world?" Twilight asked.

"To put it short and sweet, he used his blood, the blood of a human priestess, his own sword, and the amulet." Dante pointed to it at the center of the table. Everypony's eyes were now in awe, "But at that cost, he lost the true form of his sword and some of his power, but for those past two thousand years he ruled over humanity and at that time, he fell in love with a human... Eva, my mother."

Rarity could only look at the amulet as guilt was starting to overcome her, she felt a little uncomfortable about it, Fluttershy finally asked, "So... Umm... If you don't mind me asking... What happened to your mother and father?"

This... Was one of the subjects Dante didn't like to tell, but these girls... He thought they weren't as bad as the humans back where he was from, the one that could understand Dante was Lady, so he sighed and continued, "Don't know what happened to the old man, some say he died, but you know I don't give a damn, he left as soon as my brother and I were born." Some tears started to fall from some of the ponies, "As for my mother, about eight years since my dad left... She died."

This was a stab to everypony's heart, "During that time... I thought my brother was dead, I found him during a job from some demon called "The Mad Hatter" from there, I saw my brother, the reunion was more bittersweet than you think." Dante coughed into his hand and continued.

"I could see in him that he blamed himself for not being powerful enough to protect her. I could still see it in him, still blaming himself no matter how cold he was, even when I saw him that one last time."

Dante got up from his chair and looked at the mane six, "My past was hell, I swore to myself I would kill every demon that was involved with the death of my mother, and that's just putting my life short and sweet." Dante got up as he heard sniffles from some ponies as he went out the door. The room was silent for the whole time as the sun greeted the new day, it's rays pierced the windows lighting up the room.

"How... Could somepony live like that?" Fluttershy asked, she felt actually truly sorry for Dante and just wanted to comfort him, tell him that he wasn't alone.

"What did I tell you?" Pinkie said gently to everypony giving them her still warm grin, this managed to cheer everypony up as they took it all in, but Twilight broke the moment as she forgot one thing, "Oh no, Dante just left, he is in Ponyville!" Everypony gasped, not knowing what would happen if Dante was among the populace, they all got up from their seats and galloped out the door, hoping to get Dante back before anything got out of hoof.

'I just hope nopony does anything rude in front of him.' Twilight said to herself.

Unknown Location.

The cave moaned a sad tone, a blizzard was brewing outside, only furthering its efforts to quell the noise the cave was making, one pony decided it to make it its home as he was looking at the marble statue of Discord, the entity of Chaos.

"How could I have let this happen?" He put a hoof to the base of the statue, the cold touch of marble evaporating from under his hoof, seeing his servant, his project, sealed in disgrace.

_"No more_..."

He raised up a hoof and sent down a dark smoke emitted from his hoof as it made contact with the statue, at first, it did nothing... The statue was still cold and empty, but cracks started to form at the bottom, then they suddenly started to climb up to the face of Discord, white light was emanating from the cracks and dancing off the cave walls. The hooded pony could only gaze upon the statue ignoring the light emitting from the statue, all of a sudden, the statue exploded and light literally blinded the cave walls, once it disappeared it revealed the same draconequus that gave the elements of harmony trouble. He stretched out his arms and then taking off his head and holding it up above his body, as it gave a three hundred and sixty degree turn.

"Ahh it feels good to feel fresh air!" Discord then rolled his head down his arm and stopped neatly on his neck.

The hooded pony chuckled, "Ahhh your humor never rusted, isn't it?"

Discord turned to the hooded pony, "You caught me at a disadvantage, good sir." He summoned a monocle and a top hat as he was sitting in mid air.

"It has been a long time... A long time since you were an egg." The hooded pony took off his garb in a flash, his fur was dark blue and messy, his wings were skeletal and large as it emitted a purple smoke, his horn was twisted and sharp as the a black smoke surround the horn, his eyes were yellow but emitted a purple smoke,the same shade of color that the smoke coming from his wings. His grin was toothy and demonic, all serrated and sharp to the touch. Discord then collapsed and kneeled, he never believed he would be in the presence of a infamous pony, a true evil incarnate in Equestria, the first pony to rebel against his own kind.

"Lord Dreadwing."

_Chapter proofreaded by LyonAzakura._


	7. Mission 6: Return of the Boaster

Authors Notice: Sorry for the long wait work was getting in the way of this, still pondering about Editors, but I am rambling here ye are the Sixth Mission!

The streets were full of happy ponies going about their day, enjoying the sun that Princess Celestia gave to them everyday, but the suns rays seemed to be very different, more joyful and bright and the ponies seemed to notice it. But their train of thought stopped as all eyes were now on Dante who was walking down the street, back at home everyone would ignore him and continue the cycle of their lives as they bumped into him with no apology. But even with every ponies eyes on him, he felt like it was nothing but a breeze passing through; he couldn't feel it as he took in the surroundings. This town felt bigger then what he saw from the border of the Everfree Forest. He could feel the eyes of the ponies still staring at him, some fled back into their shops, some stayed out and waved towards Dante knowing from the Princess Celestia he wasn't going to harm anypony, and to Dante's horror, though he didn't show it, some were blushing and giggling as he passed by.

"Ooookay...gross and weird." Dante said looking towards the group blushing and giggling, he picked up his speed as he went further into town, to his disdained luck, same reactions with less blushing and giggling from others.

"_ Of all the luck I have in the world...it now sucks _." He wished he could have luck with woman just by walking by them in his world, but it seemed his prayers weren't answered.

"_ Son of a bitch _."

* * *

In the park where many colts and fillies were playing ecstatically with their friends, their were two colts playing with a red ball with a star in the middle of it, one of the colts was a white pegasus with a red mane and the other was brown earth pony with a green mane, both joyful as their ball bounced back up in the air as they were running around to where it was going to bounce next. But as the ball made its next bounce, the brown earth pony jumped up and bucked it to far as it was sent sailing through the air and rolled up right next to a red unicorn with a black mane with two dice's as his cutie mark, right next to him were two more unicorn's one of them was a sickly green colored one with a white mane and a briar of thorns as his cutie mark, the next one was just regular earth pony with a black coat and green mane, his cutie mark had a pair of boxing gloves.  
"Phew, thanks mister." The young pegasus flew up to get the ball, but it was suddenly yanked away from him from a smirking unicorn.

"Please mister, can we please get our ball back." the little earth pony walked up right next to his friend.

"Sorry shrimp's." The sickly green unicorn stood in front of the red unicorn, a rude demeanor radiating off him, " You snooze you lose."

"What does that mean mister?" The pegasus asked, the sickly green unicorn and the black coat earth could only chortle, " You hear that Loaded Die? These runts don't know the basic rule." The sickly green unicorn turned to Loaded Die, how could only snigger at this.

"But what does it mean mister?" The pegasus asked again, Loaded Die took a few step forward, "It's simple, you snooze." He suddenly shoved the pegasus to the ground his body could only tumble out of the air and land like a pile of rocks, "You lose!" The whole gang was laughing pounding the ground with their hooves as the earth pony got his friend up and both were staring at them confused and scared. Loaded Die could only levitate the ball higher, " You know...I'm keeping this...Bane, Thorn Heart...say hello to your new punching bags." he gestured to the two ponies, the Black coat Earth Pony, Bane, and the Sickly Green Unicorn, Thorn Heart, walked forward to the young ponies as they were shaking the corner as they were facing each pony. The locked their legs back at the colt's as they closed their eyes, both Thorn Heart and Bane were in glee as they looked upon the young colts, then their kicks were launched as the only thing they could do was shield themselves with their little hooves and could only imagine the pain...

But nothing came up as they heard hooves hit something, they both opened their eyes a bit to see Dante holding both their back hooves as they could look in shock. Loaded Die could only laugh as he sneered upon Dante, "Well it looks the monkey is up and about, I thought they put you in a cage."

" Well I saw your little game, " Dante smirked as he pushed back the stallions and could only watch as they got up and stood next to Loaded Die, a crowd started to form around Dante and the others, the two young colts scooted into the crowd and could only observe," So...the ref decided to intervene."

"What do you want monkey?" Loaded Die asked, his cohorts could only laugh at the insult, but not surprisingly it didn't affect Dante.

"Well I am going to give you two choices." He held up his index, "Choice one you can leave and give them back their ball and pretend his never happened."

He held up the second finger and it seemed his smirk turned into a grin, " Choice two, you see that tree?" Loaded Die and the others turned to see a grand oak right behind them looming and providing comfortable shade for any pony laying underneath, all three of them scoffed at this, but Dante continued, " I can tie you up their and decide to use you as piñata's, and I bet these guys and chicks here." He gestured to the whole crowd, "Wouldn't mind getting a whack at you...your call stooges."

Loaded Die stepped forward, his answer was simple, "We pick choice three." All three of them charged at Dante, "Prepare for the beating of a lifetime monkey!" All three of them jumped up at Dante, they only thing they could see...was a grin.

* * *

Fifteen seconds later

"Wha...What just happened?" Loaded Die could only look spaced out; all he could remember was a red flash.

"I don't know OW!" Bane yelled out in pain as a stick met his side from a blue pegasus, a few ponies decided to stay back and deal with them.

"I * OW* am * OW* trying *OW* to *OW* get us out of here! OW!" Thorn heart bellowed in pain, the pony folk only took one whack as the gang was hanging by their tails on a branch, shame was overwhelming them, at them as Dante was leaning on the closest building, he yawned, " So," Everypony stopped to hear what Dante had to say, " You three learn your lesson yet?" they nodded in unison, the air was suddenly silent all eyes on Dante.

"Nah I think you haven't." Dante brushed them off as a crowd started to swarm around them, Dante picked up the ball and stopped in front of the young pegasus, both eyes were wide in amazement.

"Thanks mister!" The earth Pony said, Dante gave a small smirk and ruffled both their manes as he got up, "So what's your name kids?"

"Oh." The pegasus got up and flew right up to Dante, "I'm Wind Zephyr and this is Trough." He gestured to his friend who gave a grin to Dante. Dante gave one more smirk as he turned towards the road, "Take yourselves kids." He continued his trip down the road, Zephyr bumped Trough in the back a little and gesturing with his head towards Dante, "Hey mister...we didn't get your name."

Dante stopped in mid step, he could just ignore him and just kept going down the road, but the town was bound to know his name anyway and he twisted his head barely to the colts, "Dante." both colt's saw only a red flash disappear in front of them, wondering how he did it, but returned to their game, never forgetting Dante and what he did. Zephyr and Trough could only look at where Dante stood, both of them nodded as they ran back to the field, continuing where they started.

"_ I still want to know how he did it so fast though _." Zephyr thought as he was walking back with Trough to continue on, smiles adorning their faces.

* * *

"So you did see him come this way?" Twilight asked the nearest pony, a yellow unicorn with a purple mane with a coffee bean cutie mark on her flank, she witnessed the whole thing; the trio came down from the tree twenty minutes ago, the lesson sunk into their heads and their pride broken. The unicorn could only put a hoof to her chin, "Yea I did see him, he did a number on those three." Rarity gasped along with Fluttershy,

"Can you please tell us what happened?" Twilight further asked worried that he may have caused more harm then she expected the others seemed to have mirrored her reaction, all worried.

"Well, Loaded Die and his gang were picking two poor colt's who just wanted their ball back, when they asked nicely Loaded Die shoved the young pegasus to the ground, he told his goon's to beat them up, I could only just stand their I was to horrified and shocked to even step in, but before they could do any harm, he came along." The mane six could only let out a great exhale of relief, he was only trying to help. "Thank Celestia, Dante was only helping." Twilight said, the yellow unicorn nodded in agreement, " Yes, this 'Dante' then gave them a choice to either give up or attack him, as soon as they attacked, it all ended just before it began and before we knew it, Loaded Die and his gang were suddenly hanging up by their tails as Dante turned to the crowd and said, 'Go crazy if these guys did anything bad to you.' "

"That is a little...brutish don't you think?" Rarity asked, the unicorn could only shrug, "Eh they had it coming, just hope they aren't hurt to badly." She walked away back to her shop as Twilight groaned into her hooves, "Who knows where he is right now."

"Don't worry sugarcube, we'll find him." Applejack assured Twilight, giving her a pat on the back and the result being a grinning Twilight, Applejack could only return it" No matter where he is, we'll find, ya'll can assure that." she said to the others who again returned the grin.

"Wow that was awesome!" They heard a voice coming down the road; they could see Wind Zephyr and Trough walking down the road with the ball on Zephyr's side.

"Yea, what he did to Loaded Die's gang was pretty brave." Trough said.

"Yea but, Dante was a weird name for some pony like that." Zephyr said, all of a sudden a cloud of dust appeared in front of them revealing a panting Twilight, "You-know-Dante?" She said it so fast that it could even be equal to Pinkie's speed.

"Yea he saved us why?" Zephyr said, Fluttershy came out of the back of the group and asked gently, "We were just wondering if you knew which direction he went...if you don't mind telling us."

" Yeah, " Trough cut in politely, " He was heading down the street towards the center of town, also Trixie is their...if you guy's are wondering, her show is going to be awesome if she is called the 'Great and Powerful Trixie' ! "

" Well were sorry but we gotta get home now...bye." They both said in unison as they galloped up the street. Twilight took in a slow deep breath and relaxed, until her pupil's diluted to the size of dimes. " Oh no...no no no no."

" Twi what's the matter?" Rainbow Dash asked, Twilight's mane started to grow uncontrolled and messy(Think of her hair in Lesson Zero).

" Trixie is in town!" She raised her voice towards Rainbow Dash, it was tense and uncontrolled volume wise.

" Ooooh Trixie? It sounds like a candy!" Pinkie Pie said, she never met Trixie so that was just the first thought that came to her.

" Pinkie, Trixie is another unicorn she just boast out anything she can think of." Twilight explained to Pinkie, she remember the time Snips and Snails brought the Ursa Minor, which everypony thought was an Ursa Major, when Trixie couldn't defeat she ran away from Ponyville. For reasons unknown for her return was puzzling, but it hit her like a sack of potatoes if she met Dante.

" Come on Girls we gotta hurry!" Twilight motioned for them to follow as they ran to the center of town, hoping they weren't to late.

At the center of town, a crowd gathered around a fixed caravan the wood was polished but it still showed the scars on what happened to it a long time ago. Some of the ponies were very curious to see what was going on, most had faces of annoyance and disbelief knowing what was coming up, the rest were confused but stayed to see it anyway. Suddenly the caravan flipped open revealing a moderate sized stage and a light blue colored unicorn with a wizard hat adorned with stars and a cape that matched the pattern of the hat. She had the flair of a boastful and energetic nature and it seemed to annoy most of the ponies now.

" The Great and Powerful Trixie has returned!" Trixie announced to the crowd as she was standing on both her hind legs.

" But you stink!" Somepony yelled from the crowd, Trixie frowned as she shook her head and ignored the crowd's after she was done.

" I the Great and Powerful Trixie have returned more in tuned with her magic and have defeated the Ursa Major!" She yelled.

" Bullshit!" Everypony in the crowd looked around wildly for the new voice, along with Trixie who was surprised to, was also looking for the new source of the voice. Trixie then froze at the sight of Dante, leaning on a tree in the shade, the crowd also turned to look at what Trixie was staring at. Trixie suddenly regained her composure and cleared her throat, " Well it seems this monkey doesn't know the full extent of my magic, " She raised her voice a bit towards Dante, " My magic shatter mountains, and yet you, a simple mutant monkey can't comprehend the magic I have at my disposal!"

" Hm sorry what was that? Couldn't hear you over the massive amounts of bullshit coming out of your mouth." Dante said cleaning his ear and flicking the substance to the side. Trixie was nearly livid with anger as she charged a spell at Dante and sent it flying, as soon as the spell was about to make contact and swiped it away as it was sent sailing towards the sky, sparks were spreading out everywhere in the sky, captivating everyponies eye except Dante who was smirking at a shocked Trixie. " Nice trick you do parties?" As Trixie was about to charge another spell, Dante suddenly was in front of her kneeling down, she could only back up in fear as the crowd could watch, Dante then balled up a fist and sent it flying to Trixie, her eyes were closed waiting for the hit to come, for pain to enter and swarm her body.

But it didn't come as Dante's hand was hovering near Trixie's hat, Trixie looked confused but her confusion was answered by Dante flicking off her hat. Dante could only let out a chuckle, " You thought I was going to kick your ass?" Dante slapped his knee in amusement, the look on Trixie's face magnified it, " I'm not gonna kick your ass." Trixie let out a sigh of relief that this creature wasn't going to hurt her. Dante leaned in close to her ear, " I'm gonna let you perform your party tricks, whatever you do from their." he got up and leapt off to the foot of the stage, he turned unleashing a tiny bit of killing intent towards Trixie, " It's your call." he disappeared right in front of Trixie leaving nothing but a small gust of wind.

Trixie snapped out of her stupor and rapidly shook her head, " You see!" She announced to the crowd, " I the Great and Powerful Trixie have sent it away!"

" But didn't he vanish , he just left and say that those were only party tricks?" A stallion yelled from the crowd, Trixie scoffed the stallion as she could only look at the crowd, boasting still clouding her vision.

" Yes well the Great and Powerful Trixie-." She was interrupted by a tap on her side, she looked at her side to see nothing until she looked down to see a paper airplane she opened it up and was suddenly fuming as she read it.

_To Trixie_

I can hear your bullshit from about a mile away, who knew your voice could reach that far? But beyond that keep your Ego to a minimum so that your bullshit won't suffocate the town.

From  
Dante

She crumpled the letter and threw it in the nearest wastebasket near the stage, "_Who does he think he is_?" She literally had steam escaping from her ears. But she couldn't let the crowd down or leave them confused and more annoyed then they were at her, she took in the crowd and swept her cave up preparing to dazzle the audience.

"_The show must go on_."

* * *

Far North

The blizzard outside picked up speed, pelting the outer walls of the cave, the inside wasn't as different as the rest of the outside, desolate and cold. A black obsidian throne was in the middle of the large cave entrance, Dreadwing watching the blizzard outside, so many memories of this country was now forgotten, but he could remember snippets of it when he was still here. He closed his eyes and took in the cold, he could still see a bright light appear in front of him with the familiar draconequs appearing from the light.

" Thank you, thank you very much ladies and gentlemen." Discord said bowing to the invisible crowd, Dreadwing could only stomp his hoof on the side of his throne. " You have them?"

" Yep." He pulled out a purple box from under his arm, Dreadwing levitated it towards him as he opened up the box gazing upon the Elements of Harmony, he could see his reflection of the gold frames, but his reflection was pale at best, he took it in as he gave a small grin, " Well done...Seems she lost her touch now has she?" Dreadwing set them aside next to his throne,. " Stolen ideas from me...not powerful."

" But boss." Discord got into a nineteen twenties voice with overalls and a hat to match, " These are the big cheese, the main page, the whole shabang."

" I know...but these aren't the true elements, their is another, it seems this current ruler stole my original plans." He could remember them being used on him, the hard work he toiled over for. " Their was another set before these, more ancient, more powerful, my design." He got out of his throne.

" So what are they?" Discord asked, the cave gave the answer as it gave out another moan of fear and despair, the wind seemed to pick up speed as Dreadwing approached the mouth of the cave, he could feel the wet touch of the snow hitting the mouth of the cave. Dreadwing turned to his head to Discord, the smoke coming from his eyes poured out even more, he finally took a deep breath in and gave the answer.

"The Elements of Purity."

Authors Notice: And there we go, the Sixth Mission done, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter(Sorry about the wait), don't be afraid to comment if you enjoyed:)


	8. Mission 7: Old Troubles

Authors Notice: Well here you are Mission 7 with a familar enemy from DMC 3, hope you enjoy:).

The wind intensified as Dreadwing uttered the word out loud, Discord could only look in confusion at Dreadwing who was now serious, his eyes flashing as he came forward. Discord decided to break the ice, "The Elements of Purity?" The only elements he had seen and touched were the elements of harmony, but this purely out of the blue at the fact their was a new set of elements. Dreadwing nodded, "Yes, they were the first elements, the elements that represented pony kind, these Elements of Harmony." He gazed upon the necklaces and tiara as the twinkled like stars in the night sky, "These are stolen ideas."

"What?" Discord asked.

"These aren't the true elements, from what you told me, powerful, yes, but not truly powerful." Dreadwing answered.

"What are the Elements of Purity?" Discord asked.

Dreadwing stretched his wings and his hooves, " Another story of another time eh?" Dreadwing laughed as the cave gave out one loud moan of anguish and loneliness.

"So what are the elements?" Discord asked again, Dreadwing looked out at the snowy wasteland, looking upon the ruins of what was standing a hundred thousand years ago. He suddenly turned to Discord, "The elements are Courage, Charity, Humility, Innocence, Zeal, and Light, the greatest things pony kind represents." Dreadwing stopped at the center of the cave, " These elements were also part of my banishment, turned against me...betrayed."

"What?" Discord asked, Dreadwing flew to Discord as he patted him on the head, "It seems you earned a partial plot of the story, only a marginal piece." Discord summoned a chair and sat in it while enjoying a bucket of popcorn and a large cup of soda. Dreadwing looked out at the cave again, " I created those...they were used in my banishment by Queen Sunbeam and King Nightrend, during that time, in my exile...I stumbled upon the world I was banished to." Dreadwing stopped their as Discord threw the soda and bucket aside. " Where?" Discord asked, Dreadwing ignore his question and approached the center of the cave, " A loss of sanity can do so many wonderful things to the mid, so little in judgement, but never needing an order...don't you think?" He asked, but the question was directed not towards Discord, but to himself, Dreadwing raised a hoof in the air.

" _No More_."

He slammed his hoof down on the ground as the sound bounced off the walls, a black circle appeared in the center of the cave as it took form, dark liquid poured out from the circle, specks of purple were in the mix, suddenly a hand popped out which made Discord jump back, suddenly another hand popped out, then in the blink of an eye a fast blur of black jumped out revealing a dark robed figure with a grey skeletal face under the black hood, his eyes cold and blue towards the world he was in, his scythe was the most recognizable thing, the blade was purple and moving on its own, the black robe fluttering in the wind as it stared down at the one who summoned him, his wheezes covered the moans in the cave.:

Dreadwing's voice suddenly changed as a demonic grin appeared, "_**Kill**_!" Images were pouring into the black robed figures mind, it gave out a howl as it disappeared in a black smoke a bell ringing in the distance. Discord popped out form behind a large rock as he cautiously came out of his hiding spot. " W.w. was that?" Discord was shaking that his arms fell off along with his horns as they clattered around the cave floor.

" That my faithful servant, " Dreadwing never took his eyes off the mouth of the cave his voice returning to normal, " Was a demon." Dreadwing turned around, a demonic grin on his face, sending shivers down Discord's spine as he literally lost his arms and horn as they cluttered down to the cave floor. Dreadwing levitated his body parts and set them back in place, " One of the many things I learned during my exile in the demon world."

" The demon world?" Discord asked, Dreadwing's grin was now wider, " The Demon world can do wonderful things to sanity."

" What is the demon world?" Discord asked, Dreadwing levitated the elements and placed them in a circle, he turned to Discord grin vanished and instead a solemn Dreadwing now took in place in the center of the circle, " Another story for another time." He closed his eyes has he concentrated on the elements, black energy started to circle around each of the elements, as the energy rose into pillars surrounding the elements of harmony. Discord was worried now for Dreadwing, he looked at Dreadwing surveying him, the new energy, the new sudden change of attitude, his sanity was gone.

" _What has that world done to you_?"

* * *

" Thank you anyways." Twilight said kindly to another pony, so far the whole center of town was cleared of Trixie and her caravan, and it seemed this performance was worse then her last, but beside the point, she couldn't get one bit of information to where Dante was, she drooped a bit as she told the news to her friends, they did the same except for Rarity who was looking quizzically towards Twilight, " Darling your mane is an absolute mess, you should calm down and let me fix it." Twilight suddenly turned on Rarity, " Of all the important issues that are happening right now, the only thing you care about is how my mane looks?" Twilight's voice rose as her mane was now messier then usual, Rarity and the others flinched at Twilight's outburst.

Twilight realized what she did and took a few deep breaths and took a few steps towards her friends, " Girls...im sorry for that outburst, especially you Rarity, I am deeply sorry for yelling at you like that, it's just." Twilight was itching the back of her mane as Rarity gave her a forgiving grin, "It's quite alright Twilight, I understand the predicament." Rarity soon gave Twilight a hug as she was patting her back, Twilight was smiling as Applejack soon started patting her back, " Don't ya worry Twi, we'll find him."

" Thanks Applejack." Twilight said softly, she was happy enough to know that her friends weren't mad and were forgiving her, but her train of thought was interrupted by an eruption of screaming. They all turned down the road to see a whole stampede of ponies running in a cloud of dust, their hooves thundering as they passed the mane six, Pinkie could only look in curiosity as she popped out a question, " Must be one huge party for them to scream and run." She gave one of her usual Pinkie grins, but it suddenly disappeared as they heard a church bell go off from behind them, in front of them was the Hell Vanguard, leering down on them, all had looks of horror on their faces.

Twilight stepped forward and was ready to defend her friends as she charged a spell at the tip of her horn, but the Vanguard butted her with the bottom of his scythe, knocking her down to the ground as she slid to the tree that was nearby. The gang gasped excluding Applejack who leapt up into the air and kicked the lower jaw of the Hell Vanguard, she could only look in victory as she gave herself a small grin, but her grin changed to horror as she saw the Vanguard's scythe rise above it's head, the gang could only scream as the scythe fell down, Applejack closed her eyes waiting for that strike, but it didn't come as she felt herself hovering, hovering?

Applejack took a peek down to see Rainbow Dash carrying her on her back her wings beating furiously against the wind, " I gotcha!" The others turned to see the Vanguard not heading towards Applejack or the others, but to the knocked out Twilight as they could see the purple blade take away the light that was shining down from the sun, Rainbow Dash noticed this and veered in a tight turn slinging Applejack in a cart of hay, Rainbow Dash then went full speed towards Twilight, but noticed that the scythe was about a few feet away from her flesh, " _Shoot! I can't make it_!" The whole gang screamed for Twilight, but to no avail as she was still laying their unconscious, the scythe was about a two feet away from her, the only thing the mane six could do was watch as one of their friends was about to go away right in front of their very eyes.

BANG BANG!

Rainbow Dash stopped as skidded to a halt right into a pile of barrels as she was looking for the source of the noise, the Hell Vanguard took notice as the tip of the blade was about an inch from Twilight, he turned to see Dante, perching on the nearest roof, Ebony drawn and the barrel smoking, " Well I've been gone for about three hours and something exciting comes." The gang gave a huge sigh of relief at the sight of Dante, the Hell Vanguard gave a howl towards Dante, ash spitting from it's face, Dante scratched the back of his head, " And besides, you and your little shit gang owe me for what you did to my shop, " Ebony was never leaving its target as the Hell Vanguard took the scythe away from Twilight and spun it around and howled, Dante shrugged, " I am taking that as a no?" but before he could retort, the scythe pierced through Dante's chest, blood erupting from the wound and raining down from the sky as his body was at the tip of the Vanguards scythe blade, it bellowed in victory as it rose it's scythe into the air, the girls could only look in sadness, as tears started to leak down rapidly from each and every one of them, knowing that Ponyville was doomed.

" Well jeez you could have said no." Everypony snapped out of their sadness and the Vanguard snapped out of it's victorious mood, Dante was awake and stretching his arms, still impaled by the scythe. The Vanguard flung Dante off its scythe as he landed a roof across the Vanguard, at that time, Fluttershy rushed out towards Twilight and carried her away from the battle ground ,he looked behind him only to see a huge hole in the back of his trench coat, he gave out a huge sigh, " First Lady, now this, you know how much this is going to cost?" The Vanguard could only bellow as it leapt off the roof, scythe above its head, Dante could only give a grin as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory and got them ready, " Fine, lets dance!"

(Boss Battle 2-Hell Vanguard- Cue Dantes Office,7 Hells battle)

The Vanguards scythe came towards Dante, who air dashed out of the way towards another roof, as soon as he landed he taunted the demon by shrugging his shoulders. The Vanguard suddenly appeared behind him as it slashed sideways with it's its scythe as Dante leapt towards the next roof, Dante sent a few rounds towards the Vanguard as it fell down and tumbled in the air, before it hit the ground, it disappeared in a black smoke, Dante got both his guns ready and was holding his ground in the middle of the battlefield, he could hear the rustle of the wind and the ground still solid, but he suddenly rolled out of the way as he saw a black robed figure spinning a purple scythe as it disappeared at the peak.

Suddenly as fast it disappeared it, it reappeared behind Dante as it brought its scythe down, he rolled out of the way and took a few more shots at the Vanguard, who gave out another howl of pain, Dante then pulled out Rebellion and charged at the Hell Vanguard, Dante brought down Rebellion on the Vanguard who dodged it at the nick of time as a loud clang of steel on steel rang through the village. Dante then took another strike and the Vanguard blocked the blow again, he then jumped up in the air and brought down Rebellion as it slammed against the handle of he Vanguard's scythe. As Dante flipped back from a flurry of the slashes from the Vanguard as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory and rushed towards the Vanguard.

It slashed sideways as Dante slid on his knees and held up Ebony and Ivory towards the scythe, the rounds were hitting the shaft where the tip of the blade met the handle, the clanging of energy meeting metal sent out a gong like sound spreading out throughout the town, as soon was Dante was behind the Vanguard, the scythe broke as the blade fell off, the Vanguard suddenly dropped the shaft of the scythe and grabbed the blade as he gave a diagonal slash behind him in a flash of black, but the only thing the Vanguard could see was his trench coat hovering in the air as it fell down slowly, The mane six were surprised to not even see blood erupt where Dante was, the Hell Vanguard was looking wildly around to see where he went, the only thing the Vanguard question where he went, that is until he turned to his left to see a trench coatless Dante standing their pointing Ebony about two inches from the Vanguards face.

He gave his trademark smirk as he charged a shot in Ebony, energy was gathering at the bottom of the barrel, the energy was becoming more and more intense and his smirk was getting wider and wider, the Vanguard as fast as he could, gave an attempt to deliver one last attack, the blade of the scythe was about an inch from Dante as he said the last word the Vanguard would ever here.

" Bang!"

(End Battle)

The Vanguard writhed back literally every bit of his body parts was turning into ash as the Vanguard was struggling to stay alive, the Vanguard could only reach out with his hand as it dissolved into ash. The others could look upon the Vanguard not in fear, but in curiosity as it dissolved helplessly, somehow it felt like it was crying out to something, but what? Dante holstered both of his guns as he walked over to Twilight, he looked down on her as Fluttershy was tending to her, he lifted her up and set her on his shoulders,

"YOU SEE!" Everyone turned to the direction of a another voice, Trixie was standing triumphantly ahead of them, " I The Great and Powerful Trixie have defeated the creature!"

" But he did it!" One stallion yelled as he came out of his house, Trixie scoffed this, " That maybe so, But I-."

Bang! BONK!

Trixie's head was hit by a roof tile and before she passed out she could see stars circling around her head as she fainted, Dante held out a smoking Ivory and shook his head as he chuckled, "Yea right."

The mane six were about to protest but didn't considering Dante saved them and Ponyville from the Hell Vanguard as they soon followed Dante in suit to Twilight's house, except for Rarity who went over to where Dante's trench coat landed, leaving nothing but a red bundle in the middle of the street, Rarity soon levitated it up to her as she examined the hole the Vanguard left.

"_What_ _a pity, this was an exquisite piece of fashion_." Rarity soon was heading towards her boutique Dante's trench coat in pursuit.

Back to Dante and the others as soon as Twilight was safely in her house with the others, Rainbow Dash and Applejack soon picked up Twilight from both sides, carrying her gently up the stairs, Fluttershy was following them both to continue to tend to Twilight, Dante took a seat on the floor with Pinkie, he could only look up at the ceiling as he relaxed a little after the event that just happened a little while ago. Dante could only shake his head, " _I can't get a break, but hey who's complaining_." he needed some action, and this place seemed to lack it. But since a demon came into the picture, two things were on his mind, one side was happy because he would never get tired of it, and the other side could only get angry on who would do this. He could crack his knuckles in anger and excitement.

"_Whoever is doing this...is going home in a body bag, one or_ another ."

Authors Notice: Well their ye are good readers:) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't be afraid to comment.


	9. Mission 8: A Hope Turned Sour

Authors Notice: Not much to say except you will see a familar face return. Enjoy:)

The snow crept into the cave, hoping to freeze and keep its place in the cold as they hung on the stalactites, but due to the ritual Dreadwing was doing with the Elements of Harmony, the power of the ritual melted the snow as the only thing that could keep Discord entertained, was the sound of dripping water, as he threw a glass of water out the cave mouth and a small explosion shook the wasteland outside and a small tremor gave way to inside the cave, not even moving Dreadwing and his ritual. He could feel it all, the wind blowing, the tremors roaring through the caves, but his thoughts were on the Elements of Harmony, but he suddenly felt something...a small knot barely formed in his stomach, he could not ignore it as he heaved a great sigh.

"It seems the Vanguard has failed...surprising." The energy surrounding each of the elements of Harmony never phased out or disappeared, his concentration still on his plan.

"What do you mean?" Discord asked he suddenly was paying attention to Dreadwing as he threw his forty fifth glass of water. Dreadwing turned and gave Discord a grim look, it sent shivers down Discord's spine, and he returned to his ritual. Discord looked at the elements shrouded in darkness, he could barely make out what was happening to them but all he could see was the gold frames of each one disappear to make way for a new color, then revert back to its golden frame, the jewelry was indifferent but he could still make out the glint of each of the Elements of Harmony. Discord could only lay back down in his hammock as he was resting, but as soon as he was about to shut his eyes, Dreadwing was suddenly in front of the hammock with the purple box that held the Elements of Harmony.

"It's done." Dreadwing said, his look was stout and calm, he levitated the box to Discord who cautiously took it, eyeing the box as if it was a prank, "What do I do with it?"

"Give them back to them." Dreadwing answered, this took Discord by surprise as he suddenly rolled out of his hammock and his head making contact with a rock. "Not to be rude but..." Discord suddenly messed up his mane and was now making his pupils spin in a circle, " ARE YOU CRAAAZY!"

"Depends." Dreadwing grinned, "But really you didn't ask yourself what I was doing with the Elements, why I gave them back to you all of a sudden?"

"Riiiiggghtt...so what did ya do to them?"

Dreadwing let out a laugh that shook the cave, right when he was laughing, the blizzard outside seemed to have shivered it self as it slowed down then picked up its original pace. "Now...now...can't ruin the surprise now can I?" Dreadwing walked towards the mouth of the cave and was now cracking a devilish smile, " Insanity is a wonderful thing to gain...don't ya think?" Discord was now horrified at this, but returned to his normal mood, " So what really what did you do to them?" Discord asked again.

" All you need to know, " Dreadwing went up and patted Discord's head, " Is that it was a little thing I learned from the Demon world for the elements and that I would love to give these back as a gift." Discord took them uncertain, but he suddenly summoned a World War II US soldier's helm (mystery to how he got it) put it on his head and saluted while he stuck his tongue out and disappeared. Dreadwing took in the crisp air and the loneliness of the cave, but he was smiling, maliciously and impishly, he couldn't wait, he wanted to see the surprise on their faces when it happened, he walked outside the cave as the snow was beating against his face, he uncurled his skeletal wings as he took off, the snow and wind not getting in his way.

"[i] Soon...Soo Soon [/i]."

[hr]

Back at Twilight's house

The silence inside Twilight's house was so thick it could break a knife, her friends worried if that Vanguard did more harm to her then what it intended to do. Dante was looking up at the ceiling, half naked without his trench coat, he could only let out a sigh of disappointment at this, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were sitting next to each other looking up towards Twilight's room, Rainbow Dash had the latest Daring Do book with her, her head sunk into the story and her eyes were a blur as they scanned the words, Applejack had her stenson down as she decided to take a nap as she let out a small snore.

"DUCK!" Pinkie yelled, everyone ignored it for the seventh time, for the first three times she yelled out random stuff she found on the wall, ever tracing was something to unravel and inspect. Fluttershy was still up in Twilight's room, still tending to the damage that was done to her, Dante looked around the room to see their expressions, underneath their calm and excited feelings, their was fear and shock, What could they've done? It was a demon, something they weren't familiar with, this wasn't like Discord or Nightmare Moon, this was beyond what they could deal with, and due to the fact that they tried and couldn't anything about it, Dante really couldn't blame them as he leaned back against the wall. "Of course the only thing that could make this day interesting was a demon," he said to himself, everypony then suddenly stopped what they were doing and their eyes were on Dante.

" ...that was a demon?" Applejack asked, she was now shivering from hoof to head, she faced a manticore, a dragon, and even two deities, but this took the whole bushel of apples for her.

"Yup, a Hell Vanguard to be precise, and let me tell ya, it isn't the worse it has to offer." Dante yawned.

"And how in the hay would you know?" Applejack pushed on with her question, knowing since he confirmed her question, she decided to take that leap and go for it."

"Jack." Dante said, Applejack was sorta grinding her teeth at her being called Jack, "I've been to where they live, what do you want me to do to prove to you I was there?" Dante put both his hands up and sighed as he gave a smirk towards Applejack, " Pull a damn portal out of my ass and bring a gift basket to them so that they could show us their humble abode to you chicks?" Rainbow Dash gave a small giggle, but suddenly stopped by the look on AJ's face as she went down to continue reading her book.

Before Applejack could retort, the front door opened as everyponies head( including Dante) turned towards the door to see the familiar sight of a white unicorn with a purple mane, she looked towards Dante and then her friends as she cleared her throat, " Well girls, it seems no pony was harmed when that creature attacked." Pinkie and the others loosened up a lot as they returned to doing what they were doing. Rarity turned to Dante " You are probably wondering what I did with your coat?" Dante shrugged and smirked, " As long as you didn't throw it away, its all good, sucks it's my only one to."

" That is your only article of clothing?" She eyed Dante's pants and boots and shook her head, well least he had his pants.

Dante got up and his arms spread out to the entire room, " What? You expect me to bring a closet of my clothes with me?" Dante and the others laughed at his little joke, Rarity rolled her eyes, " After today's incident you jest on what happened to you and Twilight?" Rarity couldn't believe Dante's attitude, but quickly her annoyance was extinguished due to the fact none of them would be here talking if Dante didn't arrive on time to save them.

" I've been stabbed by a lot of shit, comes with the job." Dante said as he yawned out the last of his sentence.

" But how did you recover so fast?" Rarity asked, the others seemed very interested in it to as Rainbow Dash barely looked up from her book, Dante sniggered, " Instant regeneration," Dante pounded his chest , " I can take a licking and keep on kickin." He sat back down as he twirled Rebellion around making sure not to harm any of the gang. As soon as Rarity was about to ask another question, a creak echoed throughout the room as everypony could look up to see Fluttershy walking down the stairs, everyponies breath was held in except for Dante's whose reaction was barely looking at her with just one eye.

" Twilight is alright and she's awake, she just sent a letter to the princess." Her friends cheered except for Dante, but Fluttershy wasn't done as her eyes were on Dante, " And Twilight needs you to come to." Dante threw his arms in the air and lifted himself up.

" Great, the Royal ass wants to talk to me." Dante knew where this was going to go as he got up and perched Rebellion on his shoulders.

" Why are you so hostile about the princess?" Rarity asked, Applejack gave out a yawn as everypony's attention was now on Dante.

" High chance I'm gonna get blamed for this." Dante shrugged his shoulders, " But hell I don't know."

" It isn't your fault!" Rarity said, a fire was burning inside of her and it was starting to fan up.

" So says you, most of you girls don't trust me." Dante bluntly said, knowing it was the truth, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy rubbing their necks, Pinkie just shrugged and gave her usual Pinkie grin.

" But-!" Rarity was interrupted by the sound of hooves at the top of the stairs, Twilight was at the top looking over the situation, " Girls!" Everypony jumped except for Dante and grinned as they could see that she was out of bed and was alright," We don't question or argue with him, he just saved us despite our opinions on him." She shot Dante an apologetic look, in which he shrugged it, " I just got word back from the princess, she immediately is going to see us, and she really needs to see you to Dante."

" Called it." Dante smirked towards the mane six as they gave looks of confusion, ranging from a little too totally lost in confusion. Twilight shook her head as she continued, " She is teleporting us in and we are to be ready to go."

" When?" Rainbow Dash asked as she set her book right next to her, her answer came in the form of bright flash of white light engulfing everyone, they were blinded for a sec as everypony fell to the marble floor crumpled out in a pile except for Dante and Twilight who landed on their feet perfectly, Twilight smiled at her friends as she gave her answer, " Now."

" You could have given us warning." Rainbow Dash said, Applejack and the others agreed as they took in the new surroundings. Dante could only look and snigger, " Fancy." the word Fancy was an understatement compared to the whole room. The whole room was white marble, polished and sleek so bright that even in pitch black night this would still give light to the whole room, the same went to the floor the same polish that glinted when the sun's rays hit the floor, it was so polished that at even a mile away you could see who was coming up just by the reflection from the floor. The lights were gilded gold as they hung majestically above the throne room, but compared to the floor that it felt like the high polished marble floor was the only thing lighting the room. Right in front of the gang was a pathway leading right up to the throne, two waterfalls were to the side of the throne as a white alicorn stepped forward towards Dante and the gang.

" Twilight, " Celestia said, " I am so glad you were ready in a short notice." Twilight beamed as she nodded and bowed, the rest did except for Dante who was still taking in the throne room. The two unicorn guards who were to the side of the throne eyed Dante quizzically as they suddenly noticed Rebellion, they got into a defensive position, but Celestia turned around to see them ready to fight Dante, as soon as her gaze was on both the guards, they immediately froze up and stood at attention as she motioned for them to leave the room, they did so in a heartbeat as they walked past Dante glaring at him as they closed the door behind them.

" So Dante, " Celestia asked, " How was your first day in Ponyville?"

" Well besides the fact that a demon attacked the village and I bumped into a chick whose bullshit could fill a whole dumpyard." Dante shrugged, " I don't know you tell me." Dante laughed and surprisingly to the Mane six, Princess Celestia was also laughing joyfully with Dante.

" I see, but yes I heard of that attack and I thank you for saving the village from the creature." Dante snorted but nodded as he suddenly returned to looking around the throne room. Twilight then looked upon her beloved mentor, " So you didn't state your reason why you decided to immediately teleport us princess? " Twilight looked to her friends and then back to Celestia, " But since the creature attacked."

" Demon." Fluttershy corrected, knowing because when she was letting Twilight rest up a little, she eavesdropped on the conversation downstairs, Twilight looked at Fluttershy bewildered and shocked about this new information, and she wasn't the only one to be shocked by this, " I'm sorry..." Fluttershy hid her face behind her mane, " Their were some raised voices...and...well...I'm sorry." Twilight nodded to Fluttershy as she thanked her, " Thank you Fluttershy, but Princess," She turned to Celestia, " But prior to the letter, was this the main reason you called us?"

" Partially, while this 'demon' was surprising that wasn't the main reason why I teleported you here immediately." Celestia walked towards the windows behind her, they towered right up to the ceiling, Celestia looked out at the garden, this was almost truly grim news, it happened before, she didn't think it would happen again, so she took a deep breath and decided to say it, " The Elements of Harmony have been stolen." The mane six gasped at this, Dante looked like he was in the dark scratching his head, " Ummmm...huh?"

" Dante, The Elements of Harmony are what I tried to use on you hoping it could change your ways, they are the six elements Loyalty, Laughter, Kindness, Honesty, Generosity and Magic." Princess Celestia explained, but she continued on, " They are very important to all of Equestria, these six ponies you see before you represent them."

" So those magic jewels are important?" Dante asked

" Very much."

" Not surprising, something like this?" Dante held out his amulet towards Celestia, she looked towards Twilight who cleared her throat and said, " In his world, it is one of the keys to opening this 'demon world'."

" I see, but yes, a somewhat good comparison." Celestia said, " But that isn't all." The gang took this new gambit of twisted news with a somewhat frightened disposition, Celestia eyes were grim as she perked her head up, " Discord's statue was gone this morning."

The tension was thick enough to make cracks in the wall as the Mane six's fear intensified, " But how?"

" That is what I am thinking myself, I was aware of this when a guard came to me this morning only to find the spot where Discord was empty and an empty guard helmet, I fear the worse for the guard." She frowned as she felt something leave her, like she let down that pony's life, like a part of her soul flew out of her body never to return, but something warm and furious engulfed her body as the kind ruler had righteous fury wash over her body, " Whoever did this will face punishment, and if Discord is behind this, he will pay."

" Princess, this isn't you!" Twilight looked up at her mentor, her violet eyes meeting the royal eyes, she thought she could see flames in her eyes, only to see a dwindling fury quell down at the sight of her student's worried look, Celestia loosened up, " Your right Twilight please forgive me, " She turned to her friends and gave them a warming smile, " I hope you forgive me for that little outburst."

" Of course we do!" They all said in unison.

" But the one big query for us is this...where is Discord?"

" All you need to do is ask." Everypony including Dante looked up to see the draconequs perching on a small cumulus cloud watching the show above with a bucket of popcorn on his lap and some kernals in his mane.

" Discord!" They all yelled, Discord floated down from his cloud clapping his claws and setting down a couple feet away from the girls, " Bravo and I see you all remembered me."

" Well duh!" Pinkie hopped out from the crowd and was suddenly in front of Twilight," Who else could make those cotton candy clouds with chocolate rain?"

" I see one of you remembers me vaguely." Discord summoned a monocle, a top hat, and a moustache, " I must say good madam I am flattered that you actually-."

BANG!

Discord hopped at the sound as he turned to Dante who was holding Ivory out, Discord was now looking at Dante in wondrous curiosity, " Now what do we have here?"

" You remind me of someone I faced, I liked him, " his smirk became wider, " Suckish part for him was that he was damn annoying, and you know." Dante's finger tightened on the trigger, " I hate when people talk more then I do."

" And it talks!" Discord was clapping rapidly as his attire disappeared, Dante snorted at this, " You know you are weird looking for a monkey." Discord was observing Dante then proceeded to clap in glee as he let out a small squeal, " I want one even though you are weird looking!"

" I'm weird looking?" Dante sniggered as he decided to line it up with a wide smirk, " Look at you, you're the offspring of five things and you're calling me weird?" Dante let out a giggle, " Your mom must have gotten [b][i]busy[/i][/b] with others, I wonder how she kept the pace though."

" I was hatched from an egg."

" Well then your dad's must have gotten busy, cuz you are ugly, well not as ugly as that Arkham guy I fought, but still dude."

The Princess and the Mane six could only watch in horrified fascination as Dante was sticking up to the deity of chaos and flat out insulting him. Princess Celestia then stepped up to the plate with the feeling to seal him back up and to protect her subjects, " Discord where are you hiding the elements?"

" Well I have them here." He reached into his mane and pulled out a rubber chicken in which he threw to the floor, he then suddenly pulled out a tuba and threw it to the floor with a loud clang, he then pulled out the box which housed the Elements of Harmony and levitated it to Celestia, " You know your seals were weaker then usual, good thing he helped."

Celestia ignored that last part as she gave the Elements of Harmony to Twilight, Twilight's horn glowed as all six elements appeared around their necks, or in Twilight's part on top of her head. Discord could only watch as Twilight and the others started to glow, their eyes soon started to glow the same color as the aura around all six of them, did he really lie? Was this just a ruse for his own entertainment? Whatever the reason Discord could only shake a little at this, waiting for the final strike to seal him.

"GYAAAHHHHH!" Rainbow Dash suddenly was in pain, the aura around the Elements of Harmony immediately dispersed as black and red sparks were around Rainbow Dash as she was cringing in pain, pretty soon they all fell down in pain as the same thing that happened to Rainbow Dash, was suddenly happening to them, The mane six's skins were starting to turn black as it was creeping from their hooves up to their bodies as they were yelling in pain. Celestia's horn suddenly started to glow as the Elements of Harmony disappeared from their necks and head and put right into the box. The skin on all of them suddenly disappeared as all of them came out of it panting. " Well it seems the poisons kicked in."

" What did you do to the elements Discord!"

" Me I didn't do anything to them." Discord said, Dante cocked Ebony's hammer ready to fire, his aim not even leaving Discord's body. " He did it, and hey, I didn't know but since he said it was a surprise I couldn't resist seeing the looks on your faces."

" WHO!" Celestia yelled, her answer came when the doors to the throne room banged opened to reveal two giant shadowy hands protruding from the ground strangling the unicorn guards, right behind the hands was Dreadwing, smiling demonically showing his teeth, he flung the lifeless bodies to the side of the room, the mane six gasped at this as Dreadwing hovered in.

" Now Now Celestia, it is rude to 'kill the messenger'." Dreadwing said, Celestia looked in horror, " [i]I.i..it...can't be[/i]!" sweat was starting to beat down, dripping from her face.

" Well look at you, stealing the spotlight hm?" Dante asked as he holstered Ivory and pointed Rebellion at Dreadwing, " Well I call that rude, but to me...well, I don't care."

" Ahhh the Son of Sparda." Dreadwing said, he didn't expect Dante in the picture, so to him this was going to be interesting.

" Well," Dante put a hand to his heart, giving a mocking feeling of surprise " that is touching that you know me."

" The Demon World is universal, time never exist their, it is unchanged no matter what universe or dimension you go to." Dreadwing explained to them as he returned his gaze to Dante, " And the demons there speak very ill of you."

" Figures, I did some of their asses back to hell." Dante retorted.

" I see, but my quarrel isn't with you." Dreadwing said simply, not even paying attention to Dante as he looked towards Celestia who shook herself out of her stupor of horror and got into her Royal Fury mode, all the fear wiped from her body was now replaced by courage, the courage to protect her country and her subjects no matter the cost. Dante noticed as he stepped out of the way and right next to Discord. Celestia charged at Dreadwing as she sent an amplified knock back spell flying at him, the spell made contact but suddenly shrunk in size at it suddenly went to Dreadwing's horn, he sent it flying back towards her as she managed to narrowly put up a shield spell to deflect it.

" Oh ho ho she isn't going to last." Discord cheered, Dante literally sniggered as he whipped out Ivory and let out a shot at Discord, the bullet made contact with the wall, but their wasn't any blood as he turned to see an empty space next to him and a cloud of dust settling in. Dante returned to the small battle as he saw Dreadwing flung across as he managed to stop at the wall and jump up, grunting in some pain.

" Well, " Dreadwing's grin was now wider then ever, " It seems the royal family isn't spoiled after all these years." Celestia then sent a golden chain at him as it went at breakneck speed towards Dreadwing, it enveloped itself around Dreadwing as he collapsed to the ground, Twilight and her friends cheered as they witnessed the defeat of Dreadwing, but they were wrong to celebrate...they could hear...laughter...laughter echoing throughout the throne room as they saw Dreadwing break free of his bonds, " Oh you think you defeated me." Dreadwing summoned the Elements of Harmony to him as he set them in a circle, as soon as his horn was glowing, the Elements of Harmony changed, the gold frame that held each delicate gem now turned to a twisted black look like thorny ivy, the jewels in each one changed as they soon became blood red, black smoke emitted from each of the Elements of Harmony and pillars of energy soon took their places.

"[b]The reign of Harmony[/b]." Dreadwing's voice changed, it was more deep, more angry, more demonic, " [b]A pathetic attempt to bolster your pride since you made these...harmony can be easily broken by corruption[/b]."

Celestia immediately got out of her Royal Fury mode and could only look terrified, she knew full well that not even she can stop what was coming, but all in all she had to try, for her kingdom and her little ponies, no matter the cost, she would hold herself to the end.

"[b]My plans, stolen from a false ruler[/b]." Dreadwing soon was gathering up the energy pillars right to his horn, black and red were emitting from his horn as a red ball of energy was gathering at the tip of his horn. " [b]Now...[/b]." Dreadwing held his head up in triumphant victory, and the only thing that they could see from his face, was a demonic grin, and that grin was the last thing they would see.

"[b]Lets welcome corruption[/b]." He launched the corrupted energy ball towards Celestia, she teleported all six girls off to the side before the energy ball was launched, Dante on the other hand held out both his guns calmly aiming at the energy ball, he could hear screaming within in the ball as he took aim, Celestia closed her eyes waiting for that final strike as she was charging up her horn for one last defensive attack, she knew it was worthless, but she had to try.

The energy ball was closer, closer...closer...and closer to Equestria's doom,

A transparent ball of black and purple appeared in front of Celestia deflecting the corrupted energy away from her and up to the ceiling, it tore through the ceiling as they could see it still flying towards the sky, Dreadwing's pupils diluted to the size of dimes as he could only watch his energy soar away. But none of them were hit harder then Dante, who dropped his pistols as they clanged against the floor.

"SISTER!" At the entrance of the throne room stood a dark blue alicorn with a cosmic mane, her eyes shared a light blue color that matched the outline of her mane, a black splotch on her flank held her cutie mark of a crescent moon. The figure next to her was another human with a blue trench coat and black shirt and pants to match with the coat and his brown boots, a drawn katana glinted in the sunlight as it got ready to fight, the most noticeable part of him was his white hair, but instead of mopped down or in any other style, it was pushed up to reveal cold eyes.

" Sorry I am late for the bash." The strange said.

Dante was frozen in place, he knew of one man that could do a move like that, one man that had that kind of hair, one man that was able to defeat Dante two times, the one man who was willing to gain power, the only person that made Dante shed a tear for him, one name escaped Dante,

" Vergil."

Authors Notice: Yup brought Vergil in, for the readers wondering how he got here or how he was brought from out of nowhere, I will explain in it in a Secret Mission next time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	10. Secret Mission 1,Part1:Arisen and Reborn

Authors Notice: The secret mission is two part and it is all focused around Vergil and Luna, and a surprise face(not really) comes into this chapter if you saw the other ending for DMC 3.

Demon World

A dark room...a dark place...so much left in this zone, what could he know? That's what the single man panting on his knees was thinking, after suffering a defeat from his brother, falling for who knows how long into this room, a blood red surface was the only thing keeping him up. He took in his surroundings, fallen angels, demons, all nothing but statues that kept going on forever, for him it was hell, truly a hell, feeling nothing but broken pride and honor laid out before him, he gripped his katana, Yamato to his side as he looked down towards the surface to see nothing but his white hair and blue trench coat showing, showing nothing but a broken man.

"_What are you going to do with all that power_?"

" _No_..." The man said to himself.

" _No matter how hard you try your never gonna be like father_ [/i]."

" No!"

The words of his brother Dante were echoing through his mind, literally it was almost torture for him, he felt like nothing. That man that was literally nothing, was Vergil, one of the sons of Sparda, his brother Dante, was the one who defeated him, the one that denied him power, the one that made his bloody journey came to a sudden end from his defeat. He could only ponder on why? Why was he defeated? What could have happened to Dante if he was in this position? Why wouldn't Force Edge respond to him?

All those questions were interrupted by three red orbs in the distance, red electricity was shooting from each orb connecting with each other, Vergil could only look at it, what could he do now? His defeat sealed him...he was nothing.

"_We are the Sons of Sparda...within each of us flows his blood, but more importantly his soul_ !" Dante's words were echoing throughout his soul, he had a point if he was going to die; he was going to die like a warrior, like his father. He got up and looked up at the three red orbs in the sky; he got out of his funk as he gave a smirk that rivaled Dante's, "It'll be fun to fight the Prince of Darkness, If my father did it." Vergil drew Yamato out of his sheathe his smirk turned to a grin, "I should be able to do it to." He charged at the Prince of Darkness with a yell that rivaled the ancients, the only thing that ran through his mind was to fight like his father, never to give up, never to surrender to anyone, die with honor even in the face of death, that was his creed...and that was his life lesson he lived by, even to his own end.

* * *

Canterlot

Three days before Dante's arrival to Equestria.

Canterlot was glistening to the peace and quiet the night gave, even though the city was still lit up like Hearts Warming Eve, The only pony awake besides the guards was a dark blue alicorn with a cosmic mane, her horn was glowing as the moon was steadily rising, the alicorn kept her focus on the moon as it was the daily routine of the Royal Sisters to keep the cycle going in order to keep balance throughout Equestria. At the peak of the sky, the moon stopped as it shined down on the city and all of Equestria. The dark blue alicorn closed her eyes and gave a grin towards the night sky.

"[i] _I can even cook it without trying...usual night_ ."

This was Princess Luna, the youngest sister and the Princess of the Night, she ruled along with her sister since the day she was purged of Nightmare Moon by the Elements of Harmony, she still had a lot to learn but she was a quick learner as she got caught back up to speed in about two months, but she would gladly raise the moon as part of her duties which she enjoyed very much, she never left her room much or the castle for that matter. But even though in the comforts of the castle she always got bored, all the books in the library she read all of them, the whole castle she knew like the back of her hoof and her sister was sometimes to busy to even have any time for her, so their was only one thing she could do.

She went over to the bookcase, All spell books she kept to herself for the safety of others because it contained to much concentration to even do and that it would take at least all their magic to even do one, except for the princesses whose magic conserves were almost at par with the ancient alicorn whose magic was wild but powerful back then. She put a hoof up lazily skimming her hoof over the spine of all her book; she reached the last one which was almost decrepit and almost falling apart due to its age. She could remember her mother giving her this book because she knew that Luna's curiosity was always a wonderous thing to behold, but at the same time she knew her duty to protect this book from anypony knowing that in the wrong hooves it could go wrong.

She levitated the book over and laid it out on the floor, the pages looked so delicate and clean that even the slightest touch it could spoil the pages, but it was all in due to magic that it was sturdy and clean, but even magic had it's limits with age. She skimmed through many pages, cringing at some of the spells that had ponies going through extreme transformations or dangerous offensive spells, and some of the pages she just looked like it couldn't do anything which was boring her, but she knew this was tame and safe due to the pictures, but one page caught her by surprise it was all blank and was clean as the throne rooms floor, as soon as she touched the page to turn it, writing suddenly appeared.

_To all those of pure heart you may see, but to those of royalty it will be._

_To read thy page, one must be of royalty, and good intentions will be able to see the contents of the page_

The writing disappeared as it soaked back into the page, Luna tilted her head to the side and itched her mane, she cautiously touched the page, but nothing happened, she gave a sigh and was about to close the book. But she stopped immediately when she saw the page coming to life, pictures and all were suddenly appearing on the page, the last thing that came into view was the title and the description of the spell.

_Penance Draw_

_For that Lonely soul, a second chance_

Luna's curiosity was at its peak as she suddenly sunk her head into the book, reading every description from top to bottom and examining every picture line by line. She nodded as she read the ingredients and instructions.

_Requires one Blue Phoenix feather_

One Blue Phoenix feather? That was the only thing on the list of ingredients, she was glad that it was short because she had a blue phoenix feather with her on her mirror. Of course the castle had an abundance of Blue Phoenix feathers, but this was one was a gift from one of the scribes as thanks for helping them store all the supplies, so she plucked it up from her mirror as it levitated to her. The instructions on the other hand were a different story, they listed the precise picture of a small circle, runes adorning each ring. She intently looked at every procedure to the spell as she nodded to each one, she got up from the book as she set it on her desk.

" Well it looks like this will be awhile."

[hr]

Back in the Demon World

Vergil met the pillar of an aqueduct with full force, he was panting looking towards his opponent, Yamato ready to keep going. But before he could make a move, three red energy spikes flew right at Vergil as they pinned him to the aqueduct, he grunted in pain as blood leaked from each wound as it dripped towards the blood red surface. He struggled to get out, but they seemed to be stuck in position as a voice boomed from the area.

"**Failed attempt by a failed son**." The voice was closer, even though it boomed from everywhere, Vergil knew that it was close, he looked up to see a giant stone statue with giant angel wings fly down as his feet touched the surface, Vergil knew who it was as he remained calm and cool in the face of his opponent. " Still a pathetic attempt to even kill me Mundus."

"F**ool, I could smite you right now!**" Mundus yelled, but he calmed down as his voice lowered to a normal tone, but normal to him was a yell to Vergil, " **B****ut I chose not to, I see potential in you, much more then your father, even your brother."  
**

" What are you saying Mundus?" Vergil said, his eyes not even budging from Mundus.

" **I am saying I don't waste your talent, you have so much hatred and that it's a disgrace to ignore such anger**." Mundus said.

"..."

" **I can give you more power Vergil, I can give you so much of it that it will make your father tremble in his grave and bring your brother to his knees** ." Mundus sweetened the deal knowing Vergil's undying thirst for it, "[b] I can make it so[/b]."

It was tempting, so much temptation to say yes, to agree to make his brother tremble in pain and humiliation. But the words echoed through him, "[i]We are the Sons of Sparda, within each of us flows his blood, but more importantly his soul[/i]!" So Vergil sighed and then grinned, " As tempting as the offer sounds." A blue energy leaked out from Vergil as he broke out of his bonds and his energy released, a wave of blood red liquid was being sent out through the zone, Vergil looked up towards Mundus, his Devil Trigger released, revealing a blue trench coated demon with a scabbard on his right arm.

"**As**** I was saying as tempting as the offer sounds, I refuse**." Vergil's voice changed, it had flooded killing intent with each word, " **You maybe the Demon Emperor Mundus, but you are scum in my eyes**!" Mundus got up and bellowed, his bellow shook every fabric of the Demon world, instead of quaking in fear, but this was Vergil, he stood his ground Yamato at the ready as he leapt up towards Mundus, this was the battle that would make the Demon world quake, and the two titan's would end this, one way or another.

* * *

Back in Canterlot

Luna was standing in the middle of a blue and white circle, each rune was drawn to the exact measure of the picture, each in every single ring. In the middle of the circle along with Luna was the Blue Phoenix feather, the moon still shining brightly across the floor, making the room glow an eerie white color. Luna knew she could stop, what if the spell went wrong? Even though the book assured their would be no repercussions when casting the spell, she still felt a little guilt if she did.

But still her bustling curiosity got the best of her as she closed her eyes and got ready to cast the spell, Luna gave out one massive sigh as she prepared.

" Well...here it goes." Her horn started to glow as did the circle, the rings of the circle were emitting a white light mixed with blue. So far, nothing bad was happening with the spell.

" So far so good."

* * *

(Boss Battle 3-Mundus-Theme of Sparda(DMC 1)

The sound's of battle rang through the demon world as Vergil back flipped from a giant stone hand that was coming down, that blow sent a massive amount of the surface skyrocketing. Vergil flipped back from another burst of three energy spikes that were coming his way, he dodged the first two with a front flip as he felt the heat coming from the spikes, before he could see forward, the third spike was about a foot away and closing in fast on Vergil. All of a sudden the Vergil was behind the energy spike as Vergil sheathed Yamato, the spike split in two as it was soaring towards a giant statue. Vergil dodged another hand from Mundus as it came down. He rolled to the side as another hand started to come crashing down on him, Vergil pointed Yamato up as it made contact with Mundus's hand. As Yamato met his hand, Mundus flinched back in pain to treat his wound that Yamato made, a deep incision was in the center of the hand as it regenerated itself.

Vergil decided to take advantage of it and hopped on top of his untreated hand and dragged Yamato on the ground, chunks of stone were flying up as Yamato was being dragged on Mundus's arm. Mundus took notice as he sent a wave of marble spikes towards Vergil, each one rising from his arm, each tipped with red energy, each one coming closer and closer to Vergil, right as the closest one was about to make contact with Vergil, he disappeared and reappeared right near Mundus's shoulder, the spikes that were traveling down his arm was nothing but a pile of rubble on his arm. Vergil leapt up in the air, nothing but the swift strike of Yamato was waiting for that moment, but it had to wait as Mundus swatted Vergil, Vergil reappeared in front of Mundus and then disappeared again.

Suddenly as he could reappear, a cluster barrage of Judgement Cuts whistled through the air as they made Mundus stagger backwards, suddenly Vergil reappeared in his human form as he sheathed Yamato. All of a sudden a giant gash appeared on his chest, Mundus yelled in pain as he struggled to fix his wound. Vergil turned to Mundus giving a small smirk, knowing victory was at hand, he did the thing his father had accomplished.

He defeated Mundus, a feat which was impossible to any mortal that lived back then, but Vergil proved it right here and now...all doubts vanishing in an instant.

(End Boss Battle)

* * *

Back in Canterlot

Luna was now sweating bullets, she was trying her hardest to keep her concentration on the completion of this spell, the rings of the circle started to glow more intensely with every ounce of her concentration.

"_Come on...Come on_."

* * *

Demon World

Vergil could only look at Mundus still in defeat, still humiliated, but strangely he was laughing...laughing? Vergil sensed suspicion as he got a hand Yamato's handle. He didn't expect the Demon Emperor to be defeated this easily, he was taught one thing when he was young, never doubt your opponent, even when he is defeated to quick. Vergil was only standing in silence, Mundus still laughing like it was just a joke. Vergil closed his eyes, enhancing every sense that was available to him, he could hear the drops of the liquid surface drip from the statues, aqueducts, and pillars. He could smell the surface and it smelled like blood.

"**You really think you defeated me**?" Mundus then got up, brushing off all the wounds Vergil made like they were nothing.

Vergil couldn't see it but he felt surprised that Mundus got up, but then again he did expect this, but his pride got in the way of his judgement. All of a sudden a splash suddenly could greet Vergil's ears, but it wasn't just one splash, it was two splashes as he felt a liquid grasp on him. He opened his eyes to see two giant red hands grasping him from his sides. He DT'ed again, hoping the increase in strength would be enough to break the grasp, but no matter how hard he struggled, they wouldn't budge an inch.

" Dammit." Vergil said to himself, he knew this was the end of him.

* * *

Back in Canterlot

Luna was now at the point that her concentration would break down, she felt like someone was dropping anvils on her head repeatedly, The rings in the circle intensified to the point that it could create a new sun.

"_Just a little longer!_"

* * *

"**So Son of Sparda, any last words**?" Mundus held out one hand, on the tip of his index was a cloud of black and purple, sparks emitting everywhere in the cloud, like it had a mind of its own. Vergil looked up towards Mundus, instead of anger, it was a grin, " You are pathetic...no wonder my father defeated you so easily." Mundus was at the point that even one little insult could decimate a zone in the demon world, but with victory at hand, the insult brushed him like a gentle breeze in the wind.

"**A pity...but then again,**" Mundus said, the cloud grew larger as more power was poured into it, " **The Sparda bloodline was spoiled anyways**."

"**What a waste**." The cloud was sent towards Vergil, Vergil looked up at the cloud, ready to embrace death, die like a true son of Sparda. No fear, but the funny thing was, he wasn't meant to die like this...never like this as he closed his eyes and waited for that final strike. But fate seemed to favor Vergil, he suddenly was glowing white and the glow started to become brighter and brighter and then all of a sudden in one final flash of white...

He was gone.

The cloud vanished as it made contact with the liquid surface, all that power gone to waste. Mundus looked around the room in a frenzy, trying to find any sign of Vergil. But when a few minutes went by, He pounded a fist in the ground as an incredibly powerful tremor shook the realm as Mundus bellowed to the sky in a storm of fury, fury was pouring out of his eyes as his wings reached its full extent.

He lost a victim...a pity to him, but a curse to Vergil.

* * *

Back in Canterlot

Luna suddenly collapsed and the light from the rings vanished leaving nothing but the moon to brighten the room up even more. She got up fine, but her head felt like it was going to split in two as she looked towards where she casted her spell, scorch marks adorned the polished floor leaving nothing but an ugly blot. Luna immediately got rid of the blot and turned towards the door hoping to get a light midnight snack, questioning how the spell didn't work.

She then suddenly heard a large thump behind her, she turned on the spot to see a figure with a blue trench coat and white hair collapsed on the ground. Luna jumped and behind the side of the bed, she peeked over the side to see if the creature was alive or awake. She could see his breathing pattern and even a twitch, but he was still knocked out cold, Luna got out from her hiding spot knowing it wasn't the best hiding spot anyways in the world and went closer to examine the creature. She noticed not only his white hair and blue trench coat, but two long legs and two long arms were their, and in one of his hands was a sheathe with a white handle protruding from it.

She was about two inches away from him as she decided to slowly reach out her hoof to see what it looked like from the other side. Right as her hoof was about half an inch away from making any physical contact, the creature suddenly whipped back up and held out what looked like a sword and caught Luna by surprise, the tip of the sword was about an inch away from Luna's neck, the creature was panting as he surveyed Luna, he then sheathed his sword, " A horse...not worth it."

" I prefer the term pony." Luna said surprised even more that it spoke, he remained calm, but didn't show his surprise as he turned to Luna one more time, " A sentient horse...still not worth it."

" Hey that was rude!" Luna said a little insulted as her wings perked up a bit.

"..." He ignored her outburst as he stepped outside on the balcony and looked down, even though he was taking it well on the outside, deep inside he felt like he just gone mad, he could see a clear night sky the moon high above shining down its light, nestled down in the valley was a small colorful village nestled peacefully in the center, he looked towards his left to see a city larger then the town, though dark and quiet, and it gave off a posh but peaceful flow of energy. Vergil looked around again to make sure this was just a dream.

" Ummmm are you okay?" Luna asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

" Where am I?" he finally asked breaking the awkward silence that was in the room, this time Luna was next to Vergil looking up at him, " Your in Equestria, the city you are in is the royal city of Canterlot, which is also the capital of Equestria."

"..." he walked inside as he looked in the mirror, he noticed he was still alright, but the toll was the restlessness in his eyes, he then looked around the room to notice that it was dark blue matching the Luna's coat. Luna curiosity made way for comforting. " Are you sure you're okay?"

" Yes." he stated simply, the truth was he wasn't and even Luna saw it in his eyes, but didn't want to bring it up.

" Well...do you have a name?" She asked, from his demeanor and aura, she knew it was like asking a wall, and knew that he wouldn't give it up, but to her surprised he answered her, knowing it was just to humor her. " Vergil."

" Well Vergil, my name is Luna and may I ask what you are?"

" No." Vergil stated simply as he went to the open corner near Luna's bed which had a circle of small pillows, Vergil sat down and closed his eyes, he was tired and he hadn't had a rest for a long time.

" Well do you mind if I ask you any questions?" Luna asked.

"..." Vergil was suddenly not even talking, she then heard a small intake of breath leave him and knew he was asleep. Well tomorrow then she thought, knowing what it would cause if he left the room, his aura gave off more of his personality as she could read off that it would be impossible to even get a true answer from, she huffed as she got into bed forgetting to get a snack. As soon as she was in bed she decided to sleep her troubles away and let her dreams take over.

Just then it came to her as she gave one last glance towards Vergil, she knew it had to be the only way, but she wanted to do it as a last resort, knowing it would be a risky move to do, but she had to it either way.

" _I just really hope he doesn't make me use it_ ."

Authors Notice: I am sorry if the battle between Vergil and Mundus was a little short, and I am sorry if Vergil was out of character, but I really hoped you enjoyed the Mission and I hope again that those didn't hinder it.  
:(


	11. Secret Mission1,Part2:A Cosmic Cell

Authors Notice: Here we are, the second and last part of the Secret Mission, hope you enjoy you will see a familiar face Vergil get's to fight.

The sun rose over Canterlot, another glorious day for Equestria as the rays from Celestia's sun beamed down over Canterlot and other cities spreading its warmth everywhere. The sun's rays graced Luna's bedroom as she woke up with a hearty yawn she licked her lips again as looked at her messed up cosmic mane as she jumped out of bed, she looked at the mirror to see that her vision was still groggy once she got up from bed, "_I had the weirdest dream_," Luna giggled as she levitated a brush and started to work on her mane.

"_That was a weird night...a spell called the Penance Draw brought something here that goes by the name of Vergil_, " Luna shook her head as she was done brushing, her mane was back to its pristine condition, "_Absolutely a very weird dream_." But as soon as she turned towards the door, that dream suddenly became a reality as soon as she looked upon Vergil, who was still sitting on the cushion, still asleep and Yamato never leaving his grasp. Luna suddenly was now fixed on Vergil, she really knew this wasn't a dream, but then she remembered last night, she remembered the close case where she nearly died and the only thing that she could get out of him was just a name, she rubbed her forehead as she went up to Vergil and gently put a hoof on his shoulder. Surprisingly he didn't flinch but instead loose and at peace, still a very heavy sleeper, "Ummm excuse me...Vergil?"

"..."

"..." Luna remained silent for a few minutes as she gently shook Vergil's shoulder hoping to wake him up peacefully instead of heavily like last night. But to no avail she gave up and sat on the edge of her bed staring at Vergil, waiting for him to wake up and hopefully to answer the many questions she had. But her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door, and her coat turning a light shade of grey, she got up and opened the door, she opened it wide enough to keep Vergil hidden from sight, and to even worsen her fear, was Celestia standing outside of her room, " Good Morning Luna." She joyfully said.

Luna immediately changed from that light shade of grey back to her original color, instead of the instant fear of grey; it was now replace by sweat drops the size of bits. "Good Morning, big sister." Luna said, she turned to where Vergil was standing, to look that he was wide awake and against the wall, Yamato was barely out of its sheathe, ready to kill anypony who came in this room, this would have turned Luna's coat to pure white at this moment, but knowing she could keep her sister out of the room, she managed to keep her coat color the same. "So what brings you here sister?"

"Well...I just came to see if you were alright from last night." Celestia said.

"How did you know about last night?" Luna asked, her fears coming to fruition.

" Well one of the unicorn guards could see a bright light coming from your room from the gardens," Celestia explained, " As soon as I raised the sun, he informed me about this I came here to make sure you are alright." Celestia took a few steps towards the entrance of her room, Vergil slid Yamato out even more as Luna could see out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't let this happen as she pushed Celestia out of her room, sweat still sliding down her face, " Nothing big sister, it was a harmless spell that I found in a beginners spell book." She really hoped her sister would buy it, but the sweat on her face was telling her that it was a long shot.

Celestia was silent, she looked around Luna's side and peeked in her room, seeing nothing inside of her room, Luna felt like her heart was about to literally jump out of her chest, but to her great relief she looked down towards Luna and gave one of her usual motherly smiles no pony would ever get tired of, " You know Luna I only came up here because I was worried about what just happened, I know you are a capable with magic their is no doubt about it." She nuzzled her neck as Luna did the same, "I love you little sister, I only care about your well being."

"Of course sister and I do love you to and I thank you for your concern." Luna answered happily, her thoughts on Vergil.

"Will you be coming down to breakfast soon?" Celestia asked.

"Of course, just give me a few minutes and I will be down at the table." Luna answered, Celestia nodded as Luna closed her door and turned on Vergil, her reaction was now flustered and angry.

"Just what were you going to do!" Luna yelled, she was glad Celestia was out of earshot and the guards to. Vergil sheathed Yamato.

" It would have been necessary." Vergil stated calmly, no feeling mixed in with his words.

" By eliminating my sister!" Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing. What kind of cruel pony or creature would have the audacity to even think of killing the one of the kindest and gentlest rulers of Equestria.

" Like I said... it would have been necessary if she discovered my presence." Vergil repeated as stepped right in front of the door.

" What are you doing?" Luna asked, her answer came when Yamato rang throughout the room, Luna instantly recognized what he was going to do as her pupils diluted and a massive shiver greeted her body.

" Are you crazy? You can't go out there!" Luna said, if Vergil was revealed then Canterlot would go in a state of chaos and from their all of Equestria would be in danger, and who knows what will happen from their.

" If any of your people will get in my, they will be only obstacle I will eliminate." Vergil replied, Yamato rose above his head as the sun caught off the blade reflecting the light back outside. Luna knew she had no choice, she charged her horn with white and blue aura on it and suddenly sent it towards Vergil, the spell at first did nothing as Vergil turned around he took a few steps towards Luna and had Yamato ready, but then suddenly as fast as he turned, he collapsed and was now asleep. Luna gave a great sigh of relief, she then sat on the end of her bed and then closed her eyes, she knew it would come to this, and she knew she had no choice.

"_Lets see if it will help me get some answers_."

* * *

Vergil woke up from his sleep annoyed and groggy, he should have known he would still be fatigued since his battle with Mundus, again his pride blinded his judgement as he got up and surveyed his surroundings. The area around him was like a cosmic scene, stars everywhere and shooting stars every so once in a while, the are he was in was incredibly wide about as wide as seven football fields but the thing that was most prominent was what was in the center of the room, two well crafted thrones made of gold and black diamonds and looked comfortable from afar., the walls caught his attention as they were giant red crystal walls that looked like their were meant to keep out something, or keep. He went towards the wall and pulled out Yamato as he was ready to cleave the wall away.

" That won't work you know." Vergil turned around to see Luna standing a few feet behind him, a stern look on her face, Vergil sheathed Yamato wanting to get answers first before he decided to take any action, " Where am I?"

" This the Dream Cell, right now were in my cell, " Luna explained, " The Dream Cell is basically a place where ones thoughts and memories are free, where me and my sister counsel other ponies who had life changing nightmares and bring them peace to make sure that they are safe to themselves and to their loved ones." Vergil put one hand against the cold crystals surrounding the cell, he could feel the cold touch of stone going through his body.

" Let me out."

" No." Luna said matter of factly, she wasn't going to let him go, not even for a second till she knew he was safe.

" Let me out." Vergil repeated.

" No." Luna repeated again.

Vergil sat down and crossed his legs and place Yamato on his legs as he closed his eyes, whether to meditate or wait. Luna then sniggered, "_So he wants to play this game...fine I can do this all day_," Luna sat down to grinning in victory, " _I could wait for an eternity if I have to_."

" If you wish to keep your thoughts to yourself, then do say it out loud in your Cell." Vergil said, Luna blushed at this mistake and nervously played with her front hooves, so she decided to play it nice, the Dream Cell's time was different then Equestria's knowing no matter how much you spent in here, time would be the same as it was. " So Vergil...may I ask what you are?"

"..."

"..."

"..,Vergil?"

"..."

"..."

"..Vergil can you please answer my question." Luna barely pleaded to him, but he didn't budge as he remained patient and quiet.

" Vergil..." Luna said, but still nothing.

" Alright next-."

" I am half human, half demon." Vergil answered surprising Luna even more then usual, she was taken aback by his response as she cleared her throat.

" Are you always this stubborn?"

" To people or creatures I don't trust." Vergil stated.

" So you don't trust me?" Luna asked.

"..." This took Vergil by surprise, barely, he sat quiet and calm still meditating. Luna groaned at this she face hoofed herself, " I swear I can see you are as stubborn as a mule, Vergil."

" I don't care." Vergil said as he got up from his state and walked towards Luna, " And for that matter, I revealed to much telling you my name and what I am." this time it was a victory for Luna as she gave a victorious smile, " If you strike me down, you can never leave this place you know that." Vergil sighed as he sat down in defeat, knowing no matter what he would do. Luna knew she had him so she decided to let it out, " No matter what you do Vergil, you have to answer my questions to leave this place."

" A weak tactic from a weak ruler." Vergil stated coldly to Luna, she suddenly blushed in anger as her wings fluttered a bit, " Weak! I am not weak! I am doing this for the safety of my sisters subjects!" Vergil stood silent not even responding, in his mind it was true, every person he met was weak and cowardice, but this was a new brand of cowardice in his opinion. Luna shook her head, " I am not weak!"

" Every word he says is true." Luna turned to the new voice that entered the fray, and to her horror, a black alicorn landed right behind them, a dark bluish mane fluttering and emitting a minor malicious intent, dark blue eyes staring down at her vessel smiling at her fear and knowing that she was brought down a peg. The only thing Luna can do was look in horror as she took a few steps back, " You don't belong here Nightmare! How did you come to be here?"

Nightmare moon laughed sending out a wave of her intent throughout the cell as she gestured to Vergil, " His energy alone brought me here, it leaked evil and darkness, so much so that it was strong enough to bring me here." Nightmare moon charged a spell and aimed it towards Luna, " And every word of his sentence was right, I don't know why I had to end up in weak vessel like you, I am the true the Princess of the Night!" She sent the spell to Luna who could only close her eyes waiting for that strike, but the strike didn't come to her as she sneaked a peek to see Vergil standing right in front of her, katana drawn.

" This is none of your concern fool!" Nightmare moon said to Vergil.

" It is my concern, she is my way out of this place, and if you dare harm a hair on her, I will make sure you never live to see the night again." Vergil's words were coated in killing intent as Nightmare moon stood her ground. She then laughed right in his face, " You really think you can defeat me? A being who has lived for thousands of years?" Vergil could only return the laugh as he smirked, " You can talk big...but you lack one thing...power."

" Might controls everything, " Vergil coated his words in cold intent, " and without strength you cannot protect anything." He then finished with a glare towards Nightmare Moon, " Let your alone self."

That little insult, was the last straw for Nightmare Moon as she her mane flared up wildly towards the cosmic sky, "YOU DARE INSULT MY POWER!"

" It would be an insult to call the parlor tricks you have power. " Vergil said outright.

"**HOW DARE YOU**!" Nightmare moon bellowed shaking the whole Dream Cell, Luna immediately flew up to the top of the crystal wall, thinking whether Vergil was really brave, or truly insane to take on a deity head on.

" I dare." Vergil smirked, " Because you will not forget this Devil's power."

(Boss Battle 4-Nightmare Moon-Vergil Boss Battle theme 1)

Nightmare Moon charged towards Vergil with a fire spell ready at the tip of her horn, the flames danced around the spell. As soon as Nightmare moon plunged her horn right into Vergil, he disappeared in front of her and appeared above her the scabbard of his sword out and about. Nightmare moon suddenly realized this and leapt back as Vergil came down with Yamato, Nightmare moon sent another flame spell towards Vergil who rolled out of its way as he sent a judgement cut at Nightmare. Nightmare flew up to avoid the judgement cut as she could see him disappear out of sight again, she was ready for him to appear above her, but what she didn't know was that he appeared right in front of her and smacked her with the scabbard of his sword, after that smack with his scabbard he sent a kick in Nightmare's face as she plummeted to the ground.

Nightmare could see stars swirl above her as she shook it off as she sent a trail of flame pillars towards Vergil, he stood his ground as he slashed the air with Yamato, as soon as the last flame pillar was about to make contact with Vergil,

SHINK!

He disappeared and the flames turned into nothing but a pile of embers, Nightmare moon suddenly heard something appear behind her as she saw Vergil bring down Yamato, she was ready to dodge it, but she was to late as she felt Yamato's steel meet her flesh, she staggered back in pain as fire appeared in her eyes.

"CURSE YOU!" Nightmare yelled as pretty soon purple flames started to swirl around her in a twister, embers flying everywhere and mighty gale force winds were blowing in every direction. Luna was bracing herself with her magic to the top of the wall as she hung on till the twister disappeared, this was the moment she feared, Nightmare Moon at her full power as she looked down towards the field. Vergil on the other hand stood ready, an emotionless face in the face of an unnatural fire.

" **YOU WILL NOW SEE THE TRUE POWER OF A GODDESS**!" Nightmare looked more fierce, her wings were covered in purple flames, cackling every second, her eyes were emitting purple sparks everywhere from eyes, her horn was covered in a thin black smoke and every time she panted, the flames on her wings flared up in wild anger. Vergil scoffed this , he wanted to end this quickly, and that was what he was going to do. A purple dome appeared around him and gale force winds were picking up again, " You will not forget this Devil's power." suddenly he Devil Triggered, " **You are not worthy as my opponent**!" as he disappeared in a blue flash.

Nightmare Moon sensed where he was going and sent a chain lightning spell above her, but she couldn't see anything as she felt a ring of steel appear to her side as she slid back to avoid the slash, as fast as she could turn five blue ethereal swords were above her going in a circle, she sidestepped to avoid them, but they were still following her no matter where she went. Vergil was a few feet in front of her and with a swish of his hand, the blades came down like falcons about to catch their prey, Nightmare moon managed to dodge most of the blades as two gave her two deep gashes on her front hooves and her blood erupted from the wounds. as she tumbled backwards, she looked up, furious, she would not be defeated like this. She got up as she casted some of her magic to heal her wounds.

She then got up as the flesh knitted up, she then decided to end it quick as well, she charged up a mixture of an inferno spell mixed with a lightning attack. With a large battelcry, she sent it flying at breakneck speed, Luna could see this and was yelling at Vergil to watch out behind him but he didn't comply as the ball of inferno was closing in on him, but before it was about an inch away from him he air tricked behind her, she was stunned that he dodged it as he appeared right behind her Yamato drawn, with one last bit of magic she charged at Vergil, this was her last attack before she could finish it. Vergil on the other hand still in his Devil Trigger slowly sheathed Yamato in his arm scabbard, slowly as the steel rang over the sound of galloping, Nightmare could see Victory before her as her grin started to become more like lunatics grin as she was closing in...victory was sweet.

SHINK!

But it wasn't she tumbled forward a massive gash appeared on her back as yelped in pain and blood starting to flood the wound itself, she slid past Vergil who got out of his Devil Trigger and was approaching Nightmare Moon. Her back wound was healing but not by much as the flesh was healed, but it appeared as a massive scar across her back, she was gasping for air as she looked forward to see Yamato about an inch away from her face and Vergil bearing down upon her.

(Boss Battle over)

" This...can't be...possible, " She grimaced at the sharp pain in her back, " I am a goddess! I AM THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT!"

" Not very classy for someone's dying words." Vergil replied, that sentence sent a shiver down Nightmare Moon's back, he then lifted Yamato up in the air, " Rest in Peace." Yamato came down, whistling through the cell, Luna could watch in horror as Vergil unmercifully brought Yamato down.

The cold steel of a demonic blade could be felt even from a distant and the blood of a goddess would be shed upon the ground, it was over.

"NOOOOO!" Luna appeared between Nightmare Moon and Vergil, Yamato froze about half an inch from Luna's head, Vergil sighed, " This fool was about to wipe you from existence, why defend her?"

" Because she is a part of me!" Luna said, courage was taking over every part of her body.

" She is weak and like I said to her, ' Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself."

" Is this what it is all about, power!" Luna looked down at the quivering Nightmare Moon and the steely Vergil, tears were leaking down her cheek, " I have been in your situation Vergil, look what power does to you, if you have to much you can't control it, it will control you no matter how strong you are! It will corrupt you!"

"..."

" Vergil...please...don't..." Luna was pleading with Vergil, Vergil took in Luna's words it felt like it struck a chord in his heart the words of his brother echoed in his mind, endlessly, " [i]What are you going to do with all that power huh?[/i]

"_No matter how hard you try_..."

"_Your never gonna be like father_."

Vergil couldn't get it out of his head, look what his journey gave him, nothing. But Luna was right, something he rarely thought, he sheathed Yamato which surprised Luna and Nightmare and kneeled down to Nightmare's level, " Leave...now." Nightmare Moon was too happy to oblige as she disappeared in a cloud of purple and black smoke. Vergil sighed as he looked behind him, his head down in what she said.

" Well Vergil...thank you." Luna said happily.

"..."

" Vergil, I am sorry but I can't let you leave still, if you are ready to talk, just let me know, the outside world won't change I won't rush you."

"..."

She gave her offer because she was grateful that Vergil saved her and spared Nightmare Moon, she sat on the throne that were both still intact after the battle. The crystals walls were adorned with scratches and the reflection of Vergil was the only thing in the walls, Luna was asleep on the throne, she honored patience and respected if anypony didn't want to talk yet. She was in a deep nap waiting pondering why he spared her? Why he was so sudden to lower his blade? So many questions...yet so little time...

" Chocolate." This woke up Luna immediately as she comically fell off her throne and turned to Vergil who was still looking towards the cosmic sky. Luna got up and brushed herself off, " Excuse me?" just the random timing was still surprising.

" When I was seven, Me and my brother got an amulet from our mother, it was one of those edible items that just...brought me some happiness in those times."

" I see..." She didn't mind him talking or the random subject, she was actually happy, " I am still willing to wait if your ready, their is no rush."

"Let's just get this over with." Vergil said as Luna summoned both thrones to them.

" Go on Vergil, I give you my personal word, " Luna was actually feeling his pain, " I swear the words you speak, the stories you tell, will never leave here."

"..." Vergil even though calm was a little uncertain but he took his seat in the throne, he gave a sigh rubbing his forehead to this, all to new to him.

" Where do you want me to start?"

* * *

Back in Canterlot

A flash of white light greeted Luna's room as both Vergil and Luna woke up, stretching wings or arms. Vergil looked outside to see it was still daylight, Luna got off her bed and noticed Vergil looking outside, " How long have we been in there?"

" In the Dream Cell we spent at least a hundred years in their, out here its only been a second, so you don't have to worry about you being discovered." Luna explained, Vergil walked to the balcony taking the crisp and fresh air greeting his lungs, the wind gently brushing his skin comforting him in this moment, he felt like he was truly free, but still a prisoner. Luna was right next to Vergil.

" Vergil...I still had no idea...about your mother..." Luna was suddenly at a lost for words, she just had to bring it up, about why his thirst for power drove him to start his journey. Vergil washed it off which translated to 'its okay, you didn't know', Luna cleared her throat, " Well Vergil, you are welcome to come with me to breakfast I can explain to my sister everything," She then transformed the cushions to a decent sized twin bed, " Or you can sleep in here, you do not have to worry."

As tempting as the offer was Vergil sighed, " No."

" Very well, I will be back shortly." Luna said, Vergil's back to her, she made her way to the door and opened it up to head down to breakfast.

" Thank you...Luna." Luna whipped around to see Vergil still looking around and taking in the view, he really never felt free. But it came to the conclusion it was Vergil who thanked her, she nodded as she closed the door, as soon as the door was closed, tears started falling over a smile.

"_Thank you...Vergil_." She wiped the tears from her face as she walked down to breakfast her stomach rumbling up a storm. She looked towards her room one last time and gave one more nod.

This was the start of a weird friendship.

Authors Notice: For your reward for reading this mission you earned the first part of a blue orb fragment:). Basically that's how Vergil came to Equestria before Dante, and right under Celestia's nose. Again don't be afraid to review, I won't bite.

And if Vergil's attitude seems a bit tame, I am sorry again.(and again I apologize for the grammar mistakes I made.) I hope that didn't stop you from enjoying the mission:).


	12. Mission 9: Reunion

Authors Notice: Not much to say except back on track now, enjoy:)

Dante was still frozen, not even budging to get his guns, the fact that his own brother was standing right in front of him ready to fight Dreadwing. The others seemed shocked to see someone like Dante appeared out of nowhere and to make matters more tense and worse, he was right next to Luna who was looking towards her sister, the gaze that came from Celestia was almost hot enough to cut steel, it wasn't out of anger or worriment, but of disappointment as she immediately teleported her right next to her, but more surprise then the mane six and the princess was Dreadwing as he froze in fear and anger, "[b]The second Son of Sparda is alive[/b]!" So much was dancing around Dreadwing's mind, but this took form in his mind as a giant tumor banging against his head. But before he could retort, Vergil was already in front of him and pulling out Yamato to finish him off, but he lifted off hovering over everyone's head. Vergil answered this by vanishing in front of everyone in a blue blur and suddenly appearing on top of Dreadwing.

That burst of speed surprised everypony in the room except for Dante who seemed to have snapped out of it as he was now smirking, watching Vergil deal with Dreadwing, and for him it was a giant break because he was always on the receiving end of Vergil's combat prowess which Dreadwing was now witnessing and experiencing. Vergil put both feet together as he launched downwards like a comet, Dreadwing tried to dodge, but his reward was both feet making contact with his face as he sailed down towards the polished floor, his body suddenly crashed against the floor which sent small debris of marble everywhere, Celestia put up a shield as the shrapnel that came from the crash was flying everywhere bouncing off the shield, Luna did the same thing but without the look surprise that the mane six and Celestia had on their faces. Dreadwing got up panting, he could only look in defeat as he was thinking of a way out, and this little hiccup was becoming a problem.

"Well I hate to showoff and run, "Dreadwing laughed, " But I have a date with these." Dreadwing summoned the Elements of Harmony right next to him as they disappeared in a puff of smoke. He dashed up through the roof and quickly turned into a black smoke as he drifted off into the sky right, before Vergil could lay a hand on Yamato, he sighed as he dusted off his coat. Luna ran over to her sister who was still gaping at the small battle, "Sister I am glad you are alright."

"Luna," Celestia turned barely to Luna and asked, "Who is he?" Twilight was even more curious then Celestia, but the only ponies who could match her curiosity was the rest of her friends, who looked back and forth between Vergil and Dante. Pinkie then popped out from the crowd as she gasped, " It's Dante's brother!" everypony in the room turned to Pinkie Pie puzzled on how she pieced it, except Luna who was surprised to see Dante here as she eyed him up and down and then turned to Pinkie surprised to, " What?" Pinkie shrugged, "I just added two and two and two together, hair pretty much gives it away." as the extra set of hooves suddenly disappeared.

"Luna, tell me on how you brought him here, outside the throne room please." Celestia said to her sister, who suddenly felt guilty all of a sudden, but changed as soon as she looked towards Vergil, she gave a small grin as both sisters went outside the throne room. The room was silent, too silent as the only sound was the sound of murmurs from the other side of the door, Vergil's' gaze never left his brother, " So...your here."

"Yea never expected you to be here after I beat ya." Dante said.

"..."

"What?"

"Your buffoonery knows no bounds." Vergil said, Dante looked at Vergil, instead of the anger that fueled him when he first met his brother again after the incident with the White Rabbit and the Mad Hatter, was suddenly quenched, he sniggered still having a bit of hatred towards Dante, but not much, " Well I never expected you to be friendly all of a sudden," Dante smirked, " Come on bro, where is that cold demeanor and that 'I will kill you' face you always give me."

"You mean the one that I really want to show right now?" Vergil answered.

"I always thought it was your happy face." Dante chuckled a little as Vergil's mood changed, "And ever since seeing you with that chick I wouldn't be surprise if you already nailed her."

WHACK! Dante felt a throbbing bump appear on the back of his head as he cupped the bump and turned to see Vergil behind him and the scabbard above him, " What the hell was that for?"

" I'm sorry but your buffoonery was the only thing I heard from you." Vergil answered, his brother's idiocracy boundless in his opinion. Most of the mane six chuckled lightly, Dante was still nursing the bump on his head but suddenly stopped despite the throbbing, hearing the two things he never heard from him, an apology, but the bump on the back of his head and Vergil insulting him lightly was kind of like an apology, " Well that's a first you made a funny." Dante smirked, " Their is some hope for you yet bro."

"And that will be the last jest you will hear from me." Vergil answered his brother as he lowered Yamato to his waist. Fluttershy suddenly stepped out of the crowd, " You...You aren't going to harm us...are you?" the rest of her friends were waiting for his answer to as they leaned further to hear it, Vergil sighed as he rubbed his head and looked down towards Fluttershy, " No." her friends gave a huge sigh of relief as the doors to the throne room opened up to see Luna and Celestia walking back in, " Twilight," She said all of a sudden, Twilight stumbled a little as she stepped out of the crowd, " Yes princess?"

"I need you to come to the library with me...it seems we need to do a bit of digging up on this Dreadwing." She seemed unphased by the fact she was near death. Twilight seemed excited the fact that her mentor was going to be helping her, she ran up right beside her mentor as Celestia addressed her sister, " Luna, can you show Dante and Vergil their rooms please?" Luna suddenly brightened up on the spot as she trotted up to Dante and Vergil, "Please follow me." Dante and Vergil followed Luna as she exited the throne room with them, Rainbow Dash eyed Dante one last time, a light red blush suddenly appeared on her face, " Girls, the royal guards will be here to show you to your rooms here to, I due remember your services to Equestria it will not be forgotten, " Celestia gave one last grin to the girls before she headed to the library with Twilight, " So you girls have permanent rooms in the castle whenever you need to stay here." All of them beamed as Twilight and Celestia vanished in a bright white light.

The rest of the girls waited for the guards, that is until Rarity noticed Rainbow Dash hovering still blush on her face, a devious but friendly smile graced her face, " Rainbow Dash, do you have a crush on Dante?" at those words Rainbow Dash fell out of the air, flapping her hooves wildly to stay in the air as she crashed to the floor, she looked up towards Rarity, her face now dark red with embarrassment, " Wha...wha...no I don't!"

"Oh come on Darling, he is extremely dashing, for a non pony of course." Rarity's grin never left her face as Rainbow Dash's blush couldn't get any darker, but as soon as Rainbow Dash was about to speak, a voice came to her rescue.

"Now hold on Rarity." Applejack interjecting before Rarity or Rainbow Dash could say anything, "I know Rainbow Dash and by the blush on her face and the fact ya'll caught her by surprise says she doesn't have a mighty old crush on him."

"But Applejack the sy-." Rarity was trying to defend her statement, but Applejack cut in again, "Rarity, I ain't an expert on lovey dovey stuff or anything that is like that, but I know Rainbow Dash, and due to the fact ya caught her by surprise was rude of ya to do." Rarity bowed her head in defeat as she turned to Rainbow Dash.

"I am sorry for my sudden judgement on you, I just..." Rainbow Dash waved off the apology Rarity was giving, "It's cool." Rarity gave a friendly smile as she cleared her throat, " Now shall we go examine our rooms?" she proposed as the guards walked in, two more went to the side to retrieve the two dead guards, the whole gang nodded as they ran to the guards hoping to leave while the bodies were being carried out, except for Pinkie who was hopping out of the throne room, Rarity on the other hand knew what room she was going to as she asked a guard where her room was, as soon as she got her directions as she trotted down the majestic hallway.

"_Now...let's see if I can do that spell Twilight taught me can be put to use_."

* * *

Back at Dreadwing's hideout

Discord was in a cloud hammock he made inside the cave, rocking back and forth to the rhythm of the water drops, his gaze was on the blizzard for a second as he stretched his whole back and melted in his hammock, but his relaxation was cut short by a black smoke sailing into the cave, it materialized into Dreadwing who took the Elements of Harmony out of the box. He didn't expect the Sons of Sparda to be reunited, but all in all, he could only see it as a minor hiccup to his plan as he set the Elements of Harmony in a circle. The sole reason he went to Canterlot was to see if the bearers could even keep it on after what he did, and by his toothy grin, it worked magnificently, if the bearers kept the Elements of Harmony for just a bit longer...then he would have six new slaves to help his cause, but that grin vanished as it made way for the thought of this ritual...

"_The only way_."

"So the test was a success eh?" Discord said with a Canadian tone, a Mounties hat was on his head complete with sunglasses, Discord seemed to pick up Dreadwing's plan as soon as he left the castle. Dreadwing could only nod as he stepped into the center of the circle, the elements returned to a black a frame and red gems as pillars of black energy rose from each of them and Dreadwing closing his eyes, before Discord could ask Dreadwing answered with a serious tone, "It is nothing for you to worry about."

"_Worry_..."

" And to your second question, it will take three days tops." Dreadwing finished as he returned to the elements, Discord shrugged and returned to his nap.

"_Never_..." Dreadwing dreaded the patience he had to endure to complete the ritual, but it was something worth the wait for him...so worth it.

"_Soon...it will end as it should have_."

* * *

Back in Canterlot

" This is your room Dante." Luna gestured to a finely crafted door which opened to reveal a large room, crafted to the extent of pleasing the guest, gold gilded the window sills which had a great view of Canterlot, the bed was a queen size which Dante was pleased, adjacent of the bed was bathroom with a porcelain bath complete with shower head, Dante sniffed his underarms and flinched back at the smell, " Damn I do need a shower." Luna nodded as she closed the door to Dante's room, Dante went to the tub and to his displeasure the curtains could only cover his upper body and lower body to, his head and shoulders were the only thing visible, Dante gave a huge sigh as he face palmed his head.

" This gonna be interesting."

* * *

Luna and Vergil were continuing their trek down the hallway, to Vergil this was very familiar to him as he could see the painting of a gruff pony trying to get up on a mountain, Luna could see this and told Vergil, " Your room is about two doors down from mine." they stopped in front of another finely crafted door which bore the same interior as Dante's, except the view was different as it showed the valley where Ponyville was nested. " Well here is your room Vergil." Vergil took a few steps in taking in the interior of the room.

" Thank you." Vergil said.

" Your welcome." Luna blushed a little she then regained her feelings and continued, " And if you ever need to see me or just need some pony to talk to." her horn glowed as a silver chain with a small crescent moon, " Just show the guards this necklace." Luna added as she walked out the room, she turned to Vergil one last time before she left him in his room alone, she gave a small grin as the doors closed behind her. Vergil set Yamato to the side of his bed as he decided to relax in bed and take a little nap, he looked up towards the ceiling having nothing to do, but his train of thought was interrupted by a small sting on his arm, he pulled up his sleeve to see a dark splotch on his arm a crescent moon was barely visible on the dark splotch, Vergil looked at it, puzzled by the fact that it suddenly appeared, but due to the fact that it was their he tried rubbing it off, and it was still their, he went into the bathroom and tried scrubbing it off vigorously, but to no avail as he gave up and laid back down on his bed, wondering what this meant and how it suddenly appeared.

"_What are you_?"

* * *

Dante got out of the bath drying his hair, " You know that shower ain't bad despite hitting my head twice on the showerhead."

" Well you should be careful now huh?" Dante sighed as he threw his towel to the side, " Of course...your a stalker explains why your here now huh?" Dante smirked towards Celestia who was standing next to his bed, " Besides you know you want this." she blushed again and shook her head, Dante laughed, " Come on i'm kidding." she was silent for a few minutes but laughed otherwise, but she stopped laughing and was sporting a grin, excited about Dante's reaction once he heard this bit of news, " Dante the reason I came in here is because I have some good news for you."

" Well," Dante took a seat in the corner, the chair had a purple mattresses and a yellow frame which surprisingly still held him up, " Lay it on me." Dante's thoughts returned to the chair, "_How the hell are these chairs supporting me_?" magic, it just came to his head after he asked himself. Celestia's grin was now a little wider, " Well I found a bit of information about dimensional magic in the library, and it seems I can communicate with any universe or dimension, including yours."

" Well," Dante was not even surprised, but somewhat glad at this, " I am guessing their is a bit of bad news now eh?"

" Yes, unfortunately I can't teleport you back to your world."

" Called it." Dante smirked, Celestia wasn't finished as a grin returned to her face, " But that doesn't mean I can't bring any item here to you."

" And how did you find my world?" Dante asked.

" Your energy radiated throughout the castle, as soon as I stumbled upon that book, I memorized the energy that was leaking off you and concentrated on finding your world, it was challenging their was no doubt about it, but with your energy it was a little easy."

"..."

" What the page says is without a focus, it would be next to impossible to find a universe for that certain pony, bringing someone from a different universe was out of anypony's hooves, including mine." Celestia explained with less detail then what the book described.

" So basically my energy was your focus?"

" Exactly but an item from that dimension can be a focus to." Celestia said, " So if you have any items that can help in the coming future tell them to me now." Dante knew what to bring to here, as his thoughts were circulating on the three things to bring here, but unfortunately for him Celestia sensed what he was thinking, " And I mean everything Dante."

"Damnit."

* * *

Vergil's eyes never left the mark on his arm, he spun pivoted his arm in every direction wondering how it came to him like this, why he received this, he had his suspicions, but his suspicions were interrupted by a knock on the door a shy guard pony in bluish armor stuck his head through the crack in the door, " Ummm...the Princess would like to see you." Vergil's eyebrows rose a bit.

" Why would she want to see me right now when she could have asked about thirty minutes ago?" Vergil asked, he was looking at the silver chain Luna gave him and thinking this was just more then a pass, the guard shook his head, " I don't know but she would like to see you right now."

" Very well." He got out of bed and grabbed Yamato and left the room, the guard galloping back to his post. Vergil arrived at the door to Luna's room as the guards opened it up to reveal Luna's dark blue room, it was to familiar to him as he walked in. Luna was standing on the balcony looking down on Canterlot, as soon as the doors closed turned around to Vergil, right as she did that she had the biggest grin on her face at the sight of Vergil, but it disappeared for a more serious look, " Vergil I have been thinking about something," The mark on Vergil's arm stung a little as his suspicions started to become more and more true, " I..." Luna stopped as she a dark red blush appeared on her face, it took her awhile to even think about what she was going to say, Vergil tapped his foot waiting for the rest of Luna's sentence, but she said it but it was to fast to understand, " Would you like to go down to the city with me?" Vergil seemed to get the sentence.

" Would my presence cause a panic among your people?"

" No it wouldn't, but I can assure you I would calm them down if it happened, you have my word as a princess." Luna said, she was hiding the plea in her voice, hoping he would say yes. Vergil on the other hand didn't mind staying in the castle, but he needed to stretch his legs and see beyond what the castle windows had to offer, that and he had to make sure his suspicion about Luna was a hundred percent accurate, hoping this would lead to the mark on his arm.

As suddenly as he sighed...he nodded.

* * *

Dante could look at the weapons he set out on the wall of his room, he looked to the shortest of the three weapons which were three headed nunchuks that seemed to have chilled the area it was in, the next item was a wickedly shaped purple guitar, lightning were the strings of the guitar as each one crackled a little, at the base of the guitar was a wicked scythe that would serve as the second weapon the guitar had to offer, the next was a pair of gauntlets and greaves, each grey with white veins running along the base of the weapons,, all these weapons puzzled Celestia and sparked her curiosity, but what puzzled Celestia more was out the window hanging outside, both precariously hanging by a rope above Canterlot.

" Dante...why-"

" Don't ask." Dante said simply, he looked towards two swords that he hung outside, both had faces at the bottom of the handles, the blades were red and blue and curved. Dante shivered at the memories these blades gave him when they first met, but he turned to Celestia, " Well their flocky that's everything." Dante looked at the three weapons that helped him along in Temen Ni Gru, he gave one last glare towards the two swords hanging outside, Celestia suddenly decided ask what was on her mind when Dante hung the swords outside when she summoned them.

" So why did you hang those out the window?" Celestia's answer came from a yawn outside, and one of them spoke.

"**Brother why are we hanging out a window**?"

"Aww Crap."

Authors Notice: Now the Devil Arm's are here...including them. Hope you enjoyed the mission and don't be afraid to comment.


	13. Mission 10: Boasters Punishment

Authors Noice: Pretty much a tame chapter for now, and you may like what Vergil does to a certain pony. Enjoy!:)

"** MASTER WHY!**" The red sword was yelling at the top of its lungs as Dante was holding them above the city, Dante with his other hand was rubbing his forehead the familiar pain of hearing one of them talking was even enough to incite it.

"** We kept our promise, we didn't talk **" The blue sword was calm at this situation, but deep down it was about as afraid as his brother. Celestia gasped for two reasons, one the swords were talking fluently, the second was what Dante was about to do with them. Dante could only rub his head harder and harder.

"** Brother our master is in pain **."

"** Where Agni? **" he asked the Red sword. Dante literally was about to slap his face so hard right now.

"** Well Rudra it looks like he is in pain at... **."

"Dammit can you guys shut up for at least five seconds. five seconds!" Dante yelled to both of them. Agni and Rudra's gaze was now on Dante. "Now your making me want to drop you right now even more!"

"** Wait master, we can be quiet honestly, right Rudra? **."

"** Agni you are not helping this situation even a bit right now **." Rudra pointed out, Dante couldn't clap so he patted his side hard to mimic applause, "Looks like someone in that small head has a damn brain."

"** So are you going to drop us still **?" The twin swords asked in unison, above all the things they said this was the stupidest thing they asked. His instincts were telling him to drop them and forget and pretend like it never happened, but something booted his idea out of his head as a new started to form. Dante smirked mischievously as he pulled Agni and Rudra back in the room and threw the them to the floor, "You know... I ain't gonna throw you out."

"** You aren't **?" They both were actually surprised at this fact, Dante nodded his head as he stuck his head out the window, " Nope ain't gonna throw ya, but first." he turned to the outside and cupped his hands over his mouth, "Hey Pinks! I got new friends for ya!"

Agni looked confused, " **Ummm master, what is-**." his question was answered by the doors flying open revealing Pinkie, hopping excitedly around, " Oh Oh where, where!" Dante moved aside as he gestured to both swords. Agni and Rudra remained motionless, Dante suddenly gestured to Celestia to leave right now, they both did on the spot as Pinkie was examining the swords, and both had sweat coming down their face.

"**Do you think she noticed brother**?" Agni asked, worst mistake ever, Pinkie gave an excited gasp as she hopped all over the room asking questions at top speed, " Oh my gosh you talk! What's it like being a sword? Why are you blue and red? Did you need cheering up because I know how to cheer up ponies no problem."

"**Brother**." Rudra whispered as Pinkie was barraging them both with unending questions.

"**Yes**?"

"**Kill me**."

* * *

Down in the city of Canterlot

The streets were filled, but not as much for today as ponies were walking with their heads up or other ponies who are at their stalls or stores just trying to make money and have a living. Vergil and Luna were walking down the main street of Canterlot as some of the stallions and mares took notice of the two walking, some bowed immediately on the spot for Luna but got up out of curiosity of Vergil, most didn't care about as they kept walking with their heads up to the air. Vergil looked towards every building all finely crafted and polished to its extent, the reflection it was giving off was lighting the street up even though the sun was mainly doing it all. Vergil looked down towards the street to see more buildings with the same sheen that every building shared, he could also feel the wind blowing gently against his hair and skin, as if it was healing him, he could never picture this much peace, he could never picture this much freedom. The air on the other hand was different, it smelled like paper and metal, he took a whiff and his face scrunched up a bit.

Luna giggled at Vergil's face, knowing she had the exact same reaction when she first came here as a filly, " Yea you get use to the smell here, I wasn't much of a fan of it either." Luna giggled at his face, right at that moment she felt her stomach start to feel light, like butterflies in her stomach were flapping around wildly she shrugged it off as she kept looking at Vergil. She noticed that he was a little unkempt and still tired even though he slept for the past three days, but one thing came to her was that he was thirsty as he was licking his lips, he had water and food when Luna brought them up to him, she approached him and smiled, " Looks like your thirsty, I know a perfect shop to drink at."

Vergil was thinking of declining the offer and to return to the castle, but two reasons held him here, one of them was unknown to everypony including him, the second reason was to see if his theory was correct.

" Very well...let's go."

* * *

Twilight was pouring over book after book after book, Celestia was right over in the next isle, Twilight was remembering the name of the pony that caused them so much trouble, the look on her mentor's face when she saw that pony, it was the only thing that she could remember and when she asked her mentor she said simply, " Dreadwing." No basic information, just his name. She pulled out the next book and sighed,

"_Equestrian History: Draconian Wars__, don't fail me either please_."

* * *

Luna and Vergil were sitting at a table outside a average coffee shop, it wasn't prominent among Canterlot but it had quality in its drinks, no shortcuts, just time and quality. The patrons at the coffee shop outside and inside weren't paying attention to Vergil and Luna, but some didn't let it go unnoticed as some of the patrons and tourist were looking towards them. Luna was enjoying the outside air and the cool breeze that swept throughout the street, Vergil, with a little bit of convincing finally took his seat as they waited for the waitress. Vergil seemed a bit tense as he felt the eyes of everypony on him, he felt surrounded and enclosed, he felt his hand itch for Yamato, as his finger's twitched to feel the handle of his sword, Luna noticed and assured him that nothing would attack her or him. Vergil had his doubts he wasn't afraid but more alert, his past was an example, that betrayal at Tema Ni Gru by Arkham was the best example.

The waitress, who was a unicorn with her brown mane tied in a bun, appeared right next to them, stammering at the fact that the Princess of the Night was out in public and visiting her shop and the fact their was a new...she didn't know what to call him so she didn't say anything, she asked Luna what she would like, Luna looked up at the waitress and smiled, " Oh just a cup of coffee thank you." The waitress nodded and turned to Vergil, still shy but regardless asked, " So ummm sir...what would you like."

" Anything." Vergil said shortly, Luna was about to speak up but the waitress spoke up, " It's alright your majesty, we get these type of...well we get those types of orders at times, we know what to do." She folded up her pad and pen and walked back in the shop. Luna looked around Canterlot, so much had changed since her last visit, it was more quiet, more equal back then. But now it was posh, more posh then it was back then and the smell still was the same even to her, but it left a bad taste in her mouth, Vergil on the other hand was looking down at his arm where the mark was, still puzzling, still so much to know what it meant. Luna noticed as she decided to ask, " Is something wrong Vergil?"

" It is nothing."

" Vergil if something is bothering you, then it has me worried, is something wrong?" Luna repeated the question again, Vergil sighed, he might as well get it out of the way, " Are you sure it was wise to bring me out in the open?"

" The ponies here are to busy to notice, " By busy she meant stuck up, like **_stuck up _**, their were some nobles that were really kind and didn't showoff their riches to the public, but most acted like children when it came to nobility, so Luna rolled her eyes at a passing couple who were laughing heartily over a joke, their laugh was almost fake in a way, but all in all that was how they laughed, " So your fine, and I can't believe I am going to say this but them being busy has its advantages."

Vergil didn't respond but he understood as he looked down to his arm, Luna then noticed this and added," I guess that isn't the only thing that is on your mind." She reached towards Vergil's arm hoping to find out why his arm was the only thing he was looking at, she was about an inch away from finding out, that is until Vergil pulled that arm away, and he sighed," It is nothing else for you to concern yourself about." Luna looked worried, just what was he hiding, she thought he told her everything in the Dream Cell and reassured her it was everything, so something wasn't right.

Luna's train of thought was cutoff by the same waitress who was levitating the drinks on the table, " Here are your drinks, I am sorry for the long wait." Both waved her off as Luna gave her some bits and a small tip which she bowed graciously as she went back inside the shop to fulfill more orders. Luna took a sip of her drink as she looked to see what Vergil got, a cup of orange juice generously filled near to the edge. Luna took a another sip and looked at Vergil, still worried, " Vergil you know you can tell me anything, from what you told me in the Dream Cell, you were alone without your mother, but I will repeat myself, " the kindness she was showing was strong, strong enough to turn the coldest of hearts warm, " Vergil..."

He looked up to Luna whose eyes were now staring into his," You have my word as a Princess and friend, I will never tell anypony about this, even my sister." it kept going, both of them looking into each others eyes seeing who would go first, Vergil sighed in defeat as he was sipping his drink, " Fine." He reached an arm down to pull up his sleeve to reveal the mark on his arm.

But suddenly his drink exploded all over him leaving a sopping wet Vergil unphased by this, Luna gasped as did some of the other ponies, the turned to see an angry blue unicorn with a whitish mane and purple cape glaring at Vergil, her glow on her horn was furiously bright, " You! I thought I would never bump into you here! " She was walking towards Vergil, still a furious look on her face, Vergil was in half a mind to slay her where she was, but Luna put both her hooves on the hand with his mark on it, " Please..."  
Vergil suddenly felt something hit him in the back of the head, thought not painfully it was enough to get anyponies attention but for Vergil that was strike one so he didn't do anything, " Are you listening you dirty monkey! The Great and Powerful Trixie is demanding your attention!" She sent another rock flying towards Vergil, Vergil caught the small rock and crushed it into dust, he got up from his chair as he got Yamato from the side, he turned to Trixie whose expression changed from anger to confusion, " Wait you aren't him?"

"..."

" Well it seems you are the same as him except the way you style your hair." Trixie pointed out still having a haughty demeanor.

"..."

" If you are the same as Trixie thinks, then you may know where this Dante is-." Vergil's eyes raised a bit as he noticed Trixie start to grin.

" So you do know where he is, then Trixie demands-." Vergil leapt over the fence that separated the street from the shop's area he whipped out Yamato as he coiled his hand around the neck, everypony gasped even more and Luna was even more appalled then what she witnessed in the Dream Cell, Vergil's killing intent leaked a single drop of water, it seemed to send a shiver down Trixie's spine, " Never...demand me." He placed Yamato on Trixie's neck which caused a couple of tears to fall down, " You may think I am as forgiving as my brother, " he gently slid Yamato across Trixie's neck, not enough to kill or cause harm of course, " But I am way more lenient on how we dictate our opponents." Vergil turned to Luna who was still pleading with him not to do it, Vergil looked towards Trixie again who was crying quietly, he then threw her away as she grunted in pain, Vergil sheathed Yamato as Trixie was coughing up dirt, she looked up surprised.

" This was your second warning, the third one is your last, if you show your face before me again and demand of me whatever subject you have on your mind, I will make sure your days of entertaining are over as quick as it began...It is your only warning from me." He coated his last bit of words with a bit more killing intent, which made Trixie gallop down the street, all dignity forgotten. Vergil went over to Luna and said, " Let's leave please." Luna couldn't agree more as she finished the rest of her drink and got up to leave.

Luna looked at Vergil and smiled, " Thank you for sparing Trixie, how did you know she was an entertainer?"

Vergil answered despite the glares from the citizens or tourist, " She carried herself high above others, selfish of her to do." Luna giggled a bit, still glad that Vergil didn't cause any harm. Suddenly the butterflies returned in her stomach, "_What is this feeling, this is the second time I had this around him_." She kept thinking and thinking why, she never felt this before, even around other's, but why was he so different, " _I just feel so safe around him, like were same...the same lives...but his was worse...yet...my imprisonment on the moon was almost the same_." But Luna shrugged it thinking it was probably the drink talking, she gave Vergil a smile, " So what do you want to do next?"

* * *

Dante was leaning on the wall of his room waiting for Pinkie to finish, Celestia had to leave to go continue studying with Twilight. Dante could only snigger to himself as some of the guards passing him had confused looks on their faces on why he was laughing to himself. About five minutes in Pinkie Pie was hopping out the room and turned to Dante, " They were so awesome! Not much talking! But it was so fun!" She waved goodbye to Dante as she hopped back to her room, Dante entered his room to see it was strewn with confetti and balloons, Agni and Rudra were leaning on the end of the bed, party hats adorning their heads.

" Sooo you learned your lesson?" Dante looked towards Agni and Rudra with a smirk.

"..." For them what Pinkie did was torture, Dante didn't want to know as he got in bed and decided to rest his eyes a bit.

"..."

"..."

"**It was horrible**." Dante bolted up to see both swords still quiet, he sighed at this, " You know you guys could say anything when I'm not around."

Knock Knock Knock!

Dante got up rubbing his head as each knock was banging his head like a drum, he couldn't get a moment of quiet for one day...just one day. Dante opened it up to see Rainbow Dash hovering a few feet above the floor scratching the back of her mane, " Oh hey Dante, wassup?"

" Napping." Dante said rubbing his eyes, " Was rudely interrupted, but all in all kicking it."

" I know right! I get interrupted all the-." Seeing the look on Dante's face made Rainbow Dash realize she meant she did it as she blushed from embarrassment, " Right sorry."

Dante waved the apology off and sighed, " Well what do ya need?"

" You promised you would show me how you fle-." She looked around Dante to see his Devil arms, she rushed in a flash, "Umm come in?" Dante said itching his head. Rainbow Dash looked quizzically at each of his weapons, first off was Cerberus, she could feel the chill in the air that it resonated, she went next to Nevan, she was examining it a long time, her eyes dancing around the guitar slash scythe, the next was Beowulf she noticed the oddly shaped gauntlets and the clawed feet, she turned to the swords but Dante knew what she was going to do, " Don't even ask."

" What are these?" She gestured to each weapon, she couldn't contain her excitement as she eyed each one.

" Devil Arms, I earned them from fights."

" What do they do?" Rainbow Dash asked, just then Dante popped an idea as he walked and picked up Agni and Rudra who were still quiet and Cerberus, he equipped Beowulf on his hands and feet," Well I just have to show you now do I, now a good place to try these out?"

Rainbow Dash beamed, " Well of course I know a place, just follow me!" Dante went to get Nevan as he lifted it up and cradled it in his arms following Rainbow Dash, as soon as they were outside and heading down the hallway, three pairs of pony eyes were trailing them, Applejack was looking around the corner while Pinkie and Fluttershy were right behind her.

" Come on ya'll." Applejack trotted out from her hiding spot, she knew this was wrong, but she was curious at the same time so she decided to trail Dante. Fluttershy didn't want to come, but she was curious as well, Pinkie came along for the ride when she bumped into Applejack.

They dashed to each hiding spot leaving nothing but a tiny trail of air behind them. Applejack straightened her stenson as she looked towards Dante, carrying weird looking objects on his back and waist, this sparked her curiosity even more.

"_Now wha in the hay are those_?"

* * *

Luna and Vergil were continuing their walk in Canterlot, Luna could only keep walking thinking what to do next with Vergil, she looked up again towards Vergil, right then and their she knew where she wanted to show Vergil. She smiled as ran ahead, " Come on Vergil I know a place we could go!" She laughed as she ran ahead, Vergil followed in a run to, this time not with a emotionless face, but with a grin, he could feel freedom, he could feel all of it, the things he had never truly experienced when his mother died, the child inside Vergil was starting to leak out a tiny bit. Luna was running still beaming, " _I just hope he does enjoy this place_."

She never really had this much fun running, Vergil right behind her grinning, she turned around to notice it, but she forgot one thing...his arm. She knew this place was a last resort to see what was on his arm that was worrying him.

"_ And it is about time I found out _."

Authors Notice: Guess you called it since Trixie was the one and the Mission title gave it away lol:) Don't be afraid to comment and I hope you enjoyed the Mission.


	14. Mission 11: Devil Arms Unleashed

Authors Notice: Time for them to see what the Devil Arms can do huh? Pretty much all I can say lol hope you enjoy.

Dreadwing's Lair

The wind outside echoed throughout the cave as the blizzard outside intensified; Discord was still in his cloud hammock, laying down not a care in the world still napping peacefully. Dreadwing was still in the center of the circle, he looked towards Discord who was still lounging on his hammock. If their was one thing Dreadwing didn't have, was patience, he learned it and accepted it in the Demon world, now that he was back home it was almost utter boredom to wait longer for his plan to be set in motion and knowing domination was almost in his hooves. But this was it... he could feel it in his marrow, but the only thing getting in his way was the time it took for the ritual to be complete, three days. But for now he could think, for now he could focus on the ritual.

These items he needed were the utmost importance; the most recent he gained were the Elements of Harmony, which replaced one of the important components as a substitution, The Perfect Amulet. He studied the ritual inside and out and learned the key components, the blood of an innocent priestess, the perfect Amulet, and the trickiest to get and substitute was the Blood of Sparda. He had the Elements and one thing that was napping nearby, he looked towards one of the items that kept his sanity barely hanging on in the Demon World, his journal, which was perched on a rock, the brown cover told everypony that it was worn and ripped, but still intact.

Dreadwing looked towards Discord and sighed, he might as well get it out of the way, the one thing that he needed from him was inside of him, and so it was going to be quick. He pondered to himself if he could rip out the one thing that was important to every creature, the one thing he learned that was the most precious thing in the universe, something not even time travelers could get while they were ripping Geryon's bit by bit, the soul. The soul was one thing that was utterly priceless in every sense of the word, no matter what you would do with it even if it was for the good of that person or for the good of a country whether you would tamper with it, splinter it, annihilate it, and even trying the help, it was still a heinous crime to commit and an unforgivable one to boot.

But he was damned for it anyway when he betrayed his country a hundred thousand years ago, he was damned when he went to the Demon World; he was damned from birth..." _So why does it matter to me_?" So he went with it, "Discord." He stumbled out of bed as his face met the floor with a groan of pain leaking from Discord's face. He got up and took off his head and inspected it, he shook it up and down as he tried to hear the rattling in his head. As he threw his head back on back to its original position, "Yes Dreadwing?"

"I need something from you...something...that I regret to take." Dreadwing was still containing the ritual but he needed a few more minutes until he could get a good base for the ritual so that he may freely step outside the circle, he needed a little bit more time.

"Ummm sure?" Dreadwing needed about a few more seconds, he had been at this for five hours, and it was almost done.

"It is something I regret doing." Dreadwing for the first time looked sad, but he had to do what he had to do, and that little demon inside of him didn't give a damn. The black pillars retracted back to small domes surrounding the Elements of Harmony, Dreadwing knew the base of the ritual was done as he stepped out of the circle and walked towards Discord.

"_I can't believe this will happen_..." The pony side of him, whatever was left of that side was now yelling for him to not do it, but what was overtaking him was the demon inside chanting and beating his stomach to do it, that his goal would be one step closer to being complete. Discord itched the side of his head, "ummm is their something you-." He was cutoff as two shadowy hands leapt out of the ground, Discord tried to wiggle his way out of the shadowy hands, bits of dark sludge was leaking off them as he kept trying to break free, Discord looked up to see Dreadwing's eyes turned from a solid yellow color to a dark glowing red color. Discord was looking around the room wildly for anything he could get in arms reach, but his eyes floated over Dreadwing's journal, perched innocently out of his grasp, he looked towards Dreadwing and then the journal.

Discord managed to wiggle out one of his hands and held out one of them up high, his griffon hand snapped as a white light surrounded Dreadwing's journal, it floated in the air for a few seconds as it spun wildly in a circle, and with the sound of a pop, it was gone. Dreadwing looked towards where his journal was, instead of anger, a devilish grin adorned his face, he raised his right front hoof and stabbed Discord' stomach with it, instead of blood pouring from the wound, their wasn't any, Discord surprised that he wasn't going to die.

But what Dreadwing took out of Discord changed his emotions immediately, as Dreadwing's hoof slowly was being pulled out of Discord's stomach and at the tip of the hoof was an orange ball of light, the ball had a small smokey face circling inside, it was laughing wildly bouncing off the wall's of the ball and it was pulsating. Discord felt himself crumble, not just in spirit itself, but his legs were crumbling as the lower part of his body turned to ash, it crawled its way up Discord slowly as Dreadwing dismissed his shadowy hands. Discord then suddenly saw that his arms were gone all of a sudden along with the rest of his chest, "Well..." Discord gave one small grin to Dreadwing, "It seems my life," Discord with a nod of his dismembered head summoned shades and gave one last grin, "Is now crumbling." At that last word, his head was now all gray, it fell to the ground as ash graced where Discord was standing, the wind entering the cave couldn't blow it away as it blew through the cave.

" _Not today_ ." Dreadwing held out a front hoof as his horn glew dark blue and red, demonic energy poured out of his hooves and horn as mist gathered at Discord's pile. It slowly entered the ash pile as every second it quivered with as every bit of demonic energy was being absorbed.

"_Crude...but effective_." Dreadwing thought to himself, it was something he learned in the Demon World, while crude and not a true resurrection, but a faux resurrection. Discord suddenly appeared in a flash of red light as he stretched his arms in the air, he pouted to Dreadwing whose grin never disappeared, "Awwww you brought me back?" Discord sat on the nearest rock, " I was getting use to life as being ash, I was about to find out what ash does all day."

"You are an asset." Dreadwing laughed at Discord's joke as he continued, "I hate to waste such talent and potential on something so valuable to the cause now would I?"

"Aww that is so nice." Discord said smiling at this bout of kindness, still curious on what Dreadwing did to him to just bring him back. Dreadwing had two things at his disposal, but suddenly two of the items suddenly appeared in his head that he could substitute, and the blood didn't necessarily have to be just the Blood of Sparda.

"But seeing as you are happy to be back," Dreadwing said," It seems our plans can go into motion." Dreadwing summoned an obsidian knife as it hovered right next to him; Discord looked confused for a second and watched puzzled, Dreadwing then summoned a glass vial right next to him. In a flash, a gash appeared on Dreadwing's leg as Discord leapt back at this, blood was trickling from the wound slowly as Dreadwing gathered it into the vial. As soon as he had enough blood, his wound suddenly knitted as flesh and fur started to grow back. He swished the blood in the vial as he was sniggering to himself.

"S_unbeam of all the foolish mistakes you made...this am one of them_." When he was young he came down with a rare blood disease that was life threatening. The healers back then were desperate to find a suitable volunteer to cure Dreadwing, the only pony that was compatible with his blood was Queen Sunbeam, and she was to happy to volunteer to give some of her blood to cure Dreadwing, a fact which Dreadwing thought would be bane to him.

Dreadwing got all the items and rounded them up in a transparent sphere which cased all the items. It disappeared as Dreadwing went outside in the snow, the cold and damp flakes were beating along side his face, but that didn't deter him as stomped a hoof on the ground, black smoke rose from the growing circle that Dreadwing made. What popped out of the smoke was a bony hand mixed with a gilded black robe as a large pillar of them leapt out of the circle, the whole pillar stopped as it dispersed on the ground revealing bony figures in a black robe, a huge scythe was at the side of each one, Dreadwing knew they were one of the seven armies of Hell, the, Pride demons.

Discord leapt back as the horde of Hell Prides were suddenly taking over the whole area, he counted to fast and it ended with two thousand Hell Prides, all howling and slamming the blades of their scythes on the ground. Suddenly Discord felt himself being covered by a bright white light and was blinded by it by a bit. His eyes had swirls in them as he tried to think straight he could see a snickering Dreadwing, looking towards the horde of Hell Prides.

"Discord, would you mind going to Canterlot again? I would like them to meet our guests." He gestured to the horde who was howling to each other.

"But...can I lead them?

"They know who you are friend... their is nothing to worry about." Dreadwing assured Discord, he seemed to relax a bit as Discord lifted up into the air, he knew Canterlot was a two day walk from here; a forced march would take a day. He gestured to the Hell Prides, "Let's go...our Princess is definitely in this castle." they followed some jumping and some walking. Dreadwing could see the horde pass by slowly, eyes bearing red and their thirst for blood unquenchable.

"_Let's see if Discord likes my little surprise_." Dreadwing would wait till tomorrow to go their, two things were in his mind.

One was to double check to see if the items were proper substitutes for the ritual, besides he wouldn't want to have a screwed up ritual.

Two...He didn't want the bomb to go off...and his bomb was already marching towards Canterlot. His plan was going smoothly.

Hell would rain on Equestria, they would know the demon world, and they would know corruption and death...one way or another.

* * *

Canterlot, Rarity's room

As kind it was for the royal tailor's to lend her supplies to aid in repairing Dante's trench coat, it still didn't give her the inspiration to finish it, the coat was laid out right in front of her on her bed; pacing back and forth to find that inspiration. Not Even Twilight teleporting it in could not give her any nudge towards it. Rarity kept pacing back and forth, back and forth, her mane was a mess, the glasses she was wearing were foggy, the only time she felt this stressed was when she was creating her friend's gala dresses. Rarity was exhausted as she looked out the window, she could see Dante and Rainbow Dash walking out of the castle, her eyes were on Dante as she knew their was one thing that could help her gain inspiration.

"_I need Dante for this_."

[hr]

Canterlot Library

Twilight threw _Equestrian History: Draconian War_ to the side, it mentioned Dreadwing but it was barely a miniscule piece. Celestia returned about thirty minutes ago and went back to researching, Twilight was grateful she came back, but burdened and shamed that she couldn't find a thing about Dreadwing, but she had to keep going, no matter what; luck had to drop come sooner or later, but she had to keep going.

BONK! OW!

Twilight turned to see a scribe rubbing his head, Twilight walked up to the scribe, " Are you okay?" the scribe turned to Twilight, who gave her a reassuring smile, " Its alright, it was just a small bonk, nothing to worry about." Twilight nodded as she gave returned to her work, the scribe immediately picked up the book that hit his head, a small weathered brown book,

" I swear these young scribes always rush through organizing, " The scribe said to himself, right in earshot of Twilight, " And who names a book called Dreadwing's Journal?"

Suddenly a cloud of dust appeared in front of the scribe as Twilight then quickly grabbed the journal and thanked the spaced out scribe, asking himself what the hay just happened? Twilight was like lightning as she suddenly skidded to a halt right next to her mentor, Celestia looked down to see Twilight beaming as wide as she ever had, Celestia levitated the book to her as she read the cover. Her smile almost rivaled those before her combined as she nuzzled Twilight's neck, " This may the break we need!" she was calm, but she couldn't stop some of the excitement that escaped her.

Twilight and Celestia laid down as Celestia laid the book down in front of them, Celestia looked curious to know what was in this journal.

_Day 1_

_Cold...unforgiving...frozen...where am I? All I see is a white abyss, all I can see is that the insides of what looks like a tower. Curse Sunbeam and Nightrend, using my own elements against me; but what they didn't know that those were just the frames, copies of the Elements of Purity, not true in their power...what a foolish take of judgement on their part...but now...I must see this world...I must know why...I must keep it together_.

" So this was his first day of banishment." Twilight muttered to herself, Celestia could read Twilight's face as she mirrored the same expression, the turned the page to see pictures ranging from demons to runes, dotting every single part of the page leaving only a passage of his journal.

_Day 12_

_I think it is my twelfth day here...I don't know I can't see the sun...all I can see nothing but an empty plane..I am losing everything I knew just with every day, I can't remember how long ago I was banished. This is truly a ponies worst nightmare, forget our dreams...this is a nightmare personified...madness...a place without time or sanity...Sunbeam...I can't remember why she sent me here..why_?

" I didn't...I didn't know the royal family was this cruel." Celestia was mortified, but for one thing she didn't know that the Demon World could this, but she didn't know all her history about him when she was studying about Equestrian History. Their had to be a hidden reason why they had to do it. Twilight seemed to sympathize with her mentor, " Maybe they had no choice in the matter, whatever he did to their country before hand probably was a matter of protecting the ponies from Dreadwing at all cost." Twilight finished as she was examining a demonic rune, " In my opinion, the choice was a logical one, but a sad one."

Celestia couldn't help but be proud at her logic, at times Twilight displayed the true qualities of ruler even though Twilight didn't know about it. She could think of Twilight as a daughter to her, despite her having parents; but during those times she took her under her wing, she could see the potential inside of her growing and growing throughout her years teaching her the ways of magic, but that was for another time as they kept pouring over the contents of the next page.

The mention of the Elements of Purity were a start...but they needed to see if their was more to the madness, and the next passage held more promise.

_Day 125_

_ I thought all my memories were gone, like the wind blowing away smoke from a fire, but I kept some things from my childhood and from these times I had. I can remember so much, but yet little remains in my mind. I can remember one poem I heard when I was a young colt in school, history never ceased to amaze me as it came to the topic of dragons and their presence. It was exhilarating to hear their power and ferocity, but yet to hear their literature was something I never expected, I remember one poem that was recorded from a dragon priest in the Tomb of Skayhir, the last dragon emperor and a legend among them._

_Blackened skies and winter grasp, our flames are one in his eyes._

_His will is fire itself and his power is the fury of the north itself_

_His tomb was built by fire, and it shall represent our will to the end._

_We are his fire, we are his scales, and we serve him throughout time_

_That excerpt stuck with me ever since I was in service in the castle, about the only thing I could remember without so much fog in my mind, and it seems I hid something their from what I can remember...but what_?

Twilight looked to Celestia, hoping she would have anything to match the description; suddenly she got up with journal in the air and walking towards another row of books, " I think we may have something...I just don't know though." Twilight followed Celestia, hoping that they really did have the answers.

* * *

With Dante

Canterlot

The exact same stares that Vergil got had the exact same thing as Dante, with most of his weapons on him right now, it seemed none would dare make a retort. Rainbow Dash on the other hand looked at Dante and then the crowd, hoping a scene wasn't going to start with them, Rainbow Dash finished with one thing, " Hey about your nap Dante, sorry I woke you up from it."

" Ah don't sweat it." Dante replied, forgive and forget, she didn't know. " We getting any closer though Dash?"

" Yup just a few minutes away." Rainbow Dash said relieved Dante was cool with it. She kept flying ahead but kept her pace as she was just two feet away, she sometimes sneaked a peek at the ponies on the side, staring in either curiosity or fear. Rainbow Dash then looked at Dante who was just tilting his head to the side, still keeping pace as they approached a large green field, their were a couple of benches and stands adorning each side, one of the bleachers was high in the clouds for the Pegasi, the best seats in the house either on the ground or in the air.

" So I got two questions for ya Dash." As he set his weapons on the nearest tree trunk.

" Sure was sup?" Dash replied, she wasn't much for answering questions, but for Dante she made an exception.

" First off...what are the Wonderbolt's or whatever you call em?" Dante scratched his head as he got Cerberus out.

" Only the most awesome flight team in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash said with a bit of gusto as she flew a feet up, " I have been trying to get into the team forever!"

" So why haven't ya?"

" I don't know, I got to hang out with them a bit when I performed a Sonic Rainboom." Dash said as she landed near the tree where Dante's weapons were perched.

" I don't know what a Sonic Rainboom is, but it seems as hell that would have gotten ya in." Dante replied arms crossed at Dash.

" Yea...but what's your second question?" Rainbow Dash asked, a grin on her face, Dante seemed to be warming up to her and she didn't mind in the slightest.

" Do you go both ways?" Dante asked as he snickered.

Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrows a bit confused at the query Dante made, " I'm sorry what are you talking about?" Dante smirked, " Well...with the rainbow get up...you sort of scream it."

" Ummmm?" Rainbow Dash was blushing a bit, not from the question, but just trying to figure out what Dante meant.

" So I am guessing your final answer is yes, you're into both chicks and dudes." Dante said, sniggering at this, Rainbow Dash's blush was now dark crimson as she sputtered out, " Wha..wha..what? No I'm not a Fillyfooler, I'm into stallions!"

" Hey hey I'm kidding Dash, it was just the rainbow getup that's all." Dante laughed, Rainbow Dash stopped blushing and was nervously laughing with Dante, and then her nervousness was gone as she continued to laugh at this; she suddenly stopped laughing and was now staring at the weapons. Dante smirked and then turned to a boulder where their was a brown stenson sticking out from behind the rock along with a poofy pink mane behind it.

" You know you three could have asked to see the show." Dante said to the boulder.

" Shoot." Piped up one as another eeped, Applejack stepped out from behind the rock along with Pinkie, Fluttershy stuck her head out nervously to see what was up. Dante leaned Rebellion on the trunk with the other Devil Arms as he got ready with Cerberus. As Pinkie was about to apologize, Dante knew what was on her mind, " Ah No prob Pinks...besides..." Dante whipped out Cerberus, " You don't wanna miss the show now don't ya?"

" What the hay do ya mean?" Applejack asked, Dante gestured with his free hand to stand back. He didn't want to freak them out to badly, he gave a peek to Fluttershy who barley walked out from behind the rock. Dante eyed to his sides seeing if their was anypony on his sides that was to close; as soon as Rainbow Dash was about to say something.

"FREEZE!" A blue and white sphere appeared around him spinning wildly around, small ice flakes were thrown in every direction. As soon as that happened, every pony jumped back and Fluttershy dove behind the boulder as the ice flakes were hit harmlessly on the boulder and the ponies. As soon as the sphere disappeared, Dante could see the looks on their faces at the move, " What? It's harmless...more or less." Dante smirked as he went over and picked up Agni and Rudra, he stood further away from the six as he leapt up into the air and did two slashes, he raised both swords in the air and fell down with them following, a circle of fire and wind was following Dante as he landed both swords coming to his sides fast leaving a trail of fire and wind.

Pretty soon he raised both in the air and twisted as a funnel of fire and wind appeared sending a strong gust of wind towards the ponies, Applejack's stenson was barely on the verge of flying off her head,, he threw them towards a tree where they were stuck in the tree trunk.

" Why did you do that? Their pretty nice." Pinkie said.

" Trust me...when you use them...yea." Dante answered as he strapped on Beowulf, he strapped on the feet and hands as they started to shine brightly. Many of the girls went ooooohhh at this, but Rainbow Dash on the other hand; was excited most of the moves he used were cool but a little tame. Dante swept his foot behind his body as he got into position, " Catch this!" He made contact with the air, it sent a small shockwave through the area; the force was enough to shatter bones in a foot radius. As soon as he made contact, he launched up in the air with enough force to destroy a side of a building, as soon as that happened he fell down with a fist ready to pound the ground, as soon as his fist met the ground a white light erupted from the hit, making a small crater as Dante walked out of the cloud of dust, wiping the debris off his shoulders casually.

" Well." He grabbed Nevan and threw it around his waist as he perked it up, " Hope you like to rock." Dante strummed Nevan and a ball of electricity and bats appeared from the guitar as it shot towards the sky and disappearing in a streak of lightning, he slid as he charged Nevan and at about three feet he let out a strum as an electric repulse surrounded Dante. He looked towards the ponies as their jaws were hitting the ground, Rainbow Dash on the other hand was excited, her eyes were gleaming at Nevan, now thinking out of all the four, this was her favorite. Suddenly Dante transformed and leapt up into the air, and pretty soon his wings started to spread. He was hovering in the air as Rainbow Dash flew up to him, " So you can fly in this thing?"

"**Yeah...not fast, but it makes up for this**." Dante held out a hand and sent it straight at the ground, a lightning bolt appeared out of his hand as he struck the ground, it made every single one of the ponies jump back, he sent another one flying to the ground away from the group. He dashed forward spiraling in a complete circle, a purple aura was surrounding him as sparks were emitting from him, He soon flew to Rainbow Dash as he crossed his arms and went back to his normal form; he landed neatly in front of the group.

" Now time to the bring the curtains down." he said, he then slid as he was ripping the neck of the guitar, " LETS ROCK!" A vortex of bats appeared around him covered in lightning, a purple pillar appeared around Dante as it shot up into the sky, he kept shredding Nevan as gusts of wind were beating the surrounding area. Applejack had to hold on to her stenson with some of her strength as it fluttered wildly in the wind, Rainbow Dash was gleaming at Dante, her eye's were sparkling at this display, Pinkie was standing in the wind like nothing was happening as a pine cone bounced off her head, Fluttershy was still hiding behind the boulder, whispering to herself that no pony would get hurt.

Dante pretty soon ended it with a strum as put up the devil horns, " Whoa! Yeah!" he fell back on the grass panting to himself, " That is still badass, no matter how many times I use, it is still badass!"

" Does that mean awesome?" Rainbow Dash asked, Dante nodded as Rainbow Dash suddenly zoomed to Dante as he got up, " Because that was beyond awesome!"

" Well partner, tha was a mighty good show, glad no pony was hurt." Applejack said as she was dusting off her hat.

" You said it! Those lights were so cool!" Pinkie said, her excitement wasn't able to be contained as always as she bounced around, " You are were all like !whoosh! with those ice thingies and then you were all-." As Pinkie was describing each weapon, Dante turned to the boulder where Fluttershy was hiding behind, " Hey Shy, you alright their?"

" Ummm..." Fluttershy crept out from behind the rock as she was hiding her face behind her mane, " That was...well...great...but umm." She was blushing red as she played with her hooves a bit, " But can we go back to the castle now...if you want to that is."

* * *

Canterlot Gardens

Birds were chirping happily towards each other, or singing a tune for any pony entering the gardens to take in the sights of the fauna. Squirrels and other animals were scampering everywhere to their hearts content, happy of the lives they led. But at the edge of a pond, Luna was looking down at two koi fish, one blue and the other purple circling in harmony with each other, Vergil took in the sights of the garden; not what he had in mind of what he thought was Luna's favorite place, but it wasn't surprising either so he played along with it.

" You know Vergil." Luna said her eyes not moving from the two koi fish, " These fish have always been my favorite, no matter how far they wander off." Her eyes were following the purple koi fish as it wandered around the pond, its eyes scanning the area for anything to eat it kept searching and searching for its food, but it gave up as it swam back to its brother koi fish as it continued circling each other, " They always continue in harmony, no matter how long they are apart from each other." She looked up to Vergil, looking into his eyes, seeing what he had been through, what he had revealed to her in the cell. She couldn't help but feel safe around him despite his past, but the weirdest thing for her was that they were almost alike one another. Those butterflies in her stomach never went away ever since she was with Vergil for the whole day.

Vergil on the other hand was on alert, he looked at Luna who gave out a yawn, she told him that she always slept during the day and was awake by night. Whatever was keeping her up he didn't know why or how she wanted to stay near him? Why she was happy when he was around? Why she blushing nearly every time he turned to her.

But his train of thought was interrupted by a wave...but it felt...familiar, he barely brought Yamato as he surveyed the area. He could feel the energy approaching, but it felt numerous instead of one single item or entity. Luna looked at Vergil then Yamato, noticing the glint of the blade reflecting the sun's beams, " Vergil what's wrong?" Vergil closed his eyes and focused on that energy spike, his senses never let him down nor did his instinct in combat, he could feel it coming closer and closer, but it was distant as he heard a howl echo throughout his mind.

" Vergil, is something wrong?" Luna asked, worried that she may have done something wrong, Vergil looked down at Luna and then sighed as he turned towards the garden's entrance, leaving the garden with one word.

"Trouble."

Authors Notice: The Moves you have seen were mostly Swordmaster Style so it goes as following

Cerberus: Ice Age(Level 3)

Agni and Rudra: Sky Dance (Level 1) Twister (Level 3)

Beowulf: Real Impact (Level 3) Volcano (Level 2)

Nevan: Air Raid, Lightning, Vortex, and Jam Session

Big fan of Swordmaster lol Hope you enjoyed the Mission, don't be afraid to comment:)


	15. Mission 12: New Skin

Authors Notice: Was on vacation for a while to see some of the sights and my family in LA, sorry for the wait, here is the Mission.

Applejack and Fluttershy decided to go with Dante and get to know him a bit more, Rainbow Dash decided to stay behind for two reasons. One was that the Wonderbolts practice session was in about ten minutes and she did not want to miss this, the second reason was to explain the destruction to not only the Wonderbolts; but the ponies who were running to the field wondering what caused this mess and how they did it, so Dante didn't mind it one bit as they left the field in a bit of a haste.

Pinkie on the other hand ran off to the castle saying she had plans to do real quick, as soon as Pinkie rushed off in a trail of dust; Dante was nodding in the direction Pinkie ran; he liked this pony more and more every passing minute. The only ponies that seemed to barely trust him despite their praises of his skills in his Devil's Arms were Applejack and Fluttershy, Fluttershy more less shy than wary of Dante. He turned to both of them as they stopped right outside the main building,

"Well...this is awkward so far I thought you would be as curious as Sparkles to know what I did in my past."

"It ain right to pry anypony about their past." Applejack said as Dante was leaning on the wall of the building.

"Then why are you following me?" Dante pointed out, Applejack's eyebrow twitched a bit at this question. Dante on the other hand was smirking at Applejack's reaction, "_Still not as close as Vergil's...but damn_."

Applejack looked at Fluttershy and then to Dante confused on what to say next, "Fair enough Dante."

"Good...Now if you have any torture methods you might want to shoot them out now." Dante said as the doors the castle opened up for the three of them.

"Well first off, why in the hay were you surprised to see your brother?" Applejack asked.

"I thought he died in the Demon World...simple as that." Dante answered.

"Whadda ya mean you thought he died?" Applejack pressed on, Fluttershy perked up a bit hoping to hear what Dante had to say.

"Me and my brother...have different views...if you catch my drift." Dante answered, "Basically by trying to kill each other...the keyword being try."

" B..But isn't family supposed to be nice to each other? Why do you have to fight him?" Fluttershy asked, Applejack nodded in agreement with Fluttershy as they were waiting for Dante's answer.

"He basically has a view of power. I told you this morning that he want's to gain more power, enough power to surpass our father." The sun was setting slowly as orange and violet rays were piercing through the windows of the hallway and coat the whole room with its warmth.

"_Might controls everything and without strength you cannot protect anything...let your alone yourself_." Dante rubbed the area where Vergil stabbed him. Temen-Ni-Gru sure did unleash some of the most hostile feelings any demon or person could imagine, its sole purpose as a pathway to the Demon World did serve its purpose along with corrupting any curious human being with power and darkness; deep down inside Dante felt like that tower going back into the ground brought some closure, but it wasn't enough to avenge his mother, and she would be sick to her stomach to see her son's fighting among each other.

" So did ya stop him?" Applejack asked still curious if he did.

" Their were three instances, one...well you could guess what happened, two we had a draw due to another demon interrupting our lovely reunion, and the third and final one...yeah." Dante still didn't like that memory, Fluttershy flew up to Dante and was now looking deep into his eyes not only seeing a truly powerful force, but a person with feelings and that little memory seemed to stick with him despite Vergil walking about.

" Well can you please tell us about it? If you don't want to we can understand." Fluttershy took a seat on the nearest bench in the hallway right next to Dante; Applejack was leaning on a wall close to them waiting for his story.

"..."

"..."

" You really wanna know huh?" Fluttershy and Applejack nodded, Dante gave a sigh and pushed his hair up all the Devil Arms clattered around him.

" Guess I gotta start at that final time I fought him."

* * *

Three months ago

Unsacred Hellgate

Vergil fell down on his knees panting in defeat, " Am I...being defeated?" the water from the river was drenching his boots and pants as a sneering Dante looked down on Vergil. He had it in his hands, his father's blade; the only blade that could quench his thirst for power for the moment, it felt like it was nothing in his hands, not even the blade that the tales spoke of highly.

" What's wrong? Is that all you got?" Dante asked baiting him to get back up, he knew Vergil and he wasn't one to give up that easily, " Come on get up, you can do better then that!" Vergil looked down at the river and then got up as he fought the pain that Dante had given him during their fight, he wasn't going down like this he wanted power, even if it meant he had to accept this pain to defeat Dante. All of a sudden a large tremor gave way through the hellgate surprising Dante on the spot.

" The portal to the Human World is closing, Dante... because the amulets have been separated." Vergil announced to him over the tremors shaking the Unsacred Hellgate. Dante knew playing around with him wasn't enough, for the first time in his life...he felt like it needed to end here and now, " Let's finish this Vergil." Dante brought the tip of Rebellion into the roaring river, " I have to stop you, even if that means killing you." Dante knew it would here and now...no turning back...no reasoning.

Vergil brought Force Edge to the surface of the river as the sound of Force Edge rang through out the realm and the only target for it was Dante, then all of a sudden Vergil charged in one last ditch effort to retain what little honor he had in him, Dante did the same as he ran towards Vergil, Rebellion to his side skimming the surface of the water. The fate of this last reunion rang out through the Demon World, they were about eight feet from each other as both of them brought their blades up, and in all almighty roar from both of them they made their strike.

In a flash they ended on opposites sides as a wave of blood washed the air, both combatants were waiting taking in the moment on who won, waiting for that grunt of pain or the loss of life leaving them.

The victor was clear as Vergil leaned forward in pain as Force edge fell to his side and a glint of metal fell from his neck and splashed in the river. Dante brought up Rebellion and sheathed it on to his back, he could hear the grunt of Vergil getting up, " No one can have this Dante." he pretty much knew what Vergil was talking about, " It is mine...it belongs to a Son of Sparda." Dante creaked his neck around to Vergil, and his heartbeat started to skyrocket to see Vergil walking towards the end of the river leading to the abyss, he ran over to stop Vergil from even committing this, but he was greeted by the tip of Yamato near his neck and Vergil still holding the amulet near his heart.

" Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in the Demon World." Vergil said, " I'm staying." He took once last look around him as he took a step backwards, " This place was our father's home." Vergil started to fall backwards no resistance to even keep himself up, Dante reached to Vergil hoping to catch him, but Vergil gave him two last things before he went...a cut on his hand and a smirk. Dante could feel the open demon air brush against the hand as he could only watch hopelessly as Vergil fell into blackness, gone was the Dark Angel.

Dante looked down at the cut on his hand as balled his fingers into a fist and just keep looking down in the pit where Vergil fell, he felt like one hundred blades went through his stomach as it leaked guilt from the pang, he turned around to see Force Edge still ripping through the current as it remained still and eerie. As Dante pulled the blade out he looked upon his reflection, feeling nothing but sadness and uncertainty ;but he never showed those emotions. Force Edge went to Dante's side as he walked out of the zone, the weight of another family member lost to the demons...lost to him.

"_Rest in Peace...Bro_."

* * *

Back in Canterlot

Dante finished telling his story and heaved a great sigh looking up at the ceiling, Applejack sort of felt bad for Dante, having the trouble of defeating his brother, but what really sealed the deal was what Vergil did to Dante when he did defeat him. Dante took off his glove that Vergil cut and showed them, their was a clean cut in their with some dried up blood adorning the edges of the cut, " Guess that was his way of showing respect and giving his life to get me out of their." Dante put his glove back on, " He could have left me their trapped but...he's a man of honor." Dante tightened his glove up and balled up his hand.

" But..he is back now, so everything is back to normal...right?" Fluttershy asked.

" You know the keyword of that sentence is 'normal' right?" Dante chuckled, " Trust me between me and him, and barely anything is normal."

" Well tha maybe but-."

" Dante I am so glad I found you!" Dante and the others turned to see Rarity galloping to them, Dante's eye twitched knowing what was about to come up.

" Ummm Rarity why do ya need Dante right now?" Applejack asked, sensing that Dante didn't want to talk about his past again.

" Why I need him right now Applejack, its about...well it's a surprise!" She finished with a little skip as Dante got up and shrugged to the both of them as he followed Rarity. Applejack and Fluttershy decided to follow suit to with Dante wondering what surprise she meant.

But one clue gave it away and it was very obvious...but they just couldn't put their hooves on it.

* * *

Canterlot Castle

Vergil was running up the stairs the energy never leaving his senses; Luna was to tired as she passed out at the gates and was carried to bed by her night guards. Vergil made it to the top floor as he rammed into a doorway which was a very large bedroom with a picture of Twilight and Celestia happily playing, right next to it was an exquisite fireplace that had a very warm and roaring fire going on inside the fireplace, the crackles from the fire danced around in perfect sync that it was almost hypnotizing. But Vergil didn't mind much as he back flipped onto the roof and perched on the edge of the roof that was overlooking Equestria. The wind was billowing gently on the roof that it was barely lifting the backside of Vergil's trench coat and barely grazing or messing his hair.

Vergil glared down in the forest as dusk started to set in, he could feel the energy get closer and closer to Canterlot; down in the gardens he thought that he was dealing with Dante's demonic energy, but it was only temporary and overshadowed this current energy. Vergil closed his eyes and took in the energy...but it felt all to familiar...significantly familiar in shape and sense as it danced in his mind...but it made way for another thing.

He looked down at his hand, gazing down at his human hand he felt like he needed to shrug it off, like he couldn't deal with the sight of his human form.

"_Familiar_..."

This one was consuming him, he needed to know what was happening, but all of a sudden it became clear. He rejected his human side, emotions and all to only make way for the demonic side of his self; once he was defeated by Mundus his demonic side was gated off from him, though he could go Devil Trigger anytime he wanted, it felt like it was surrendering to Mundus and was waiting for that final blow to it, so it gated it self off and his soul started to accept his human side. But this energy started to bring it out again, he felt like he needed more...but what?

But he shook his head as he slid off the roof and landed neatly on the balcony, he decided to do the most logical thing as he walked down the hallway surprising some of the guards.

"_I just hope they are truly ready for this_..."

* * *

Canterlot Library

Celestia got a small report from one of the royal guards saying that Luna passed out and is in bed right now; Celestia decided to take over Luna's duties for her just for tonight as she lowered the sun and brought up the moon upon Equestria. She yawned as she looked over a desk that had Dreadwing's journal and that exact passage that had that poem and a map of their world laid out on the table. Celestia gently brushed a hoof over Equestria, fearing only for the safety of her subject's knowing that if she didn't find the location of the Elements of Purity soon...but she knew she could do it as she sunk her head right into the map.

"_Now where are you_?"

* * *

Twilight was walking down the hallway to her room, knowing the castle like the back of her hoof, she was confident enough she could do it with her eyes closed. She kept saying to herself to thank Princess Celestia tomorrow on letting her go for the day, she kept her pace as she decided to go for it and find her room with her eyes closed.

OOF!

Twilight fell backwards and comically hitting her back on the floor, as she got up to see not only Rarity who was in the same position as Twilight, but Dante and the others.

"Oh Rarity I am so sorry about that." Twilight lifted Rarity off the ground.

" It is quite alright." Rarity nodded, Twilight looked up towards Dante, but before she could speak she saw the red head of Agni bearing down upon her.

" That isn't your regular sword isn't it?"

" No...Its right here." He pulled Rebellion from between Agni and Rudra and showed to the rest of the gang. Twilight then noticed their was more, she could see his hands were in some metal like container along with his feet and light was issuing from the veins.

" Where did you get these and more importantly what are they?"

" These are my other babies." Dante patted Nevan, he socked Agni and Rudra on the side of the head, "**Ow**."

" Did you hear that?" Rarity asked looking around for the source of the voice along with Twilight. Dante sent another bonk to both Agni and Rudra's head. Both shrugged as Twilight did a full three sixty view of Dante seeing not only Agni and Rudra, but Cerberus attached to the back of his pants ready to be whipped out, she also saw Nevan and her strings sparking electricity every second. Twilight's eyes began to twinkle immensely as she went up to Dante with a wide grin which she tried to hide, " If you don't mind, I would love to study those...weapons you have, especially that one." She pointed to Nevan.

" Sorry Sparkles, these are off limits, I gave these babes a once in a lifetime show." Dante gestured to Applejack and Fluttershy. Twilight could only frown at the prospect on not seeing what they were capable of, but she wouldn't give up on the subject no matter what got in her way.

" Well Twilight now Me and Dante must get back to my room I have a surprise for him." Rarity took a few steps before Twilight asked, " Hey can I come with you?"

" Well of course, but why are you so interested all of a sudden?" Rarity saw Twilight's eye wandering over Dante's Devil Arms, she gave a small 'oooohh' and gestured for them to follow.

" _Now then his style...hmmmm...So much running through my head right now_[."

* * *

Rarity's room

The gang recognized the same room she was staying and it wasn't hard to figure it out because it was the same room she had when she was visiting Canterlot for a bit. But they weren't inside at all as Dante shook his head as they waited for the past forty minutes, " So basically her surprise was to take my measurements and boot us out of the room?" Dante perching on the staircase's wall.

" Well Rarity is all abou keepin it quiet and ever since we sorta gone overboard on what we wanted for our get ups for the Gala...well you can see right now." Applejack answered.

" Okay." Dante was not only perching on the wall, but eyeing his Devil Arms so that Twilight couldn't take one and examine it. Twilight could only look at each one with a great amount of interest as Cerberus let out a puff of ice ever once in a while and Beowulf let out more of the light that was in its veins.

" _Just what are they_?"

" Again Sparkles, No show ain't gonna risk gettin ya caught in the crossfire now would I ?" Dante said.

" Will you ever use my full name or just call me Twilight?" She asked. Fluttershy was right on top of the roof tending to a nest of pigeons as she leaned her head down barely to hear what both of them had to say.

" When will you stop eyeing my Devil Arms?" Dante retorted back.

Twilight opened her mouth to retort but stopped at Dante's point, but an idea came to her head as she grinned, " So their Devil Arms?"

" Yup." Dante answered.

" And how did you get them?" Twilight pressed on with the questions with a curious Applejack wanting to know how he got them.

" Trust me...the torture method will never end if I told you how I got them now would it?" Dante said rolling his eyes, " I like ya Sparkles, but sometimes your torture methods start to get to everyone's head."

" Everypony." Applejack corrected.

Dante ignored it but took into consideration whether to use it or not, Twilight was a little disgruntled, " Those 'torture methods you dubbed are key to understanding your world, it wouldn't hurt to know a bit about it and besides," Twilight brushed her mane a bit and gave out a bit of a yawn, " You still owe me questions."

Dante thought about it for a minutes as a small gust brushed through the area sweeping up leaves on its current, their was one thing Dante honored from time to time; and that was promises and to see them to the end and to the fact they were tolerating him was a plus on their side. As Dante cracked his neck he turned to Twilight, " Alright what do ya wanna know?"

As Twilight was about to ask with great enthusiasm the doors to Rarity's room opened, everyone turned to see Rarity with her glasses on and her mane somewhat frizzled a bit.

"_Damn she works fast_." Dante thought to himself.

" Well Dante," Rarity said a little bit fatigued, " It was tough but I managed to have your surprise ready and waiting for your pleasure."

" It took you about forty minutes to measure me and get everything done? Damn that takes the guys back where I live a day to get it finished." Dante praised Rarity a bit, she blushed at his compliment despite that little swear.

" Why thank you Dante." She led all four of them into the room as she stopped right in front of her bed the curtains were drawn, obscuring Dante's and the gang's vision. Rarity cleared her throat as her horn glowed blue.

" Dante and Ladies...behold!" The curtains were drawn back as astonishment met the air, their laying before them was a red trench coat which the color was little bit darker, but that wasn't all of it. Inside of the Trench coat was a red vest complete with a long black sleeve shirt behind it, complete with it were a pair of red pants with straps circling the left leg and to top it all off black leather boots, clean and sleek, were levitating right at the foot of the bed. Rarity soon walked up right next to Dante, " It just came to me as we were walking to my room, stylish! Dashing! and a bit of suave for such a noble...pony like yourself."

" So it took you forty minutes to make this?" Dante was still eyeing the new getup.

" But of course darling." Rarity smiled, " It wouldn't be right to give my thanks for saving our lives." Dante went up to the new get up and brushed his hand against the trench coat.

" You know Rarity...Keep my old trench coat."

" Well thank- wait did you just use my name?" Rarity was surprised along with the rest of the gang, Dante turned to Rarity and nodded, " Sure, pretty much destroyed anyway and I don't want to waste any money repairing it again...again that cost is almost as bad as my debt back home."

" Why...why...thank you Dante!" She went up to him and gave him a big hug; he stumbled back a bit from this surprising turn of events. All the ponies in the room 'awwwed' at the show of affection as Dante gently patted her back and let go.

" Well go on! " She motioned to Dante to change immediately as Dante gathered up the contents and went into the bathroom. In about five minutes he appeared out of the bathroom in his new clothes, Rarity piqued up a bit as a grin appeared on her face, " So how does it feel?"

The only answer came from Dante's smirk as he put Rebellion on his shoulders:

"Stylish."

Authors Notice: Basically its his DMC 1 trench coat, vest and all. I hope you enjoyed the mission and don't be afraid to leave a review.


	16. Mission 13:Uninvited Preperations

Authors Notice: Sorry was in writers block for a couple of weeks, kept cursing it for a long time. Oh well I am back so onward to the mission!

Dante didn't mind the new look as he twirled Ebony around and slung it back in his holster. Dante then pulled out Rebellion and then perched on his shoulder as he took a peek of himself in the mirror.

"I make this look good." Dante said, "And by the way hands...or hooves off the Devil Arms Sparkles." Dante saw out of the corner of his eyes Twilight taking a few steps back away from the Devil Arms pouting in defeat, "Aww come on please?"

"Negative Sparkles, can't let ya." Dante had a reason for not letting her examine them.

"Please, just let me examine them just once and I swear I won't ask again." Twilight pleaded as her eyes started to twinkle.

Dante thought for a second and was pondering on that thought, what could be the harm of letting her just study one of them? So Dante gave in, "Alright, just-" But before he could finish the rest of his sentence Twilight suddenly had all four of his devil arms in midair and following.

"I'll return these as soon as I can I promise, thank you so much!" Twilight beamed as she went down the stairs in a rampant rush to her room leaving Dante hanging, " I was gonna say just one but since those two are gone now I really don't mind."

"Why in the hay don't ya want her to touch them?" Applejack asked, "And why in the hay did you decide to let her study them all of a sudden?"

"Well Jack." Dante slung Rebellion back on his well...back, "From what I figure from her, she would peck me to death on studying them until I said yes or she would break into my room and steal all of them." Dante grinned at this little thought that came up, "Personally if she was a human...the second choice would have been my favorite."

"How so?" Applejack asked.

"I have rotten luck with women." Dante shrugged remembering when Lady shot him in the head, and that moment pretty much simplified it

"Ahem." Rarity cleared her throat knowing that it was over, "Well then thank you for giving your time and I am glad you enjoyed the little surprise."

"Surprise it took ya that long to make it Rarity." Applejack said.

"Well when it comes to your head and you do it with grace it is a mood which we all enjoy when we work." Rarity said.

"Well a coats a coat, but honestly I think I have bad luck with them." Dante added.

"How so Darling?"

" I had it destroyed twice... one was from a job I had to do and one little smart ass decided to think that my trench coat grows on a damn tree." Dante said holding up one finger, he soon pulled up a second one, " Second time, I was shot at and trust me you know how much it takes to fix bullet holes in a coat?" Dante then held up a third finger, "Well you can guess what happened at number three."

Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack winced at that little memory as Dante nodded, "Sucks to have that memory does it?"

All three of them nodded innocently as Dante got up and kneeled down to both of them, " Trust me, even though I wasn't given the warmest welcome, I'll makes sure the demons stay back in hell."

All looked up at Dante and were smiling, "Seems you came out of your shell haven't you Dante?" Fluttershy asked, they have never seen this.

" What shell?" Dante asked dumbfounded that Fluttershy's question

" Well you..were sort of a meanie...I'm sorry for bringing it up." Fluttershy hid behind her mane a bit embarrassed.

" Dude...I seriously don't get what your going on about what shell?"

" So that was just...all you?" Rarity asked.

" When I am around other people I tend not to trust them because said ugly." Dante explained giving them an explain, " Could be a demon in disguise and hell could be uglier then the shell he took over."

" So ya'll thought us to be demons?" Applejack asked dumbfounded about this, if Twilight were here right now she would have stayed the whole night just to hear what demons could do.

" Yeah but judging from just the single day here; you passed of not being demons."

" So is that why you fought the princess?" Rarity asked again.

" Ding Ding! We have a winner!" Dante clapped both his hands rapidly. Rarity looked confused at this, why was it really a good reason to fight her if he was suspicious about all six of them. She could only take it in quizzically thinking and weighing every single segment; but her train of thought was interrupted by the doors blowing open, all of them turned around to see a very joyful Pinkie hopping up and down like crazy.

" Dante! There is another big meanie in the ball room!" Pinkie said in her usual bubbly tone.

" Umm okay." Dante said, " What is it?"

" It's a Vangoose...Vangurd... the thingie you fought in Ponyville." As Pinkie was her whole body was shaking wildly like when someone does in an earthquake(If you know when she gets a doozie from her Pinkie Sense).

" Jeez another Vanguard..." Dante walked over to Pinkie and smiled, " Well I need something to curb my appetite, lead on Pinks!"

Applejack, as the Element of Honesty, knew Pinkie was lying but for good reason because in her head she knew what she was leading Dante to.

* * *

Celestia was at the verge of breaking down upon the desk, the bags under her eyes were starting to be the price for staying up. But she had a duty to defend Equestria and to find these keys to saving it no matter what she had to endure to find them. All in all she could feel a wave of drowsiness sweep through her body as she let out a yawn that would seem contagious to the whole room, surprisingly no one was in the room as it was contagious free. Celestia needed something... anything to provide something from that poem.

Then it hit her...she couldn't believe that she forgot one thing important...she took a look at the entry again and re read the poem. Then she suddenly levitated an old scroll, but it seemed to be like it was barely opened at any time, a gift from the trials of time itself. Celestia opened it up to reveal the countries totally different to today's map, there were three primary countries and one seemed to dominate all of them together a thousand times.

Her eyes traveled over towards the said country, Soleusk, From the text back then; it was nothing more then a dead wasteland. But suddenly for reason's unknown it was snowed over and all the scholars who tried to find an explanation for this came up with nothing but a blank scroll. Celestia's eyes suddenly stopped upon one little splotch on the old map, it was one of the only landmarks in their clearly marked to date and to her much needed excitement, their in dark bold letters was the Tomb of Skayhir, she looked towards the present map to find nothing their she could compare to.

But that didn't mean it wasn't their at all, so she could assume that it was the Tomb of Skayhir, but then she doubted that it would be intact, but really she couldn't think of it right now as she happily left the library and went towards the main hall for a bit of dinner, humming to herself that everything would be alright. One man was perched right on top of the library waiting for that opportune time to relay what he learned, but...

"_Your sure of yourself aren't you Vergil_?"

"_They need to learn it first hand what a demonic invasion is and when it can strike_."

Vergil was tempted to intervene right now and forget his conscious, his demonic side was yelling for him to not even reveal the horde but to let it happen and slay them all. Vergil could feel the energy of the horde quake throughout Canterlot, he needed to tell them now, he air tricked right in front of Celestia who stumbled back a bit, " Oh umm...Vergil was it?"

"Yes."

" What's the matter? What do you need?"

Vergil sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, well it was better to let them know now then let more get slaughtered for no reason, all in all, his father would have done so and let them prepare at least.

" We have a problem."

* * *

Five minutes later

Twilight was humming a familiar tune to herself as she leaned each of Dante's Devil Arms on the wall in her room, her eyes were twinkling in pure astonishment and excitement that she couldn't choose which one to study first. She levitated each of the Devil Arm's in a circle, wondering which to study first as she eyed Nevan a bit more closely to see some sparks jump off the strings. Then she turned her attention towards Cerberus who was giving off a cold chill in the room as it let out a few icy mists from one of its heads. Then finally to Agni and Rudra whose orange eyes were still and cold, noticing the curves in the blade she set them to the side and began with Cerberus.

She looked out her window real quick to see what was the matter only to see the whole castle asleep, and the fact Pinkie ran off to do something, it really didn't surprise her that much. But Twilight went back to Cerberus as she spun it around in place, a quill and scroll were right next to her jotting down what she found out.

" Interesting...it's seems to be emitting ice but for what purpose? More importantly what is this Weapon."

"**That is Cerberus...its soul has turned into nunchuks**." Twilight jumped up and was looking around for the source of the voice, scared out of her wits if it was hostile.

"**Brother didn't you remember no talking**!"

"**When he is not around Rudra**." Twilight turned to see Agni and Rudra still gaping their mouths, she giggled to herself, " Don't be silly you know they can't talk."

"**Oh we can**." Agni said, Twilight froze at this, Rudra sighed, " **Dante maybe hearing us and you are taking that risk**?"

" Umm.. he isn't here." Twilight felt a little uncomfortable talking to the swords.

" **What a relief**." They both said in tandem.

"Ummm how is it that you can talk? And who are you?" Twilight asked.

"**My name is Agni and that is my brother Rudra**." Agni said.

"**We were once gatekeepers of Temen Ni Gru, but were defeated by him and now we serve him**."

" So...you're sentient Devil Arms?" Twilight asked, excitement and curiosity started to brim up to a boiling point.

" **We are...and it seems he has given you Lord Cerberus, Lady Nevan, and Lord Beowulf**." Rudra pointed out, Twilight a little embarrassed by the fact she got all of them and didn't let Dante finish what he was going to say, so she blushed a bit, " Well...I sort of didn't let him finish what he was going to say, I really thought he said yes to me studying all of you."

"[b]**Well in our opinion they're is no harm it**." Agni said.

"**So you are saying you are going to study us**?" Rudra asked.

" Well not just you mainly, but all of you." Twilight answered, Agni looked at her quizzically and Rudra sighed, "** Very well what is your first question**?"

" Well for starters how did Dante come across these?" Twilight asked levitating Cerberus right in their face.

"**Cerberus, The ice hell hound, one of the gatekeepers of Temen Ni Gru**-" Rudra said as he was cutoff by Agni.

"**I don't think she meant just by their names brother, just by how one is made**." Agni explained to Rudra, Twilight nodded in agreement with Agni, still a little uncomfortable with the fact that these swords could talk; but she got over it quickly.

"**Basically ummm**..." Rudra paused at this not even knowing what her name was.

" Twilight Sparkle, but please call me Twilight." She said, " Just tell me everything, short and sweet I don't mind either way."

" **If that is what you wish to be called**." Agni replied whose response was a grinning Twilight, " It is alright...so start from the beginning," Twilight levitated both her quill and scroll over to her, excitement rushing her whole body at the amount of knowledge about to be said " How are Devil Arm's gained?"

* * *

Outside Canterlot

11:00

Right at the edge of the forest were leering eyes, beating down upon the city of Canterlot, praying for blood and rule. Discord was at the head of the horde a little uncomfortable with the prides, and to add to his problems a new kind of demons showed up; draped in red but same as the Hell Prides, they were wicked in combat and swift in death, they were the Hell Lust.

Still a little bit of uncomfortable with them anyway, Discord was use to chaos, but not to this scale were it would mean complete genocide over a whole country and forcing them to their will by blood. Half of him wished he was never freed to see this happen to Equestria, he wanted the same cotton candy clouds that showered chocolate milk, or couches that were made of bubblegum that whoever sat on it would be sticky to the core. But this wasn't the case...never was.

"**Sooo...this is the supposed leader who brought chaos to this country once**? Discord turned around to see one large demon on all fours that towered over the base of the treeline, red and white were his skin colors as veins adorned each leg, pulsating a massive amount of energy, his upper body consisted of four arms with four giant axes all made of obsidian and each pulsating a massive amount lightning off the blades, "**What a weakling in my eyes.**"

"**Never doubt a demon or in this case a creature by his physical appearance Tores**." The demon next to him was Discord's height, all white in scale armor and wrapped in batlike wings, he had two broadswords on his side and were curved to the point that even the slightest touch could kill.

"**You are defending him**?" the demon named Tores said, his companion nodded at his question as Tores scoffed his companion, " **Humph...I see nothing in your philosophy Akaro...a weaklings a weakling**."

" Ummm.. .excuse me," Both of the turned their heads to see Discord shaking in his place, literally to the point a horn fell off, " But who are you and why are you here?"

Akaro stepped forward, "**I hope you excuse my brutish companion, but we are here as a deal for Dreadwing, I am Akaro**." he gave a small bow, " **and this gentlemen behind me is Tores**."

" And what was that favor?"

"**We are to help in this...takeover if you will of this city and country and to see that these demons don't bring any harm to you before the attack**." Akaro gestured to the Lust and Pride demons, "**and in exchange we take our vengeance**." Akaro walked past Discord who was still looking at Tores, his teeth baring down at Discord. Discord was questioning who they were about to take vengeance on, who would cause them such great anger?

"**So this is the city**?" Akaro asked, Discord gave a wary nod as Akaro arms went out to his side, ** "A thing of beauty...its wonder this place will belong to him**."

" **Don't kid yourself Akaro,that city will be nothing but a pile of smoldering ash when I am gnawing on the bones of the fallen**." Tores was stretching his demonic tail which slammed down on the ground, killing a few pride demons in the process.

"**We have been give an opportunity to resettle old habits Tores your way is a bit brutish to the point**." Akaro stated as Tores rolled his eyes at his companion's answer.

" So you will be taking charge then?" Discord asked Akaro, who gave a stout nod, "**And your master Dreadwing will be coming shortly**." he lowered his voice to a whisper,"_**I know what we are about to do but Tores doesn't know, I know we aren't going to make it again, but Tores will not know, but it will be glorious**_." Discord was dumbfounded by that answer, who would willingly throw themselves away

"**So when do we grind some bones**?" Tores roared, "**My axes are starving as well as my stomach**."

"**One hour**." Akaro said, but that didn't satisfy Tores as he stomped towards Akaro; fury in his eyes as Discord was shivering to the bone and the same with the other demons.

Tores inhaled his breath to vent his fury, Akaro silenced him with a hand, "[b]Trust me Tores[/b]." Akaro peeked towards Discord, "**Not counting what Dreadwing said about him, the effect will be glorious to watch**." Akaro took one last look at the city.

"**And we will take our vengeance**."

* * *

Outside the Main Ballroom

11:30

Pinkie was hyped as usual, and that was barely saying anything as she was hopping like mad outside the golden doors to the building. Dante saw that the windows didn't have any light coming through and the only thing he could see was a dark ballroom, past that he could hear a rustles in the room, but he went with it as Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy stood right next to Pinkie Pie who opened the door for him.

" After you." Pinkie gestured for him to enter the room, Dante and the others(excluding Pinkie) knew what the party pony was leading him towards as he took a step in the room. He looked around to see it pitch black and he could make out something's in the dark...one of the items silhouetted from the moon's light, was a party hat, its outline was visible to his vision as he grinned.

"_Don't tell me_..." Suddenly the lights flickered on as a tumultuous roar rang through the room.

"SURPRISE!"

Authors Notice: Well done, an invasion you say? Well I didn't know about it :3 or did I? Oh well lol I hope you enjoyed the mission and don't be afraid to leave a review.


	17. Mission 14: Party Crashers

Authors Notice: Nothing much to say guys, hope you enjoy the mission:)

Outside Canterlot

11:30

Akaro was looking up at the night sky, he never saw the sky this in the demon world; all part of the madness and cycle of the demon world. He dreamed of seeing a sky that was always moving and to feel the warmth of the sun, the cool crisp breeze of the night, it never really felt the same in the Demon World. He remembered rumors of one demon who was a student of Sparda and was entrusted Sparda's own power, but instead of embracing it and living up to the Dark Knight's name, he set down his sword and walked the path of peace, not willing to lift his sword up to fight any demon that came in his way. Why did he feel the same when he was looking up at the night sky? Why was the only question he kept asking himself from the on.

He could hear footsteps arriving on the scene, from what he could guess the majority consisted of the Wrath, Sloth, Greed, and Gluttony demons, Jealousy seemed to not be available at the moment at least.

"**More grubs to a slaughter, it takes out all the fun**." Tores was saying to himself, Akaro took a quick peek towards Discord who was still feeling a bit uncomfortable with this, he approached him as he placed his hand on Discord's back which the result was him jumping back.

"**Thirty minutes**..." Akaro put it simply, he had to stick to the plan that was laid out in front of him.

" But what do -" Discord was cutoff by Akaro barely raising his hand, " **you will know**."

" But again what do I-?"

"**Just go along with the plan, it will play out soon I will let you know when to go**." Akaro finished that with a gaze towards the horde, Discord hovered over some of the demons seeing some that not even he could describe, and seeing one holding up a giant pulsating orb on his back (Wrath) was something he never expected. Akaro could only see the city lights dim a bit as he turned to Tores.

"**Very soon**." Akaro said, Tores scoffed a bit and slammed all of his axes on the ground, before he could retort he looked up to see Akaro's eyes glowing dark red.

"**My patience is thin with you despite us knowing each other for a short time; if you don't show patience I will make sure that you do understand it**." Tores wasn't a fool to pick a fight with him if he was shedding some of his demonic energy around the area, annoying him would just make it worse; but he digressed with him knowing that he could still take him. Akaro on the other hand gave one last peek towards Discord, whatever Dreadwing did to him, he did not envy his fate.

Not one bit...

* * *

11:31

Canterlot's Ballroom

" SURRRPRISSEE!" A clamor rang out through the whole ballroom as Dante cleaned his ears and looking around. What he didn't expect was a room full and ready for a party, balloons and hats adorning every table in the room. Dante looked to see not only Pinkie Pie beaming at the reaction on Dante's face, but Rainbow Dash hovering above Pinkie with three other ponies in blue jumpsuits, and he could swear he could see some other ponies from what he guessed was curious enough to know who caused the commotion at the Wonderbolt's practice field.

" I surprised ya didn't I huh huh?" Pinkie was hopping up and down that smile never leaving her face, Dante didn't mind that it was a simple party, but a party was a party in his eyes.

" How in the hay did ya set it up this fast again Pinkie?" Applejack asked.

" Did you use your party Cannon again?" Rarity had experience with it as she remembered vaguely that she not only had to rush back and forth between Twilight's birthday party, but also Fancy Pant's garden party.

" No silly I didn't use the Party Cannon, I used the Party Cannon and a Party Bazooka!" Pinkie finished as she sneezed out a small cloud of confetti. The others walked away slowly towards the party as Dante was grinning ear to ear, it was official, Pinkie was probably his favorite out of the six.

"_Hell she alone could put the partiers back home to shame_." but before he could say anything to Pinkie she gasped, " I almost forgot your surprise, stay right there!" She left towards the main building of the castle leaving nothing but a single balloon behind, Dante was laughing at this, as fast as he laughed she returned revealing something Dante didn't expect. Right in front of him was not only a happy Pinkie juggling something up in the air as she managed to squeak a bit from the hot metal serving platter, but it did not matter as Dante's eyes were watering.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dante could make out the crust and bubbly cheese and was on the verge of tears.

" I don't know, it just suddenly came to me when I was aiming the Party Bazooka and preparing for your party." Pinkie answered.

" _Nor do we know how she got one or how she knew what it was meant to do_." Dante was overlooking the pizza, not one thing was a miss, not even olives on the pizza to him that was a great relief despite the pizza being plain cheese.

" So what do ya think?" Pinkie asked as she looked back towards the party to see everypony chatting among each other as Dante was taking a bite of the pizza, he didn't care that his mouth was literally burning because it was fresh out of the oven or the fact Pinkie knew what a pizza looked like, it felt like heaven as he felt the mix of cheese and tomato sauce grace his mouth; Dante then gazed down at Pinkie and held out a fist.

" Pinks...Thank you, probably better then the pizza's back home." Dante finished it with a final gulp of the first slice as he looked down, the whole thing was good for seven more slices as he smiled and held up a piece towards Pinkie, " Slice?"

" Oh boy! But waaaaiiit a second...this is the certain pizza you were talking about early this morning? I was thinking of a flat cake with strawberry sauce mixed with peppers." Pinkie took the slice with a bit of gusto as she took a bite, her hair inflated at the taste of the pizza invaded her mouth, she rocketed up to the ceiling and exploded in joy scaring everypony in the audience.

" Boy that was yummy! I am soo going to make more!" Pinkie rushed out of the hall in blinding speed( Enough to even make Rainbow Dash's sonic Rainboom seem equal to it), Dante shrugged and went back to his pizza a brow raised on how the hell she even knew what a pizza was? Dante didn't mind though his thoughts were lost in every single bite of his pizza, last time he had one of these he was holding back a stray Pride Demon with his hand while it was swinging its scythe away. Dante then looked around at the fellow ponies that attended, as soon as he started looking around seeing Rainbow Dash waving towards him to come over, he obliged as he gently pushed one of the ponies aside.

Dante then stopped to see of course three pegasi in blue jumpsuits with yellow lightning bolts on their side; Dante could see out of the corner of his eye Dash shaking a bit with a giant grin on her face and her eyes as big as plates.

" So your the pony...or human that trashed our field huh?" The pony in the middle said, from what he could see she had an orange mane with the same exact color eyes and from her wings, it seemed her body was yellow.

" Yea, chicks wanted a show, gave it to them," Dante gave an innocent little shrug with a small smirk, " Can you blame me?" The pony on the left was chuckling a bit while the pony on her right was laughing, the center one seemed to nod but had a smile on her face nonetheless, " Nah I can't, from what Dash told me," She gestured to Rainbow Dash who squealed a bit at the sound of her name, " You seem to have seen a lot of stuff where your from."

" Depends on what your talking about." Dante said as he pulled up a chair and turned it around setting Rebellion across the table along with Ebony and Ivory, " And by the way, isn't it rude to not give out your names?" as he gestured to the pony in the middle and the two others to her side as they pulled up a couple of chairs.

" Well shoot thanks for reminding me, names Spitfire, Captain of the Wonderbolts, over to my right is Soarin." she gestured to the pegasi with the bluish mane as he nodded in haste, his eyes traveling over Rebellion, " And of course to my left is Blizzard." The pegasus right next to her was blushing a bit at Dante and waving a little, but Dante ignored her as he leaned back in his chair.

" Well from what Dash told ya, you want to hear what I did?" Their answers were nods even Soarin who barely nodded his eyes on Rebellion still. Dante leaned forward knowing the perfect thing to tell them, " Now then where do I begin?"

(Cue DMC 3 Mission 1 Opening)

* * *

11:59

Outside Canterlot

The horde seemed distraught, angry, and their thirst for blood was almost to its point where they would snap on the spot and attack. But thanks to Tores and Akaro, they didn't dare make a move to any of the demons which in turn made Discord seem a lot more comfortable about this fact as he pulled up his fur on his left arm to see a giant watch ticking away.

" Near midnight." Discord said to himself, " I need a smaller watch." he threw the big one away and pulled out a bigger one from thin air, " Much better."

" Near midnight you said?" Akaro perked up a bit his eyes never leaving the sight of the city.

" Yes." Discord said.

" **Then**," Akaro got up and snapped his fingers as a dark cloud of thirty prides, four wrath's, and ten lust demons appeared next to Discord. He jumped back a bit but managed to stay a float, "** I assume you can teleport them and yourself in**?"

" Absolutely but why now?" Discord asked, he felt a small crunch in the air as Tores literally face palmed himself: Akaro gave a steely look to Tores as he gave his attention back to Discord, " **Because this when they are at their weakest, you strike at the vital point**." Akaro's eyes flared towards the city, "** Then you execute the enemy where they stand**[." Discord threw his notepad out the window much to Akaro's confusion on how he got one.

" **But these demons**," Akaro still explaining to Discord who was intently listening, even though he didn't like where this was going, "**Will make sure the job is done**." Akaro held out a fully stretched out, "**Now go**." Discord snapped his talons as an orb of white surrounded him and the demons; Akaro could see them disappear in the blink of an eye as he turned his attention back to Canterlot.

"**You know that fool won't be the same when he faces the Son of Sparda**." Tores said, he barely had any faith in Discord accomplishing his duty.

"**It will reveal it self, we will get our vengeance...patience**."

"**I HAVE WAITED TWO THOUSAND YEARS FOR THIS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO WAIT EVEN MORE**!" Tores was bellowing out loud that even Ponyville could hear it, but he was cutoff from a red eyed Akaro who was staring him down like a hunter on its prey.

"**Patience...you will know when it comes**." Akaro stated gently the glow in his eyes gone, Tores cooled down as the veins on his body simmered down to its original pale glow. Akaro watched vigilantly at Canterlot, his eyes ready for the signal.

"_**I don't envy his fate...not one bit**_."

* * *

Midnight

Canterlot Ballroom

As Dante finished his story when he finally opened his shop (1st mission DMC 3) he ended it with this, " So I said ' This is going to be one hell of a party!' and I kicked the door open." Dante finished to see not only the three Wonderbolts and Rainbow Dash's jaw dropping to the floor but some of the ponies who were gathering around him had their jaws touching the floor as well ; Dante was smirking at the reactions of each and every single one of them, " and much more to my ever lasting joy right when I went outside low and behold, way more then I could count." Dante finished at that as he got up from his chair it seemed a small circle was forming around him from his little sojourn with the demons.

" Never expected any of you to be actually interested." Dante said to the crowd, " Geez thought all of would be snoozing." Dante reached for a his second pizza, courtesy of Pinkie bringing it to him when she was trying to tell him about her concoction of a chocolate and tomato pizza sauce; but Pinkie being Pinkie she was hopping around the room making sure other ponies were having a good time at the party. The only ponies that seemed interested in Dante's first little story besides Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts, but quite a few of the Royal Guard's seemed to take a great interest in how Dante dispatched the demons.

"_Wow...Pinks sure knows how to throw a party only downside is no babes_," Dante took a peek at the sight of the mares in the ballroom, " _In a sense_." Dante reached for another slice, he felt nothing but air whisk through his fingers, he reached again to see nothing. Rainbow Dash was the first to notice that the sheet holding the pizza was nothing more then a rubber duck, Dante noticed the look on Rainbow Dash's face and sniggered, " Really?" Dante looked around the room and raised his voice a bit alerting some of the surrounding ponies, " Really?"

All of them could hear a transparent laugh off in the distance and it seemed to be closing in, Dante recognized the voice as he literally rubbed his temple in disgust, "_Please tell me it __isn't_-." He was cutoff by a sudden flash of blinding light in the room as he glared past the light to see the familiar sight of Discord laughing, and to irritate Dante even more, Discord had his pizza hovering right next to him.

" I can see why you like this stuff." Discord said taking a large bite out of the slice, " Vewy gooey and zesty."

" Figures you would come back." Dante said," What your job is to irritate every pony you bump into, come on dude don't you have any hobbies?"

" Well yes I do, I love to juggle chickens in the air with exploding glasses of chocolate milk and-."

" What do you want Discord?" Rainbow Dash yelled out as Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity ran next to her as the rest of the room backed up against the wall.

" Me?" Discord gestured to himself, " Why I am here to take over this little shin dig you got here along with this little castle."

" Yea you and what army?" Discord smirked at Rainbow Dash's answer as he snapped his talons. The stain glass windows shattered on each side as blurs of black and red appeared from each of them. The doors flew open to see skinny grey things holding a large pulsating ball on their back, the weight of it was almost unbearable for them. Right next to a smirking Discord was a handful of Prides, Lust, and Wrath demons all howling at the ponies in the room. The five of them leapt back away from the center and towards the wall, frightened by the sudden appearance of the demons.

Dante on the other hand clapped both his hands as he grabbed Rebellion and sheathed it on his back, " Well looks like this party is getting crazy." Dante whipped out Ebony and Ivory ready to challenge the three armies of hell, "_Well then a big sense of déjà vu eh... Let's rock_."

Authors Notice: Well it seems the invasion(or some of it) Is coming out of the shadow, what will happen you think:3. Hope you enjoyed the mission and don't be afraid to leave a review.


	18. Mission 15: Early Start for Purity

Authors Notice: Sorry for the wait thinking on creating another story...but I have to get this one first:) Oh well Mission Start!

"Man you're starting to liven up the party even more." Dante said gesturing to the whole set of Demons that appeared, they didn't attack, which was strange as they kept bearing down at Dante hoping to catch him off guard and attack at that point. Discord burped up a bit of smoke at his reply, "Well, this party does deserve some attention, despite the lack of chocolate milk."

"HEY I RESENT THAT!" Pinkie yelled as she was yanked down by Rainbow Dash, it seemed all the ponies in the room managed to get out of there before any steel and ash started to fly everywhere; Spitfire and the others managed to see Dante staring down Discord and the creatures, while some of the other ponies, including some of the Royal Guard who fresh out of their training, were now shivering in place. Rainbow Dash wanted to see what was going to happen but Pinkie yanked her down to.

"I swear, you're sometimes like Jester, I likes the guy, wanted to blow off his head whenever he starts talking, but still liked the guy; sucks he died," Dante pointed Rebellion, "You, you're different for three reasons, for starters you took my pizza." Dante held up a second finger, "Second off, you don't shut up, and I swear I repeat myself at times but it bugs the crap out of me when someone talks more then I do." Dante then finally held up his third, "And finally, you're barging in and you didn't bring any babes."

Discord for the first time, literally was bewildered at Dante, "You know what, Dissy? that's strike three in my book, and since I like ya for bringing the party here and making it crazy." Dante brought Rebellion to the ground, " You're gonna enjoy this." Discord then suddenly ordered all the demons to attack as Dante, as the demons were closing in, he could see Dante standing their with a crazed smirk on his face.

'Déjà vu.'

( Cue Taste the Blood-Devil May Cry 3)

In a loud resonating sound, they found Dante holding out Rebellion and Ivory held out in front of him, stopping the blades of each of the scythes and staff's in there place. Dante then pushed the demons back with great force as they slammed themselves against the wall.  
"So, who's first?" Dante gestured to all of them as they all rushed forward; Discord, on the other hand, was high up in the air clutching his heart. The first bundle of Prides leapt towards Dante as the Lust followed, the ponies in the back were either watching or yelling for him to look out, but that didn't deter Dante as he killed the first Pride with Rebellion and killed the other with Ivory. Dante could only grin as each hit was enough to keep the party going, as he dispatched a couple of Pride Demons, the Lust were weaving swiftly through the mess as they tried to keep putting the pressure on Dante. But to their dismay, he was already above them spinning downwards with a flurry of shots.  
Pretty soon the Sloth Demons were already in the mix with the other demons, Dante managed to dodge both scythes from the demons as he skipped onto one of them and booted them both right in the face, sending them packing towards the wall. Dante threw Ebony and Ivory up in the air as he landed neatly on a table and kicked it up, he then proceeded to slice the table in half and kick it towards a group of Wraith Demons, which blew up their packages on their backs and caused the windows in the ballroom to shatter, throwing glass everywhere at blinding speed. Dante jumped right on top of a Prides back and kicked off, making the Pride Demon slide across the floor. Dante caught both his guns and got them ready, but what was in front of him was a line of Gluttony Demons, sand was rushing to the front of them as the ponies in the background were yelling for Dante to jump off and get out of there.

'Gotta keep them entertained.' Dante said to himself, he then pulled the trigger on both guns as they released a tornado of bullets everywhere as they ripped through every single demon and the Gluttony Demons in front of him. As they disappeared in a pile of sand, Dante kicked himself off the Pride Demon that he used as a platform and watched as it slammed right into the wall at breakneck speed. Dante turned in mid air to see Greed Demon's already in play as they jabbed their coffins in the ground. As the coffin's opened to reveal a large twister of white smoke gently towards the ground.

All of a sudden, a couple pillars of sand rocketed out of the ground to reveal more Lust and Pride Demons, Dante sighed at this as he aimed both his guns at the Greed Demons, but he could only see them collapsing right in half and a trail leading right across from them. Dante landed right in the center of the circle, guns to his side, "Look at you, do you have a habit of stealing the spotlight all the time, bro?" A blur of blue appeared behind Dante to reveal nothing but Vergil, "You think I do it just to take away your fun?"

"Basically... yeah." Dante answered, the ponies and most of the mane six were still dumbfounded to see both of them talking like it was a normal sunny day in the park.

"What? You believe these freak shows and that big freak" Vergil was gesturing towards Discord, who was kneeling over with his hands over his heart, his eyes seemed to change color a dark red as he was struggling to keep it the same, "Think they deserve to be our entertainment for the time being, now do you?"

"Take whatever we can get for fun." Dante said, "And trust me" Dante grasped Rebellion, "The fun has already just started, wouldn't you agree." Vergil stole a quick stare into Dante's eyes, a small grin adorning his and Dante's face as Vergil bumped Dante's blade with Yamato as they both charged towards their side of the circle.

"DANTE!" Dante turned to see Princess Celestia hovering above them, glaring right at Discord ready to fight, but below them was Twilight, levitating each of Dante's Devil Arms right to him, figuring she must have heard the sounds of combat in the ballroom. Dante slung Cerberus to his backside and stored Agni, Rudra and Nevan in his coat (The mystery still remains on how he holds his weapons in his coat) as soon as he got Beowulf; he threw it unstrapped towards Vergil, it flipped forward as the gauntlets and greaves started to strap around his feet and hands.

"Now the fun begins!" Dante cheered out loud, Vergil gave a quick nod as they both leapt up towards their respective pile of enemies. 'Again...Déjà vu.' Dante thought to himself as he whipped out Nevan, ready to shred the demons to ash.

Dante released a barrage of bats towards the group of Demons, as he released the scythe at the base of the guitar and slammed right into the tiled floor, releasing a flux of invisible energy around him and throwing the demons to the walls. As soon as that happened, a handful of Lust skidded towards Dante as their scythes went to their sides, Dante then whipped out Cerberus and spun it around him, clothes lining each of the Lust Demons, he turned around and bashed one of the Pride Demons upside the head and spun his whole body in a corkscrew as Cerberus and Dante were picking up speed to release one giant bone crushing hit on the floor, killing some of the Pride and Lust.

Vergil was blocking hits with both Beowulf and Yamato, each block was a deadly counter attack leading demons to die on the spot or imploding from the force of the counter attack. Vergil then disappeared and a trail of purple orbs were following suit killing and slicing every single demon in its path. Vergil went back to the center as he sheathed Yamato back into its black scabbard. As soon as the blade was in, every single demon that was surrounding Vergil suddenly had their upper part of the bodies sliding off, Vergil turned his attention to Dante, who released his Tempest move with Agni and Rudra to disperse his circle of demons. Dante regrouped with Vergil as both of them got ready to face the Demons in front of them.

"Damn, these guys are more persistent than usual." Dante said.

"It would seem so." Vergil huffed a bit from their determination, above the Celestia could only watch as Discord was changing, veins were almost at the point of bulging from his head and a dark gooey aura started to swarm around his body; from what she could tell the pain was almost deafening to everyone but the one dealing with it.

"Well, as much as I would like to entertain you Celly-." He winced a bit as his fur started to change, "But...That's all folks!" He suddenly had a cane in his hand and tried to skid off to the side like they do in the theaters, but in pain, that seemed almost impossible to accomplish as he managed to snap his fingers, disappearing in not in a flash of light, but a dark mist floating out the window. Celestia held out a hoof, but it was too late as she looked towards the horizon to see Discord's mist disappear under the light of the moon. Celestia had other pressing matters to attend to as she looked down to see the last of the demon's vanquished by Vergil's Lunar Phase move, he got up gently and stretched his arms, as did Dante.

(Battle Over)

"Man, these bastards are fun when they are actually trying, don't ya think bro?" Dante asked.

"The matter at hand is more important right now Dante, but yes, it is." Vergil replied, the ponies outside watching the whole battle meekly came in, except Rainbow Dash who flew straight towards them in a matter of seconds.

"That was awesome! How you dealt with those guys, scary, but awesome as hell!" Rainbow Dash couldn't contain her excitement, but what caught most by surprise, including Vergil, was the fact Rainbow Dash managed to say 'hell' instead of 'hay'.

"What?" Rainbow Dash turned to the crowd to seem most of them confused, "It's catchy."

"Be that as it may," Everypony immediately bowed to Celestia as she landed right next to Dante and Vergil, "We have more pressing matters to attend to, from what Vergil told me, there will be an attack soon." Everypony, except Dante and Vergil, gasped at that bit of news.

"So, I advise everypony here to evacuate from the city immediately and seek safe haven." Celestia said, the ponies in the room including the wonderbolts went out in a bit of a hurry, to spread the news. As soon as all of them were gone and the doors closed, Celestia had a caring grin adorning her face," It is a good thing that I ordered the guards to start evacuation early." Celestia turned on the spot at the Mane six and the demonic twins, " Now then...it seems we need to hasten right now."

"What do ya mean princess?" Applejack asked, a little worried at the events she just witnessed tonight.

"It seems Dreadwing is hastening, but the most puzzling fact is all three of us cannot sense him nearby, but from what Vergil has told me there are two demonic lords at the forest."

"Well, bring them on!" Dante said, "Me and Vergil can handle those jokers."

"That's the thing Dante, you can't stay here."

"But Princess, don't we need both of them to help you fight off the invasion?" Twilight asked.

Celestia was a little quiet, her eyes closed as she heaved a sigh, "That is why I need you six to go to the north, in his journal, it seems he has hidden the Elements of Purity there."

Bewildered and confused looks dotted the Mane six, except for Twilight, "The Elements of Purity...they are the foundation of the Elements of Harmony, the plans I found to create the Elements were derived from plans in the ruins of mine and Luna's old home; They eclipse the Elements of Harmony power wise because it represents the purity of what any creature can give, pony or anything else."

"So, you're saying that I have to go up there with them to make sure that no demon get in the way." Dante put it bluntly to Celestia as she gave a solemn but serious nod.

"Yes, I will need you to defend them, who knows what dangers Dreadwing put in the Tomb of Skayhir." That bit of information again put most in a state of confusion, Celestia explained, "He always had a fascination with dragons, from one of his entries, he wrote a poem he always loved when he was a little colt." A soft 'oooohhh' went through the six as they nodded to each other, "But I must warn you girls, Time is essential, once you get the Elements you need to get back here immediately." All of them nodded, understanding Princess Celestia's orders.

" And Dante, I beg you...keep them safe, get the Elements back for Equestria...please." Celestia could only see Dante's eyes, she could see him calculating, but there was something else...He was serious and virtue was leaking from every part of his body from this. It was rare to see Dante in a situation when he wasn't jesting, as long as she was looking, she felt something grab a hold of her hoof and shaking it up and down and letting it go.

"I will...trust me." this surprised Her, as Dante let go of her hoof, he turned to Vergil, "Promise me you won't nail the Moon chick while I'm gone."

"If you are talking about Luna-" Celestia was cutoff by Vergil smacking Dante on the back of the head with his scabbard, a lump was slowly growing on the back of Dante's head.

"You know I will keep both of them safe...besides, we still need to settle our score." Vergil said with a smirk. Celestia was looking at Dante and then Vergil. as she start charging her teleportation spell at Dante and the Mane six. As soon as the spell hit Dante, returned the smirk back at Vergil before he got teleported.

"I know you will."

At that last word, Dante and the girls were gone, away to do their part. Celestia stood there, thinking what to do next; she never really had faced demons, changelings were one thing but demons were in a whole different ball park. She looked at Vergil, she felt relieved to know that he'll lend a had to them, she needed to prepare and needed Vergil's assistance. Vergil was walking out the hall,with his mind full of thoughts about the upcoming battle.

"Come, we need to get ready." Celestia followed Vergil, it seemed that his human side won against the demon one.

There is always a first for everything.

* * *

Outside Canterlot

Having entered the forest, air in, air out...fatigue and pain were settling into Discord. He couldn't believe the pain he was in, just trying to resist it, the veins bulging in his head like a drum and his eyes were blood red, no pupils or iris to be found in his face. He couldn't believe it, Discord, the Entity of Chaos itself, was brought down to a broken down Draconequus.

"**Accept it**..." Discord recognized the voice of Dreadwing, but his voice...his voice...was very different, his vision was blurred, he suddenly saw a dark figure in front of him, it wasn't pony like, it wasn't anything. But what did he know? He couldn't tell who it was or what it was, for all he knew it was Dreadwing.

"**Be a good boy...And accept it**."

Dread, pain, loneliness started to set in...why was everything going away? Why did it feel like his personality was slipping into something more bloodthirsty and malevolent? Why was always 'why' the question?

"**Good...good**."

Then he felt...nothing.

Nothing at all.

Authors Notice: Nothing much to say except Secret Mission 2 will be coming up:) So no Dante just yet, but you will see hope you enjoyed the mission and don't be afraid to leave a review:) I won't bite.


	19. Secret Mission 2, Part 1: Brooding Storm

Authors Notice: Another two parter Secret Mission, lots of combat in both, hope you enjoy:) (Don't worry Dante will get some action soon). And you may like or dislike what may come in the segment below..So yea...ENJOY THOUGH!

Luna's Bedroom

She woke up with a giant yawn, groggy and out of it, she woke up to perform her duties. But through her weary vision, she could see that the moon was already up and that it was already set in the proper phase of a quarter moon. She got up and brushed her mane as the bristles gently combed through her cosmic mane, one thing was on her mind, and that was Vergil, as soon as she thought of him, the same queasy feeling she had that morning returned back with a vengeance.

She waved it off as a queasy feeling as she went out to her balcony, to her surprise, Canterlot was quiet, all the lights were out and there were no bustling noises ringing from the city. She didn't know what to think as her only clue was Vergil running off in the garden, but her fatigue seemed to think otherwise. She looked down to see two shadowy figures walking down the pathway, in the skies were pegasi fluttering around, doing Celestia knows what. Her eyes traveled back to the shadowy silhouettes below, noticing one was standing on two legs who she knew was Vergil because his katana showed from the shadow, she ran out her bedroom door to Vergil hoping to spend a bit more time with him, but that same feeling hit her again.

"What is this?" Luna asked herself, "Whenever I think of Vergil, it feels like I just want to run down to him and spend more time with him...probably i'm..." she then pondered on this for a few minutes, putting two and two together, the sudden attention of wanting to spend time with him, a floating feeling in her stomach, sudden moments of blushing which she managed to hold back, then it hit her like a sack of bricks. She was in love with him.

This sudden realization was almost startling even though he was a half human and half demon, she took a moment as she leaned on the nearest desk in the hallway, it felt like a hammer hitting her straight in the chest. But somehow it didn't hurt.

Yes she knew him the most provided she knew him for four days, three nights and a hundred years in her dream cell if she wanted to count that; so it felt all sudden to her, two things were banging on the side of her head giving her two reasons.

One, of course, stuck out the most, was that he wasn't a pony, if he was, it would have made it a whole bunch easier to suck up her courage and just tell him.

The second reason was that it was sudden of course, sure it wasn't long...but somehow she felt like she knew Vergil nearly all of her life. She knew it couldn't happen, but those feelings for Vergil never left her as she got up and jogged outside.

"_I guess I just have to tell him soon_."

* * *

Canterlot

Vergil and Celestia were looking up at the sky seeing the guards scattering and patrolling the area, waiting for that bit of action to sling their way full force, even though they did fight the changelings, the princess did tell them with a little bit of detail what was coming, as she knew that if she told her captains what was coming, they would put themselves at more risk than what they were in.

"One is in the city, it is silent." Vergil said, making Celestia jump back, "It is waiting... patiently... something you don't see in a demon."

"How do you know?" Celestia asked, she could only wonder how it got throught the guards.

"Reason is out of the window, all I know is, he came in silently." Vergil closed his eyes, "The other, it seems is going for a more...physical approach."

"What do you mean a physical approach?" All of a sudden, an explosion rocked the whole city, as both of them turned their heads to see a giant wall of shadows slamming down towards the ground. But that didn't stop what came after that, a giant fireball rammed right through about an eighth of the city. The flames took shape of a giant demon standing on all fours with four arms protruding from his upper body, holding obsidian axes in each one, killing a handful of guards that were on the ground as their bodies were blown away like leaves.

"**LAY WASTE TO THIS CITY**!" The demon bellowed, he lifted one of his axes in the air and slammed it down creating a wave of lightning and fire spreading throughout each building, shattering windows and demolishing each of them to the ground. Luckily, no civilians were caught in the attack, but it was very unfortunate for the guards.

"Like that." Vergil stated simply, like he was commenting on the weather, leaving an appalled Celestia to witness the power of the demon, "But it seems he is headstrong and weak... but the other..." Vergil's eyes looked towards the east side of Canterlot, "Is a different story...you can sense it, can't you?" Celestia nodded, Vergil took a few steps forward, his back towards Celestia, "It seems preparations are out the window, do you wish to deal with the demon that is at hand or shall you take on the other one?"

Celestia's answer was clear for Vergil, "I wish...to protect my little ponies, I shall deal with the one we just saw." Vergil gave a solemn nod, "Fair enough... one more thing..." Celestia piqued up a bit at Vergil waiting for his answer, "Keep your sister safe." Vergil disappeared in a blur of blue, heading towards the silent signature. Celestia nodded, her duty as a ruler and a defender were now taking over as she lifted off the ground and flew towards the towering demon.

She always would do everything she could to protect not only her sister but her subjects as well, so far... she was starting to like Vergil and was glad he had concern for her 'Lulu', as she liked to call her at times.

But now, it was time to deal with the matter at hand, it would end with one being still standing.

Canterlot City Gates

* * *

Carnage was the only thing that could truly describe it, unrelenting carnage as buildings were collapsing from the flames eating away at the structures. Tores was trampling every single Royal Guard he could find, demons who got in his way were destroyed on the spot despite them trying to aid in Tores's part. But for him, this was almost a paradise to behold to feel life fall before him, to feel everything burn to nothing... to feel carnage hit his flesh, but his target wasn't them.

"**SPARDA**!" Tores roared into the night, his undying lust for vengeance was the only thing pushing him forward. He swiped the air with one of his axes, "** WHERE ARE YOU, SONS OF SPARDA? FACE ME**!" His patience was literally torn to shreds, two thousands years of it gone with this fury.

"They won't subject to appearing to you!" Tores turned towards the source of the voice, floating a few feet from his face was Princess Celestia, righteous anger adorning her face, even though she was a afraid. Tores didn't know what to think of this, but, he had one answer to this... he laughed that it literally crumbled each of the buildings in the area to the ground that were still standing.

"**You? A pathetic waste of time**!"

"I cannot allow you to continue this path of destruction in my kingdom!" Celestia pronounced as her horn gave off a faint aura.

"**Then make me stop**." Tores challenged Celestia, **"I dare you and I warn you right now, once I cleaved your screaming bloodied body, nothing will stop me from killing the Sons of Sparda**."

"Then it wouldn't hurt to try!" Celestia flung a massive lightning bolt at Tores, as he swatted it off with one of his axe and used the other on his lower left hand to send a stream of flames towards Celestia. The stream of flames roared towards Celestia as she managed to dodge it by flying to the nearest roof. But before she could react for an appropriate action, another obsidian axe was whistling in her direction, cleaving through the air like butter. Celestia jumped up avoiding the axe, but to her dismay, a hand enclosed her whole body, the force of the hand was stronger and stronger as she struggled. Tores bore down on her a sinister grin on his face, "I am going to enjoy hearing your bones snap and flesh tear." Celestia couldn't go Royal Fury to break free, the pain was too much that she couldn't concentrate...she hoped that something would come... but dreariness was starting to catch up to her, as she felt cold... she hoped that this would end soon... Hope was the only thing that could save her kingdom.

All of a sudden, she felt her vision returned, as she fell to the ground, crumbling along the cobblestones and skidding along the road. Her strength was returning, but slowly, as she looked up to see Luna, in Royal Fury and a staggering Tores slamming into the buildings. Luna landed next to Celestia, **"Are you alright sister**?"

"How did-." Celesta grunted a bit as Luna propped her up properly, "**The smoke gave it away, something was wrong, I thought Vergil or you would be here and I hoped you would be unharmed, and thank our parent's name, I managed to get here on time**." Her Royal Fury mode was way different than Nightmare Moon's, mist seemed to coat her wings and blue flames surrounded the bottom of her hooves.

"Thank you." Her strength was returning to near full, she just needed a bit more time. Tores didn't seem to think so, as he got up and slammed all four of his axes into the ground, blowing out a huge stream of flames and lightning, "**YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, COWARD**!" Luna didn't know what to think as she kept looking up at Tores, Celestia suddenly felt like her original self, fully rested and ready to fight, Luna felt relieved to hear and feel that her sister was up, suddenly, she felt the heat from the flames surrounding her wings to see that she activated her Royal Fury mode and she was ready to fight.

"**Our first challenge sister, this will pale in comparison to the Queen of the Changelings**." Celestia gave one nod to her sister, " We will fight it together, no matter what, Equestria and all our little ponies will not be harmed anymore!"

"**You really think you two can defeat me**?" Tores asked a bit of amusement in his voice, "**You could never kill me, or my drive to kill the Sons of Sparda**." That seemed to infuriate Luna as she gave a small growl,

"**I will make you regret saying that**!" Celestia was shocked to hear such anger from Luna, but the task at hand was more important.

"**Luna, let us deal with this together**." Celestia said, "**We will make sure that never happens**."

"**Together**?" Luna asked, Celestia nodded as they both lifted off leaving a small dustoff zone below them.

"**Together**!" Celestia cried out.  
(Boss Battle 5-Tores- Cue Agni and Rudra Theme)

A combined spell that consisted of a lightning strike and an ice beam hit Tores straight in the chest, immediately catching off balance as he dropped two of his axes. Luna bounded off one of the walls and surrounded herself in an Icy aura, tackling Tores straight to the stomach as Celestia bounded forward with an earthquake spell. Tores dashed forward with a trail of fire behind him as he sent a streak of lightning towards Celestia, knocking her back and slamming her towards a house, resulting in the house crumbling. Luna was about to attack but was swatted with the flat of one of Tores's axes, sliding back.

Celestia broke out of the rubble and lifted off in the air, piercing the air like it was an arrow sailing to its target. Her wings reached its peak as she flew down like a comet towards Tores, the demon crossed two of his axes as a vortex of fire and lightning started to appear sucking in everything in its path. Luna could see what was going to happen as she sent a two giant boulders that were ripped out of the ground and tossed them in Tores's direction. He sliced them in half, revealing that there was a bit more force with the boulders as he caught a glimpse of crystal inside of it. He realized one thing.

Celestia seemed to be the only one not available on the battlefield, he could only see Luna as the only one fighting on the battlefield.

Tores gave out a yell as a fiery twister encircled him protecting him from all damage as Luna looked hopelessly at the twister negating her ice attacks. Still no sign of Celestia as Tores continued to fight Luna solo, still cautious when Celestia would strike; Luna then suddenly stomped her front hooves on the ground as the earth below her rose up like a wave about to crash on Tores. But the twister seemed to have immediately disintegrated the stone as a hail of ash brushed against his skin. Tores charged his back legs as he lunged forward leaving not a path of red and orange flame, but blue and purple as Luna dodged the lunge by a fraction of a second, right when she was airborne, Tores was suddenly behind her, his size didn't seem to hinder the speed he was going with those blue and purple flames now taking control, lightning seemed to crackle among the blades of the axes as he sliced the air with all four axes and then batted it towards Luna.

She immediately stopped flying and landed neatly on the ground to see the effect of the attack, right where she stood a thousand invisible cuts could be seen slashing where Luna stood. Before Luna could react to Tores, she could see Celestia tackling Tores with an incredible amount of force, shockwave was enough to level a tiny portion of the city, but seeing as most of the buildings were destroyed. Tores was sent flying towards the castle walls as debris and dust filled the air. Luna could see Celestia nearly fatigued as she turned to Luna and nodded, Luna could see that a blinding white light covering her whole horn but it seemed she could barely stand as Luna propped her up as she was about to collapse.

"**Luna**..."

"**I know**." Luna said as a blinding Dark blue aura covered her whole horn and was aiming at where Tores crashed. The cloud of dust cleared from a swish of his axe as he looked down the trail where Luna and Celestia were, he charged himself, the flames were near overdrive as the blue and purple flames were blaring into a fan of flames behind him as he charged. Tores put all his energy into his axes leaving him empty, as the sparks covering his axes were coated in a electric cage.

"**YOU WILL DIE**!" The surprising fact, both Luna and Celestia were smirking, tired, but smirking still. As Celestia and Luna said in unison, surprising even Tores.

"**Its over**."

(Battle Over)

Both spells were sent unison as they twirled around in a strand and piercing Tores right through his heart, he slid to a stop face first as his body seemed to inflate, he struggled to get up and attack but before he could do it, his lower body start disappearing in a flash of light like wood whose bark was being burnt off from the fire, Tores gave one last look towards both of them roaring as he used all four of his arms to get himself up and charge. but his arms were burning away to as he collapsed again, inching his way forward to Celestia and Luna in a desperate attempt to kill. His body vanished, his flesh was being eaten away and rising into the air along with his head that seemed to have pasted the reaction of his present mood as he dissolved into nothing... a Demon Lord death, whose pride was broken... a worse agony for any demon, a torture not many would like to endure.

Celestia collapsed on the ground as she went out of her Royal Fury mode as did Luna, who staggered a bit but kept herself up.

"Now...that wasn't hard." Celestia said, hoping to have a little joke with it, but deep down inside she felt sad enough to know that some of her Royal Guard had died in that small skirmish, she could see the scythes of many demons adorning the area, and some Royal Guard helmets, knowing both were incinerated during the battle.

" Luna?" Celestia turned to see Luna flying towards eastern part of the city, knowing that it's where Vergil went. Celestia giggled as she got up, which was a challenge since she used nearly all her energy to take down Tores. She looked up to the sky and gave a small smile at Luna's direction.

"Love is a fickle thing at times..."

"A fickle moment, but a truly happy one that you will never forget."

Eastern Canterlot

* * *

Vergil froze on one of the rooftops, he closed his eyes to sense that one demon was taken down, but another was faded but regenerating at a slow, calm pace.

"It seems that she had a little help." Vergil said to himself, a small grin on his face, "I had some doubts...some seems to have been erased at this moment." Basically all his doubts were gone as he took to the bigger energy signature that was close by. Vergil could tell this wasn't like the other one,this was, darker, angrier, but surprisingly calmer at the same time.

"A patient demon...that is something I do not see everyday."

Authors Notice: I went over this sorry for the long wait needed time to think of something for this chapter lol. Don't be afraid to comment and I hope you enjoyed the chapter because Vergil is next.


	20. Secret Mission 2,Part 2:Forsaken Sibling

Authors Notice: Now this will be a straight up Vergil mission, a battle one if you will, I never forgot my promise to bring Vergil's battle up even though it is a must always:) MISSION START!

Smoke...  
Blood...  
That was the only thing he could smell as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop towards his challenger, whoever it was he could sense something...Odd about it...Why? Vergil could hear the clang of steel meets steel along the streets below, along with some screams of terror or a howl of a demon piercing the night. Vergil closed his eyes as he air tricked closer to the energy signature, still one thought on his mind that he almost forgot, the mark on his arm. And it seemed to have gotten a lot darker and the moon seemed to become a lot clearer, but he ignored as he came closer to the signature.  
Suddenly, he could remember one thing from the screams as he relaxed his stance a bit...the dying scream of his mother... He felt something stabbing him, invisible, it manifested even more as he was close to it. He tricked closer and closer until he stopped, he checked his surroundings to see that it was crowded and the buildings were more elaborate in decoration and carvings, some carvings were more elegant than the rest of the buildings, but from his guess those were for the nobility, probably from the most notable noble families from Equestria's creation. Taking in the sights he forgot one thing when he was observing.

"**So you have come**."

Never let your guard down.

Vergil turned around to see a human figure sitting on a small chair looking up at the stars. The figure got up as he brushed off his wings to reveal his two swords. He let out a sigh as he brushed some of his brownish hair out from his eyes. "**A glorious night, so much beauty in this world**." Vergil's hand was inches away from Yamato as the demon came closer and closer. Vergil could tell from him that he was deceitful, but not a coward, as almost every demon was. Typical of every demon to be so, but something was very different about this demon... Almost familiar in energy to one thing from his world, but strangely, in stance as well, heavy but light in every step, the sign of nobility.  
Way to familiar.  
"**A shame this city has to go... A true shame in my opinion**."

"..."

"**I see you are no talk but all action aren't you, Son of Sparda**?" Vergil kept his guard waiting to counter the strike, the demon shook his head, "**No shame in giving pleasantries? My name is Akaro if you desire that I went first**." Vergil couldn't believe this, a demon with manners, what has that world gone through? "**I know who you are, Son of Sparda... I thought you would be in my lord's clutches, your will for his alone**."

"A shame that he lost it... You could say he is scum in my eyes, a coward who was defeated by my father without any problems." Vergil stated as his hand inched a bit closer to Yamato, "He boast that he is a god, but he is nothing but a feigned demon in a marble cage." Akaro seemed to have both his hands clenched to the blades.

"So much for pleasantry." Vergil's hand finally grasped the handle of Yamato. Akaro noticed Vergil's sword, but then he turned his attention towards the western part of Canterlot, he could sense a great deal of energy heading his way and knowing that Vergil was enough to be evenly matched, he didn't want the balance of power to turn into Vergil's favor.

Vergil could sense it too, as he heaved a sigh, "Expected it from her... I should finish this before she can intervene." Vergil was now staring off with Akaro. Vergil was waiting, as was Akaro, the wind sliding across the ground as a paper was in the current, dancing in the current like a ballerina on stage, the light from the moon hitting the paper as its shadow crept across the cobblestones. Vergil could see the lower half of Akaro's robe blow back a little to reveal his scaly plate leggings. Vergil looked up to see his finger twitching towards both his swords. He knew one thing from the beginning of this.

This would be one long battle, hopefully not long enough for Luna to arrive on the scene and hope to intervene. Vergil dashed forward, Yamato an inch out of its blade as Akaro did the same.  
Then...the swordsmen clashed.

* * *

Central Canterlot  
10 minutes away from Vergil  
Luna was speeding through the sky, flying as fast as she can in her Royal Fury mode, she could see, from the bottom of her eyes, some of the Royal Guard in danger, as quick she could she would manage to zap a few of the demons down giving the guard a hoof in the battle, hoping that it would make a difference in their scenario. As she did so, she hoped that she could reach Vergil on time, but seeing as how the guard seemed to have some trouble she might as well help out the guards as best she could, that is always first on her mind as ruler is to protect the citizens and guards from any danger, like her sister.  
Suddenly she heard a small boom in the distance, she turned her head towards the west to see a small shockwave rock the sky and a blur of blue and white clashing with each other, sonic booms imploding in the air and sending repulses of it every where they clashed, shaking the ground beneath deterring some of the guards and the demons below. Some were thrown off balance from it, from what Luna could see were some of Vergil's Judgement Cuts spread out trying to hit the white blur.  
Luna looked down at the guards having trouble fighting the demons, then she looked in the direction where Vergil was at, all she could do is hover in the air and judge which was important. She could sense that Vergil and the demon where at the same level of power and skill, but it could tip easily in one's favor all to slightly. Then there were the guards, she stole a peek out of the corner to her eye to see wounded guard members covered in their own blood or their comrade's, some managed to pull the dead out of there, mortified at the sight of the demons slaughtering every single guard with a swipe of their scythes or the explosions of the Wraith demons rattling the windows of every single buildings and throwing the bodies of the Royal guard away.

" WE CAN'T HANDLE THIS!" Luna could barely hear one of the guards yell, his yell piercing the night. Some flew away in fear hoping to protect their families at least. Almost everypony stayed behind to defend Equestria and Canterlot to their fullest abilities.

Luna took one last peek at the guards, then towards the battleground where Vergil and the Devil Lord were clashing, crashes echoing throughout the city as the two kept going.  
She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Vergil's Battle  
Eastern Canterlot  
(Akaro-Boss Battle 6- Cue Vergil Boss Battle theme 2)  
It seemed silent enough for it to feign peace or a withdrawal, for a demon it would be the howls of every single demon slamming the bottoms of their scythes on the ground in the name of victory. For the ponies their would be fireworks shooting in the air on this victory and chants piercing the night air.  
BOOOOM!

But those weren't filling the air as a sonic boom erupted in the center of the sky a little over the buildings of Canterlot. The two forces clashing were a blur of blue and white clashing with each other, each time they clashed it erupted a sonic boom every time. Slown down to the eye, even their speed was ungodly as Vergil landed on nearby roof as he buckled his knees speeding off towards his opponent, Akaro did the same as he managed to gain a foothold off a cloud and launched himself towards Vergil, both his blades drawn and his wings narrowed down for him to get more speed from the fall.  
Both forces crashed again as they both locked themselves up, blades sparking everywhere, two swordsmen showing their skills to about half their power, none dared to vaunt it out as they were testing each other as blades strikes scattered the area. Vergil on the other hand was being a bit more defensive than going on the attack as he was switching between his scabbard and Beowulf's gauntlets to counter and parry all of Akaro's sword attacks, Akaro seemed to have noticed as he switched his stance as he eased his hands a bit and slammed down on both Vergil's arm and his scabbard. Sparks were flying from the locked blades or in their case Beowulf and the scabbard with Yamato in it.  
"**He has learned... Just like him... A lot like him**." Akaro thought as he kept putting his weight on both blades.

"He isn't like any demon... Calculated and precise in his strikes... And almost familiar." Vergil kept his concentration on Akaro and keeping his blades in place as he shoved them aside and tricked himself behind Akaro and arced Yamato right through him, Akaro caught the tip of Yamato about an inch from his body with one of his broadswords. Vergil suddenly flipped back and sent five blue swords flying towards Akaro like hawks swooping down, As Akaro was about to swipe them away they disappeared as they appeared circling around him. Akaro got both his broadswords ready to strike them down.  
Vergil appeared above him and swiped his hand right through the smoke, at that signal the swords flew right at Akaro who managed to destroy most of them, but one got through and grazed his back, a couple drops of blood flew from the wound as it stitched itself together, Akaro seemed to ignore it as he blocked Yamato from above. Akaro pushed Vergil down as he summoned another barrage of swords but they seemed to arch around him as Vergil put his hand on Yamato and quickly sheathed it out three times. Akaro leapt from his platform to avoid the three judgement cuts following him, but at a cost.

Vergil sent his summoned swords flying towards Akaro, he didn't have time to react as he swung his blades wildly hoping to deflect them or break them. But they hit their marks as flashes of blue whizzed past him and the blades ripping through his armor and also tearing along his demonic flesh, blood specks oozing from his wound as it healed up, Akaro landed right across from Vergil, the few drops of blood fell from Akaro's arm as it hit the ground, some of the drops leaking over and sliding down the walls.

A red mess on a pure white buildings, small inklings on a pure white paper, so many analogies running through one's head if they saw this. Akaro brushed it off and turned his head, suddenly his wings were glowing orange and were literally smoking from the tips, Vergil took notice and the same purple dome surrounded him and gale force winds returning from the surge of energy, the demon's wings then suddenly flared as they were now surrounded by not fire, but by a spectral wind behind each of his wings, but that was the only thing showing as he cocooned himself with his wings. Vergil took notice as steam seemed to be escaping from the cracks in his wings. Vergil got out of his Devil trigger swiping the dome like it was nothing, his hand on his arm scabbard.  
He waited... And waited... Until he had it and tricked right in front of him, an inch of Yamato's metal meeting the moonlight ready to end this demonic reign.  
But all of a sudden, darkness rushed forward like a tidal wave, swallowing everything in its path.  
The only thing Vergil can see was darkness...and a pair of red eyes hidden in the dark...  
"**We are not done boy**."

* * *

Eastern Canterlot  
Luna stopped, awestruck at the tidal wave of darkness hitting a small fountain of blue in the distance being swallowed by it, it swirled like a hurricane over Canterlot as it folded into a dark sphere, twirling malevolently but elegantly towards the ground. From the size she could guess that it was bigger then the castle as the ground below it was cracking from the weight of the orb. And the energy inside was almost dark enough to cover... Well, Equestria, almost...  
"NO!" Luna yelled to herself, she had to break through... She had to get to the sphere.  
She had to help Vergil.

* * *

Cosmic Plane(Think of what Mundus did in DMC 1 to a whole world.)  
(Continue the Boss Battle theme)  
The plane was nigh endless, black as a malevolent being's heart and twice as vast as any being could imagine. Sword strikes seemed to plague the vast scenery as blurs of blue and white were at each others throats. As the two sources separated Vergil had the tip of the blade bearing towards Akaro, he changed from his present for as Vergil was in his Devil trigger.

Instead of two wings, there were four giant ones as big as a sail, but that wasn't the only thing that changed. Akaro's body seemed to have changed drastically, his whole scale armor attire changed to a full suit of odd steel colored looking plate armor with a long kilt covering his lower body, his feet now had talons along with his hands, each of them suited to kill on the spot. His face changed, it was hooded and covered his entire face the only thing Vergil could see were red glowing eyes. His weapon changed, instead of two broadswords in both his hands, it was now one long slender no-daichi, a long two handed katana(think of it as an equivalent of a great sword) but he seemed to wield it like a one handed weapon. Vergil kept his guard as he readied Yamato.

"**You are silent**." Akaro said.

"**I am not as talkative as my brother, because if you thought I was**," Vergil said, his stance was getting a little tense but it was more to guard then to strike, "**Then it is your last mistake**." Vergil dashed forward with Rapid Slash as he passed Akaro, who parried the hidden strikes in the slash, but what he didn't count on was the fact the slashes were more deadlier and bigger than Vergil usually put out. Suddenly he was surrounded by judgement cut's as they volleyed everywhere, Akaro countered back by releasing a giant wave of energy driving towards where Vergil was going to appear.

As soon as that happened, Vergil was knocked off his feet as he flipped backwards to make a recovery, in that moment he sent five summoned swords at Akaro. As soon as that happened Akaro swiped at the air and used his other hand to send five red projectiles at him; Vergil spun Yamato fast enough to deflect the projectiles destined to hit him, behind them they exploded. The wind from the explosion swept past Vergil's trench coat as it flapped, both of them staring down at each other. Both knowing that it needed to end.  
Akaro made the first move as he dashed towards Vergil, no-daichi to his side as did Vergil with Yamato to his right side. Both closing with intent to kill and as soon as they closed in everything seemed to slow down, Vergil could see the detail of Akaro's armor and Akaro could see Vergil's arm scabbard up close noticing some notches on the scabbard from deep cuts or training, before Akaro could take in all of reality, their swords striked as a long streak of white showed. Both standing a couple feet apart swords to the side, Vergil got out of his DT and slowly slid Yamato in its scabbard, Akaro did the same thing except he put it on his back.

As soon as they were an inch from their scabbards...SHINK.  
(Boss Battle Over)

Akaro fell to his knees, his Devil Trigger vanishing, Vergil grasped his side but not falling to the ground like Akaro; Vergil could see his hand was stained a bit with his blood but he wiped it on his trench coat and turned to Akaro. He could see a large puddle forming beneath his body, Vergil could see him having trouble with his wound regenerating, him wheezing from the loss of blood. Akaro noticed this as he winced a bit turning his attention to Vergil.  
"**So... You are strong... Accepting your human side now... You are so much like him when we fought**." He coughed a bit of blood, "**He was always the best of us six... I respected him more than any demon... And now I feel honored to have fallen by his son**." Akaro grasped the lower part of Vergil's trench coat, the sphere they were battling disappeared in a flash of white light as they reappeared in Canterlot, off to the side was Luna and a tired Celestia, hoping she could help with the tide of the fight, Luna was about to run over to Vergil's side, but Celestia was out of her Royal Fury, she held her back with a hoof and a stern look, "_Let it be_."

"A demon with honor is rare to find." Vergil exclaimed to Akaro, he laughed a bit grimacing in pain, "**Quite true... My brother was that very fabled exception**." Akaro looked up towards the starry sky, "**I knew I would die... But looking up at the night sky**," Akaro blinked one more time and at that moment, a groundbreaking feat happened, a very first in the demonic race, a tear leaked down from Akaro's eye, **"It feels like it was truly meant to be, a soul to be free**."

"Free." Akaro grinned, "**My nephew... May your father's spirit always watch over you**." Akaro disappeared in a white mist taking over his body, glowing brighter and brighter as the mist transformed into light, Akaro disappearing leaving one last sentence from his mouth,"**Because I know he will**." And with that Akaro was gone. but something didn't catch all three of their eyes. Vergil could see it out of the corner of his eye as it went right to his heart, he would test what happened and see the abilities of its labor later when he was clearing the city, but something else was on his mind.

Vergil took in what Akaro said, frozen by one thing Akaro said, "Vergil..." Celestia was next to him a hoof right on his shoulder. He didn't want to talk... At this moment he wouldn't give a damn whether it was human or demon. But this seemed to have been a different situation. Vergil got up and looked down where Akaro was, Luna was on his other side she might as well say it... Now or never.

"Come, we have to clean out the rest of the city." This took Celestia and Luna by surprise, Luna cursed in her mind not doing it sooner but clearing out the demons was more important. All three of them looked up at the sky seeing the smoke dim a little. Celestia gave him an encouraging smile, not wanting to bring up what just happened right now, she heard everything, and didn't want to burden him, "All to right Vergil." All three of them ran towards the smoky city, Vergil with Yamato in his hands and Celestia and Luna flying towards the battle.

There was so much to be done.

* * *

Unknown location

"**It bites and crawls**." The voice said to the being hidden in shadow, everything was pitch black that no amount of light could penetrate, "**But you are different... It gnaws and tears the flesh of many**." The voice could hear a very small but loud growl.  
"**And you shall be many more, a deity not of chaos, but of primal instincts flesh and all**." The voice was full of bloodlust, as was the thing it was talking to.  
"**Now go**," the only thing that was now visible was a dark purple and black covered claw piercing through the darkness, one out of the three.  
"**Show the seven... Show them all your might**."  
The next thing was a feral and sadistic grin, growling through the darkness and about to hunt his prey.  
The transformation was complete.  
Hell would rain.

Authors Notice: That concludes the Second Secret mission, your reward is a second Blue Orb Fragment so your halfway their:) Hope you enjoyed the mission and don't be afraid to leave a review.


	21. Mission 16:Cold Fury

Authors Notice:Sorry for the wait I had a bit of a block and had to do some touches to the story, but hope you Enjoy, Mission Start!

Remnants of Soleusk(Far North)  
30 minutes before the invasion of Canterlot

The blizzard brushing along the grounds didn't seem to let up on the white ground, it felt like the massive wind was only building up clouds on the landscape and no matter what you would do, they would never let up. But one spot changed, as a ball of light kept expanding and expanding, as the magic around it was melting the snow, the ground beneath the snow was still barren and dry, as if no form of fertility would make it succumb to its weather. The white dome started to grow to the size of a tent as the magic disappeared, leaving one standing Dante and a pile of jumbled elements on the ground, Dante surveyed the area a little but the thing that hit the most wasn't the nip of the blizzard against his skin, but the fact that there was demonic energy nearby.

It was faint, gone, but faint, it taints the land; and somehow, it was very similar to Capulet City, he could smell the hopelessness and the scent of the damned in the air. Dante hoped that it would delay them for a tiny bit so he can have some fun with them on the side.

"T-this place is c-cold." Rarity chimed as she was getting up, and from the conditions that they were in, not even a scarf could keep her warm in this climate. Rarity wasn't the only one that woke up from that little teleportation, the rest started to grumble as they worked their way up, as soon as they got up they felt the cold nip of the blizzard hit their coats, shivering as soon as it made contact with them as they quivered down to that condition. Dante sighed as he took out Agni and held it up in the air.

"Hey Sparkles," Dante looked at Twilight only to see her huddle up near Rarity trying to salvage any heat they could from the others.

"Y-ye-yeah?"

"Can you contain the heat from Tweedle Dee up here?" Dante asked, gesturing with his eyes to Agni, Twilight uncertain about demonic flames gave a somewhat confident nod. Dante tapped Agni in the head, Agni's eyes barely looked down as he suddenly warmed up, the blade being surrounded by embers as the warmth started to melt the snow around them even more. Twilight's horn was glowing as a small dome encased all of the six ponies as the heat calmly settled in warming all six of the ponies who were now suddenly relaxing.

"Now that you guys are warm, lets not keep the party waiting any longer then, hmm?" Dante said, all the ponies agreed as the snow on the ground entered the dome only to melt on contact, as Twilight was now levitating Agni right beside her as the embers from the blade kept them warm. Dante trudge on through the snow with ease, as he sometimes released a bit of his demonic energy to warm the way. From what he could see, it was just a wasteland of white... Nothing for miles even in the white out. Pinkie on the other hand, was literally having a ball, as she pierced through the sheet of white and came back with seven paper cups with different colors, red blue, you name it, "Snow cones!" As she threw five cups in the air and threw one to Dante and the other went down her mouth as she burped up the paper cup itself. Dante looked at his snow cone and shrugged as he chugged it down.

Nearly an hour passed before Dante was about to sheathe Agni and just pretty much tear the whole damn place apart just to get some action in. Any straggling demons would be welcome to the due course of this tiny sojourn, and this white out didn't help in the slightest for both Dante or the ponies as his vest and coat were getting slick from the melting snow entering the dome. The six started feel the same, well, all except Pinkie, who was burrowed deep in the snow bulldozing random paths outside the dome before coming back inside the dome all wet except her mane which miraculously stayed up, just as she was shaking they heard a small rumble.

"Oh, this must be the place!" Pinkie announced, the others looked at her as Rainbow Dash asked, "Where? We don't see an-." The earth start to reveal a dark pit below them as all six fell into the pit below them as Dante leapt up in the air. Rainbow Dash managed to grab on to Applejack while Fluttershy(who was practicing with her flying more so than usual... Well, rare for her to train) managed to grab on to Pinkie, "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" She kept repeating it to herself. The only ones still falling were Twilight and Rarity as Dante dove down to them in midair, piercing the cold air like a sword. Twilight and Rarity were screaming at the top of their lungs as they were flailing around hoping to grab on to something, both knowing that couldn't happen.

Twilight was to scared to try a spell to save herself or Rarity, but her hope of being saved came in the form of a red blur who managed to cup both Rarity and Twilight under his arms as he was bulleting down towards the ground. Ignoring the screams and pleas of Twilight and Rarity, Dante smirked as he could see one of the chunks of earth that fell down, he snapped his fingers as the environment around them slowed down, the earth felt like it was being held back but still pushing forward, black and white was now the dominating color instead, as Dante landed on top of the falling earth and dashed off the chunk and landed down neatly on the ground. The chunks of earth falling behind them, Rarity and Twilight were flinching from the loud noise that was echoing, Dante looked up to see Rainbow still holding AJ, barely hovering above the ground.

"Where's Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"She's taking a break, Pinkie is fine though." Rainbow said, Twilight turned on Dante, "And what did you just do when we were falling?"

"Just snapped my fingers, besides that, nothing special." Dante said.

"No I mean..." Then it hit her, "Did you just slow down the time?" The prospect of slowing down time like it was nothing, was almost foreign to Twilight, and possibly if Celestia saw what Dante did would probably think it was impossible. Yes they could go back in time, but only for a short while.

"Yep." Dante answered, Rainbow could see out of the corner of her eye as she set Applejack something in the dark that was huge and protruding barely from the wall of darkness surrounding them. Their only light source of course was the sunlight coming through the hole above them, but still it was hard to see what was around them.

"And did it occur to you that you could have mention that in the Everfree Forest!?" Twilight yelled, aside from the fact that if Dante went Devil Trigger, he could have flown him down but instead risk both Rarity's and Twilight's life by just diving down.  
"You know," Dante a small grin appearing on his face like it was a joke, "I forgot to mention it back there, dimensional traveling does a lot of stuff to ya, doesn't it?"

" But tha-"

" WHAT THE HELL!?" Dante and the others turned around to see Rainbow sliding on her back towards them, spooked from what she saw. Twilight immediately lit up their area and gasped along with the others, except Dante; despite the now increased fold of light, the darkness was still looming above them, but from what they could see was none other than a dragon. But to their relief, somewhat, it was a stone dragon, highly ornate and grooves everywhere on its body, the size of it was enormous as tall as the dragon they first met when it was covering the whole town with its smoke.

That wasn't the only thing they could see, as opposite of the stone dragon was another one, but one of its wings fell off; a memento of time itself. Behind them were pillars, massive ones as thick as building and the height itself was easier to see then to explain because it was rising through the darkness and it looked like it kept going on forever. Right in between the two stone dragons was a massive circular door twice the size of the dragons. Many of the ponies were awestruck and afraid as Rainbow Dash flew up to get the other two mares, Fluttershy mainly, because even with the light that was issuing from the outside and Twilight's horn, it still wasn't enough to get her to go down.  
Dante went up to the door as Twilight went up their with him, she could see something carved right in front of her, as she gasped she could make out one word.

**Skayhir**

Dante looked up at the door and cracked his knuckles, "Well, time to see whose home now." Dante jumped backwards as he slid to a screeching halt, Twilight was looking at Dante and then at the door, knowing what was going to happen, she teleported off to the side as she could see Dante holding Rebellion in a reverse style, the blade was glowing in a dim red as sparks were issuing everywhere from the blade, she wanted time to examine the door, but since time was of the essence and the fact Dante was almost unpredictable; it was almost not even a guess to know that this would happen.  
Applejack looked at the door and then at Dante, she knew Dante could put up a fight easily, but seeing the size of the door, she thought their was absolutely no way he could bust it open.

"COME ON!" Dante said, as he let out the energy from Rebellion; for Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack, this was almost astounding to see the sight that was in front of them. A wave of energy as tall as the Door and as thick as the pillars was racing towards the door. The wave was almost at the door, Rainbow Dash came back with Fluttershy, who was quivering at coming in and Pinkie who appeared from one of the many pillars behind them, were now astounded at this amount as the door exploded. Stone and dust and a little bit of snow blowing past Dante as the others took cover from the debris flying, Twilight could still feel the cave shaking, as did Rainbow Dash who was hovering above Twilight behind one of the pillars.

As the debris stopped, Dante had Rebellion on his shoulders and took in the view, "Knock Knock." Well, that was one way of answering a door. Twilight and the others stepped out of their hiding spots to see the door, well, the door was now gone, non existent, no evidence that even a door existed and no shape, form, or mark, just a huge archway. But what was inside caught the attention of all seven, nearly making everyone gasp, inside, was what looked like a large coliseum, but there was a sarcophagus right dead in the center of the room. Hanging above the sarcophagus was a huge stone dragon behind it leering down on it, in its eyes made everyone except Dante look in awe.

What was still pouring out of it was lava, leaking right down into the vents below it, steam seem to be rising from the vents and it was not surprising in a way that the vents weren't sealed from the cold or anything. As soon as they entered the tomb, Twilight ran to the sarcophagus in front of her followed by most of the ponies and Fluttershy sticking to the ground, her hooves stiff and locked in position as Rainbow Dash was nudging her in, or pushing for that matter. Dante was the last one in as he stopped at the foot of the steps, looking around, unsure if their was going to be any 'danger', but one thing always crossed his mind when it seemed a task was a easier than usual.

"Something doesn't seem right." Dante thought putting a hand to his chin, "There should be demons galore around and me having some fun...but its dull and quiet."

" WE FOUND IT!" Twilight yelled, knocking Dante out of his train of thought, Twilight was brushing off the top of the sarcophagus, the cloud of dust disappeared to reveal a language that made all the ponies confused, Twilight herself couldn't decipher any as she traced every groove that gave the inscriptions with her hoof, until she could see something scribbled and it was in perfect Equestrian. Twilight opened the tomb, and she wasn't as thrilled about it, either despite them being so close, and what she thought would be something like the Elements of Harmony...really didn't come in that form.

When the tomb opened up, the room was suddenly filled with a bright silvery light that even Dante took notice, a ball of silver was suddenly hovering above the open tomb, Applejack could barely see out of her using her hat to shield her eyes, Rainbow Dash landed right next to them using her wings to shield hers, Fluttershy who was hiding behind one of the pillars in the room was the most resourceful as she stood behind the pillar. The brightness of the orb started to dim, as Twilight took notice of the shape of the object... But was to late to see the shape of the object as the orb of light seemed to writhe and contort.

But as suddeny as they could notice, each one suddenly shot out of the orb, one going to Twilight, one going to Fluttershy, one going to Applejack, one going to Pinkie, one going to Rarity, and finally one going to Rainbow Dash. Each one of them enveloped in a silvery light, their eyes glowing all white as they levitated in the air a bit as a dome of white energy enveloped them. Dante could feel a rumble in the distance as he inched towards Rebellion, a grin on his face, "Finally." he thought he would be getting bored

The rumbling was ignored by the six as they suddenly landed crumbled on the ground, Twilight was rubbing her neck to see nothing...absolutely nothing, she could feel her magic a little more rampant then usual, but not really trying to escape but more trying to relax and assure her. The same couldn't be said for the others, they had nothing but nothing was hanging from their necks or any distinguishable change, The others could see the exact same thing except for Rarity who felt a little bit flustered about something. From what Twilight could see she wasn't fully adept at controlling that much rampant magic, luck seemed to make the rampant magic both inside Twilight and Rarity controlled and calm...but...what?

Was this really the Elements of Purity? Were they really nothing? Rainbow Dash seemed to think so as huffed, " WE HAVE NOTHING?" huffed was an understatement from her flaring emotions, " We teleported to an unknown place to leave Canterlot to get these things and we get NOTHING?!"

"Rainbow calm down...something happened, I don know wha happened to the six of us, but it happened." Applejack said, hoping to reassure her friend.

"Yeah well-."

"GIRLS!" Fluttershy voice rose over their small fight, making Rainbow Dash and Applejack come to a screeching halt both turning to Fluttershy, "I'm sorry... But, you were fighting and well... I'm sorry."  
"Applejack is right Rainbow Dash, just because we didn't get anything doesn't mean we have something with us, looks can be nothing more than a cover to something larger." Rarity said, Pinkie Pie was hopping around not caring what shape it was, but in her heart and mind, the safety of Equestria came second; right behind parties which was tied for first as she nodded in approval.

Twilight was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Dante, " You girls go ahead, get those back."  
"WHAT?!" All six of them yelled, which included Fluttershy who whimpered back behind Applejack. Their answer came from huge tremors coming from the hallway, deep in the darkness of the hallway, the rumbling was getting louder and louder and it seemed to be picking up speed.

"I think you girls need to go." Dante stated, his grin getting bigger and bigger.

"But what about you?" Rainbow Dash said, Dante turned to Rainbow Dash and gave her a two finger salute.  
"Trust me...i'll catch up, Just get out of here."

Twilight was in half a mind to stay here and help Dante, but the look in his eyes and the sound of the tremors was enough to know that whatever it was charging towards them, was enough to know that it was too much for them. Twilight's horn was glowing despite the protests of the group, Rainbow Dash was yelling the loudest for Twilight to stop and let them help, but it fell on deaf ears as they disappeared in a flash of white light. Which left Dante alone with whatever it was that crashed through the archway, as debris and dust flew towards Dante, he gave a trademark smirk as he pulled out Rebellion, knowing who it was.

" What kept ya big boy?" knowing all to well who it was.

* * *

Canterlot

Twilight and the others stumbled forward from the teleportation, they were a bit woozy and a bit green despite them being ready. As soon as their vision came into view, they noticed that Canterlot was nearly in ruins. Twilight was crying and so were the others, but not as hard as Twilight; buildings were destroyed, flames were crawling everywhere swallowing everything in its path. Buildings everywhere were literally gone some just gave way from the small breeze of the teleport, but what made everypony cry on the spot where the abandoned bodies of the Royal Guard ponies.

The bodies seemed peaceful with only slash marks ripping across their chest,while some were aggressive from the attack... And the rare few were beyond what they could imagine. Yes there were some demons in the area that were dead, but the bodies of the Royal Guard were just enough to make them tear up even more. But that wasn't the icing on the cake as all of them looked up, their tears were gone, and fear had now spread towards the red sky.

Twilight could only mutter the one word that was on everyone's mind.

" Oh no."

Authors Notice: Sorry for the wait guys, been busy with class and all that and not to mention a block I have lol thank you Aimee B Future in My Hands and Sparda:) Well coming down to the wire here you can guess who Dante is going to fight. Don't forget to Comment and I hope you enjoyed the Mission:)

P.S.: Sorry if mission is a bit rushed.


	22. Secret Mission 3: A Personal Apocalypse

Authors Notice: I said I would post a double Secret Mission this will be a short one parter, but since Dante is left behind to face what is coming and Vergil hasn't gotten enough face time, so expect Vergil to be in the story so far( I haven't forgot Dante don't worry:) )  
MISSION START!

Canterlot  
15 minutes before The Mane Six returned

The flames of destruction...

A horror to many ponies...

A beacon of pure victory to the enemy.

A sight for ponies or demons to see the world burn, death becoming a realization to the congregation in the city. But to Dreadwing, it was the start of something greater, he appeared in front of the castle his red eyes looking up and a hood covering his face and a platoon of guards at the gate, willing to defend the castle and Equestria. But Dreadwing wasn't alone as he slammed his foot on the ground, and ripples appeared to reveal something the guards didn't expect. A Tall demon that what looked like what was inside of them was a raging inferno and a flaming scythe gracing their hand.

The guards laughed at this display, sure it was frightening and this thing and Dreadwing couldn't deal with a whole platoon of Royal Guards, but the sound of gurgling and flame eating away at flesh was the only thing one pony heard as he could see another demon perching on a wall with his scythe protruding a Royal Guard's stomach, but he wasn't alone as a legion of them appeared from the shadows appearing from the ripples from the ground and the walls.

"_Abyss demons...truly magnifecent_." As Dreadwing's horn started to be silhouetted in a blood red and black aura has he summoned two shadowy hands from the ground and strangled the two guard ponies in front of him as he could feel the life leave their bodies, leaving the guards at the mercy of the Abyss demons. He teleported behind the guards as he calmly walked to the one location he knew would be ironic to set it off. Dreadwing met some resistance, but it seemed like time was slowing down as he was walking normally as he reached the main hall that lead to the main room of the Castle, the throne room, but honestly, that wasn't his main target.

(Cue Vergil Battle Theme 2(Divine Hate))

Dreadwing continued his trip down the hall and made his way to the hallway to the right, Dreadwing stopped and looked behind him to see Abyss demons flooding the hall and exiting to the outside, but as soon as that happened three blood red projectiles pierced three demons right to the wall.

" Begone!" The swords exploded catching some of the Abyss demons in the blast, he could see white hair and a blue trenchcoat in front of the hoard of Abyss demons, The only one that fit the persona was Vergil, and the lucky thing for Dreadwing, Vergil couldn't see him, but that didn't mean he sensed him. Dreadwing realized he needed to hurry still calm as he transformed into a black mist and sailed to his destination.

Vergil could see a wave of Abyss Demons in front of him as they charged, Vergil snapped his fingers and a circle of blue swords with the tips pointing down to the ground encircled him. To add to that he wasn't alone, the two princesses were right beside him their Royal Fury active and more intense. They charged forward with Vergil's new ability leading the way in which he dubbed the Sword Armor, it seemed Akaro gave him a gift, rather two gifts the one being the Sword armor. His summoned swords were now blood red and were more volatile and dangerous, but he preferred his blue summoned swords which were weak but more surgically precise.

Luna and Celestia sent two white beams towards the oncoming demons, some of the surviving Royal Guard from Vergil and the princesses intervention joined in with Celestia and Luna, the Unicorn guards sent lightning spells towards the demons as Vergil kept charging forward with a Rushing Slash as he cut the demon horde in half almost effortlessly. Some of the Royal Guard were astonished at the sight of this as Vergil kept cutting his way through the horde, but they charged right behind Vergil to continue the fight.

Vergil kept carving his way with Yamato and his scabbard, as he was carving one demon, one got the idea of attacking behind Vergil in hopes of gaining glory, but that idea was extremely unfortunate as Vergil could not only sense the demon but see its reflection in his blade as Vergil was he was sheathing his blade when he was cutting a circle of demons, as fast the demon could react, his blood was spraying from his lower body and his blood raining down onto the field. Vergil could feel his hair fall down in the style of Dante's, blood leaking down from the tips of his hair, which made Luna blush madly when she finished killing one Abyss demon and witnessed this, it wasn't much the way he killed as how his hair was.

"_I just wish you were a pony_," She said to herself as she continued the push to relcaim the castle, "_This would have made it so much easier to tell you_." But that would have to wait, her country's safety was priority number one. Celestia teleported right next to Vergil who finished off another batch of demons. Celestia was panting, blood gracing her majestic mane and drops of it sliding down her cheek, seeing Vergil pushed his hair back to its original look.

" Do you have any clue where he would go?" Vergil asked.

Celestia compiled a list of them in her head, he wasn't heading towards the throne room, she could have caught up to him before that happened. The statue garden would be another place, but he was already powerful enough with these demons, why would he need these when he has a demonic army at his command. Then there was the Elements Vault-

The Elements Vault? Why would he go there? He corrupted the Elements of Harmony already, why-."

" Um sister." Luna could read Celestia's mind like a book and what she was thinking, " Vergil is gone...we need to go after Dreadwing right now if Vergil is going after him." Celestia rapidly shook her head and nodded in agreement with Luna as her horn was glowing in a golden hue with a bit of purple flames leaping off it.

Lets just hope whatever Dreadwing could achieve, that it didn't happen...and once she got her hooves on him...

He would have favored Banishment again then what Celestia had on her mind right now. Anger was always the poison of many in the pony world, and it was corrupting the pinnacle of ponykind like it was nothing, but it quelled down to nothing as Luna shook her head gently knowing what her sister would do to Dreadwing, she gave Luna a reassuring grin and patted her on her back as she pulled her into a hug. Celestia could feel a tear leaking down her cheek as Luna looked up to see Celestia crying with a grin on her face, they pulled away from the hug.

" Luna...if..." Luna put her hoof to Celestia whomed giggled in return seeing Luna smile, " We will make it Sister, I know Vergil, he would not let this happen."

" He won't let it happen." Luna with her sister galloped to the Element's Vault with a boundless amount of confidence bolstering them to its extreme.

"And neither will we."

* * *

The Element Vault

"**We pluck the strings of fate and harmony as one in many.**" Dreadwing was inside the vault encountering no resistance, but it was better safe then sorry to add some insurance just in case some had the foolish idea to stop him by adding Abyss demons everywhere in the hallway.

"**This world has witnessed Harmony at its peak, and yet they don't see the shadow of it cast upon them knowing their are two sides to the coin**." Dreadwing stopped as he looked down at the pedestal that once held the elements, sweet irony was filling him up like honey. his horn started glowing as the top of the pedestal caved itself into a bowl.

" **We give that one side the chance to show where it originated, where it grew and fed, where it learned, where it is the one enemy of Harmony...Corruption**."

"**Blood**." He said as he poured the vial of his transfused blood into the bowl, not one drop leaping up from the bowl as it settled itself in the bowl.

"**Betrayal**." Dreadwing pulled out the six corrupted Elements of Harmony as they landed in a circle around the pedestal that held the blood.

"**Hate**." Dreadwing's horn glew a darker blood red color as the roof above blew off the building, he could see out of the corner of his eye bodies being cut down in the hallway and red and blue summoned swords killing every demon in the way. He needed to hurry as he raised his voice, the blood glowing along with the elements as a dome appeared around them swallowing Dreadwing in the process, "**DEATH! CHAOS! CARNAGE AND DESPAIR! THIS SHELL THAT ONCE DELIVERED THIS CHAOS**," a pillar of red suddenly shot out of the pool of blood and pierced through the heavens like a spear revealing a doorway above. Vergil was rushing forward with a bit more of his strength yelling at the top of his lungs as he killed every single demon reaching the archway to the Vault's as he was about to enter the Vault.

"**WILL NOW DELIVER THE CORRUPTION OF THIS LAND IN A NEW SHELL**!" A mighty gust blew Vergil back, blowing up the whole building in the process as the blast singed the edges of Vergil's coat a bit as he recovered himself and slid to a halt to see an all to familiar sight in front of him.

The ground below Dreadwing was veined in red as he was pulled off the ground and being lifted up to the heavens. The sight above what looked like a white world and it almost looked like staind glass above. What Vergil could see was the clouds above swirling around that source and he knew all to well what it was. But something was falling also and to Vergil's surprise, the thing that was falling was Dreadwing's skin, his wings flapping as the wind was whistling through them and his horn clattered to the ground right next to his flesh.

"**NOW...CORRUPTION WILL SPREAD AND THIS WORLD AND ALL THAT IT HOLDS, WILL BE MINE**!" Dreadwing's voice was now different as he was manically laughing up a storm, Vergil looked up to see the form of Dreadwing for a brief moment, but it wasn't enough to get a good description. Vergil slammed his fist onto the ground, if only he went after Dreadwing sooner and killed him when he first bumped, he should have cut his mangy head right where he stood, but it served a purpose to finally come up with an answer.

Dreadwing sacrificed his pony form for a truer and more dangerous form; But Vergil knew to well what would happen in the end. But the only question was when?

" By my parent's name." He heard a unisoned voice behind him, he got up to see Luna and Celestia now mortified at the sight. Vergil looked up at the gaping maw in the sky and knew what had happened, something the sisters never expected to see in their lifetime or to witness, but honestly could he blame them?

" Vergil...wha-." Celestia started, Luna was in the same boat with Celestia as she looked at Vergil's eyes for any answer and the answer he gave was immediate.

" What you are witnessing...is the portal to the Demon World." Celestia and Luna couldn't believe what they were hearing, they thought it wasn't true, but it was bellowing at them right in their faces.

For the first time during their rule...

They didn't know what to do.

* * *

Canterlot(Right during the end of Mission 16)

Twilight and the others stumbled forward from the teleportation, they were a bit woozy and a bit green despite them being ready. As soon as their vision came into view, they noticed that Canterlot was nearly in ruins. Twilight was crying and so were the others, but not as hard as Twilight; buildings were destroyed, flames were crawling everywhere swallowing everything in its path. Buildings everywhere were literally gone some just gave way from the small breeze of the teleport, but what made everypony cry on the spot where the abandoned bodies of the Royal Guard ponies.

The bodies seemed peaceful with only slash marks ripping across their chest,while some were aggressive from the attack... And the rare few were beyond what they could imagine. Yes there were some demons in the area that were dead, but the bodies of the Royal Guard were just enough to make them tear up even more. But that wasn't the icing on the cake as all of them looked up, their tears were gone, and fear had now spread towards the red sky.

Twilight could only mutter the one word that was on everyone's mind.

" Oh no."

In the distance she could see a giant hole in the sky and the others were not even expecting this either as tears started to leak down their faces and knowing one fact.

The Demon World had finally come to Equestria.

Authors Notice: Told you it was short lol but one more secret mission to go and your Blue orb will be yours lol:) and were getting close to the end and again I have not forgotten about Dante in the slightest you will see :). Don't be afraid to comment and I hope you have enjoyed the Mission:)

P.S. Sorry for wait:)


	23. Mission 17: The Demonic Maw

Authors Notice: Were about one secret mission and very close to the end, regarding epilogues, there will be one unless there is clamoring for another story then there will be a second epilogue. You can guess what the Secret mission will be about, but you will see when it pops. MISSION START!

Canterlot  
Twilight could not believe what she was seeing, none of them could as they were running through the streets of Canterlot and made their way to the castle. They could see blood coating the walls or splattered among the clean streets, adding more to the group's fear. But the one thing that would never get out of their minds, were the bodies and the screams of pain that littered the air. The night absorbed all the agony and pain and bathed itself in it, making the bare thought of the noise almost... Like ecstasy to one pony, one with a sadistic mind and a terrible heart.

She could see the gaping hole in the sky, radiating with its evil energy and permeating its stench from it, the six couldn't believe it either, all sharing the same reaction as Twilight, tears and a broken hope as they ran to the castle hoping to get some answers, hoping to at least find out if they can do anything,  
Hoping that some pony was alive.

Canterlot Castle  
Elements Vault

Vergil could feel the familiar tug of the portal pulling his heart, he could feel the steps he took in the demon world and the trials he had to face in order to reach his goal, he could feel the sorrow that lay within its world as he looked up into the sky as a lightning crackled around the portal, it was all too familiar. Celestia and Luna, on the other hand, were afraid and curious, mostly afraid, they could feel the energy of the demon world pouring out, they too could feel the tug of the demon world calling them, whispering to them. The corruption that they once felt from the corrupted elements was nothing compared to this, never in their years of ruling the sun and the moon would they live to this much evil into their land.

But on the other hoof, or hand, they could feel some sort of...serenity. Uncommon, but they could feel a whisper in their hearts lulling them to sleep, to gorge themselves on the corruption, tempting them to give in to the demonic power, to embrace it all and show no fear or remorse.  
But they had a stronger will as both of them fought it off, knowing that their first goal was protection of their home...nothing more than that.

"Princess!" Celestia and the others turned to see the six galloping towards them as they skidded to a halt right in front of Celestia, a disgruntled but tired Twilight gasping for air "We... Dante... White light."

"Twilight, take a few deep breaths, calm down for a few seconds and tell me everything that happened." Celestia reassured Twilight, as she was heaving in a few deep breaths.

Vergil could see Twilight and the others taking peeks at the hole in the sky, the only odd part for Vergil, was that no demons were pouring out, not even a Bloodgoyle, but he kept his hand near Yamato, waiting for that single head to pop, that wing or any part of the body would be greeted by Yamato and Beowulf. Luna was looking up at the sky too, seeing the reflection of the portal, feeling how Nightmare Moon was trying to force herself out, she could feel her fury stirring inside of her and the energy of the demonic realm only fueling that rage by only a little. Vergil took notice of it, as he felt Nightmare's presence trying to force herself, he could see Luna sweating and worried by the look on her face, as she was doing everything she could to keep her down, he laid a hand on Luna's head and looked into her eyes, she was blushing like mad, but knowing what he was doing, as she felt Nightmare's presence wither down to nothing. This was it, the time to tell him, she gathered up her courage and tried to let his name out...

"Vergil." The half demon turned to Celestia, who now seemed worried, she could see something hidden behind those eyes but she made it clear, she gestured for him to come over, the six were gone as he could see Pinkie hopping into the castle. Celestia also gestured with a simple nod to leave them alone for a while, Luna looked like she was about to protest but catching Celestia and Vergil's look, she complied as she headed off towards the castle. Now, Vergil and Celestia were alone, the only noises in the background were distant hooves and the noise of the lifting ground that held the only entrance to the demon realm.

"From what Twilight told me, it seems they found the Elements but it seems to not have a form or shape," Vergil nodded as Celestia continued, "And to top it off, it seems Dante was left behind, telling them to go from whatever was coming after them."

"And you fear the worst for my brother?" Vergil said.

"Yes." Celestia answered, "I don't know if he can face whatever it was that was in the tomb."

"My brother is a buffoon, a fool," Vergil stated, the next thing was really going to take half his strength to admit, "But he isn't a fool when it comes to fighting an opponent, he stayed behind for reasons beyond me and for all his heroic fervor, it is unknown whether it was out of good intentions or that idiotic 'fun' he has."

"I see." Celestia seemed a bit assured, but not totally assured as she turned to the present event that was shadowing them, "Well... I was hoping Dante would be on time to help with this," She gestured to the portal to the Demon World, "But now I don't know if we are able to do anything, even with the Elements of Purity."

"Not entirely." Vergil stated, which made Celestia's head perk up her spirit seem to be waxing at the answer he provided, Vergil sighed, "When the Demon World was opened in my world, the only way it closed was separating the amulets when me and my brother fought."

"You fought each other?" Celestia was surprised at this as Vergil nodded, "Three times, the final one took place in the realm that is now threatening your world." But he shaved it off as he coughed a bit, "But the matter at hand right now." Celestia gasped and giggled a bit despite the conditions this land was facing knowing there was a way to stop this.

"The amulets you had were the only thing keeping the portal to the Demon World open?" Celestia asked.

"They are anchors merging that realm with any other, but there are many ways to enter the demon realm or to open it." Vergil answered.

"So what are you saying?" Celestia knew what the answer was, but she wanted to see if he would confirm it.

"I am saying that, whatever he is using, anything that is solid, that can hold a tremendous amount of power, can be destroyed or any method that can be done with it." Vergil explained as Celestia's spirits rose at this news as she answered what he was explaining.

"So you are saying that, if we separate or make it a null anchor, the Demon World will shut?"

"Yes... But there is an obvious catch." Vergil took a few steps forward towards the portal, feeling the familiar tug and the pain it wrought when he took his first steps, "In order to do, one must enter the demon world and deal with whatever is holding the very entrance between the two realms."

"I gathered as much." Celestia kindly answered, but she finally asked the one question that was on her mind the whole time when he mentioned anchors, "Do you think the Elements of Harmony will be the same? Do you think the Elements of Purity can rid of the corruption from the Elements of Harmony and return them to their normal state if they are removed from their purpose as an anchor?"

Vergil contemplated it for a while, as he tapped his foot, he had heard about the Elements of Harmony from Luna, about how they were used against her and how she was banished for a thousand years to the moon, When the six arrived, he could sense something in them, something clear and true, but wild at the same time, knowing it had no intention to harm anyone or any pony in this matter. Vergil sighed as he gave his answer, "Those are your items that are corrupted and one that I have no knowledge of, beyond that I do not know." Celestia drooped a little, knowing that it may or may not work, that there was the possibility of destroying them, Vergil gave a very tiny smirk, which could not be noticeable at a distance, '_Somehow, Dante makes this easy_.'

As Vergil turned to Celestia, he said, "But it doesn't mean we can't put that theory to test." Celestia grinned knowing that it would be given a chance at least as Vergil turned to the portal, the tip of Yamato's scabbard set on the ground as his hands were still around the handle.

Celestia immediately whispered something into some mist, as her horn was glowing a golden hue, six mists shot into the castle, content with the situation that Vergil presented, she looked at Vergil and noticed he was scratching his arm, she could sense, barely past his demonic energy, the keyword being barely because just being able to pierce through that energy almost took half her concentration, but she managed to penetrate through it to see a dim blue glow around his arm, and it seemed Vergil didn't notice, during her time examining it she could recognize what it was as she took a few steps back as Vergil kept scratching his arm.

"_Luna has marked him... But that means._.." That hasn't been used since the days of old, her mother told them such tails on how an alicorn would mark their cutie mark on a pony or any other creature, whether it would be Gryphon or Donkey, it was a sign of an Alicorn's trust and friendship, how they knew this creature to be truly trustworthy despite their attitude meant, the faint glow around the mark meant something more than trust... Beyond friendship and trust... She thought to herself that it was just a fickle thought, something to dust aside, but seeing the faint aura around the mark confirmed her suspicion that-

"Princess?" She was interrupted by Twilight and the other five behind her, Applejack and Rainbow Dash seemed confident but on the inside they were scared out of their minds. Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie seemed to be a bit nervous, mostly on Twilight and Rarity's side, Pinkie seemed to have green things right next to her leg which had a pinkie smile on the face which Vergil could see out of the corner of her eye was a grenade.

"Don't worry Vergy; these aren't real grenades, THEY ARE PARTY GRENADES !" Vergil's was looking around to find the source of the voice only to see Pinkie hopping right in her spot.

"_Did... Did she just read my thoughts_?" Vergil thought.

"_Yeppity Yeppers, and sorry about your appearance that's coming up in January, Fedoras don't seem to match with you_." Pinkie answered in her cheery voice, Vergil began to question and only one answer came to him that pretty much rectified the situation with Pinkies random mind reading abilities.

"_... What_ ?" Vergil decided that answer would suit it rather than question on how it happened, better that way.

"Princess, you're saying that, there could be a chance to save Equestria after all?" Vergil now paid attention to Celestia and the others, as he could see Luna walking out of the castle.

"Yes Twilight, as Vergil said, we need to destroy the anchor, getting rid of the corruption in the Elements of Harmony could also do it, but it's just a theory."

"B-b-b-but that m-means... That we have to go in..." Fluttershy was pointing to the gaping maw of the Demon World as Celestia nodded, she gave Fluttershy a warming smile as well as the others, "I have faith you girls can do it... But you aren't going alone." This managed to make every pony perk up at this bit of news.

"You're going to come with us right, your majesty?" Rarity asked excited to know they wouldn't be alone, but Celestia shook her head as cleared her throat, "Vergil will be accompanying you girls into the Demon World." Vergil barely snorted at this bit of news as he called it in his head.

"But why your majesty?" Applejack asked.

"He has been in the demon world; along with Dante, I take it you know the reason." Applejack and Fluttershy seemed a bit uneasy as they played with their hooves a bit they remembered it clearly in their head.

"I would have asked Dante to come with you and have Vergil stay here in case anything else comes out of the gate." Celestia explained as she could see sense the nervousness of the six, along with Luna, whose nervousness was more uneasy than the rest.

"But hang on a second," Rainbow Dash said butting in a bit, Vergil was on her mind but she had to get one thing out of her head, "We don't have the Elements of Purity, so how can we hope to put this theory of purifying the Elements of Harmony to the test if we don't have squat?"

Celestia looked only at Twilight and Rarity, they were showing the most out of them that they indeed had the Elements of Purity, but it would come in time. "I have faith that you already have them." Rainbow Dash was about to ask what it meant but was suddenly quiet when Celestia had a kind smirk on her face, "I have faith, despite Vergil's wishes that he will make sure you are safe."

"But-." Celestia quickly returned to Twilight who was about to nervously rebuttal a bit, but knowing her teacher and the faith she had with her when she was her student, she quickly set it aside.

"Twilight, I will always have hope and faith that you will always pass insurmountable odds, I am asking you to not question but have faith, that you can save Equestria, that is all I have ever asked Twilight." Celestia gave Twilight a motherly smile as she nuzzled her cheek, "I will always have faith my little ponies, and you are the one that I chose to become my student, I always had faith in you when you were hatching Spike, I always knew you would defeat Nightmare Moon and Discord; And I know, that you can save Equestria from the demons, along with your friends and Vergil."

"But what abou-." It seemed Pinkie was the only one to bring it up, the one absent being here that struck most of their chords, Vergil sighed as he turned his attention to the girls.

"I know my brother." Was the only thing Vergil said to the girls, Vergil knew Dante would come, despite the foolish and flippant nature of Dante, he would no doubt come. 'You sure know how to throw a party, No food, no drinks...and the only babe just left.'

Knowing him, Dante would make a grand entrance, an habit Vergil couldn't stand about his brother, one of the million habits he couldn't stand about him. Before anypony could ask, Celestia looked at Vergil, her eyes looking into his blue eyes, she could see why Luna fell for him, but pushed it aside, barely once she had talked with her about Vergil, but she could see, despite his cold nature; that he would do it anyway.

Vergil knew what she was going to ask and held out a hand, "I will do it." Vergil approached the foot of the lift to the demon realm and gestured the girls to come, but before Vergil could take a step in-  
" Vergil." The half demon turned to see Luna, looking a bit embarrassed and blushing madly, "There is something I have been wanting to tell you. Something I need to know." Luna was trying to find the words to tell him, knowing that it could happen, " I-."

"Luna." Vergil said as she stopped knowing, hoping he was going to take the words right out of her mouth, but it didn't happen, as he took a step into the lift entering the demon world, he was casually lifted off the ground and floating up to the gate effortlessly, he looked down to see Twilight enter the lift, but with a bit of hesitation as she let out a gasp to feel her whole body feel weightless and being lifted off the ground, the others followed suit as they let out gasps even Rainbow Dash who could have flown up there but wanted to know what it felt like.

Vergil could see the entrance closing in, knowing if he took one step back in, he would come... One hundred percent back with vengeance, as he was closer to the gate. Even if they did manage to defeat Dreadwing, there would be no doubt he would track him down.  
_"I am ready for you this time...Mundus."_

_"There is no turning back." _

Authors Notice: They are entering the Demon World, and we are getting closer to the end. Don't worry about the Last Secret Mission, you'll know when it comes:) I hope you enjoyed the mission and don't be afraid to leave a review.

Chapter proofreaded by LyonAzakura.


	24. Mission 18: Wading through Hell

Authors Notice: Here we are the Ponies in the demon realm, it will be the same but its in a different location and path, No End of the Road, No going to the Unsacred hellgate. Just a different path, but you'll see action in here. Mission Start!

Demon World

Vergil came, lifting a couple feet out of the portal as he gently landed on the solid white ground of the portal seeing an all too familiar site. From his own reflection in his eyes, he could see what he graced a while back, he could see in the distance what looked like the inside of the tower, but it felt more light than demonic, off in the distance, he could see stones floating around aimlessly in suspended animation, like it was waiting for something or someone. The path was broken as Vergil could see, so he knew the stones would serve their purpose wisely enough, but what he notice, was that this wasn't the same path he took to the Unsacred Hellgate, which he could see in the distance through the destroyed fragment of what once had a wall.

The platform they were on, not only had the portal which led back to Equestria, but also a finely carved obelisk was adorning their side, two on each side and both of them had strange engravings and a carving of what looked to be to any human who entered, a demonic interpretation of their rise to power, seeing a couple of demons on all fours chasing down a couple of humans, some of them were in their jaws.

The swirling maelstrom had what looked like an orange eye at its core of what resembled an eye, leering around the demon world making its presence known as it dominated the sky. Vergil suddenly could hear hoof steps next to him, as he turned around, he notice Twilight looking at the surroundings, astonished, yet afraid as she now had her sights set on the looming maelstrom in the distance.

"So this is-." Twilight started but couldn't really finished as fear took over now instead of astonishment and curiosity.

"Yes the Demon World." Vergil said.

"This is almost...not what I was expecting." Twilight said.

"And what were you expecting than?" Vergil asked.

"Well..." To her, it was difficult to explain or put into words, for the many times the scholar was speechless and couldn't find anything to say, the only thing they could do, was wait for the rest to come up as Twilight kept checking her surroundings, Vergil, on the other hand, could see something forming on the other side across the abyss, a mirror like the ones he traveled through, except this one had something different. It was no other part of the world he knew, he knew about the Nirvana of Illusions and some others, but this was something different.

He couldn't make it out but he needed a closer look anyway as he took a few steps towards the edge, Twilight on the other hand was galloping yelling for him to stop, but immediately silenced when he could see one of the suspended stone paths zoom towards him and attached itself to the edge where they were, Twilight was surprised as the rest of the gang had mixed results when they took their first step in the Demon World. Applejack and Rarity had landed and were shocked to see the almost emptiness of the place seeing nothing more the Hellgate bearing down on her feeling nothing more than just a pitiful ant in its view. Fluttershy was hiding behind one of the pillars only to run away from the demonic engravings as she fled to and then to another one and another, until she decided to hide behind Twilight. Rainbow Dash hovered a bit only to immediately land at the emptiness, she enjoyed the open sky as much as any Pegasus, but the feeling of dread was the only thing keeping her on the ground.

Pinkie Pie was surprisingly ahead of Vergil, hopping on the first stone that connected to the platform, then the next stone flew, and the next one and the next one as the path before them started to connect and the others continued forward all five of them behind Vergil as he began to question the one thing that was on his mind...  
How?  
Out of the five big starter questions, this was number one in every single way, shape and form. One of the great mysteries that he will never solve.

"Umm, Vergil" Twilight sped up to Vergil, asking the one question that bothered her, but she looked uneasy about it too.

"Hmm." He kept his guard up, his hand sliding gently to Yamato.

"Can I ask you something?" Twilight asked as the rest of the ponies behind her suddenly were silent curious to know what his answer would be, Pinkie even matched the pace to the others as she went back to the group.  
A question as of now would not be the opportune time to ask when they were in an environment that could easily betray them easily, hopefully, Vergil thought her question could benefit their travels to where Dreadwing was, he sighed as he gave a swift nod, "If it doesn't benefit our travels, then no."

"But it's just quick-." Vergil came to a halt at this and turned to Twilight, a bit annoyed at the fact she kept pushing this, Rainbow Dash and Applejack could see the annoyance in his eyes but it was a tiny bit, but Applejack out of the two could easily understand that this realm they were in was unfamiliar to either ponies so she let her guard down a bit.  
"We are in a world where one step could betray you, one little slip can be the end, and I need concentration to keep all of you safe as much as I wanted to protest you girls coming into this world." Vergil explained.

"Why would you?" Twilight asked as the last pathway connected to the platform with the mirror like portal.

"..." Vergil stayed silent as he rubbed his temple.

Applejack decided to butt in, her words chosen carefully, as she directed them to Twilight, "Look sugarcube, Ah can understand you're curious and all, but this ain't the time to dilly dally about questions when we are in a world where no pony has ever been in."

Vergil agreed as he gave a tiny nod, Applejack continued her explanation ignoring the protest Twilight was about to say, "Look Twi, this here question can help any of us, I bet Vergil here wouldn't mind answerin' but please sugarcube, Ah care for ya but this ain't the time to be askin' a lot of questions."

"By the looks of her personality, it looks like she won't give up, unless I answer her question," The half demon stated, as Applejack looked at Vergil, then Twilight, she didn't like Vergil too much, but she didn't see any evil intentions so far from him.

Twilight nervously stated, "Well, one is about where we're going and the other... It's trivial."

"Trivial first to get it out of the way, so speak your first question." Vergil impatiently said, Twilight took a deep breath, uncertain if he was going to answer.

"Well it's about... You and Luna... Are you-"

"No." Vergil interrupted knowing all too well what the question was.

"Please Vergil I know this isn't the right moment to answer, I promise I will only ask this once." Twilight was persistent as Rarity gave a little giggle, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie almost looked confused and Applejack knew this would come, and Fluttershy was staying silent. Twilight cleared her throat, " Are you and Luna...well...more than friends?" Vergil looked stout in his posture as he gave a simple answer.

"No." Vergil knew it could never happen nor did he want to have one, "Just friends, that is all."

"Ok." Twilight nodded, " And my second one is this...do you know where this leads?"

"The answer to this one is, I don't know if this is the same path I journeyed on." Vergil explained, he looked in the surface of the mirror to see an all too familiar sight of the Room of the Fallen Ones, the surroundings were the same, but the local area was very different to where he last was, "But I will say this once, let me go first and be in front and more importantly for your convenience, stay together, if you get left behind... Then it is not my responsibility to come back for you, so be wise in your actions or go home now."

They all didn't expect this kind of cold instructions to be introduced and Rainbow was in half a mind to voice her opinion on this, but knowing that he has been here before and this wasn't like the Everfree Forest, she stood silent and gave a silent nod as she glared at him. But all five agreed as Vergil flipped into the portal, the surface undisturbed by any intrusion or force penetrating its surface as it maintained its cool surface, Pinkie hopped forward ignoring the uncertain looks of the rest of the six as she went next through the portal. Twilight went next along with Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

Now the only thing they didn't expect was that someone was following them as a black high heeled boot appeared at the foot of the portal, black leather pants and a Black leather corset gracing her voluptuous and graceful figure, long blonde flowing hair flowing down her back as a pair of sunglasses with red lens blocked her eyes. She gave an impish grin as she fixed her sunglasses.

"So... One lost sheep came back," The mysterious figure could only shake her head in amusement, "This will be fun to watch." She jumped into the air as she disappeared mid jump, reporting back to her master.

* * *

The Room of the Fallen Ones.

Vergil flipped out of the portal onto the bloody surface as Pinkie Pie followed suit landing neatly alongside Vergil as she playfully hopped on the surface, "Oooo so skippy, it's like jumping in rain puddles."

"If by rain puddles you mean this bloody surface, then you are correct." Pinkie stopped jumping as she jumped on the nearest aqueduct, afraid by the truth of the surface as she gave a teary eye frown but perked up again, but still the fear of knowing this was blood seemed to linger in her mind. The others suddenly followed suit landing in a not so neat way as they jumbled up in a pile.

"What have I gotten myself into?" As the ponies behind him straightened themselves up, and the first one up to voice up, was Rarity.

"Ugh, this is disgusting this will not be good for my mane." Rarity was bringing her hoof up only to see that she was standing on the bloody surface as she nearly fainted.

"Umm, we're all pretty much standing on it, good thing we ain't sinking to the bottom." Rainbow Dash added she looked around to see an endless graveyard of statues and other pieces of stone carved or uncarved floating or half its body sunk into the surface."

" I-I-Is this-." Fluttershy couldn't bring herself to ask the one thing that was on everypony mind, except Pinkie.

"Yes and I would suggest getting somewhere out of my way." Vergil ordered, Twilight was about to ask but her answer came when she saw Abyss demons being formed from the surface they were standing on, Vergil could see out of the corner of his eye outside the circle of Abyss were the five ponies watching in horror.

"And I meant now." Vergil stated calmly with a bit of force behind his words, the only thing that gave them the motivation was the glint of Yamato getting for combat.

* * *

Core of the Stream.

You could call it a stream what was rising high above where the End of the Line was, but still had a perfect view of the Hellgate through it gaping wall. The Core itself was huge in its own, the room itself was like the Forbidden Nirvana, but it was now stretched out and there was no pit that went down to the foot of the Hellgate, just one solid floor the size of three football fields. Floating above the center of the room were the Elements of Corruption, the once proud Elements that represented Harmony and Peace were now being used to fuel the link between Equestria and the Demonic Domain, a dark bubble encased the Elements as purple and red lightning was shooting through the bubble vertically.  
Below was a dark hooded figure, the whole cloak that the figure was wearing was made out of shadow's itself, it looked at the Hellgate as if it was a drug to it, it could feel pleasure and warmth go through its whole body, the sight of the Elements fueling the link was pure euphoria as it chortled, he could feel the Demon World's power, he could feel some of its raw power inside the Elements, he could feel it all... It was delicious to know.

"So much power... So little time." The once proud Dreadwing shed everything that was in front of him under his new guise he held out a deformed misty nub as the lightning began to surge right from the elements to him, he could feel the empowerment that was the essence of some of the Demon Realm.

He could feel everything...

His shape materializing, the knowledge of the realms, the Universal potential it had... While only some knowledge was flowing to him, he knew he would truly bring about the age of corruption to Equestria of which he knew of one way.

By indomitable force.

* * *

Room of the Fallen Ones.

The last Abyss fell as its head rolled off to the side, and the bodies around Vergil melted down into its surface. The swordman could see the other's hiding behind some statues while Rainbow Dash was up in the air watching from a bird's eye view. Vergil's returned Yamato to its scabbard, the click resonating throughout this realm, he knew a mirror would come, he knew there would be another hurdle. Suddenly a bright white light materialized into another portal as the others gathered around, Vergil could see on the reflection what looked like a twisted carved head its mouth in agonizing pain and its eyes sewn together, but the difference were some stone branches holding it up and the clear sight it had of the gaping hellgate.

But beyond that, even the Demon World knew it was here and made it clear as it sent a whisper throughout the world reaching the ears of Vergil and the others. Vergil could hear it and it made itself clear, but the odd thing was, that it didn't seem right, he thought the path would be longer, why would it will itself to manifest before them? Why would it be so short? Questions to be answered later as he gestured for them to follow as he jumped into the portal as the Twilight and the others followed suit towards the unknown.  
Unbeknownst to Vergil, the one who was leading them, as a stone angelic wing moved in the deep, leaving behind bright white feathers on the bloody surface.

* * *

The Fallen Path.

Vergil and the others came out of the mirror as it manifested before the last path, he could see the massive stone head all too well, they could see the fear in their eyes as the path was set before them, to Vergil, it wouldn't take too long to walk down this path and face destiny head on.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Twilight asked still looking at the structure ahead of them. The face seemed to be contorting bit by bit as it continued from whatever was happening in there.

"Yes." Vergil could sense a wave of an intruder in the structure he could feel its pulse radiating from it, he could feel him inside. But the only thing was... It was way too easy... It felt like someone's hand was involved, he only had one suspicion on who it was that was guiding its hand to deal with it, Vergil had a theory in his head for him... But the matter at hand was important, as he stopped at the double doors, purple and red vapors were leaking out of the cracks of the door, it was cold to the touch.

Without warning, he opened the door and said one thing before entering through it, "Do what you have to do and hurry." They nodded as they went inside, Fluttershy a haphazardly entering with a little help from Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

All of a sudden, as they reached inside, the doors closed in an instant and smacked Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack on their flanks as they slid on the ground towards the others inside.  
But still unknown to them, off in the distance from The Fallen Path, an angelic wing appeared from the dark mist behind it as it quickly disappeared back into the vale of mist.

**_"In time, little spider... In time I will strike."  
In time you will be mine."_**

* * *

Core of the Stream.

"Look!" Rarity yelled out in excitement, to what she pointed was the Elements of Harmony encased in a dark bubble above, all of them were happy to see them in their sight. Rainbow Dash flew up to retrieve them as she put her hooves in the bubble, but as she touched the surface of the bubble...

"AAAAAAAAH!" She suddenly screamed in pain as her hooves started to wither rapidly when she brushed the surface of the bubble, as she took them away from the bubble, her hooves started to return to normal. The girls started yelling for Rainbow Dash as she landed right beside them shaking, all of them crowding around to check if she was alright, she could shakily tell them what happened as Twilight pieced it together.

"So, in other words, we can't touch them?" Twilight said, she felt all hope dwindling from her whole body, the same with the others as Pinkie's mane drooped and her party grenades rolling to the sides, being brought up for nothing.

"**Of course you can't**!" A raspy but deep voice rang out, the mane six huddled together and backed up a bit as Vergil appeared in front of the, "They are the heart of this portal." Twilight came out of the group and shuddered but gathered up her courage to yell one line, "Show yourself, Dreadwing!"

"**Now why would I? Why would I ruin the mystery of what I am? But then again... The story is near the end, so I should show myself, isn't it**?" They could hear a slither from above, as the ceiling itself was covered in shadows, they could see one yellow eye and another red colored, leering down at them, Vergil slowly slid Yamato out a bit, as Fluttershy, from behind the others, could see the glint of Yamato perfectly, seeing the same glint Dante had when they first met them, in that blade and in Vergil's soul, she could tell he wasn't going to draw out the battle.

Suddenly a shadowy form zoomed to the other side of the room as Vergil got in position to strike, the shadow on the other side was contorting and extruding its shell as it suddenly formed around the unnamed glob of shadow in its core. The shadow took form to see not only that this wasn't Dreadwing's form, but this was entirely different as Vergil confirmed and to top it off...

He was big.

His head was littered with demonic runes, and horns were protruding out of the sides of his head, his teeth were razor sharp as was his wit. His torso was big at best as two arms with spike varying were covering his arm and two massive claws were at the end of his scaled hand, his whole arm was not only covered with the spikes but it was scaled and rune-covered as well, his lower body was... Strange at best, as the only thing they could see were dragon-like legs stomping on the ground, and some parts of the leg were armored to the teeth. On his back, were four dragon-like wings stretching out, flexing it out for intimidation purposes, he leered down to the others and the lone Vergil who was about to fight him.

"**So... The villain shows his true form**." Dreadwing said, snapping his two fingers and giving a demonic grin, "**Truth be told, the last form you saw before I... Gave a tactical retreat**."

"So, you sold your form for another?" Vergil asked, his tone never swaying from his monotone personality; he could believe the eagerness and stupidity that was coming out of his mouth, there was one rule... One rule that was easy to remember and that was, to never make deals with devils... Ever.

"**Yes, I could say that it was a decent trade, don't ya think**? Really worth trading my original for this, hmm? He gave it to me... He is always there" Dreadwing never stopped smiling, his smile was now scaring Pinkie, seeing it wasn't a happy cheerful one, but a sadistic and twisted smile that really didn't care who it was directed to, Dreadwing continued with his grin still on all four's his right leg stretching and cracking from it, "And you know, he ain't happy about you coming back and all."

"I gathered that as much." Vergil answered, The six looked confused and for the first time they could see a small glimmer of fear in Dreadwing's eyes, questions among the six rose on who 'he' was, that caused Dreadwing to be looking fearful, while Vergil looked like he was ready to finish before even Dreadwing.

Dreadwing noticed as he shook his head, "**It doesn't matter**," Dreadwing then suddenly tightened his form as his claws made hairline cracks along the surface as it healed, "You won't live to see the light again, Son of Sparda. Equestria and that whole world will see pure corruption incarnate; They are nothing but trash only to be brushed." Dreadwing snarled at this and spat on it and turned his attention to the ponies, "**You lived in peace for too long, Discord, Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis...THEY ARE NOTHING**!" A large jet of flame shot towards the six as Vergil was ready to brush it away, the flames urged themselves closer and closer as Vergil could feel the heat from the flames dancing.

Twilight and the others were yelling for Vergil to move as Twilight put up a shield around the ponies, Vergil waited for the opportunity to brush the flames away...

"GET OUT OF HERE!" A large wave of energy brushed the flames away as they crashed into the wall to the right of the others. Vergil and Dreadwing were surprised by this both acknowledging that Vergil didn't do any action, the six were looking wildly to see who caused the flames to be deflected.

" You know bro, since you stole my spotlight," Vergil turned around to see right above him a red trench coat fluttering in the wind of the Hellgate, white hair doing the same in the wind as a tall black alicorn with a blue misty mane and tail was right next to him. They both jumped down as the man looked at Vergil as he knew who it was with a small smirk, but this man's smirk never left him as he patted his back and stole a glare at Dreadwing. "Consider us even."

"Idiot." Vergil said, still remembering the idiot that was this man standing right next to him.

Dante had returned

Authors Notice: Yep Dante is back babies, the last secret mission will involve him no worries. And for the LunaxVergil fans (if their is any, highly doubt their is but then again I don't know lol) You gotta wait you will see,you will know when it comes. I hope you enjoyed the mission and don't be afraid to leave a review.


	25. Secret Mission 4 Part 1: Diety vs Devil

Authors Notice: Sorry for the wait everyone, was busy with finals and the fact my laptop died:( but oh well here is the last two part secret mission for that final Blue Orb Fragment. MISSION START!

Tomb of Skayhir.

"Trust me...I'll catch up, Just get out of here."

Twilight was in half a mind to stay here and help Dante, but the look in his eyes and the sound of the tremors was enough to know that, whatever it was charging towards them, was enough to know that it was too much for them. Twilight's horn was glowing despite the protests of the group, Rainbow Dash was yelling the loudest for Twilight to stop and let them help, but it fell on deaf ears as they disappeared in a flash of white light. Which left Dante alone with whatever it was that crashed through the archway, as debris and dust flew towards Dante, he gave a trademark smirk as he pulled out Rebellion, knowing who it was.

"What kept ya big boy?" knowing all too well who it was, the stomps emitting from the dust were still shaking the foundation of the room, leaving nothing more than Dante with Rebellion on his shoulders waiting for the guest of honor to appear before him.

"Come on, don't keep me waiting." Dante said to the figure behind the dust cloud, he could see red glowing eyes piercing through the mist and the swords of that glare fixed on Dante. Suddenly as he could do anything, a giant clawed hand came down upon Dante as he flipped back from the hit that indented the floor leaving a small crater. The room itself was shaking from the force of the blows and the only thing that could be seen to the naked eye was nothing but the red blur and the ground beneath imploding into ditches or craters and the flash of brown that was coming down upon Dante.

As Dante landed on the far side of the room, a flash of brown flew out of the dust as it crashed right into the center of the room, destroying the sarcophagus and the fount where the lava was flowing out of, luckily, the floor didn't give away and the vent's weren't dented or destroyed by the resulting crash. The demon hunter could hear heavy panting from the new dust cloud as he made out a large figure inside of it. Dante tapped Rebellion on his shoulder and noticed the unmistakable outline of an antler.

"Well, you grown up big boy, guess must have been those Wheaties hmm?" Dante stated to the kneeling figure in the dust cloud its eyes peering at him as it slowly rose out of the mist, Dante could see it was the same guy, the reliefs on the walls of the now destroyed sarcophagus were now shattered with each heave from the presence as it slowly rose from the ashes of the wake of destruction it caused as the being's shadow swallowed the walls of the now broken tomb and Dante himself as that smirk that was cemented on his face would never leave his sight.

The figure finally emerged from the dust like a skyscraper through the clouds to see the antlers and horn of a very familiar creature as Dante whistled, " Well Dissy, old boy, looks like you been hitting the weights, hmm?" Now his full shell came out of the undying dust as it blew away from an almighty roar. His body was different as it seemed more dragon-like as scales dotted his chest and some of them were serrated to the tip of the scales. His right arm was of a griffon, but it seemed more brutal as by the spikes protruding from the tips of the knuckles as a huge blade protruded from his left arm, and of course, scales adorning the shoulder area where the base of the blade ended.

Suddenly it shifted back as the surface of the blade melted back to not a lion arm, but a demonic arm as Dante could see the scales of it, he could see cat-like claws like in his devil triggered hands, but not even close to it as they seemed a bit smaller than what he could estimate. But what changed the most were his legs, instead of a goat leg and a lizard leg that graced his appearance, it seemed to be nothing but a long tail, like the body of a Chinese dragon, no legs were attached to the body as he slithered closer to Dante. His antlers were there, but his face and structure drastically morphed for the worse.

His head instead of a pony, it was now a mix between a pony and a dragon head. His eyes were dragon-like along with his fangs and the structure was still pony, except for his fur, it was now scaled to mimic a dragon head as the most notable feature was now his extruded snot which had a steam rising out of his nostrils.

Dante clapped with Rebellion still jammed into the ground, "Alright Dissy, now, THAT'S what I am talking about!" Discord responded with a roar to Dante's face as he could feel his hair and coat blow back in an attempt to scare him. But Discord didn't know Dante that well, as the only thing he could see him doing was stand there, not even running away from the roar and fanning his right hand in front of his face.

"Whoa, you ever heard of breath mints? Or Mouthwash? Or even a dentist for that matter?" Dante continued with this readying himself to fight, "Because honestly, you have a bad breath that smells like ass and I will give you this, it smells better than what I have smelt before from others." Discord brought his demonic-like hand down which slammed down on the ground.

A column of stone and dust erupted where Dante was as he flipped further from Discord as he dusted off his coat.

(Boss Battle 7-Cerberus Theme-Discord)

"Well, you got fangs with that pair, you finally grew and I like that Dissy, now come to think of it, I miss your big mouth now." Dante continued, Discord was starting to have enough of Dante's quips as he got started to slither slowly to him. The demon hunter could only bring Rebellion to his side as he slowly advanced on the spirit of chaos, "But now it seems you rather fight than talk, but hey, I'm not complaining." They sped up as Dante was now in a jog and Discord's slither increase.

"So, let's get this Party started!" Dante and Discord were about a few feet away from each other, the half-human was smirking at this while the draconequus was giving a vile grin which showed his bare teeth, Dante could see his reflection on his teeth as he gripped Rebellion tighter as they disappeared leaving a small dust cloud hanging on the floor. The room seemed dead as it had been for thousand years...

BOOM!

The sides of the tomb had a huge chunk of stone missing from the implosion of an unknown force in the room, to the naked eye there were nothing more than dust bunnies gathering and flies somehow miraculously alive in this weather.

BOOM!

The middle of the room had a house-sized crater appear, it spread out from the force as it paused for a bit to reveal Dante holding Discord's demonic arm back. Dante slid back and whipped out Cerberus as he sent spikes of ice at him, Discord leapt over them and was diving towards the demon hunter, he slammed Cerberus on the ground only to be surrounded by the same ice spikes that were now monstrous and the tips of the ice glinting in Discord's eyes as he halted in the air and used his dragon like wings to fly back from the Icy shield (Million Carats). Dante continued the assault with Cerberus whipping it around and lashing at Discord who in turn was dodging each lash from the tripartite nunchaku.

But some of the hits that landed were not so lucky for Discord, as every lash seemed to be rapidly grown exponentially as he used whatever demonic energy he had to break the ice off his wounds. Discord's hand rapidly changed to what looked like a war hammer kind of weapon, the back of the hammer had a little spike and the color of the hammer was the same as his arm, Dante spun his nunchuks in the air as a smooth dome of ice was rapidly spinning around him, Discord stopped mid swing to feel the chill run down his spine from Cerberus.

He slithered back as his chest puffed out, Dante switched Cerberus for Agni and Rudra, at least they were quiet for once in their lives. Discord, on the other hand, felt heat swelling up in his gut and also in his mouth, Dante could see embers leaking from Discord's teeth and falling like leaves to the ground. As Discord opened his mouth, a massive jet of flame roared at blazing speeds towards Dante, he stabbed Agni and Rudra to the ground creating a stream of air and flame as the two separate powers were closing in rapidly, as soon as fire and wind made contact with the draconequus' fire, the center of the room exploded, Dante leapt out of the cloud of dust like an arrow going through ones knee as he landed Agni and Rudra prepared to assault Discord.

Discord noticed as his hand morphed into a sharp blade and he shot forward, Dante did the same thing, both blades out to the side cutting through the air as he was closing in on Discord. As soon as the devil hunter could see the scales of the corrupted draconequus, he suddenly slashed at the air until it frozen and brought them out further leaving a trail of fire and flame through the air. Discord was unfortunate enough to catch Dante's Jet Stream move full-blast as he tumbled back, blood starting to trickle from his wounds as he was slithering back from Dante as his hand morphed to a bladed whip.

Discord swung the whip side to side as the cracks of the whip were resonating throughout the room and his eyes looking close to committing an unforgivable kill. Dante put Agni and Rudra away and whipped out Nevan as he was strumming it up and summoning a few bats, Discord swung his demonic arm in a revolution, the whip followed suit sailing right at Dante as it was whistling through the air. The devil hunter strummed Nevan and let out an invisible electric dome that made the whip parry off Dante and proceeded to dig through the roof of the gladiatorial room. The half-human then slid on his feet, trilling the strings with a screech until he hit Discord straight in the chest pushing him back and sending a few bats at his way.

Discord managed to dodge all but one of the electrical bat balls, as Dante then pivoted back and the scythe blade fell down to the body of the guitar.

"LET'S ROCK!" Dante was strumming rapidly as a white and purple aura started to form around him along with sparks of lightning, as Discord knew what Dante was doing, he shot forward his whip circling above his head as it gained momentum from every pass. Dante kept strumming as the aura and sparks started to evolve into jolts of lightning were dancing everywhere he strummed. As Discord closed in to deliver a blow to Dante, he let out one long strum as a massive stream of bats and lightning left his guitar and slammed right into Discord, knocking him back full force as he slammed right against the wall. Dante had Nevan still at the ready, eyeing Discord with a cocky demeanor as he leaned on Nevan and yelled "Come on Dissy! I know you can do better than that!"

Discord knew he could do better, his bloodlust was surging and howling for him to release, tempting him to finish it all; to show the true power of a god.

"_Come on...Release all inhibitions, show this putrid scum who you are_." Discords got up and he was shaking, his eyes starting to glow all blood red as black smoke started leaking from his eyes.

_"Release it all, show him_!" The room was shaking violently, Dante put Nevan away like nothing was happening as a grin started to grow bigger and bigger.

"_**Show him the True power of Chaos**_!" As soon as that happened, a pillar of demonic energy erupted around Discord as a bellow was shaking the cave and piercing into the blizzard above as for a second, it suddenly stopped for just that moment as it could be seen that the snow stopped and started to fall to the ground, but only for a moment as the room Dante was in shaking violently.

(Song Change- Dance-Rungran)

"Alright Dissy, if you want to go all out." Dante was talking to Discord as he snapped his fingers and Devil Triggered right in front of Discord, his eyes started to slim down, wanting nothing more than to hear the flesh and bone grind against his teeth. Dante was glaring through his eyes and smiled, "**Well, here I am... You want to go all out**." Dante pulled out Rebellion and brought it to his side "**Then you got it**!" Dante disappeared in a flash as Discord and the energy around him disappeared. The room was silent again, the familiar greeting of dust and vermin buzzing around, this was a deathly way of a tomb as it should be.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Another explosion and even bigger appeared in the center again as the only thing that could be seen by the naked eye was random explosions and debris flying everywhere. Suddenly, something froze in the center to see not only Dante still in Devil Trigger mode, but Discord changed as well, still locked in a stalemate. His scales had become more deadlier and even more twisted than what they originally were; his head became more bonelike as did his wings. Both his arms were now the same as they both were blade-like, the style on both his hands were a mix, his left hand was a broadsword and his right hand was a katana. His lower body kept its snake-like appearance but it seemed a lot more scaled has he thrashed his tail around, a Devil trigger that seemed to fit to him for the most part.

Dante and Discord were still locked, as Dante pushing back Discord's crossed blades, a small crater started to form where Discord was, it seemed to work a bit but Discord brought his tail around to knock Dante out of the stalemate. Dante caught it out of the corner of his eye as he jumped onto Discord's blades and leapt off them as he whipped out Ebony and Ivory and fired rapidly, Discord was slicing the bullets away as metal started to rain from above. What can be seen between the two was nothing more than a dome cutting the air as some of the bullets that were cut were floating in midair and Dante's guns not giving up on their flash of orange and yellow.

Dante dashed to the side in the air as he continued his onslaught with his guns, Discord knew that this would take forever as he swiped the air in front of him with his blades which created a shockwave that blew the bullets away, but Dante as he landed and lunged forward with his blade out in front of him(Stinger) creating a red and black twister and shockwave around him which would rival the Sonic Rainboom, The blade managed to pierce through the scales of Discord as he stumbled back a bit in pain as he used his bladed hands from crashing to the ground.

Dante landed on the far side of the arena, Rebellion to his side and his Devil Trigger still active. He was now taking this seriously, you couldn't tell in his Devil Trigger, but you could tell by his actions as he parted his blade behind him and charged as he remembered a promise he made to Celestia to keep the six safe, he did that, but his promise still kept him going and if there was one thing he always swore he did, he always kept his promise.

"**RRRAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH**!" Dante yelled as he charged forward, Discord noticed and brought his blades to the side and blazed forwards as his blades were dragging on the ground as debris and stone were flying behind him. Both combatants' eyes locked onto each other as they brought their blade's up to their waist and in Discord's case, right where Dante's neck was. Both closed in as the glints off their blades were now shining in each other's eyes as they were about mere feet away from each other.

And in a flash they were exactly behind each other, both combatants slowly sheathed their blades or in this case Discord dismissed his blades, waiting for judgment to render who was victorious. Suddenly blood started to rain down on Dante as he could see a massive gash where Discord's heart was as it was spraying the area with his own blood. Dante turned around as he ignored the blood dripping from his hair and the blood falling from the sky to see Discord starting to revert slowly back to his normal self like when you fast forward a seed growing to see the tree blossoming. His size started to shrink dramatically and the cosmetic appearance of his demonic controlled self reverted back to what he was. As soon as Discord was normal, he collapsed onto the ground heaving with the gash on his chest.

(Boss Battle Over)

Discord was having an incredibly hard time controlling his breathing, he could still feel warm blood leaking down his chest and still the feeling of nothing but freedom filling his mind. Dante was over Discord's body sword sheathed as the Deity of Chaos looked up into Dante's eyes and laughed, "You know," He grimaced a bit from the wound, "That was fun."

"Yeah I gotta agree with you on that." Dante nodded, "But hey, you were fun, if I was here longer and had more time, hell you would have made one hell of a bud."

"Yeah, I can imagine it." Discord chuckled, still painful to even do anything.

But now... I need to get this done." Dante said, knowing the promise he made wasn't even fulfilled.

"I know you do." Discord said, still holding his chest and blood covering his hands, "But you aren't going to make it." Discord coughed up a bit of blood.

"Let me guess, too far and by that time, Canterlot will be nothing more than a pile of rubble?" Dante answered for him as Discord nodded, Dante chuckled and kneeled right next to Discord, " I know my brother, and he ain't the type of person to let those punks get the best of him."

"That's not it." Discord said as he grimaced again, " My master... Dreadwing... He isn't the same."

"Demon problems, eh?" Discord nodded, "Figures."

"That... Is part of it," Discord explained, "He is attempting to harness the power of the Demon World and spread its influence across Equestria... And more... Letting corruption take over."

"How do you know all this?" Dante asked, Discord was now for the first time actually serious and his eyes revealed another emotion, fear. "He whispered it to me... It was horrible"

"..." The Devil Hunter honestly felt bad for the deity, as he raised his lion paw hand to and wrapped it around, Discord looked up to see Dante looking square into his eyes and knowing what he was saying, "I won't let that happen."

Discord understood as he decided to Dante one favor, "Brace yourself."

Dante was unsure about what he said until Discord snapped his fingers and a flash of bright white light surrounded Dante in an instant, and to where he stood there was nothing as Discord laughed, he looked down to see his legs were disintegrating as he was succumbing to his wounds, Discord gave one last toothy smile to the ceiling, "Well..." Discord's arms crumpled as he was letting his wound take hold of him, "It looks like..." Discord gave a sharp but painful nod as a pair of black shades fell on his eyes.

"I am crumbling up." And with that, Discord's whole body greyed like stone and the structure of it crumbled into nothing but ash in the center of the room. The room was silent, as a gentle breeze blew Discord's ashes up to the ceiling, but up above there was a small crack from the battle that took place that was almost a forgiving but poetic thing, as a small crack of light shined upon the ashes as they magically flew up without any breeze as it went out to the outside world, almost like he was forgiven by an unknown source. But beyond that...

Discord was free.

Chapter proofreaded by LyonAzakura.

Authors notice: Again Sorry for the long wait, my laptop died in five years of service:( But hey back in school at least have access to this. Hope you enjoyed the mission and don't be afraid to leave a review.


	26. Secret Mission 4 Part 2:Waking Nightmare

Authors notice: Well here we the second part of the Secret mission, and don't forget to vote on the poll I put up. So if you wish to vote you may do so.

Mission Start

* * *

Canterlot

The center of Canterlot was desolate as flames died down to nothing but a smoldering pile of burnt wood and ash covered stone. Blood were on the cobblestone path, most of it smeared from the royal guard pulling their comrades away from the scene hoping that most could get healed from their wounds so they can either get back in the fight or leave. Some bodies were strewn across the littered scenery from those who tried to save them but could not, all of them royal guard. At the center of the plaza that graced the center of the city, a bright dome of white light lit up the buildings and the blood on the street as it dissipated to reveal the Devil Hunter with Rebellion sheathed and surveying his surroundings.

"Yup, I missed the party." Upon seeing the bodies, he felt monotonous and bad for the fallen ponies that lay in the smoldering embers of the buildings that once stood. As he wandered through the missing rubble, he met a familiar sight that plagued his mind from about a couple months ago, mainly almost the whole year. He remembered the rising into the rip in the sky, remembering the light feeling and the somewhat sudden responsibility he had, and he did not mind it, he somehow knew it would come to this and he knew that the responsibility would fall on him to do so as a Son of Sparda, to protect the human world like he did.

Now, for Dante it seemed he had two worlds to protect, one was too far from his reach, and the other needed him and his brother more than the other did. One that he knew needed both of them; he wouldn't be surprised if Vergil went in; he always preferred to go solo in this.

"Dammit Pops, you're killing me, I gotta clean up your mess for a second time in a row." Dante said as he traversed to the castle, where the rip in the sky was gazing down upon.

Ready to enter the demon world a second time in a row.

* * *

Canterlot Castle.

Thirty minutes after Vergil's departure.

Whatever was left of the Royal Guard that remained in Canterlot, were now patrolling the outer edge of the portal to the demonic domain, all of them giving a few uneasy gazes up at the portal and nerved to know what would come charging out of the portal next. But so far from Dreadwing's opening the portal, now was pretty desolate, but this didn't stop them from getting shivers from the sight of the portal. Just the despair and carnage it leaked, the feeling of nothing but destruction and intuitive corruption was still leaving an air of hopelessness and fear.

As the guards took their daily shifts and some of them being relieved of their duty, each one of them looked uneasily at the portal behind them, even after they were relieved, their guard wasn't even down for a second. On the edge of the opening of the portal's entry, the sun goddess could only worry about what was going to happen next if the demons would attack right now, later, when they were asleep; or have they really attacked right now?

To make matters worse, Vergil was in the demon world with the Elements of Harmony, when she went back into the castle to check if any demons snuck in or were lingering inside the castle, Luna was gone and the only thing that could be found in her bedroom was an empty room with an empty bed when she went to check on her. The haunting suspicion was that she snuck out of her bedroom and went into the Demon World to follow Vergil and see if she could at least be of some assistance to him and the Elements.

Her feelings for him were now starting to burden Celestia, it seemed Vergil didn't seem to feel the same way for her, but in the end, he actually cared for her, not as a lover, never as lover, but as the one thing he needed throughout his life... The one thing he never had judging from his demeanor.

And his life from what she could sense in his mind... It was not what anypony should live through, not even she could deal with. The sorrow that happened when he was eight, Celestia deadpanned a little knowing it was wrong to look through his mind when they were conversing, but come to think of it, she could only pick his past... But barely. The only thing that was revealed to her was a pair of three orbs in a domain with stone pillars, statues and the liquid surface beneath it. But beyond that, she could hear a scream going through her head as it seemed to get closer to the three red orbs in the sky.

But still, out of all the sentences and pictures running through her mind, one thing stood out.

A name.

Sparda.

But that mystery would come later as Twilight seemed to have gotten some information from Dante, and maybe about that name too as she arrived to Luna's room, her hoof brushing the marble door to her bedroom and gently pushing open the doors. All that was left was an empty bedroom with a thrown comforter off to the side of her bed. She could only piece what happened in this room with her and Vergil. The worst possible thing was that harm would come to her and that the loss of her sister could only burden her even more, the one tied with that outcome was that she knew that Vergil would never do to Luna... Period, it seemed he would be disgusted if she even told him about it.

But she didn't want to even imagine it right now as to worriment that plagued her was if Luna was safe. Why Luna is suddenly infatuated with Vergil in this short amount of time? Why, was the only what she could fathom right now, but still her sister's safety was still piercing through the why's ringing through her head.

But also the one matter at hand, trivial in a sense at the complications at hoof, she knew Luna was hiding something from her, even after her little sister told her about the Dream Cell.

"What were you hiding from me, Lulu..." Celestia queried a little about this, so far her talk with Luna was... At an impasse.

* * *

After their First encounter with Dreadwing .

_"Luna... Let's start from the beginning." Celestia asked as the throne room doors shut with a boom, leaving Dante and Vergil with the mane six._

_"I...I..." Luna could not think of what to say nor could she could accept what was to come._

_"Sister, you must tell me, this may complicate things more than it should." Celestia stated, "This situation can turn into a cataclysmic in a second if you don't tell me who he is."_

_Luna shuffled with her forehooves a bit, tracing a small circle in the marble floor, Celestia felt like this can grow out of proportion, "Luna, is that Dante's brother?" Luna stopped and looked shocked, so that other human was Dante, Vergil's brother? Luna nodded "Yes, his name is Vergil." Though Pinkie pretty much answered it for all of them in a heartbeat._

_Celestia sighed, "I see, how you brought him here?"_

_"..." Luna froze at the question and Celestia knew from a glance that Luna was hiding something even more as she took a few steps forward, "Luna, the future of Equestria is at stake and any bit of information can be of great assistance and to start, is how he was brought here so please tell-"_

_"I used a spell..." Luna squeaked a bit but could be heard by Celestia._

_Celestia pushed the question a bit further "What was the spell called?" Celestia knew every single spell like the back of her hoof and she was ready for any spell Luna was about to say._

_"Penance Draw." Luna said, now Celestia was dumbfounded at this for two reasons, one, she never heard of Penance Draw nor its effects, "The effect was: For the lonely soul, a second chance." Luna recited it for her sister seeing the confusion spread out across her face. Celestia still went on with pushing the questions on her, not aggressively but enough to know if Vergil was volatile in any other way._

_"So... It drew Vergil here?" Luna nodded. "Did you check if he had any intent on destruction?"_

_"Just one."_

_"And how did you approach him?" Celestia was starting to get into more detail with her questions._

_"He was stubborn, but then, I had no choice and had to go into my Dream Cell with him."_

_Celestia knew that was coming and the one thing she did not like to do was force a pony or a being into the Dream Cell against their will, but for Luna's case, she was fifty/fifty on her quick decision._

_"And what did you two talked about?" Now, this is where Luna halted on her answer as sweat dripped down the side of her cheek, Celestia could see it was a sensitive subject as she asked again, "Luna...what did you two talk about? Is he hostile?"_

_"No, he isn't hostile." Luna answered hastily._

_"You didn't answer my other question Luna," Celestia said, "What did you two talk about?"_

_"I...I..." The sun goddess could see Luna's lips quivering a bit as she started to blush a dark crimson color, waiting for an answer Celestia was prepared when her sister inhaled and exhaled still blushing._

_"I am sorry sister, I cannot break my vow." Luna stated, Celestia raised one of her eyebrows up as she asked another, "How long were you in the Dream Cell?"_

_"One hundred years."_

_"So, two seconds?" Celestia remarked, piecing still was a task in its own._

_"Yes."_

_"And what did you discuss during the rest of the years?" Celestia asked, Luna blushed a bit and staggered back a bit; Celestia knew that Vergil was young and didn't have enough years to even tell one such as Luna that much... Just then it hit her._

_"You told him about yourself, didn't you?" Luna's further blush give Celestia the answer. The princess of the Night had told the Dark Slayer himself a bit about her past, ranging from her childhood up to when Twilight and the elements purged Nightmare Moon from her... But only to find out that it only pushed her out of the boundaries of Nightmare controlling Luna. She could hear a bit of what she discussed with him ringing in her head and she would gladly tell her everything he told him. But she kept her word to never speak a word of Vergil's past, some of the bits he had told her, could only rival the stories of Celestia and herself combined._

_"Yes, I have." Luna said, the princess of the day could only nod at her answer as silence flooded the room. Celestia could tell that she wouldn't relinquish Vergil's secrets, but from what she answered and the fact he wasn't attacking all of a sudden or bursting through the throne room doors to attack them in the hall. She could only hope that he would remain calm, but she turned to the throne room door as she gestured Luna to come._

_Right now there were more important matters to deal with._

* * *

"Your majesty!" Celestia was knocked out of her train of thought as a Royal guard came sliding into Luna's room, from the looks of the guard he had just searched every inch of the castle for her. The sweat from his face was raining down from his cheek. Celestia turned to the guard and allowed him to take a deep breath and let him compose himself as he inhaled and vented it all in a single hasty sentence.

"Somethingiscomingneartheport al!" Celestia galloped to the balcony knowing from his tone that it involved the portal as the guard followed the princess to the balcony as well. The sight of what she saw sent a grin across her face, even in the distance, he could tell as a small circle of gold and purple circled the outer regions of the portal to the Demon Realm, in the portal, she could see something red starting to lift off from the ground, a patch of white hair atop of him and a broadsword with a skull. But what pretty much sent the grin skyrocketing was the voice.

"Well, you guys tell Flocky, because I got a date with Hell!" As the figure reached the mouth of the portal, some of the Royal guard were flying up with the red figure outside of the portal. As soon as the figure disappeared, she flew to the castle grounds as the guards that were around the circle pretty soon were about to inform her about what happened, but held up a hoof instead as she was beaming at this news.

But one question was added to her list.

What took Dante so long?

* * *

Demon World.

Dante jumped out from the portal and he was greeted by a familiar sight. Waving his hand, he chuckled, "Man, the smell is either worse or better that the last time I was here."

Dante then look around at the Demon World, "Well this is different." Again as in Vergil's case, this wasn't the path he took in the demon world, nor was his hunch right that he would head to the same spot where he fought the Arkham, 'The Split Personality Nut' as he liked to call him at times when the mess was over back in his world. He got the price for trying to take his father's power, he got nothing more than a one-way first class ticket to getting his ass kicked out of the demon world and a bullet to the brain courtesy of Lady. Dante sighted, an already completed path and something he did not expect to see, right on the path, was a dark blue alicorn kneeling down but having hard time getting up, black sparks were emitting among her body and her starry mane.

Her teeth gritted down and her eyes closed, the alicorn was using every inch to get back up on her hooves, but the sparks seemed to be holding her back, but on closer inspection she seemed to be wrestling with something else. He then finally recognized her as the Princess of the Night, Luna. The demon hunter walked up to her and kneeled right in front of her, Dante had a cocky grin as Luna opened her eyes a bit; but he wasn't heartless to know that he would try to help her any way he can.

"You know the exit's that way, right?" The demon hunter said as he gestured the whirlpool he just came out of.

" Y... Y... You're... D.. .D... Dante" Luna knew who he was and what Vergil told of him, but had trouble trying to piece two words together due to pain and submission she was receiving on her end.

Dante nodded, "Seems to me that you're in a bit of a jam."

"P... P... Pain." Luna managed to squeeze out as she let out a yell as she felt something yank at her stomach, something starting to crawl over her very soul as she was doing everything she could to keep it back.

"Ah I see." Dante remarked a serious look appearing, he surveyed her then the sparks.

"Let her loose." Luna managed to have enough strength to look up into Dante's eyes.

"Are...Y... Y-"

"Crazy, yes, but if you want the pain and corruption to stop, let her loose." Dante could sense Nightmare trying to come out, literally clawing at her sanity and control. Luna wasn't sure... She didn't want to release Nightmare Moon because of what happened last time. But she felt a hand on her head as Dante looked deep into Luna's eyes, she could see that he wanted to help, despite the cocky nature, "Don't worry, I'll give her a nice little chat." Luna had no choice, a dark mist started to swirl around her as it completely covered her whole body and grow twice her size.

Dante stood up and waited for the mist to disperse, he could see a shadowy outline morph to around his height as a swipe of a hoof revealed a black Alicorn with a light blue helmet and horseshoes with a longer starry mane and tail that Luna, he could also see a purple splotch with a white quarter moon in the center of the splotch. Her eyes seemed to have remained the same color, but with more sinister intentions. The Alicorn was in her hind hooves laughing into the endless realm of the Demon World, excited she was free.

"At last, I am free! Nightmare Moon shall rule once again!" She continued laughing at this, oblivious to the fact that the Son of Sparda was right in front of her. Nightmare Moon stopped as she laid eyes on a smirking Dante clearing his throat, the fact his eyes were gleaming for a fight was something she didn't expect, but she seemed to ignore the eyes as she giggled, "And who are you supposed to be? Why are you laughing in the face of a goddess?"

"Me... Well, I just wanna have a nice little chat with you."

"You wish to negotiate with me? I can destroy you, worm, you do not want to make demands to me!" Nightmare proclaimed. But that didn't faze Dante as his smirk only got a bit wider.

"Now why would I make demands? Besides, if my bro kicked your ass, I can do it easily as well besides I need a warm up for what's coming up." Nightmare froze at this.

"Y-You?"

"Yup." Dante nodded as Nightmare stammered a bit more.

" Y-Y-You're the brother of the one t-that d-d-defeated me?" Dante nodded again.

"Twin brother, but eh, does it matter?" This managed to silence Nightmare as she stood silent for Dante.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's talk shall we?"

_Chapter proofreaded by LyonAzakura._

Authors Notice: You know how I said this would be a two parter.  
* Insert *__

Their will be a third part of this, you really think I would leave you guys like that on the last Secret Mission?  
I hope you enjoyed the mission and don't be afraid to leave a review. And again don't forget I have a poll setup to see if their will be a sequel to this, so if you wish to do so. You may.

And I will combine the results from FimFiction to see the results.


	27. Secret Mission4 Part 3:Devolving Nirvana

Authors Notice: Well you guys waited and waited but here it is the final part of the Secret Mission and your blue orb in sight:)

Mission Start

* * *

Nightmare Moon threw her head up chrotling at Dante's request , if the demon world wasn't already fueling her instinct to her peak it was fueling her humor like a raging rapid. Dante could only shake his head and laugh along with her as he went up to her and patted her back as they both laughed it up, Nightmare Moon pointing her forehoof at Dante as he' bumped her fist right into her hoof as they continued laughing. But as serious as it was Nightmare Moon was now wiping a tear from her eye, " Fool! Do you honestly expect me to talk with you?"

" Well no, but just before we head in I want to make something perfectly clear with you." Dante explained, " It seems whatever was happening to that Moon Chick was pretty much taking her down."

" You mean my pathetic excuse of a shell Luna?" Nightmare said, Dante snapped his fingers at her," Yeah her."

" Hahaha oh it is so humorous to witness how her emotions can be easily toyed and brought into the light, it is the only reason she rushed in to this world so easily ." Nightmare smirked in victory at this, the Unsacred Hellgate that lay behind destroyed wall was the only thing that she could see out of the corner of her eyes, Dante realized this and gazed upon the familiar sight before he saw his brother fall into they abyss, a pang he could never vigorously get rid of; nor would he want to do so.

"_Oh what 'fond' memories of that little battle_." Dante thought, "_And I just can't believe i just said the word fond_." His attention turned back to Nightmare, " Now your sounding like one demon I wanted to shoot for a long time." Dante held out Ebony towards Nightmare's head but she slid back ready to launch a spell, Dante smirked, " Nah ah ah, Don't even try it, fought someone like you and pretty much it ended like it did."

" Who? Who did you fight that could surpass me?" Nightmare was humoring the Devil Hunter at this point as she was now feigning curiosity.

" Princess Celestia." Dante saying her name and title for the first time. Now this time Nightmare did not expect the one princess she had never beaten whom she was at odds with, her own sister technically since Luna is her shell. Nightmare let that sink in for a second...

" HAHAHAHAH!" She was now laughing at the prospect something like him could defeat her, more less be the brother of the one defeated herself. Dante could see that it wouldn't get anywhere so he flexed his muscles abit as red energy escaped him, revealing his Devil Trigger and making Nightmare Moon stop and now look in horror at him, she could see past the distorted background coming from the aura around him that he did indeed shared the same blood as the Dark Slayer that she fought in Luna's Dream Cell.

As Dante held his arms out to his side and shook his head, he chuckled a bit " **Satisfied princess**?"

Nightmare shook her head quickly ignoring the sudden change of apperance, " It doesn't matter, I will never agree to talk to you, even if you are the brother of the one that defeated me!" Now this took Dante by surprise, sure he could tell from her look when he went Devil Trigger, but hearing her words from own mouth confirmed. So it seemed she did face his beloved brother and was defeated by him. But that wasn't on Dante's mind as the mirror that stood in front of them seemed to shift a bit. They could both see as the pathway started to transform from The room of the Fallen Ones, to...

"_A nirvana, oh happy memories_." From the rough image of it on the liquid like surface, it didn't seem to be the same nirvana he traveled through in his previous journey through the Demon Realm. Nightmare could only hear Dante say those words, but think what did he mean by that, but it was too late when Dante know suddenly had a hand around her horn making her squeal not in pleasure, but shock and anger.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW YOU INSOLENT ANT!" Nightmare demanded at the top of her lungs, Dante could only smirk as he almost effortlessly pull Nightmare Moon off the ground. Dante looked at Nightmare Moon and then sniggered, " **You know...lets talk in here shall we**?" Dante took a few steps forward Nightmare flailing helplessly unable to cast any spells to get her out as Dante cocked his arm back with Nightmare following. " I AM A GODDESS! AND I DEMAND THAT YOU PUT ME DOWN AT ONCE OR SUFFER MY WRATH!"

"**You know I hear that so many times and yet they can't deliver it**." Dante said, "**And besides I am being a...gentlecolt aren't I**?" Dante just figured it would gentlemen wouldn't work so he went with it.

"**And you know the common courtesy in my world and this world right**?" Nightmare looked at the portal then figured in Dante's hold on her horn. Just then

" **LADIES FIRST**!" Dante yelled as he chucked Nightmare Moon through to the mirror to the Nirvana as she melted through with ease into it. Dante flexed his whole body a bit as his Devil trigger disappeared revealing his normal self he sighed and smirked, "Well that would only be one time I will ever do that, and besides," Dante put a leg over the frame of the mirror as he entered the portal with ease, " _I would never hurt a lady...even if she is a grade A arrogant snob_." and with those last thoughts Dante liquified through the portal...following a somewhat familiar path.

But their was one question...

Who changed the path?

* * *

Fragmeneted Nirvana

Nightmare Moon was screaming at the top of her lungs as she flew out of the portal and slid down a flight of stairs landing on a large sized platform below, still screaming as if she were falling to her death. Dante followed suit as he walked to the steps and jumped down to the platform below landing right next to her. Nightmare got up eyes flashing and anger rising to its boiling point, " How dare you!? You throw me through a portal and now-." She looked up to see the portal leading back to the gateway to Equestria closed, as the last inches started dwindling down she jetted towards the portal hoping to escape, but was met when she felt a massive amount of weight hitting her back like something was not letting her fly.

She turned her head to see not Dante who was still on the platform watching her scrabble to the exit, but waiting for her. Nightmare looked at the abyss ahead to see nothing but white, but to also see other structures out in the air, mostly from her it was stairs interlocking with platforms, some of the staircases were moving to the side, some were upside down while others were at a ninety degree angle. She could some other structures on the platform but she couldn't tell, she turned to the one they were on, and it appeared that their were floating platforms and no stairs and a column up ahead in the distance.

Nightmare sighed as she tried to teleport, but she couldn't feel her body move, she didn't feel the enviorment change nor the feeling of being made of nothing. She couldn't believe that she felt powerless here her teleportation and her ability of flight was now bounded and powerless to do anything here, she gave one last look at Dante and then where the portal was, she had no choice in the matter right now. She walked down to the bottom of the stairs and jumped over to the platform where the Devil Hunter was waiting.

Dante eyed her a bit and then could see in Nightmare's eyes this was going to be hard for her to admit, she heaved a disappointed sigh, " Fine...what do you want to talk about?"

" Now was that so hard?" Dante asked Nightmare Moon was now glaring at Dante then now to the scenery around her, " Where are we?"

Dante then surveyed the area and then at the obelisk like object in the distance along the broken path, " You know...I think this is a Nirvana."

" A what?" Nightmare was suddenly curious as Dante answered for her, " Yeah, this is a different Nirvana then what I went through. though a lot cleaner and organized and way more fun." Dante smirked, " And it seems who ever change the path seems to want us to come this way...probably a little game of his.

" And right now this is a perfect time for a little deal." Dante added, Nightmare was unwary about this as she quizzicaly asked, " Then what deal do you propose?" Dante stretched his arms and cracked his neck.

Oh how he was bad at negotiating at times.

" It seems in that little shell of yours keeping Luna safe from the effects of the Demon World and by the look and attitude your presenting it seems you haven't been let out for a while." He could only figure in that, Nightmare did have an evil aura, already corrupted and thus the corruption she had would protect Luna as long as Nightmare was still up.

" Not since Nightmare Night three months ago." Now it was Dante's turn to act confused, Nightmare could see the confusion on Dante's face " A holiday where little fillies and colts dress up in costumes and get candy."

" Sounds like Halloween." Dante said, Nightmare didn't know that word and Dante added at the last second, " Pretty much the same thing as your holiday, but back to business so lets walk and talk hm time is something I don't have." Dante took a step forward as a chunk of stone zoomed to connect to the platform they were on, Nightmare was now walking alongside Dante still on her guard from him and whatever demons could be lurking, " As I was saying, your keeping Luna safe so here's the deal, I won't force you to change back while were here so that way you could spread your wings."

Now that was what Nightmare wanted to partially hear, but Dante wasn't finished, " Now at that price since we can't go back we go forward and once this mess is over and we get back to Canterlot, you give Luna back complete control of herself."

Nightmare could see it play out somewhat, but found it humorous, " You expect me to give Luna back complete control? I am the Princess of the Night and I don't have to give back my weak shell control."

" You know," The half demon paused for a second as they reached the end, " That wasn't a request."

" And do you expect to beat me? Your brother may have defeated me, but you are not what he is even if you do share the same power as him!" Nightmare shouted at the bare threat Dante made to her.

" Actually I can beat you and I can just leave you here while I deal with Dreadwing." Dante added a bit of anger to his voice, he had enough of her pompous little bullshit attitude and was now starting to get impatient.

" And how can you expect to leave me here? I am a Goddess and I find it hard to believe you defeated my 'sister'." Dante was now in her face, and Nightmare surprisingly was blushing wildly. Even though she didn't want to admit the fire in the demonic glow in his eye and the way he was presenting himself was almost...enticing. But her tiny admiration at this play of dominance came when Dante at the tone of his voice as it became a bit demonic like in his Devil Trigger, but he wasn't changing. "**And do you really want to die here? The reason I am not bailing on you or kicking your ass is because if I do, I would be hurting an innocent so unless you want me to give in to my demon and not give a crap about killing both of you**... ." He cracked his knuckles, "**It's your choice and your life in the matter**...i**f you refuse this deal, if i have to I will rip your damn soul out of her and kick you ass to high hell and me beating your sister is in the past, leave it**."

Nightmare took it into consideration for a couple minutes as she put a hoof to her chin, the threat still radiating in her mind...and somewhat fear, if he possessed the same power as Vergil, then it would come to the same outcome and just by the tone in his voice...he was absolutely serious about it, just the tone and mostly the stance and energy he was giving off. If she could compare the energy it would eclipse hers, it seemed malevolent and twisted, but yet it felt calming and kind. Just from the Devil Hunter in front of her, she knew he would be able to get her out and save Equestria.

And the fact she managed to stretch her wings and feel the power of this place was a bonus in itself, she felt like she could conquer Equestria rather handily if she wanted to even if the Elements were used. but a question: Why was she so sudden in accepting him? Why was she so intent on getting out of here and...helping him do so?

The same question kept hitting her over and over again until it united into one simple question, Why was she so comfortable around Dante all of a sudden?

Nightmare gave in, no demanding tone, nothing; she may not like but the best chance to escape was with Dante, despite how powerful she was. Just from the fight Luna and Celestia had with the demon Tores, it seemed both were barely able to defeat it even feeling a moment of regret to burst out of her body forcibly and help her, hoping it would ease the battle because if Luna died...she died.

"_Even though he is from a different realm and the resemblance of the one who defeated me_..._enemy of my enemy is my friend_?" With that in mind, she heaved a sigh, " Very well, I agree to the terms." Dante looked into her eyes, every drop of sweat and every twinge in her face told him that she didn't want to take her chances of fighting him, he put his hand above his hand like he was going to reach for his sword as Nightmare's horn started to glow dully...

Just then she felt a pat on her back...gentle yet hard pats on the back and a laughing Dante, " You see was that so hard to agree?" Nightmare couldn't believe it, he turned from a serious and brutal demeanor to a cocky and calm,"Well...he is the only way out of here." Just as she finished that thought, they could hear crumbling behind them as both jerked their heads to find the path behind them disintegrating, the stairs that they came down from was floating up into the air as did the path behind them as it snaked slowly towards them.

Both the Princess of the Night and the Son of Sparda as they pressed forward picking up the pace as did the disintegrating path ahead. As they kept pressing on, the structure up ahead became clearer and clearer raising Nightmare Moon's curiosity and Dante's guard; to Dante he let out a groan to reveal what was in front of them. What was standing in front of them on the platform was a giant obelisk towering above them, a leery shadow cast upon them as both of them stopped in front of the obelisk, the path behind them finally caught up and instantly disappeared leaving nothing more then the ground below there feet, with absolutely no way back, cementing Dante's theory that someone had their demonic grasp on their path to Dreadwing.

The Obeslisk in front of them was not only tall, but very simply detailed with a black gem in the upper right hand corner. The carving on the Obelisk was a depiction of a giant shadowy mass stretching to the corners and a pair of demonic claws clasped together, but strangely it seemed to be...waiting for them, like it was expecting them to come forward and face it. But the oddest thing, it felt like that the obelisk was alive, like it is watching and waiting for them, eager to see them and willing to kill.

Dante's hand glided over the obelisk's surface, feeling the strange sensation when he entered one of these, he remembered them like the back of his hand where he had to fight every single one of his encounters again until the doorway revealed itself to him. Nightmare eyed the Obelisk then at the gem in the corner, then went right back to Dante.

" _What is he doing_?" but before she could wrap her head around what was going to happen, Dante melted into the obelisk as Nightmare staggered back from surprise to see him melt. But before she could scream, his head popped out of the obelisk as she was heaving from his smirk, the look on her face was priceless for him, ' Come on, the only way back is forward and I bet you don't be inside a demon's stomach?" as Dante's head disappeared in the Obelisk, Nightmare sighed, he did have a point...well two actually as approached a bit closer to the obelisk cautiously, she held out her hoof to the surface of it and pushed it to find herself melting into the wall, she pressed on still as her whole body disappeared into the structure until the only thing that gave one last flap was her starry tail.

And with that the, Nirvana was dead...the platform they were on was disintegrating towards the Obelisk, as it changed, the engraving seemed to disappear leaving a toothy grin as the obelisk fell apart stone by stone into the abyss below. A feature that wasn't seen by the Demon Hunter's or Princess of the Night's eyes.

Waiting for the two fool's that entered it's domain.

* * *

Nirvana of Degeneration

Most of Dante's body was waiting for Nightmare as he was tapping his foot in a steady beat to something in the background, suddenly Nightmare seemed to come in shape like one whose tv had static as it came into view. Nightmare suddenly appeared full body and all as she took in her surroundings, they were standing on a gigantic white platform that seemed to stretch around two miles long, boulders and pitfalls riddled the area. But the sky and the abyss below were a different story, it was pitch black with purple blobs of plasma like substance, something you would find in a lava lamp dotting the skies above, some of the substance parting away from their bigger counterparts.

" Huh, were in a lava lamp." Dante laughed watching one of the blobs split apart and float up, Nightmare didn't know what a lava lamp was, nor did she want to know. She would have marveled at this sight a bit more...

"ARRGGHH!" Nightmare was kneeling on her forehooves as purple sparks issued from her body, As soon as Dante turned to Nightmare, he suddenly felt his devil trigger slip away as Rebellion's humerus bones closed up to its locked state:

Dante turned to Rebellion, " Oh you son of a bitch." Dante was now starting to feel his demonic blood start to wither away: his speed, strength, agility, reflexes and regeneration were their but in a weaken state without his demonic blood coursing through his veins, but Nightmare was having the worse of the two of them, she seemed to dim between Luna and her current form and the dim revealed Luna who was straining to keep Nightmare up while Nightmare was doing the same for Luna keep her form up to keep herself from reverting back.

"**So the flies come to the web**..." Both the two looked in front of them to see nothing more then a humanoid demon about twice the size of Dante, four eyes all beaded with red in the shape of a wolf's eye. It had two swords on its back with a huge cloud of shadow as its lower half with absolutely no appendages or anything to hold him up except the dark wisp beneath his waist. His upper body was covered in shadow's leaking from it's wounded scarred grey skin, To Dante and the Princess of the Night...

He looked like a drachnid in a way...a wispy looking Drachnid.

" Comfty little place you got here." Dante complimented, " Love the stone work, who did it after these long years of no women...or your case any lack of life?" Nightmare couldn't retort or say anything to Dante as she had trouble talking and keeping her form up and burdening her every second.

An unemotional demon only shook his head, **"Ahhh you**...**a very brash mouth on you**...**but something that doesn't waver me**."

" Well...you..." Dante began, " I never heard or seen you, but from what I have seen your just another demon that's ass is gonna be black and blue." Dante turned to Luna, " No offense." Nightmare managed to let a grunt escape her, whether it was to berate him or no offense was taken, " But judging from your lower body, guess whoever left you here pretty much kicked the ass out of you." The demon's eyebrow twitched a bit, but it wouldn't let insults break him down.

"**It seems out of the two of you Sons of Sparda, your are the one that seem's to forget any greetings**..." The demon looked at Nightmare Moon having a hard time even standing up, with a sigh escaping his lips he snapped his fingers as Nightmare suddenly didn't feel struggle with her form and got up rather smoothly, but panting still as she felt Luna digging back into Nightmare's form and spirit as she felt her magic start to regenerate as Nightmare gave Dante a scared look, a look that never graced her face until she met the Dark Slayer and the outcome that would have happen if not her shell stopped him from delivering the executioner's blow.

"**And it wouldn't be a challenge if one of you was still weak to fight**." The demon explained, but it was rather a taunt, all bark but no bite in Dante's perspective, "**But the question is this, why enter my domain if you know you both are going to die by my hand**?"

" The being called Dreadwing has caused damages to our world and demon's from this world have invaded our realm." Nightmare said, her fore hooves kneeling for trouble, " And we aim to make him pay and retrieve what is ours...or those that came before us."

"**Ah him...I remember the being called Dreadwing, he stumbled in my realm...lets just say I had a hand in twisting the apperance you see**." Dante was now surprised with Nightmare, he twisted him "He was regretful...empty...and weak, I changed his apperance to a more...feral approach, my master did the rest." Dante tilted his head again, " Really, Is he here? Let's just say I got a few words for him." Dante slowly pulled Rebellion out, The demon noticed and chuckled, "You don't get it...Whoever steps in my realm...they lose everything or go backwards in the evolutionary ladder." The demon chrotled, "And as you can see your demonic blood that was flowing proudly through your veins has now been put to sleep, the only thing that is keeping you from becoming a more pathetic seed of that traitorous bastard is that."

Nightmare was shocked, that was the reason she was having a hard time keeping her form...it was trying to force her to devolve to her original...and yet why would this demon keep her like this?

The demon pointed at Dante's amulet, gently wavering side to side as the demon was snarling at it,the silver glaring in his eye despite no light source in this realm" **That little wretched piece of a relic did this to me and my brothers**."

" And that begs the question before I kick your ass...who the hell are you and why should I care?"

"**Ahh my manners**," The demon pulled out his blades both had a shamshir like quality to the structure of the blade, their fragments from both blades missing in certain areas on the blade itself as he twirled them around, "**I am Zeresh, The Devolving Hell, and you Son of Sparda**," He charged right at him both blades whistling, "**Will fall**."

Boss Battle 9-Zeresh

The blades fanned over where Dante's neck was leveled at as both Nightmare and Dante jumped back avoiding the blades, Dante looked at Nightmare as Zeresh was ready for another attack, " Tag team?" Nightmare didn't know what 'Tag team' meant.. but it was better then dying, " Sure."

" Great i'm in first." Dante rocketed forward, Nightmare flew up and then it hit her " Wait first?" Her answer came when a defeaning sword clash erupted over her train of thought, she shook her head quickly and had a spell at the ready watching the Devil Hunter and Zeresh clash with each other. Rebellion came crashing down on Zeresh, Zeresh held braced himself barely for the sword to come crashing down as Dante used his blades as a wall to jump back and whip out Ebony and Ivory. He delivered a barrage of shots all showering down at Zeresh who was spinning his blades deflecting the bullets as they ricocheted off his blades and into the Nirvana.

One stray bullet passed Nightmare as it grazed her cheek as she felt the sting of the graze. She flinched back as it sizzled a bit as she hid behind one of the pillars watching as both warriors were clashing with each other.

She couldn't believe it, even though he was a bit slower then his brother he was still fast enough to rival the ferocity of a dragon. His strength was his greatest factor hammering down on Zeresh despite being in an unawakened state of him. She witnessed Dante disappearing in a flash of red as he came down with not Rebellion but Agni and Rudra as he twirled both blades around and procceded to launch him up, Zeresh caught wind of his next course of action as he placed both blades down to hold him back, as Agni and Rudra met his blades, Zeresh broke off and lunged forward with both his blades as Dante managed to counter them with Agni and Rudra, Zeresh floated back a couple feet away from Dante holding both his swords to his side. Dante then rushed forward as he closed the distance between the two of them as broke the sonic barrier and began slashing away at Zeresh who managed to barely block the Firestorm(Agni and Rudra's nickname). Zeresh managed to gain momentum from the blades clashing and glided backwards as Dante did the same.

The Son of Sparda felt himself start to get weary, barely managing to hold Agni and Rudra up but still had enough to keep going as he took a deep breath. He glared up at Zeresh as he did the same.

"**Why don't you use your father's sword**? **Why use those two outcasts**?" Dante raised an eyebrow at Zeresh's question but he gave the answer to the first one, the second would have to let Agni and Rudra tell him...but oh how he wished to not even bring it up to them. " You know, since your putting up a fight I thought I would meet ya in the middle and trust me I love a good fight," He slid Agni's blade across Rudra's broadside as sparks flew off in every direction as it involved to flames, " And as you know me now, I want to go all out." Dante's eyes flashed red and a giant smirk appeared as Zeresh zoomed forward his blades out to his side as the distance of the point of the blade. Dante dropped Agni and Rudra and held out his hands.

(End theme for now)

Nightmare knew what was going to happen as she zoomed forward hoping to stop Zeresh, Dante suddenly tagged her hoof and pushed her out of the way just in time for Zeresh to stab the Son of Sparda, both bodies zoomed as blood rained down on the ground as the force of both seemed to jam Dante at a marble obelisk with one of Zeresh's blades was protruding through Dante holding his whole body up. Nightmare was horrified as Zeresh swiped his other blade with Dante's blood across his body, the Son of Sparda turned to Nightmare and let a chuckle, " Tag your it." The Son of Sparda then suddenly felt heavy and drowsy as his body loosened up, Nightmare could look horrified as Zeresh silently passed her their eyes passed, their gazes locked as Nightmare could only stagger back a bit.

"**You are not worth it**," Zeresh waved his hand and a portal appeared, it revealed to be a portal to the gateway that they came out of and Nightmare could remember it was truly the gateway home, "I have no quarrel with you nor would I dare it coward, that struck a chord in Nightmare's heart and a twinge of anger was boiling in her soul, "**If your path leads to the Core of the Stream**." Zeresh eyed Nightmare waiting for her reaction, " **Then you are a fool for coming this far, it will only lead to death and it would seem...you weren't brought here by choice alone**?"

" did you-?" Nightmare stumbled a bit, Zeresh's suspicions on why she came were true, from his little skirmish with Dante he only surveyed her out of the corner of his eye. He edged closer to Nightmare and put his on her back, sending a shiver up her spine. "I know more about you from just from looking at you...you are afraid, your shell...Luna I presume she is called," Nightmare again was surprised at this bit, but Zeresh disregarded her look and kept going, "Let me guess...Luna went because of love, but for who? Certainly not him." gesturing to the Devil Hunter pinned against the obelisk, "Hm oh yes...the brother."

Nightmare felt Luna inside her perk up at this, "You are in love with the brother aren't you? Oh I can smell it on you, the sudden reach and the sudden attachment of wanting too be with him,how you will never be able to tell him how you feel." Luna was starting to fight through Nightmare's control but still managed to keep Nightmare's form up, "Oh he knows...and in the end it won't be the one called Dreadwing to kill him...no it will be him, my lord and the ruler of this realm." Luna was now starting to get angry and Nightmare was having trouble trying to keep her personality up and Luna's tucked away. "No wait, he won't kill him, he has bigger plans for the Son of Sparda...he will tear his living soul from his body...making him into a lifeless husk."

Nightmare was struggling immensely against Luna's growing anger as it seemed to boil into Nightmare activating her Royal Fury mode, and the realm shaking a bit, but it didn't stop Zeresh...laying down one sentence to seal Luna's(Nightmare's) choice.

"**A puppet**...**that can never love**..."

" **Don't**..."

"**A shell of his former self that will never accept your friendship**."

"**You even say that about him**..." Luna was starting to overpower Nightmare with every sentence, but it didn't end...because one sentence broke the camel's back.

"**A husk that even if you told him, he would never accept it**..."

"**Even from a weak lover like you**."

"**RRRRRRRRRRRAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" As fast as Zeresh could comprehend Nightmare suddenly had brought Agni and Rudra with her magic ,a dark blue aura surrounding both of them, down upon Zeresh, Nightmare was now up in Zeresh's face as he had trouble trying to keep his blades up, sparks and gale force winds picked up as Nightmare snarled, "**If you get in my way and try to cause...for my subjects**," Zeresh could see this was Luna not Nightmare talking as Agni and Rudra came down again as the ground below concaved a bit, " Or threaten my friends!"

BOOM!

"** And if you ever**...!"

BOOOM!

"**EVER TRY TO HARM VERGIL IN ANY WAY WHETHER IT WOULD BE YOU OR ANY BEING**!" Her Royal Canterlot Voice rang out through the Nirvana as it ricocheted off the walls and with one more swing coming down the ground below con caved, "**I WILL PERSONALLY END YOUR EXISTENCE AS WE SPEAK**!" Nightmare suddenly brought both blades swinging from the side as a wall of flames appeared in front of both of them Zeresh jumping back right on time avoid it, he could see through the flames Nightmare snarling as a light blue mist was at her hooves and seemed to swell up with every breath. Zeresh knew their was no choice; with the combination of her anger, her power, and the powers of Agni and Rudra, he would surely fall somehow this was her full power and it seemed to be wearing her down quickly.

**"I gave you a choice**..." His eyes glew as the lower part of his body started to swarm around him, Nightmare(Mostly Luna) could see the transformation happening but stood her ground, the Firestorm ready to fight as they hovered closely to her sides.

Suddenly, she could see a giant leg pop out as the claws curled in, tearing the ground below it as the other popped out. Both feet seemed to be the size of a carriage as both claws arced out to the ground. Six pairs of arms appeared from the mist as a gargantuan body shot out of the mist. Each of the arms had chains wrapped around each appendage, each of them rusted, bladed, and dripping with a black substance. The final part of his body was his head, his head morphed differently from what they last seen, his head was now a morph of a spiders head with pincers shooting out of his head and beady little eyes bearing down on Nightmare, the mouth left an impact on Nightmare as what she witnessed almost made her puke.

His teeth had torn flesh and powdered bone on the surface and in between the teeth, some shredded fabric could be seen dripping from them as well as a green liquid that dripped from his teeth. "**It has been awhile since I have used this form**." Suddenly he kneeled down to the pony, a snort from his nose solidifying Nightmare's fear, but making Luna still stand her ground as she took full control of Nightmare, her hooves digging into the ground.

"**And you shall fill my hunger for flesh**." A chain shot at Nightmare who swatted it away with Agni and shot forward with Rudra in the lead with a whirlwind surrounding it, A chain from one of Zeresh's arms zoomed towards Nightmare at equal speed as it slithered and contorted like a snake. Before Nightmare could bring Rudra up or deliver a quick stab, chains swatted her to the side resulting in her being pelted smashing into a couple of Obelisk as they crumbled from the force of the hit, Nightmare got up from the cloud of dust as she inhaled and exhaled a ferocious snarl as the mist around her swelled even more.

Letting out an almighty roar, she flew forward unleashing a massive lightning spell at Zeresh who swiped it away as she sent another each growing bigger and volatile, as Zeresh swiped the last lightning bolt, Nightmare appeared in front of her Agni and Rudra charged up to their fullest as the blues turned blue on Agni and the whirlwind around Rudra seemed to have a coat of ethereal around it. Zeresh spat out of his mouth a stream of venom as it sizzled in the air, the venom suddenly was coated in a dark blue aura as it stopped mid flight and flung innocently by Nightmare.

"**NEVER AGAIN**!" Nightmare bellowed, "**WILL YOU EVEN TRY ATTEMPT TO BRING HARM TO MY FRIENDS AND SUBJECTS**! With that the blades came down leaving a streak of blue flames and etheral winds twisting in harmony in a strand, Zeresh held his chains up and powered up as he held out his chains casually.

Suddenly as they made contact, a small glint appeared then a giant flash of white surrounded the combatants as the stone around them and Dante flung under a pile of rubble as chunks of white marble piled on top. The force of the swing shook the Demon Realm like a quake as it continued. All of Nightmare's power poured into that swing, as the light subsided and as she landed panting and quickly collapsing, sweat dripping down the side of her cheek as the smoke and her Royal Fury subsided, she was victorious and knew she had the courage to do so...she struggled to stand on her four hooves. At that moment she head laughing...hysterical and taunting.

"No..."

"**Do you honestly think you would defeat me so easily**." A hand grasped her as she yelled out in pain, Zeresh was almost unharmed but still had plenty of energy to kill.

"**I have to admit, your action was valiant and amusing, but it was never enough to harm more or less kill me**." Zeresh laughed as Nightmare tried to struggle out of his grasp. Suddenly she heard bones cracking as she felt an agonizing amount of pain shoot through her body as she screamed out into the nirvana.

"**Scream for me whelp**," His grip tightened and more bones started to deteriate, "**SCREAM**!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As her scream rang throughout the Nirvana, no hope of her being spared. Except the screams were heard by one half demon...under a pile of rubble.

* * *

_"Dante, Vergil go! I can hold them off just get out of here!"_

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

_"Mommy?_

_"Mommmy!_

_"Ahahahahaha!"_

_"NOOOO, MOMMY!"_

* * *

Beneath the pile rubble, it was silent as the grave until a black gauntlet punched its way out and unfurl it self and a red,black, and purple aura surrounded it. It transformed into claws in a flash of black rings.

The screams...were enough to remember one thing...

Never give up.

* * *

Nightmare's screams were unrelenting and agonizing, Zeresh was having his fun hearing bone crush and life starting to exit her body.

Nightmare and Luna were crying at the same time as one, "Vergil...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I never got to tell you how much I love you." A tears started to leak from Nightmare's teal eyes as The Master of Degeneration started to chortle on.

"And thus ends any nuisance..." As his shoulder tensed up he opened his mouth hanging Nightmare above his mouth,"Goodbye."

As he was about to let go of a barely conscience Nightmare, a dark beam of energy hit Zeresh straight in the chest as he let go of her and bellowed out in pain as she felt her body starting to fall as fast as a piano to pavement. But she felt herself hovering as she barely managed to open one of her teal eyes being carried bridal style by a sight that she couldn't believe.

Standing right in front of her was a demon with four dragon like wings and a towering height that eclipsed Celestia. It's wings were one of the most prominent features as majority of it was black with some magenta around the base of the wing where they met the back. It's whole body was black but red veins running along its whole body, both feet having three dark claws all sharp to the point, it's hands had five obsidian like claws which reflected like the sun. It's head was above all the most notable as two horns protruded from the side of its face and orange eyes glowing like a nova.

Nightmare pieced altogether and whispered in surprise, "Dante." it gave her a nod confirming her suspicion that it was, as he set her body safely away from the battlefield and turned to Zeresh who was getting up from the blast.

Dante materialized right at the foot of Zeresh as he looked up solemnly at him, seeing the astonished look in his eyes and the fury in his voice.

"IMPOSSIBLE YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! I DELIVERED THE FINISH BLOW!"

Dante shook his head as two glowing red blades appeared from under his arms, his gesture said it all as he pointed one of his blades up at Zeresh.

You will die.

Boss Battle continue-Theme Change

Dante was skyrocketing up Zeresh as he delivered a swift attack with his blade as it was coated in an icy mist. Zeresh clutched his cheek as he yelled at this as blood trickled down his cheek, but it didn't stop their as Dante's blades were now coated in a white mist as he barraged him with more slashes from his blades, cuts appearing all over his face as Zeresh was trying to bring Dante down with his chains. Dante realized this as he sent a ball of electricity at the chains as they parried away and slung right back to Zeresh.

Dante's blades retracted as he held back a fist at the Demon Lord's stomach as it launched forward meeting Zeresh's stomach head on as it retracted back as blood gushed and bones snapped. Zeresh clutched his stomach as he saw the Son of Sparda standing above his back retracted back a bit and his wings far apart. Zeresh tried to take advantage of the momentary pause as he sent all his chains straight at Dante. Suddenly a pillar of light appeared beneath Zeresh's feet as he felt himself burning from this power, the chains lost momentum as they slumped to the ground. The blades suddenly shot out of Dante's arm as he dove towards the Demon lord in a circle of red as he rolled with both blades in a lunar phase like movement and crashed down upon the demons arms as they were cleaved right off making Zeresh flinch in horror and pain as the Son of Sparda just kept looking at him.

"**YOU BASTARD**! His arms disintegrated into ash as he struggled to get up, "**YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT**!"

Nightmare was suddenly waking up, a bit of her strength regained after her brief respite. She noticed Zeresh on the ground his arms cleaved from the left side of his body and a furious rampage about to happen. Then she noticed the Devil Hunter, calm in the face of danger even though the by his form you couldn't tell.

"**THIS WILL END THIS BATTLE ONCE AND FOR ALL**." Zeresh's body was covered in a purple aura as he charged right at Dante chains circling around him like an atom,"**I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY A TRATIOR'S SON**! Zeresh's whole body started to turn into a mist as they chains continued their motion,"**NEVER BY YOU**!" Dante's back retracted in the same motion as he was in the air as then lunged forward in place. A rune circle appeared in front of Dante and a cross stream of light and black shot forward as it zoomed closer and closer to Zeresh.

"**Out of my face**."

As suddenly as it began, the beams pierced right through the mist as it started to glow white and black as it writhed around in pain as the mist started to solidify into stone. Nightmare could see faces contorting and shaping in the mist as the beam pierced through it. The mist suddenly started to turn into the same material around him, the same goop that was in the sky, both Dante and Nightmare could hear its blood curdling screams as Dante exited his form to reveal not only his wound totally stitched up as a couple of outstretched misty arms grasping at thin air as they suddenly turned to stone.

The Son of Sparda stopped right at Nightmare and held out a hand, " You alright?" Dante looked back to Zeresh now completely solidified, one of his arms were about an inch away from Dante's back almost to the point he could scrabble his back but not reach him. Dante pulled out Ebony and let it charge as the whole gun was coated in a red aura as red and white sparks issued from the gun.

"Bingo." The shot was releasing a massive discharge as all of Zeresh was now gone from exsistence. The barrel of Ebony was smoking from the shot, discharging absolutely nothing. Nightmare could only wonder how powerful was Dante really? How strong could he become with age? All of the doubts she had that Dante fighting Celestia was now pretty much brought to light to her as Luna retreated back in her shell, exhausted from taking control of Nightmare's body. Dante held out his hand with his back still to Nightmare.

" You gonna be okay?" Dante asked.

" ." Nightmare said lucky to be alive from this ordeal. The Son of Sparda could only give a nod as he helped her up, not even questioning what he just became. Dante went over to Nightmare's side and took Agni and Rudra as he hid them in his infinitely carrying coat. " You did some work from what I could hear." Nightmare blushed at this praise, never before did she ever get noticed or any recognition except the infamy she built around her, Dante noticed her small blush, " And you know your not bad, but still Luna did some work to." despite that little statement, Nightmare's blush was still there.

Suddenly a gong like noise vibrated and echoed through out the Nirvana as a flash of white appeared behind them revealing a portal with the mirror like picture of their next destination. Dante took a few seconds to look in as he grinned, " Oh yeah this way." As soon as he was about to go through first he stepped to the side and let Nightmare go, " Ladies first."

She approached the portal and put her forehoof in but paused at the last second, this time he could sense Luna switching with Nightmare as her teal eyes met his blue eyes. " Something wrong? Dante asked.

" No, I just have one question." Nightmare answered.

" Well shoot." Dante responded as they could feel the reverberating feel of the portal in front of them and the silence it brought. Nightmare took a deep breath, " How did you know N...I mean, that I had Nightmare the whole time?"

Dante's answer came with a comforting smirk, " We all have a little devil inside of us, sometimes its gotta come out sooner or later." Nightmare shook her head as she went through, Dante followed with the same gusto and leaving one sentence behind that echoed throughout the Nirvana...and in Luna's mind scape.

_We all have a little devil inside of us...Sometimes its gotta come out sooner or later_...

* * *

Authors notice: Sorry for the long wait, had a writers block that was trying to beat to death. But for your patience congrats, you have earned your blue orb.

Hope you enjoyed the mission, and don't be afraid to leave a review.

P.S. It will be updated a little later.


End file.
